A QUIEN TU DECIDISTE AMAR
by Yali Weasley
Summary: Cuando Lois pensó que ya nada podría separarla de Clark, el se ha casa con Lana Lang, sin embargo Lois y Clark reciben una noticia que cambía su vida para siempre... Lois tendrá que tomar una desición radical para salvar lo que más ama. Clois Chlollie
1. Sueños del pasado

A QUIEN TU DECIDISTE AMAR

Mi Primer Fic Clois, espero que les guste, para ubicarlo y entenderle mejor este fic fue planeado a la mitad de la 9na temporada después de pandora, por lo tanto el final de la 9na, no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó en el mio. Personajes principales:

Lois Lane

Clark Kent

Olliver Queen

Lana Lang

Lex Luthor

Chloe Sullivan

Keira Leilanni Queen

Halley Kent

PD. Si alguien que lea este fic esta leyendo Earthfire y se pregunta que ha pasado con él, no lo he abandonado, le pedí de favor a una amiga especial que escribiera el próximo capítulo y estamos atoraditas con él, pero después de que lo termine lo demás será más rápido, muchas gracias…

Desperté en la madrugada inmersa en aquel sueño que siempre se hacía presente, y recordando aquellos ojos verdes, miré a la persona que estaba a mi costado, dormía tranquilo sin saber la tormenta que se avecinaba en mi interior. Me levanté de la cama sigilosamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo, al salir de la habitación prendí la luz, decidí ir a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua, aquel sueño seguía en mi mente...

_El me abrazaba por la espalda con sus fueres brazos y besaba mi mejilla en aquel cielo rojo..._

_-Esta pesadilla terminará pronto -mencionó con su voz fuerte..._

_-No quiero que expongas tu vida -susurré despacio mientras me zafaba de sus fuertes brazos y lo miraba completamente a los ojos..._

_-Lois, ahora que te tengo no dejaré que nada nos pase, a ninguno de los dos... -tomó mis manos entre las suyas, y las miré para después volver a ver esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba..._

_-Ellos son muy poderosos tanto como tu lo eras gracias al sol amarillo.._

_-Lo sé pero también tienen mi misma debilidad..._

_Lo abrazé fuertemente, el día de terminar con el reinado de oscuridad de Zod estaba por terminar._

_-¿Siempre vamos a estar juntos verdad? -pregunté con cierto miedo..._

_-Lois, nada ni nadie nos va a separar..._

Pero todo ese sueño era una gran mentira, o al menos la parte en la que Clark Kent prometía algo en falso, sentí por un momento una ira terrible, que ilusa había sido por pensar que el podría amarme de la forma en la que yo lo hacia, solo bastaba que la presencia de ella llegará para que el amor que el creía sentir por mi se esfumara, ahora el seguia con su vida feliz y contento con la persona a la que amaba, por mi parte, tenia que cargar con el dolor de saber que nunca lo olvidaría, además aunque lo intentará no podría, tenia algo muy valioso que me recordaría su amor por siempre, algo que el talvéz nunca conocería pero que talvéz nunca le haria falta. Apague la luz de la cocina y me dirigí hacia mi habitación de nuevo pero algo me detuvo, la puerta blanca que estaba a mi derecha, con el sol pegado en la habitación, camine despació para no despertar a nadie y abri la recamara poco a poco, estaba dormida, por la ventana de la habitación pasaba la luz de la luna que lucia brillante así que no necesite prender la luz para ver su carita, me senté a un lado de la cama y le acaricié su hermoso pelo negro, me pregunté como podía amar tanto a la persona que más me recordaba a la que más odiaba, pero pronto me respondí: era la hija del amor de mi vida y esa niña también era mía...

El reinado de Zod se habia realizado en metropolis y alcanzaba a casi la mitad del mundo, eran días muy oscuros, nadie se habia percatado de que una invasión alienígena se estaba empezando a formar, pero ahora era una realidad, gracias a esa torre solar, ahora más de 100 hombres gobernaban Metropolis y todo Estados Unidos con sus poderes sobrehumanos, ya no habia libertad, ni comida, ni dinero. Zod y sus subditos habian formado bases militares donde los pocos sobrevivientes humanos que no se habian opuesto a su gobierno intentaban vivir, ni siquiera sabia si el general Lane estaba vivo, ya que la mayoria de los militares que habian intentado destruir a los invasores habian muerto y eso me aterrorizaba. Eran momentos demasiado díficiles, no se sabia en quien confiar, parecian tan iguales a nosotros que no podías distinguir cuando estabas enfrente de uno de los nuestros o de ellos, por lo que nadie podia confiar en nadie, pero nunca creí que uno de ellos fuera la persona a la que más amaba, Clark Kent.

-Clark, por favor, tenemos que buscar a Chloe y a Ollie, el podrá detenerlos, yo lo sé... -le mencioné angustiada...

-Ellos están bien, van a estar bien, Lois, tienes que quedarte aquí y hacer todo lo que ellos te pidan -dijó un poco nervioso y me besó de llenó en la boca...

-¿Te estas despidiendo? -le pregunté angustiada, muchos empezarón a gritar, señal de que ellos se acercaban...

-Tienes que confiar en mí, después te lo explicaré todo, por favor... -pero no pudó terminar la frase porque alguien lo llamó...

-Kal-El..., el general Zod pide verte... -menciono una de ellos...

-Confia en mí... - dijó solamente con los labios y se dió la vuelta...

-Voy en un instante Alia...

-No se porque les tienes tanta compación, son tan inferiores -gruño con asco... -nada comparado a lo que nosotros somos Kal-El,

-¿Nosotros somos? -pregunté nerviosa, él no... el no podia ser uno de ellos...

-Alia, vamos... -intentó huir de mis preguntas...

-¿Kal-El?... se llamá Clark Kent..

Alia rió...

-Pobre humana, ¿tanto tiempo a su lado y nunca fuiste capaz de decirle tu verdadero nombre, tu nombre Kryptoniano?

-Por favor Alia...

-Por favor Kal-El ya no tienes que ocultar tu verdadera identidad, ya nunca más, y si llegas a mostrarle verdadera lealtad al general Zod el te regresará tus poderes, sabes que encontrará una forma de hacerlo...

-Poderes ¿que poderes? -pregunte nerviosa, de repente vi algo en el cuello de Clark que no me habia percatado antes, el símbolo del Blur...

-Tu eres el Blur -admiti en un instante... -y estas con ellos...

-Lois por favor calmaté -intentó acercarse pero yo me aleje y lo miré con odio y desprecio...

-Hiciste que confiaramos en tí y nos traicionaste...-en ese momentó toda mi ira se transformó y comenze a golpearlo en el pecho, pero algo me alejó de el en un solo momento, Alia me habia golpeado y aventado a lo más lejos...

-Lois -menciono Clark o quien sea que fuera...

-Dejalá Kal-El Zod te espera, a menos que esta humana sea más importante que él...

Dudó un momento...

-Prometieron que no le harían nada...

-Solo si se comporta y lo sabes Kal El ahora vamos...


	2. Recuerdos

CAPITULO 2

Mientras miraba a mi angelito dormir, no pude evitar pensar en su padre, de la misma forma en la que lo hacia todas las noches que soñaba con el, le acaricie su mejilla y deposité un beso ella se movió un poco para volver acomodarse, rió un poco, era lo hermoso de verla dormir, podía saber perfectamente si tenia un lindo sueño o una pesadilla gracias a los gestos que hacia, me paré de la cama y no pude evitar pararme en la ventana y mirar a la luna recordando el camino que me habia traido hasta aquí...

_Dormía en el suelo como todos los demás humanos que nos encontrabamos en la granja Kent siendo custodiados por ellos, cuando de repente alguien me tapó la boca para que yo no pudiera gritar, me percaté del olor demasiado rápido por lo que me dí cuenta de quien era por lo que intente morderle la mano, el dió un pequeño grito de dolor, y entonces supe que lo que habia días antes tenía que ser mentira, el no podía ser uno de ellos, ninguno de ellos podía ser lastimado con nada y yo con una simple mordedura lo habia hecho gritar un instante, ademas mis dientes estaban completos, por lo que dudosa hice lo que el me ordeno..._

_-Por favor no vayas a gritar - indicó mirandome con ternura... -no habia tenido tiempo de venir pero necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, tal vez así entiendas todo mejor..._

_Deberia de haber gritado en ese momento, alejarme de él, pero esa mirada me hizo olvidar todo, me extendió su mano y dudé un poco pero entonces se la tomé..._

_-Confia en mi todo va a estar bien -apretó la mano y me abrazó hacia el, después sigilosamente me sacó de la granja. Entramos a unas cuevas que estaban en Smallville y de las cuales habia odio hablar pero de las no recuerdo haber entrado antes._

_-Estamos en un lugar seguro, aquí podré explicarte todo... -se retiró un poco de mí para percatarse de que nadie lo hubiera seguido..._

_Cuando se acercó a mi y pude verlo en la claridad de la poca luz que entraba y vi su rostro una confusión entro en mí, tantas veces creí conocerlo y ocultaba que era el Blur, ¿que más ocultaria?..._

_-No se porque decidi hacerte caso y venir aquí, pero quiero que me digas porque debo de confiar en ti, si mentiste tan bien ocultando que eras el Blur, o peor aún que eras parte de ellos -mencioné enfadada, el intentó acercarse a mi pero yo me aleje..._

_-Por tonto que parezca, el que yo este con ellos tiene una explicación, ¿ves estas cuevas? -preguntó mientras caminaba y miraba las pinturas que se encontraban en las paredes... -las dejaron aquí para mi -entonces dió la vuelta y me miró a los ojos, yo reí sarcasticamente..._

_-Ok, Clark yo también he creido que soy especial de vez en cuando -dije con ironia..._

_-Lois, ellos llegaron hace un año, yo vivo aqui desde que era un niño..._

_-Entonces ¿es cierto que eres igual que ellos?... -retrocedí un paso, aún tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira _

_-Vengo de un planeta llamado Krypton -mencionó serenamente, -pero no soy como ellos..._

_-¿Intentas decir que eres un alienígena como ellos, pero que a la vez no?, por favor Clark ¿que te hace diferente a ellos? ó deberia llamarte Kal-El..._

_-No, Smallville esta bien... -rió un poco creyendo que me relajaria de la misma forma que siempre hacia relajarme sus sarcasmos, al ver que lo miré con desprecio intentó a decir... -por favor Lois dame una oportunidad de explicarme..._

_-¿Explicar que?, que has venido a invadir nuestro mundo..._

_-Yo no pretendo invadir este mundo, por favor Lois si ese fuera mi objetivo ya lo hubiera hecho tiempo atrás..._

_-Pero tiempo atrás no tenías compañia... -dije con ironía..._

_-Por favor Lois, dame tu mano, te lo explicare todo ahi adentro... - me extendío su mano, dude por unos segundos, pero al mirar su cara pude ver una expresión de preocupación, miedo y temor en su rostro, la misma cara que el tenía cuando habia saltado de la azotea del Dialy Planet para salvarme. Ese Clark que veía a hora no podía desear todo lo que estaba sucediendo así que con un poco de miedo se la dí..._

_-¿Donde? -pregunté dudosa por un momento, las paredes estaban completamente cerradas, entonces el sacó un hexágono plateado de su bolso y lo coloco en una ranura idéntica en la pared, esta para mi asombró se abrió. Lo que sucedió después no lo recuerdo muy bien, había una piedra en forma de mesa, el volvió a colocar el hexágono en aquella ranura y me abrazó, todo a mi alrededor comenzo a dar me percaté de que todo habia terminado, sentí un frío que me congelaba, por lo que Clark se quitó la gruesa chamarra que no me habia percatado que tenía puesta y me la coloco en la espalda, yo lo acepté porque no tuve otra alternativa, fue cuando miré a mi alrededor, ¿donde estaba realmente? no lo sabia, pero parecia un castillo demasiado grande, hecho de hielo..._

-¿Lois? -preguntó una dulce voz a mis espaldas, lo que hizó que saliera de los recuerdos en los que me habia sumergido, di la vuelta y lo miré...

-Sólo vine a asegurarme que estuviera en su cama... -mencióne lo más despació que pude para no despertarla, el se acercó a mí y me tomó de los hombros...

-¿Otra vez esa pesadilla? -preguntó con dulzura al evitar su mirada el tomó mi barbilla obligandoló a verlo...

-No puedo evitarlo... -el me abrazó hacia su pecho, me besó y se alejo para darle un beso a Keira, le acaricio su frente y después se volvió a acercar a mi, se fijó que la ventana estuviera bien cerrada, aunque yo sabia perfectamente que eso no era garantía de nada y me obligó a salir con el...

-Nada, ni nadie va a alejarte de ella, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir, lo sabes, además el no tiene porque saber donde encontrarnos... -mencionó cuando llegamos a la habitación...

-Lo se, solo que a veces no puedo evitar sentir miedo...

-Anda descanza mañana tenemos un dia pesado... -me besó en la mejilla y se fue a acostar, yo lo imite, y al hacerlo no pude evitar volver a hundirme en mis pensamientos...

_-…lo importante es que ahora sabemos que ella se pondrá bien, y ya no hay más que temer, Zod y sus secuaces se han ido, todo termino -me acerqué para abrazarló y estar a su lado..._

_-Lois, salgamos de aquí, por favor, vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo -comentó con sus ojos verdes y hermosos, lo tomé por la mano y lo llevé a fuera de aquel hospital, cuando llegamos a la granja pude ver como seguía afectado por todos los hechos pasados, yo también estaba mal, dos días antes acababa de enterrar no solo a mi prima si no a mi mejor amiga, pero no podía soportar verlo así, no a él..._

_-Clark ¿estas bien? -pregunté con miedo a la respuesta, no solo estaba afectado por Chloe, tambien el estado de Lana contribuia, ¿acaso la seguía amando?, no podía nisiquiera pensarlo... -¿Pasa algo con Lana?_

_-No, ella va a estar bien... -me dijó desviando la mirada..._

_-Clark, ¿que va a pasar ahora que ella regresó? -bajé la mirada, supuse que era el tema que Clark menos queria que yo tocará en ese momento, y talvéz nunca espero de mi el dudar de nuestra relación, pero yo sabía lo importante que ella habia sido en su vida, no queria mantener ilusiones falsas..._

_-¿Pasar de que Lois? -me preguntó confundido..._

_-Clark no quiero parecer insegura o algo así, solo que se cuanto la amaste y si tu quisieras regresar con ella..._

_-Lois, Lana quedó en el pasado hace mucho tiempo y que ella halla regresado ahora no cambia absolutamente nada, te amo como nunca pensé que podía amar a nadie -se acercó a mi y tomó mis mejillas en sus manos y con su besó quitó todas las dudas que tenía acerca de él..._

_Clark llevaba dos días sin ir a trabajar en el Dialy Planet, estaba al lado de Lana cuidandola en su recuperación, debó admitir que sentía celos, sin embargo siempre que nos veíamos el con sus besos discipaba cada una de mis dudas, sin embargo ese día fue diferente..._

_-Lois ¿podrías darme un beso? Necesito confirmar algo- me pidió dudoso, lo mire y me acerque a él..._

_-¿Clark que tienes? ¿Desde cuándo me pides que te besé?... -pregunté dudosa..._

_-Por favor… -pidió con voz de suplica por lo que no pude evitar besarlo de golpe, me tomó por la cintura, el beso fue mucho más apasionado que otras veces, sin embargo mi corazón sintió una tremenda angustia, de repente sentí en mi mejilla algo mojado, una lágrima que no era mia, tomé las mejillas de el con mis manos y me separe de el..._

_-¿Qué pasa?, me asustas, ¿Clark porque lloras?..._

_-Lo siento Lois, lo siento, pero tu y yo no podemos continuar… -dió la media vuelta para evadirme, sentí una puñalada en mi corazón y entonces intenté encararlo _

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? -pregunté con voz firme y decidida..._

_-Pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital, recordar mi pasado, me he dado cuenta de que sigo amando a Lana más que nunca..._

_No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, esto no podía estar ocurriendo_

_-No, eso no es cierto, ¿no puede ser cierto?_

_-Lois, lo siento..._

_-Si es cierto ¿porque estas llorando?, ¿porque me besaste con esa pasión? -pregunté intentando encontrar una respuesta..._

_-Porque me duele hacerte daño, aunque no lo creas no quiero herirte... -intentó limpiarme las lágrimas pero yo me aleje..._

_-¿Herirme?, yo te pregunté y tu lo negaste, ¿como pretendias no herirme?, si primero me dices que ella esta en el pasado y después regresas y me dices lo contrario..._

_-No sabia que esto iba a pasar, Lois, lo siento de verdad, pero mira, iremos con Jor-El, el te podrá borrar la memoria como tenía que haber sucedido desde el principio y entonces tu no recordarás anda y tampoco sentiras..._

_-¿Que?, pretendes arreglar esto con borrarme la memoria, pense que ya habia conocido todas las caras de Kal-El, pero ahora veo que no habia conocido la peor..._

_-Lois, ahorita no lo entiendes pero tal vez... _

_-No -enloquecí un poco -no me digas que lo voy a entender, porque no puedo hacerlo, me engañaste, desde que supe la verdad de tu origen siempre defendi la idea de que eras más humano que otros que habian nacido con los pies bajo tierra, pero que equivocada estaba..._

_-Lois, por favor entiendeme, ya no te amo..._

_-¿Esto es por tu secreto verdad?, Clark te lo juro que yo nunca lo revelaría a nadie, se que desde un principio querias que olvidara todo y yo no quize, por favor no quiero perder lo que tenemos, te amo... -me acerqué a el, y lo tome de un brazó, pude sentir como a mi contacto su piel se volvía china, lo abracé y lo besé de llenó en la boca, el me apartó poco a poco..._

_-Te conozco más de lo que tu crees, y tu todavía me amas, y no permitiré que me quites mi vida, no lo haré...,_

_-Lois... -dudó un poco antes de continuar... -yo confío en tí, solo que no quiero que sufras, ya no puedo estar contigo, la amo y me case con ella en la mañana..._

_-¿Que? -esa palabra salió de mi boca sin sonido, el mundo se me paralizó por completo y todo se volvió negro..._

_-¿Donde estamos? -pregunte con miedo..._

_-Hace algunos años mi planeta explotó, pero mi padre un gran científico que ya habia visitado la tierra, me mando aquí para sobrevivir y me envió con los Kent para que ellos fueran mis padres adoptivos..._

_-Wow, smallville, si esto me lo hubieras dicho hace 4 años te hubiera mandado a un manicomio -intenté tranquilizarme haciendo esa broma estupida, pero a él no le pareció chistosa ni a mi tampoco, me quedé callada..._

_-Yo no lo supe hasta hace apenas algunos años, el motivo de mi verdadero origen y porque tenía esos poderes extranormales, mi padre biológico Jor-El, construllo este lugar para mí, para que pudiera aceptar mi destino y entrenarme..._

_-¿De que destino estamos hablando? -pregunté nerviosa mirando con asombro a mi alrededor..._

_-De poder proteger a todos los habitantes de este planeta -contestó con tranquilidad..._

_-Espera, espera, espera, ¿que parte de protegernos incluye ayudar a una invasión alienígena?_

_-Lois, se que parece ilógico pero intenté todo para que ellos no pudieran obtener sus poderes, pero me fue imposible, la única forma de poder hacer algo fue aliandome con ellos, por lo menos he mantenido la vida de gente inocente..._

_-Clark han matado a demasiada gente inocente ya... -grité en desesperación.._

_-Por favor Lois, esta pesadilla pronto terminará y nadie recordará nada, además si he venido aquí es para contarte toda la verdad y para preguntarle algo importante a Jor-El que me permitirá luchar contra Zod..._

_-¿A quien? -pregunté dudosa pero una voz que no era la de Clark me sacó de la duda..._

_-Kal-El, hijo mió, la fortaleza también se alimenta del sol amarillo, las reservas estan acabando..._

_-Necesito tu ayuda, tu creaste esa tecnología que los trajo a la vida, tienes que decirme como puedo obtener yo también poderes, es la única forma que tengo para destruir su fuente de poder... _

_-La kryptonita azul quita los poderes bajo el sol amarillo, es por eso que ellos no tienen poderes, sin embargo bajo el sol rojo lo son, es la única manera de estar a su altura Kal-El -mencionó la voz, por un momento creí que me estaba volviendo completamente loca, tal vez tenía que ver con el mismo motivo que me habia hecho perder la memoria tres meses atrás..._

_-Necesitó pedirte otro favor importante, -dijó él con voz suplicante... -mantenla a salvó, se que no hay mejor lugar para que ella este bien que aquí, por favor..._

_Entonces lo comprendí todo..._

_-¿Que?, espera,¿que le estas pidiendo?..._

_-Por favor Lois, no puedo arriesgarme a que te pase algo, aquí estarás segura.._

_-¿Me estas queriendo decir que me vas a apartar del mundo?..._

_-Lo que se avecina es demasiado peligroso ellos saben que me importas demasiado no puedo arriesgarte..._

-¿Cariño? -preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, lo que hizó que saliera de los recuerdos en los que me habia sumergido, di la vuelta y lo miré...

-Sólo vine a asegurarme que estuviera en su cama... -mencióne lo más despació que pude para no despertarla, el se acercó a mí...

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios XD…


	3. Reencuentro

CAPITULO 3

-Señorita… -preguntó nervioso cuando entró por la puerta, una niña pequeña de pelo negro y tez blanca salió corriendo y de un brinco subió a sus brazos…  
-¡Papá llegaste temprano! –ella se le colgó del cuello rápidamente, el retrocedió un poco por la fuerza del impulso de la niña, le había sacado un poco el aire, la niña al despegarse de él le tomo con sus pequeñas manitas su mejillas y acerco su frente a ella para besarlo…  
-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo en una fecha tan importante para mi hija como su cumpleaños número…? –la niña le señaló con sus manitas 4 dedos…, el en un impulso la empezó a besar por toda su carita…  
-Me voy a poner celosa… -una mujer de tez blanca y pelo rubio sonrió entrando a la sala…  
El hombre cuyo aspecto era alto, de pelo negro, ojos verdes bajó a la niña y le sonrió a la rubia, la abrazó para después darle un tierno beso en la boca…  
-¿Ya nos vamos?, es mi cumple MC Donalds nos espera… -la pequeña se puso a dar pequeños saltos de alegría…  
-Ve por tus cosas –su madre le dijo y la niña salió corriendo hacia su cuarto…  
-¿Todo bien? –preguntó la rubia…  
-Si claro, el lo hizo de nuevo –al decir esto aventó un periódico hacia el sillón ella pudo ver como en la portada aparecía un hombre con una capa y una "S" en el pecho…  
-Lo importante es que está lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros para que podamos vivir en paz…  
-Lo que más quisiera es que de verdad pudiéramos estar en paz sin tener que saber de él a cada esquina…  
-Ollie…, -la pelirroja se le acercó y lo tomó por el cuello…  
-¿Cómo me llamaste?  
-Mark, lo siento, no eres el único que desearía no saber nada más de él, pero gracias a esto podemos mantenerlo lejos, es mejor que no saber nada y tener la angustia de si esta cerca ¿no crees?..  
-Tal vez tengas razón Lois… -el la abrazó…  
-¿Lois? ¿A quién le dices Lois papá?... –La niña ya había bajado del cuarto y había alcanzado a oir esto último…  
-¿Yo? –preguntó nervioso… -debiste de haber oído mal, -entonces la cargó y salieron de pequeña casita en la que vivian en Star City…

-¿Estás seguro que huyo a Star City? –Lana conversaba por teléfono con Clark quien estaba persiguiendo a un criminal muy peligroso…  
-Si claro ando tras su pista… -le respondía desde una esquina de Star City…  
-Pero él sabe tu debilidad –mencionó angustiada…  
-Lo sé Lana, pero no por eso tengo que dejar de perseguirlo, estaré investigando, ando con Pete, el me va a ayudar un poco y si es necesario me quedaré con él unos días en su departamento…  
-¿Y tu hija?, sabes que no puede estar mucho tiempo sin ti, te extraña demasiado… -se quejó pero el ojiverde le cortó las palabras…  
-Ella tendrá que entenderlo, por favor dale un beso en la noche por mi… - y colgó el teléfono…  
-¿Con tu supervelocidad? O con solo volar bien podrías ir a Smallville y regresar a Start City en 5 minutos, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿andan las cosas mal con Lana?... –preguntó el mejor amigo de Clark que estaba a su lado, comenzarón a caminar, Pete apenas si susurraba, de esta forma los demás no oían lo que el decía…  
-Créeme, no podrían estar mejor… -mencionó sin entusiasmo…  
-Bueno si tu lo dices… -dijo con ironía  
-Peter no quiero que te arriesgues en esto, puede ser peligroso… -le advirtió al chico…  
-¿Yo solo me estoy arriesgando?, ese tipo conoce tu secreto, además solo voy a investigar un poco, sabes que lo que menos me interesa es que todo mundo sepa que soy el mejor amigo de superman...- y al decir esto uso una expresión demasiado exagerada -además quien quita por el camino encontramos información sobre Oliver Queen y entonces…  
-Pete sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso… -evadió  
-Está bien, hombre lo siento, ya sabes solo pensé como el hombre vivió aquí por algún tiempo, pueda que en esta ciudad haya alguna pista de en donde se encuentra…  
-Sabes que los he buscado por tierra y agua y no hay rastros de ellos…  
-Sí y también el cielo desde que sabes volar…, nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que estén…?  
-No están muertos, -gritó de repente - además Oliver no seguiría escondido todo este tiempo… -trató de tranquilizar su expresión…  
-Lo siento. –Pete se disculpó - no quise decir eso, pero bueno nada garantiza que tu hijo haya nacido ¿o sí?... Jor-El te lo dijo, solamente la persona que está destinada a ser tu igual podría llevar un embarazo en esas condiciones a término, tal vez Lois luchó hasta el último momento y…, -Clark le hecho una mirada de odio por lo que Pete retrocedió -está bien me cayó…  
-Gracias… -agradeció Clark siguiendo el camino…  
-Aunque es lógico, ambos sabemos que deseas con todo el alma que ese bebe este vivo, no solo por el hecho de que es tu hijo, además es la confirmación de que solo Lois Lane sería la persona indicada para tu vida, así tomarías decisiones que no te atreves a hacerlas por ti solo…- Clark le dirigió una mirada asesina por lo que Pete retrocedió asustado y se quedó callado algunos minutos mientras seguían caminando… -solo una última pregunta... –continuó sin mirar a Clark a la cara para que no fuera capaz de callarlo… -ambos sabemos que Lana no es la mujer de tu vida, digo esos dos embarazos fallidos, no digo que la adopción de Chloe no haya sido una buena idea, al contrario a mi me consta como esa niña ha cambiado tu vida drásticamente, pero ¿Por qué sigues con ella?...  
-No crees que estamos entrando a un terreno del que sabes no me gusta hablar… -evadió rápidamente…  
-Lo sé hermano, pero ese es el deber de los buenos amigos confrontarte con tus partes más vulnerables, y sabes que no tenemos muchas oportunidades para hablar de esto…  
-Gracias a Dios que no las tenemos…  
-Clark, ok entiendo la parte de que amaste a Lana y a eso nadie le queda la menor duda, se que hubieras dado todo por ella, pero también sé que ella salió de tu vida y que ese amor que algún día le tuviste ya no existe…  
-Yo amo a Lana… -agregó rápidamente…  
-Sí, pero tal vez no de la forma en la que lo hacías en la secundaria, - Pete encaro a su amigo –Por favor Clark soy tu mejor amigo, no me puedes engañar, ojala Chloe estuviera viva, te apuesto lo que quieras que a ella no la podrías engañar…  
-Pero no está… -esto último lo puso demasiado molesto e intentó acelerar el paso…  
-Clark, no me digas que sigues creyendo que fue tu culpa?, fue un accidente, entiéndelo… -pero Pete no pudo terminar la frase porque Clark definitivamente muy molesto le gritó…  
-Tanto Lana como Chloe cambiaron su vida completamente por mí aquel día Pete, y lo sabes, debería de haber estado en su lugar…  
-Está bien lo siento, creo que ya he tocado demasiados puntos sensibles por hoy y ya me está empezando a dar hambre, podrás ser de acero pero también necesitas refuerzos así que vamos, conozco un centro comercial por aquí cerca…

Mientras tanto en un centro comercial muy cerca de ahí Mark y Taylor como se hacían llamar Oliver y Lois para cubrir su identidad llevaban a su pequeña hija a festejar su cumpleaños número 4, en ese momento ya habían terminado su comida y la niña se encontraba jugando en los juegos del restaurant…

-¿Segura que a noche estabas bien? –preguntó el hombre con cariño…  
-Sí, ya sabes de repente me entra mucho miedo, pero ella está bien –al decir esto miró hacia donde estaba su hija…  
-Sabes que ella va a estar bien, sabes que daría mi vida si es necesario para que tu y ella estén bien…  
-Lo sé no me lo tienes que decir, gracias por todo, nunca tendré con que pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí todo este tiempo… -al hacerlo le tomó la mano…  
-Lo… Taylor, no tienes que agradecerme nada, -y abrazó con la que tenía libre la mano que estaba tomando la suya… - lo sabes, si no fuera por ti, no sé si hubiera tenido las fuerzas suficientes para seguir viviendo después de… -en ese momento retiró un poco sus manos…  
-Mami, papí… -la pequeña niña de pelo negro, tez blanca y ojos verdes claros llegó corriendo hacia ellos… -ya se que es lo que quiero de regalo… y le sonrió a sus padres en ese momento Mark (Oliver) tomo a la pequeña y la sentó sobre sus piernas…  
-¿Ah si? Y que es lo que necesita de regalo esta princesa…  
-Quiero de regalo un hermanito… -Lois que en ese momento comía helado empezó a toser y Oliver desvió la mirada de su pequeña hija…  
-Bueno… -intentó decir el, -eso lleva tiempo Annie…, además tu mamá y yo… -el hombre le pidió ayuda a su esposa…  
-Queremos lo mejor para ti y el que tengas un y hermanito implican más gastos, tu tendrías que compartir con el muchas cosas…  
-No me importa, podría dormir en mi cama, puedo dormir en el piso o con ustedes… -La niña sonrió a su padre…  
-Tu mamá tiene razón, mejor vamos de compras y buscamos algo bonito y no tan tardado para regalo de cumpleaños…  
-Ustedes dijeron que podía pedir lo que yo quisiera… -La niña se entristeció desde hace mucho deseaba un hermanito que nunca llegaba, bajó del regazó de su padre y fue a buscar sus zapatos que había dejado en el juego…

Minutos más tarde entraban en el centro comercial, sus padres se desviaron unos minutos al departamento de electrónica, sin embargo Leilani se soltó de su madre sin que se percatará y fue directamente al departamento de juguetes…

-¿Para qué quiere tu hija dos muñecas iguales? –preguntó Pete Ross a su amigo cuando se percató que las echaba al carrito…  
-Sólo una es para ella, ya lo sabes…  
-Haber ¿Cómo sabes que tu hijo y el de Lois es niña?, que tal si es un niño, no te va a agradecer todos esos juguetes para niña que siempre has comprado…  
-Es un presentimiento ya te lo he dicho y deja de molestar… -en ese momento Clark camino para salir del departamento de juguetes e ir a las cajas, fue cuando de repente una niña salió corriendo de los juguetes de niño y choco contra él haciendo que la niña callera al piso y el juguete que sostenía se callera al piso, el sintió miedo de repente temia haberle hecho daño por la fuerza con la que ambos habían chocado, así que corrió a ayudarla…  
-¿Estás bien?... –el le tendió la mano a la pequeña al ver que esta no parecía lastimada,  
-Si, lo siento, no debí de ir corriendo… -entonces Keira Leilani le sonrió ampliamente y le tomó la mano, un sentimiento indescriptible recorrió por todo el cuerpo de Clark Kent…

-¿Y Annie?, ¿Dónde está Annie? –preguntó Lois al percatarse que su hija no estaba cerca…  
-Pensé que tú la traías de la mano, no te preocupes, debe de haberse adelantado a los juguetes, voy a buscarla allá, mientras tu regresa por dónde veníamos… -Lois salió corriendo muy angustiada y Ollie hizo lo mismo…

La niña se paró enseguida, Clark no pudo evitar mirar a aquella niña, su hija tendría su edad, se preguntó si su hija tendría una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de ella entonces se percató a quien le recordaba esa risa, Lois lo hacía de la misma forma en cómo la niña se reía, fue cuando se percató de sus ojos verdes, los cuales eran del mismo tono de los de èl…  
-Se te cayó esto –Pete hizo que Clark saliera de sus pensamientos y entonces vió cuando su amigo le entregó a la niña una imitación en juguete de Superman…  
-Si gracias… -en ese momento Clark se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de aquella niña…  
-Superman, ¿es para algún hermano tuyo?...  
-No… -dijo con cara triste… -yo no tengo hermanos, es para mi, ya se lo que vas a decir, que no es juguete de niña pero a mi me gusta…

-No, no diré nada… ¿pero que hace una niña tan pequeña como tú aquí sola?  
-Mis papás están viendo unos Cds y yo me adelante a escoger mi regalo de cumpleaños…  
-¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?  
-Sí, cumplo 4… -Una pequeña decepción paso por su cuerpo, ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba deseando que al fin hubiera encontrado lo que había buscado por hace tanto tiempo, pero no había forma de que esa niña fuera su hija, a pesar de aquella sonrisa tan parecida y de esos ojos idénticos, su hija estaría por cumplir 5 años y no 4…  
-Muchas felicidades… -y por un impulso la abrazó, la niña le correspondió el abrazo muy efusivamente, la piel de Clark se puso chinita…  
-¡Annie! –una voz de hombre gritó, fue cuando la niña se despegó de Clark y lo miró con ojos grandes y admirados…  
-Es mi papá, me tengo que ir, no me deja hablar con extraños, mucho gusto en haberlo conocido… -y la niña salió corriendo y dio vuelta en un pasillo, por instinto él la siguió…  
-¿Dónde estabas? Tu mama está muerta de preocupación…  
-Vine a buscar mi regalo… -pero antes que pudiera mostrárselo la cargo y regresó por donde vino…  
-Se supone que lo haríamos juntos, ahora tu mamá esta histérica buscándote, vamos a decirle que ya te encontramos…  
Clark por un momento se quedó fuera de sí, el que la niña tuviera un papá le quitaba todas las posibilidades de que una niña tan hermosa como la que acababa de conocer fuera su hija, pero quiso conocer al padre así que se encaminó hacia el pasillo donde la niña había desaparecido, no pudo ver a su padre quien la cargaba, tenían el mismo color de cabello, ella volteo, aun sostenía en su manita izquierda la miniatura de superman ella se percató de que la miraba, abrazo a su papa para colocar sus dos manitas donde el no la viera y le dijo adiós con la que tenia libre…  
-Se en quien piensas, pero es imposible, esa niña es un año menor que…  
-Lo sé- dijo exasperado… -es mejor que vayamos a pagar esto antes de que se haga tarde, no olvides el verdadero motivo por el que estoy en la ciudad…  
-Pudiste haberle dado un autógrafo… -CK , miró con ironía a su amigo…

¿Dónde podría estar Keira?, ¿porque seguía sin entender que no tenía que desaparecer de su vista cuando salían a la calle?, pero esa respuesta vino demasiado rápido a su mente, su hija era igual de testaruda y rebelde como ella lo era y eso no era fácil de controlar, ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero porque en estos momentos donde su angustia estaba demasiado fuerte, Lois tenía momentos en los que vivía demasiado tranquila y feliz apartada del pasado al que quería huir, pero había momentos como el de la noche anterior donde pensaba que todo mundo la observaba, que todos sabían quién era su hija y que de un momento a otro algún enemigo podría venir y arrebatarle lo más valioso que tenía en su vida…  
Habia salido de la tienda, por lo que volvió a ella después de haber seguido el camino que los había llevado hasta ahí, justo cuando iba entrando oyó algo que no había oído en demasiado tiempo…  
-Se va a poner feliz con esto, espero que con eso me perdone por dejarla sola unos días… -le decía Clark a Pete, en ese momento Lois volteó hacia su derecha, lugar donde Clark estaba con su amigo, solo 5 metros lo separaban de él, si el volteaba estaba perdida, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, enfrente de ella Oliver caminaba con su hija en brazos.


	4. No esconderse más

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, que bueno que el fics les está gustando…

NO ESCONDERSE MÁS

Lois se paralizó, no sabía que hacer, miró con miedo a Clark, cuando este de repente miró hacia ella sin darle importancia y regresó a pagar a la caja, esto activo a Lois y corrió hasta donde estaba Ollie con su hija…

-Mark, Annie, que bueno que están aquí –tomo a Ollie por el brazo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta y caminar rápido hacia los juguetes.

Clark que había volteado sin importancia de repente recordó el rostro de la persona que lo había visto y su corazón se paralizó, regresó la mirada hacia donde ella estaba y se percató de que no había nadie. La persona que atendía la caja estaba metiendo en bolsa los juguetes y Clark caminó de regresó de nuevo a la tienda hacia donde Lois se encontraba…

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Esta aquí.. –informo Clark, quien enfocó su oído para ver si se percataba de sus voces, estaba oyendo todo lo que la gente decía pero de repente oyó una voz familiar de la que no pudo entender lo que decía porque había estado poniendo atención en las demás voces…

-Taylor ¿Qué pasa?... –Lois le hizo seña a Oliver de que guardara silencio, él entendió lo que quería decir con eso…

-¿Mami que pasa? –Lois se dirigió al final del pasillo, mientras Ollie le hacía señas a la pequeña de que no dijera nada, Lois con sutileza miró hacia donde ella estaba y vió que Clark estaba comentando algo con su amigo Pete…

-Clark, solo estás alucinando, siempre intentas verla en todos lados… -Pete rompió la concentración de Clark y lo miró molesto, pero había vuelto a oír la voz de aquella niña…

-Recuerda lo que pasó aquella vez que se te escapó al que estas buscando, creíste haber visto a Lois y te desconcentraste.

-Tienes razón, es que en serio sentí que era ella…

-Anda vamos, tus muñecas te esperan en la caja- Pete lo arrastró a fuera del centro comercial…

Lois respirió aliviada, pero aún no podía cantar victoria, tal vez Clark podría oírla, un recuerdo volvió a ella….

_-¿Qué ella esta que? –preguntó la voz de Lana a Hamilton…_

_-Esta embarazada… -confirmó Hamilton…_

_Lois estaba volviendo poco a poco en sí…_

_-No me miren así, son todos los síntomas, sólo falta llevar esta prueba de sangre al laboratorio…_

_-Emil, ¿esto es posible?... –preguntó Clark…_

_-Eso deberías de respondernos tu a nosotros…_

_-Tal vez no es tuyo Clark..., no me mires así, ¿Qué es más probable? ¿Qué Lois vaya a tener un hijo tuyo o que haya estado con otra persona?..._

_Lois comenzó a abrir los ojos…_

_-Lois ¿Cómo estas?... –Clark le tomó una mano.._

_-¿Qué me pasó?..._

_-Te desmayaste… -Lois miró a Clark, lo estaba empezando a recordar, ella y Clark habían hablado y el le acababa de decir que se había casado con Lana y todo se había vuelto negro, en ese momento Lois, se percató de que Lana estaba observando a ella y a Clark, ella le retiró la mano con agresividad y se dispusó a levantarse de la cama…_

_-Lois, espera, necesitas descanzar… -mencionó Emil.._

_-Yo no quiero permanecer ni un solo momento en este lugar…, me voy…_

_-Lois, por favor, hazle caso a Emil…_

_-No me digas que hacer Clark_

_-Tu estado de salud es delicado –intentó explicar Emil…_

_-Me importa un comino mi estado de salud… -volvió a decir la chica… -yo me voy…_

_-Lois, estas embarazada… -indicó Hamilton con severidad –y no sabemos si es peligroso o no para ti.._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Lois asustada, mirando a Lana y a Clark…_

_-No tenias ninguna sospecha, algún indicio, mareos, vómitos…_

_-¿Eso no es…?, por favor Emil, sacame de aquí no quiero estar ni un minuto aquí…_

_-Lois, por favor, tu estado de salud… -intentó decir Clark Kent…_

_-No me hables, tu no me hables, no quiero estar aquí, Emil no quiero verlos…_

_-Seria mejor que se salieran… -les indicó a Lana y Clark…_

_-No, yo me quiero ir… -insisitió_

_-No solo esta en riesgo tu vida Lois… - ella lo pensó mejor, intentó asimilar la idea de que estaba embarazada, de repente una imagen de un bebe en sus brazos con Clark al lado la llenó, su corazón se aceleró al doble, miró a Clark, al lado de él, se encontraba Lana, la imagen anterior desapareció, y no pudo evitar mirarlos con resentimiento…._

_-Vamos… -Clark le indicó a Lana y salieron de la habitación…_

_-Emil ¿es esto posible?, digo el que yo pueda estar…_

_-Eso deberías contestármelo tu, es obvio que estas embarazada, ¿el padre es?..._

_-Mi hijo no tiene padre… -reclamó Lois a Hamilton…_

_-Lois, ¿estas de acuerdo que tienes que ayudarnos?, no sabemos si tu bebé pueda tener los mismos poderes que su padre, y eso podría hacerte mucho daño, tal vez incluso sea mejor no tenerlo…_

_-¿Qué dices?, claro que no, el va a nacer, Hamilton tiene que nacer…_

_-Tranquila Lois, tal vez es mejor no exaltarte…_

_-Por favor Emil, has todo lo que tengas que hacer pero mi hijo tiene que nacer… -Lois suplicó…_

_Lois aceptó quedarse en la granja unos días en lo que Hamilton averiguaba si el embarazó estaba siendo normal y si Lois podría seguir con su vida normal, con la condición de no ver ni a Clark ni a Lana, pero ella se sentía segura, un día tenia mucho antojo de leche y no había nadie quien la ayudará, mas que Clark y Lana por lo que intentando evadirlos logro bajar a la cocina, de repente oyó que Clark y Lana hablaban…_

_-Por favor Clark, ¿para qué complicarnos la vida?, ¿de verdad quieres que tu hijo tenga una familia separada?..._

_-Yo estoy contigo…_

_-Creo que es lo mejor Clark, me parece que tú tienes que estar al lado de ella, al final tu y yo ya nos habíamos hecho a la idea de no estar juntos…_

_-Yo quiero vivir contigo… -Clark tomo de las manos a Lana…_

_-Yo pienso que ese niño merece tener a sus padres juntos…, _

_-El va a estar bien, yo intentaré ser el mejor padre y se que Lois también lo hará…_

_-Clark tu y yo sabemos lo que es no crecer al lado de tus padres, de tus verdaderos padres, eso quieres para tu hijo…_

_-No, pero no puede ser de otra forma…_

_-¿de otra forma?, Clark antes de decirte esto ¿estas seguro que no queda nada de amor en ti para Lois?, ¿estás seguro que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?..._

_Clark se quedó callado por unos instantes, el corazón de Lois latia como nunca…_

_-Lana, yo quiero estar contigo… -Lana sonrió…_

_-Escucha, sé que es una idea descabellada pero si le pones atención te daras cuenta que no es tan mala la idea… cuando Lois tenga al niño la llevas con Jor-El y le pides que le borre la memoria, asi ella podrá hacer de nuevo su vida y tu y yo podremos crear al bebe…_

_-¿Qué dices? –Clark se sorprendió demasiado…_

_-Es obvio que tu y Lois no van a estar juntos, ella, ella puede rehacer su vida…_

_-No es tan fácil Lana… -indicó el ojiverde…_

_-Clark ella va a ser más feliz así que tener que cuidar al hijo del Blur, y tu y yo podremos criar a ese bebé como nuestro… -Lois escuchó a Lana, quizó interrumpir aquella platica pero el miedo de perder a su hijo la paralizó, se escondió para que ellos no se percataran de que los oia… -Yo, yo querré a ese niño como si fuera mi hijo…, y le evitaremos el dolor de ver separados a sus padres…_

_-Lana, no es así de fácil…_

_-Porque, la sigues amando, -aseveró - ¿no hay otra explicación para tu negativa?, no sé porque accedí a casarme contigo, sabia que aún la amabas, pero no entiendo porque no quieres irte con ella… -Lois sintió su corazón a mil, ¿sería posible que aún la amara?_

_-Lana, por favor, sabes que te amo… -Lois sintió morir, pero si se dejaba ir, ellos se darían cuenta de lo que estaban hablando y era más probable que por desesperación lo hicieran…_

_-Si, pero debes de amarla mas a ella…_

_-No es cuestión de amor, es cuestión de lo que es correcto y no…_

_-Clark, ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ella vuelva a rehacer su vida?, ¿Qué va a pasar con tu secreto?, ¿o con el del bebe?, ese bebe va a ser especial, ¿Cómo podrás protegerlo si no está a tu lado?, ¿si la persona que llegue a la vida de él intenta aprovecharse de tu hijo, de la situación?..._

_-Lois es muy fuerte, ella no expondría a mi hijo así…_

_-Lo ves, tal vez debería irme, sería mejor que nos divorciáramos y tal vez así tu podrías hacer la vida perfecta y feliz al lado de ella, porque yo no voy a permitir a tu hijo correr riesgos, imaginate que algún enemigo tuyo se enteré, iran corriendo tras de él, tu hijo te necesita a tu lado al 100% y yo no voy a estar aquí para impedirlo… -Lana intentó salir del cuarto, Lois se asustó e intentó huir pero de repente Lana se mareo y Clark la ayudo a sentarse…_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Si, deben de ser los medicamentos…, déjame, estaré bien, ve con ella, rehaz tu vida… -le pidió Lana…_

_-Por favor Lana, no sabes lo que dices, yo quiero estar contigo…_

_-No lo vez, todo interfiere para que no estemos juntos…, pero sabes, vale la pena intentar reconstruir su relación, por tu hijo, yo lo haría, yo me haría a un lado, Clark me conoces…_

_-Lana… -Clark respiró profundo y cerró los ojos un instante… -yo no amo a Lois, yo te amo a ti…_

_-Entonces, Clark los tres seriamos tan felices y Lois también, porque no tendría que cargar con el peso de tu secreto y con el del niño…._

_-¿Crees que mi secreto es un peso?..._

_-Yo te amo, para mi no…, pero también tengo miedo de algo más, viste lo que dijo aquel día, que su hijo no tiene padre, ¿y si se lo lleva lejos…?_

_-Lois no sería capaz de eso… -mencionó Clark un poco confundido…_

_-Ella está dolida, claro que lo haría, yo lo haría en su lugar…, confía en mí, yo lo querré como si fuera mío, sabes que lo haré...,_

_-Lo sé, no le confiaría a nadie más algo tan importante…_

_-Sería lo más justo para ella, se que le duele, le duele que no estés a su lado, tener que verte será difícil, e inclusive, como te dije, a lo mejor decidirá no buscar a nadie más por temor de su hijo, ¿es justo para ella?, ni siquiera podría continuar con su carrera, seria blanco fácil para dar con el..._

_-Tienes razón. Lois no merece sufrir más por mi… -Clark caminó en silenció pensativo cerca de donde estaba Lois, ella sintió morir, no podía creer que él quisiera quitarle a su hijo…, subió las escaleras corriendo, tomó su celular y su bolsa, pero reflexionó, era de tarde, casi iba a anochecer, se metió a la cama y esperaría a que todos se durmieran. Estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento… y se percató que Clark subía las escaleras, ella se metió en la cama y se hizó la dormida…_

_El se acercó a ella, pudo sentir su cuerpo cerca, ese cuerpo que la hacía vibrar…_

_Tú no te mereces esto, siempre he cometido demasiados errores, y he tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas, pero sé que esto es lo mejor para ti, y para mi hijo, inclusive para mi, te prometo que él será muy feliz, más de lo que yo lo fui con Martha y Jonathan y tendrá la mejor madre del mundo… - Clark besó a Lois en la frente…_

_Todo esto terminará muy rápido, lo prometo, y todos seremos felices… -mencionó antes de cerrar la puerta…_

_-Lois se paró muy rápido y abrió la puerta despacio, y miró a Clark alejarse, el entró al cuarto y tomó su teléfono y su ropa…_

_Antes de salir tomó las llaves de su camioneta, cuando avanzó unos cuantos metros miró hacia la granja…_

"_Tu nunca me vas a apartar de mi hijo, Clark Kent, nunca, nunca permitiré que nadie más que yo cuide a mi hijo"… -tomó el celular y marcó un número…_

_-Ollie, perdón por no llamar antes, se que debes seguir muy mal, pero necesito tu ayuda, por favor… … voy saliendo de la granja de los kent… …ollie estoy embarazada y Clark quiere quitarme a mi hijo… …gracias…_

-Taylor, todo va a estar bien… -Oliver tomó la mano de Lois que estaba palida, ella lo miró nerviosa y de vez en cuando miraba al cielo…

-Mami, ¿Qué tienes?... –preguntó una vocecita desde la parte trasera del carro…

-Nada mi amor… -Lois intentó ocultar su angustia…

-¿Por qué mi papa dice que todo va a estar bien? ¿Por qué no querían que hablara él en súper?

-Siempre es lo mismo ¿no Taylor?... –interrumpió Oliver la conversación

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo mismo? –indagó la vocecita con curiosidad…

-Siempre arruinas las sorpresas… -comentó sin darle importancia…

-¿Me tenían una sorpresa? –dijo emocionada…

-Sí, pero si sigues preguntando ya no será sorpresa… -Taylor volteo a ver a su hija y le sonrió…

-Ya no diré nada…

En cuanto llegaron a la casa Annie buscó emocionada por toda la casa…

-Ollie, tenemos que irnos cuando antes… -mencionó Lois desesperada, buscando papeles en una cajonera..

-Tranquilizate, no vamos a huir… -le explicó Oliver..

-¿Qué?, no nos podemos quedar aquí a que nos encuentre… -volvió a decirle desesperada..

-Lois, tenemos un plan y lo sabes, no podemos irnos de cada lugar que el pise, sería más sospechoso, además el plan va a funcionar siempre y cuando no huyamos más, ya no tenemos nada de que huir, entiéndelo…

-No puedo, tengo mucho miedo…

-Lois, Clark busca a alguien que no existe, Leilani es nuestra hija, no de él, por favor…

-Y si insiste, y si hace preguntas sobre ella…

-Sabes que tenemos todas las respuestas, siempre has sido muy fuerte, y tienes que serlo ahora más que nunca, por ella, por nuestra hija, ella te necesita

-¿Y la sorpresa? –regresó la pequeña donde estaban sus padres…

-Ah –dijo Oliver con admiración cargando a la niña… -eres un poco desesperada eh, igualita que tu madre…, espera, cierra los ojos..

Ollie sacó de una cajonera una caja grande, que le puso en sus manos a la niña, Annie abrió los ojos y desempaco el regalo con curiosidad, cuando lo saco en él había un arco con flechas sin punta…

-Wow- mencionó sorprendida…, -es igual al de Green Arrow, ¿verdad papá?...

-Si se parece mucho…

-¿Me vas a enseñar a usarla verdad?... –preguntó con curiosidad…

-Claro, vamos a fuera…

-Mark… -comentó nerviosa la chica…

-Adelántate cariño, yo te alcanzo –le indicó su padre…

La niña salió corriendo al jardín trasero, Lois fue tras ella…

-Espera, ¿no te gustó la sorpresa?..

-No me parece buena idea que tu y ella estén afuera mientras el anda por ahí y además, Ollie, un arco de Green Arrow…

-Sabes que es uno de sus héroes favoritos y hace mucho que Green Arrow colgó las mallas, así que es casi como una leyenda para ella, además créeme que prefiero mil veces que ande tirando flechas por ahí, que se ponga a jugar con su muñeco de superman…

-Eso me suena a celos… -comentó Lois sonriendo un poco…

-Suena a que yo soy su padre… -Ollie le sonrió y dispuso a irse…

-Mark por favor… -suplicó Lois…

-Voy a tener cuidado, lo sabes…

-No hablo de eso, deberíamos irnos…

-No podemos huir toda la vida, ella va a crecer, necesita tener una vida normal, deberíamos terminar con esta mentira, regresar, el no podrá hacer nada ya… -le menciono…

-Pareciera que no te importa…

-Me importa más de lo que crees, yo también tuve miedo pero sabes que no hay nada que temer, no pude comprobar nada –el la abrazó –no debes tener miedo, estoy a tu lado y lo estaré siempre…

Lois y Oliver habían hecho una vida en Star City, Oliver seguía llevando las riendas de su compañía pero sin que sus empleados supieran su identidad y donde se encontraba, el tenia un empleo en su propia compañía que no llamaba mucho la atención, por su parte Lois había dejado de trabajar mucho tiempo pero seis meses antes había conseguido un trabajo en el periódico local, su instinto de reportera no la dejaba pero sabia que no podía hacer mucho para no llamar la atención bajo el nombre de Taylor Marz.

Ese día fue difícil conciliar el sueño, pero no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar que no podían seguir huyendo, si Clark algún dia los encontraba tenían todo bajo control.

A la mañana siguiente llevaron a su hija a su escuela y Oliver dejo a Lois en su trabajo habitual.

-¿No puedes eh? –mencionó Pete Ross a su amigo la mañana siguiente…

-¿No puedo que?...

-Dejar los periódicos en paz, tienes sangre de reportero siempre…

-Pete, ahí están las noticias, es obvio que si sucede cualquier cosa relacionado con el me daré cuenta… -indicó Clark a su amigo –ve a tu trabajo, yo me quedaré por ahí escuchando…

-Hola Taylor, ¿Cómo estuvo el cumpleaños de tu hija?...

-Muy bien gracias, Layla, Mark y yo la llevamos a comer y después a escoger un regalo -comentaba a una compañera...

-¿Seguro que no necesitas nada?

-Pete estoy bien, ve a trabajar, yo estaré escuchando acá afuera, si sucede algo te aviso…

Pete dejó solo a Clark y el puso su superoido muy atento en el periódico local de Star City, escucho atento por un rato, sobre las noticias y sobre las cosas que hablaban entre sus empleados, cuando de repente una voz demasiado familiar hizó que desviara su atención…

-Tienes mucha suerte, Mark y tu se llevan de maravilla y tu hija es preciosa, pero pensé que tal vez le harias una fiesta más grande…

-Muchas gracias, Mark y yo lo pensamos pero la verdad es que queríamos estar solo los tres, con tanto trabajo no hay mucho tiempo de hacer algo en grande…

El corazón de Clark empezó a latir muy rápido, esa voz era idéntica a la de ella, y si era cierto estaba a sólo unos pasos de lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo…

-Eso es cierto, pero por lo menos no paso desapercibido el día… -comentó la compañera…

-Sí, la verdad es que Annie se la pasó muy bien…

-Menos platica y más trabajo – otro empleado interrumpió la platica…

-Marz, el articulo que escribiste el otro día, sobre la diferencia de vida entre Metropolis y Star City, el editor quiere que vuelvas a realizar algo parecido pero ahora sobre la economía…

-Sí me pondré a trabajar en ello…

Clark que no pensaba entrar al periódico, buscó la mejor forma de colarse, y sin que se diera cuenta le robo su gafete a un empleado que iba llegando, intentaba buscar aquella voz, pero ya no hablaba así que intentó recordar de donde provenía y buscó por todas partes…, de repente volteó al final del pasillo esa voz volvia a sonar…

-No puedo creer que otra vez este dañada, tonta maquina, no vez que necesito un café ahora, mis nervios están a punto de estallar y no estaré en paz hasta que esté de nuevo en mi casa con mi… -en ese momento sintió que algo cálido estaba detrás de ella Lois volteó con miedo y chocó con el, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, miró al piso y con temor alzó la mirada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el estaba ahí delante de ella, había cambiado mucho, sus ojos verdes ahora brillaban por un par de gafas, traía un traje sastre y encima un abrigo, sin duda se veía más maduro…, algo caliente le invadió todo el cuerpo que la paralizo…

-¿Lois?... –el sonido de esa voz hizó que saliera de su ensimismamiento… "Se valiente o todo se va a ir al carajo, sabias que esto podía pasar, ahora depende todo de ti", dijo una vocecilla…

-¿Cómo me llamó? –preguntó sin intentar darle importancia…

Clark no podía creer que estuviera ante ella, tenía el cabello rubio, y ella también usaba lentes, sin duda a primera vista era difícil reconocerla pero el estaba seguro de que era ella, además su cercanía lo hacia sentir tan extraño que no podría ser otra…

-Lois, ¿Dónde esta? Dimelo… -le reclamó con voz suplicante…

-No soy yo a la que busca –intento evadirlo… y se metió a una pequeña oficina que estaba vacía, el la siguió…

-Aunque traigas otro color de pelo, te vistas diferente e intentes esconder tu mirada se que eres tú… -mencionó, intentando esconder la emoción de sus palabras.

-Me llamo Taylor Marz, y no se de que Lois se está refiriendo… -ella intentó seguir con sus actividades normales, buscando cierta información en esa habitación intentándole restar importancia…

-¿Dónde esta mi hija? –amenazó…

-¿Tu hija?, no se de que estás hablando…

-Lois no juegues con mi paciencia, te he buscado por muchos años, a ti y a mi hija y al fin te encontré… ¿Dónde esta ella?...

-Ya le dije que yo no soy Lois y no se de que esta hablando...

-Estoy hablando de esto –Clark le tomó a Lois la mano izquierda y le enseño una cicatriz que ella se había hecho 5 años atrás…, cuando lo hizo Lois sintió algo que creyó que ya estaba muerto en ella, sabia que no podía huir más, pero tampoco pudo decirle nada… -Lois Lane… ¿Dónde esta mi hija?...

-¿Tu hija?..., tú no tienes hija… -Lois le gritó arrebatándole su brazo

-Tal vez porque tú me la arrebataste…

-No hice nada que tu no estuvieras planeando…

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó desorientado…

-¿Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta?, ¿pensaste que iba a ser tan estúpida como para dejar que tu y Lana criaran a mi hija, mientras a mi me borraban la memoria… -le reclamó gritando…

-Entonces si fue una niña… -aseveró Clark emocionado…

-Hija, hijo lo que fuera da igual… -reclamó

-No, no es igual, quiero verla y tú me vas a llevar a donde esta…

-Yo no te voy a llevar a ningún lado…

-Soy su padre, no puedes alejarme de ella toda la vida…

-Tú la alejaste cuando decidiste arrancármela…

-¿De que estás hablando?... –preguntó contrariado…

-Del día en el que tu y Lana planearon borrarme la memoria y quitarme a mi hija…

-Lois, ¿de qué hablas?, yo nunca… -mencionó desconcertado, Clark había olvidado por completó aquella platica que había tenido con Lana, es más nunca lo había relacionado con el hecho de que ese día Lois había escapado…

-No intentes negarlo, yo los escuche, tú aceptaste lo que ella te propuso, quisiste alejarme de lo único que me quedaba de lo que yo más amaba en el mundo, querías votarme para ser feliz con ella… -lois no pudo contener más el miedo que sentía, ni el coraje, por lo que no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran..

-No intentes justificar un acto que no tiene nombre, me alejaste de mi hija, me quitaste el derecho de ser padre…

-Solo hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho…

-¿Dónde está mi hija?, llévame con ella…

-Tu no tienes ninguna hija… -

-Lois, ya me separaste cinco años de ella, ahora que te encontré no lo volverás ha hacer… -mencionó molesto, no podía entender como había cambiado tanto la persona que más había amado enla vida, en ese momento no podía definir sus sentimientos hacia ella, por una parte el volver a verla le había hecho recordar sensaciones que había creído muertas, y por otro ella era la mujer que lo había separado de la persona más importante de su vida, alguien que de verdad le pertenecía…

-Entiéndelo Clark, no tienes ninguna hija, porque el bebé que iba a tener murió…

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Estas mintiendo, mintiendo para que yo los deje en paz…

-No, ¿Qué esperabas?, al final ninguno de los dos tuvo nada, esa noche yo salí asustada de la granja, viví dos meses de infierno esperando el día en que tu llegaras y me llevaras a ese lugar y me quitaras mis recuerdos, y a mi hija, una noche me sentí mal, a la mañana siguiente desperté en el hospital, mi bebe ya no estaba…

-Mientes… -Clark tomó a LOis por los hombros, yo te escuche hablar con alguien de aquí, tienes una hija…

-Una hija que no es tuya…, solo tiene 4 años…

-Mientes, dime donde esta mi hija…

-Te repito que tu hija murió…

-¿y entonces porque te has seguido ocultando todo este tiempo?, ¿Por qué has usado nombres falsos?...

-Porque lo menos que he querido en la vida es volverte a ver, crees que quería ver a la única persona capaz de recordarme a una de las dos cosas que he amado más en mi vida y a la cual perdí por su culpa. No Clark, tú no tienes una idea de lo que fue eso, lo último que quería era recordar que tenía un pasado… -le puntualizó molesta…

-No, no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, mi hija no puede estar muerta…

-Yo soy la primera que quisiera que eso no fuera verdad, pero es cierto, no puedo hacer nada… -en ese momento llamarón a la puerta, era Layla que en ese momento había entrado nerviosa a la puerta…

-¿Taylor?, lo siento, siento interrumpir, pero pensé que deberías saber esto…, el loco que viene huyendo de Metropolis, secuestro la escuela Windergald, ningún niño puede salir de ahí…

-¿Qué dices? –Lois miró a Clark que salió de la puerta rápidamente y quien cuando le dio la espalda a Layla desapareció de su vista..., el corazón de Lois dejo de latir por un segundo esa era la escuela donde iba Annie…


	5. El reencuentro

Disculpen la tardanza en publicar el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste…

Capitulo 5

_-Oliver, me duele, por favor, ven pronto… -colgué el teléfono que cayó al piso porque no tuve la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo en su lugar, el dolor era muy fuere, miré a la cama, justo donde minutos antes había estado contemplando la única foto que conservaba aún de él, miré sus ojos verdes, otra contracción se hizo presente…_

_-Ahhh –grite con todas sus fuerzas, una lágrima mía cayó en aquella foto…_

_Y es que no solo tenía que soportar aquel dolor físico, aún estaba muy débil, el embarazo me ponía más sensible que nunca, aún no podía entender como el mundo maravilloso que tenía se había desmoronado ante mis ojos. Cerré los ojos por un instante e imagine como Clark corría en mi auxilio, me miraba con sus bellos ojos y besaba mi frente, me cargaba y me decía que todo iba a estar bien, por un momento me sentí en sus brazos y la sensación de moverme a su velocidad se hizo presente, abrí los ojos esperando verme a su lado en el hospital, pero aún seguía en aquella cama, con un dolor y un miedo inmenso, uno que solo había sentido cuando estaba a punto de perderlo. Tomé su foto y otra contracción se hizo presente, volví a gritar pero esta vez no solo fue por el dolor, fue también por la impotencia que sentía, me había sacado con tanta facilidad de su vida, de su corazón, ni siquiera había sido capaz de terminarme antes de haberse casado con ella, y todavía había tenido el valor de construir su felicidad a costa de la mía, en ese momento un miedo me invadió por completo, hasta ese momento yo y mi bebe habíamos sido uno solo, y nadie me lo podría quitar, pero ahora ya no estaría más conmigo ¿y si él sabía dónde estaba y solo estaba esperando este momento?_

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Oliver llegara y me llevara al hospital, los dolores eran más fuertes, apenas podía articular palabra…_

_-Lois, Lois, ya estoy aquí te llevaré al hospital, todo va a estar bien… -Ollie tomo mi mano y acarició mi frente, a pesar de todo me sentía bien de que él pudiera estar ahí conmigo, aunque el miedo me invadía por completo…_

_-Oliver, por favor prométeme que no te separaras ni un momento de mí, promételo… -supliqué antes de salir del departamento donde vivíamos…_

_-Lois, todo va a estar bien, y te prometo que no me voy a separar de ti ni un momento… -el me sonrió intentando darme tranquilidad pero no funcionó del todo…_

_-Oliver, ¿no vas a perder a mi bebe ni un segundo verdad?... –pedí con tal angustia que el me abrazó fuertemente y me susurró al oído…_

_-Lois, te lo prometí, nadie te va a separar de tu hijo, así tenga que dar mi vida en ello… - se separó de mí, y pude ver en sus ojos que él decía la verdad, Oliver había perdido meses atrás a la persona que más había amado en el mundo a mi prima Chloe, había muerto intentando salvar el mundo de los Kandorianos, después de eso Oliver se había fundido en la más triste depresión, yo intenté hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo hasta que había sucedido lo del embarazo y lo de Clark, a partir de ese momento el se volvió mi cómplice, mi confidente, mi amigo, sabía que cumpliría su palabra, podría decirse que yo y mi bebé era lo único que le quedaba…_

_Otra contracción se hizo presente pero esta vez fue más fuerte, todo se volvió negro y no supe de mí, desperté y lo primero que hice fue angustiarme por el dolor, pero ya no estaba más, se había ido, ahora solo tenía una fuerte punzada, volteé a verme y mi bebé no estaba, mi angustia creció enormemente, volteé a mi alrededor y no había nadie, pero me dí cuenta que estaba en un hospital, comencé a gritar lo más fuerte que pude…_

_-Ollie…, Ollie… -gritaba sin éxito, eso no podía estar sucediendo, el no podía haber cumplido su objetivo, no podía haberme quitado a mi bebe…, no había podido…, recordaba todo perfectamente, por lo tanto no me habían borrado la memoria, pero aún así mi bebé no estaba…_

_-Ollie… -unas grandes lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, una enfermera entro…_

_-Señora tranquilícese, acaba de salir de una cesárea… -intentó calmarme…_

_-¿Dónde está mi hijo?, quiero verlo… - pregunté con desesperación…_

_-Su esposo esta con ella, fue una linda niña, no quizá separarse de ella ni un momento, pero tenían que hacerle algunas pruebas…_

_-¿Cómo esta?..._

_-Su bebé es muy sana, sólo que hubo complicaciones en el parto, la bebé la desgarraba más que cualquier otro niño, el dolor debió de haber sido insoportable para perder el conocimiento, por eso tuvo que ser cesárea…_

_-¿Quiero verla?... –suplique…_

_-Si mis cálculos no fallan ellos estarán por venir muy pronto su bebe debe de tener hambre… ¿son primerizos verdad?, algunos hacen eso, de no querer separarse de sus bebés siempre tienen miedo de que se los cambien o algo así…, tranquila señora Marz, iré a ver que tanto les falta para que conozca a su bebe…_

_-¿Señora Marz? –pregunté extrañada…_

_-¿Ese es el apellido de su esposo no?..., eso fue muy chistoso todos creyeron que él era el millonario Oliver Queen, hasta que recordamos que el millonario es rubio…_

_Un ruido se hizo presente a fuera de la habitación, Oliver entró con un pequeño bulto en brazos, mi corazón quería salirse del pecho, había cumplido su palabra y ahí estaba mi bebé, el sonrió como hacía meses no lo hacía…_

_-¿Despertó la bella durmiente? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo se habían paralizado y volví a tener miedo, pero esta vez el motivo era completamente diferente…_

_Se acercó a mi y entonces la escuche y la oí por primera vez, hacia unos ruiditos con la boca, su pelo era castaño oscuro, Oliver tendió los brazos y yo muy torpemente intente alzarlos, pero la vi tan frágil que tuve miedo de hacerle daño…, entonces vi sus manitas, las pasó por su cara y uno de sus ojitos se abrió, eran verdes, igual de verdes como los de él…, entonces un sentimiento de estrecharla entre mis brazos se hizo más fuerte y mis brazos respondieron, otra lágrima cayó por mis mejillas, Oliver la depositó entre sus manos, la acerque a mi pecho, no sabía distinguir su olor pero era lo más delicioso que había olido en mi vida, acerque mi mejilla a su frente y ese contacto hizo que mi cuerpo temblará, le di un beso en la frente y entonces me miró con aquellos ojitos lindos…_

_-Mi angelito…, eres la luz que siempre había necesitado… -volteé a ver a Oliver unos segundos, su cara estaba desencajada, una lagrima recorría su mejilla, estaba demasiado feliz… una punzada en mi corazón se hiso presente, porque recordé que él estaba ocupando el lugar de otra persona, otra persona que ahora estaba feliz haciendo su vida con otra sin importarle si ella estaba bien o no…_

_La enfermera salió de la habitación y entonces salí de esas ideas gracias a Oliver…_

_-¿nunca pensé que Lois Lane fuera tan sentimental?... –Lo miré, e intente reírme con el…_

_-Y yo nunca llegué a pensar que Green Arrow fuera a ser tan protector, -el me miró desconfiado… -gracias por no perder a mi bebé de vista…_

_-Te lo prometí…, sabes perfectamente que tu y ahora esta bebé son lo más importante en mi vida… -se acercó y se sentó en la cama y me abrazó, besándome en la frente y tocando una mejilla de mi hija con su dedo…, lo miré fijamente y el también lo hizo.._

_-Ya experimente una vez lo que es perder lo que más amas en esta vida, eso nunca más va a suceder, nunca voy a exponerte más al peligro ni a ti, ni a la nena, pero si este se llegará a presentar las defenderé con todo lo que yo tengo..., -miró a la nena por unos segundos… -no sabes lo que daría porque ella fuera.._

_-Ollie…, esta niña es tu hija, no creo que pueda tener otro mejor padre en el mundo… _

_-Nunca pensé en ser padre antes, hasta que llegó a mi vida… -guardó silencio, supe muy bien a quien se refería… -solo podría ser padre de un hijo tuyo… -mi corazón volvió a recibir una punzada, Oliver nunca supo que Chloe había muerto esperando un hijo de él…_

Lois iba a la máxima velocidad que le permitía el tráfico, recordaba el momento en el que había tenido a Keira en sus brazos por primera vez, y ahora su hija estaba en grave peligro y no podía hacer nada. Cuando llegó a la escuela se encontró con muchas patrullas y mucha gente a su alrededor, la escuela se encontraba rodeada de policías, no buscó ningún lugar donde estacionar su carro, salió de el a toda prisa y como pudo salto a la multitud de gente hasta que un policía la detuvo…

-No puede entrar…

-¡Mi hija está adentro imbécil! –entonces lo pateó, pero otros policías la detuvieron..

-Por favor señora cálmese, hay más padres aquí que se encuentran en la misma situación pero nadie puede entrar a la escuela está cerrada…, el loco no deja entrar a nadie, tiene una bomba y si alguien intenta entrar la estallará sin contemplaciones…

-Pero es mi hija la que está ahí…

-Llévenla a una patrulla… -comentó un policía de más alto rango y denle algo para controlarla…

-No –en ese momento se deshizo de los policías que la sostenían, por favor, me calmó ya no intentaré nada, pero por favor no me alejen de aquí… -Lois retrocedió, se dio cuenta que en una camioneta de una televisora local se encontraban imágenes de lo que sucedía adentró del gimnasio de la escuela, así que como pudo llegó hasta ahí…, había un reportero cerca y no dudo en preguntarle que estaba pasando…

-Es un loco que viene de Metropolis, pide que Superman entré ahí para dejar salir a los niños, al parecer quiere hacer estallar la bomba con el dentro…

-¿Qué? –preguntó nerviosa, no sabía porque lo quería a el…, miró el televisor…

-Nos ha pedido que publiquemos a nivel nacional la cámara de seguridad del interior para que el vaya, superman ya estuvo ahí, pero antes de entrar al gimnasio algo lo debilitó y salió…

Lois miró fijamente al tipo que estaba adentro, tenía en su cuerpo la bomba pero no era solo eso, había kryptonita verde en todo su cuerpo, Lois entendió todo, el tipo estaba dispuesto a matarlo…

-Lo ven… -decía el loco mirando a la cámara de seguridad… -su superhéroe es un cobarde, no dará su vida por salvar a estos niños, solo quiere el reconocimiento al sentirse héroe pero al poner su vida en peligro huye… -pero su discurso fue interrumpido, había sido golpeado en su frente por algo parecido a una flecha…

-¿Quién?, ¿Quién ha hecho esto?, -el hombre se quitó de la frente la flecha y se dio cuenta que no tenia punta, -¿Quién fue?..., miró a su alrededor… tú… -el hombre desapareció de la visibilidad de la cámara pero se podía decir aún lo que oia…-al lado todos, menos tú…, condenada mocosa…, tu vendrás conmigo…

-No déjeme, déjeme –se oyó gritar a una pequeña niña..., el corazón de Lois latió a mil, esa era la voz de su pequeña…

-Keira… -gritó con demasiado dolor, la gente de alrededor la miró, por fin el hombre se volvió visible, la llevaba cargando en brazos hacia donde había estado normalmente…

-¿Qué nunca tus padres te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?...

-Suéltame… -decía la pequeña…

Lois se puso a llorar… y camino hacia los policías… -por favor, hagan algo, tiene a mi hija… - el miedo la invadió por completo, de repente sintió algo caliente en su hombro, sabia quien estaba detrás de ella, a pesar de los años seguía teniendo la misma reacción ante el, volteó y lo miró, en ese segundó la cara de Clark cambió por completo, y se desencajo…

-¿Mi hija está adentro? –preguntó con rabia y enojo pero al mismo tiempo con demasiada angustia, entonces se percató que estaba vestido de civil…

-¿Dime si está adentro? –la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco, la mente de Lois estaba en blanco y no sabía que decir…

-Tiene a mi hija –solo pudo contestarle…, el la soltó y avanzó entre la multitud…

-Clark… -esa palabra había salido sin darse cuenta, el volteó a verla, ella se acercó lo suficiente para que nadie la oyera…

-Hay Kryptonita ahí a dentro… -a pesar de todo Lois no podía hacerse a la idea de que él pudiera morir…

-Lo sé… -Lois no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, por un momento su cuerpo le pidió ir corriendo y abrazarlo y decirle que a pesar de todo lo seguía amando…, pero él se había volteado para marcharse, de repente regresó…

-No voy a permitir que le suceda nada malo, lo juró… -mencionó….

-Gracias –contestó ella y el se volvió a marchar, pero de repente regresó, miró a Lois quien también lo miró, abrió su boca para intentar decir algo, pero un gritó de la multitud interrumpió el momento, ella volteó al televisor y se dio cuenta del porque, Keira estaba desmayada al lado del tipo loco…, regresó a mirar a Clark pero el había desaparecido.

No podía entender, como después de tantos años de angustia por fin iba a poder conocer a su hija, a su verdadera hija y ni siquiera iba a tener tiempo para poder conversar con ella, tal vez moriría, pero si la salvaba habría valido la pena, solo se lamentaba que lo haría sin que Lois supiera la verdad que llevaba cargando todos estos años, pero no había tiempo que perder, solamente había una persona de la que se tenía que despedir…

-¿Lana?, -

-Clark, por favor vuelve a casa, no vale la pena…

-¿Qué no vale la pena?, Lana hay momentos en los que no te reconozco, son solo unos niños, claro que vale la pena…

-Tu hija te necesita, no lo entiendes…-le reclamó…

-Por eso llamé, necesito hablar con ella…

-Lo harás cuando regreses a casa… -lo enfrentó ella..

-Lana, por favor si tuvieras aún tus poderes ¿Qué harías?, también dejarías su futuro al azar…

-Seguramente harías que absorbiera la Kryptonita de la bomba, así no me acercaría a ti y correrías a sus brazos ¿no?...

-Lana no tengo tiempo de esto, por favor necesito que me prometas algo…, si nunca se recupera, prométeme que cuidaras de Hallie, y que nunca le dirás nada de su origen como ella me lo pidió…

-Si quieres cumplir tu promesa porque no te quedas con ella…

-Lana, pásame a Hallie…

-Mami ¿con quién hablas? –se escuchó una vocecilla a lo lejos, es mi papá… ¿papi?

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?... –muy bien, te extraño mucho, estoy aburrida no tengo con quien jugar… ¿Cuándo vas a venir?...

-No lo sé, solo llamo para recordarte que te amo mucho…

-Yo también papi, ya ven por favor…

-Lo haré en cuanto pueda, adiós Hallie, cuida mucho a tu mama..

-Si, lo haré, te amo papi…

Clark colgó, a pesar de que Hallie no era su hija, con ella había amortiguado un poco el dolor de no tener a la verdadera con el, después de esto ahora podría ir a su destino en paz…, segundos después todo mundo señalo al cielo.

Lois se fue hacía el monitor, para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, el loco pidió que entrará solo al gimnasio, si las patrullas lo hacían detonaría la bomba…

-Taylor –una voz muy familiar la hizo voltear…

-Oliver –gritó emocionada y corrió a sus brazos…

-¿Qué ha pasado?, he oído las noticias en el radio…

-El esta intentando entrar, Mark tiene a nuestra niña, Annie le tiró una flecha…

-¿Una flecha?, como llegó el arco a…

-No lo sé, no recuerdo que lo trajera… -mencionó con desesperación…

-Calmaté tranquila, todo va a estar bien…

-Ollie, no lo va a lograr, hay Kryptonita ahí adentro…

El ruido alrededor se hizó mas grande, Lois corrió a los monitores, Clark estaba adentro pero estaba tirado en el piso…

-Ya me tienes aquí, ahora déjalos salir… -suplicaba Clark entre el dolor…

-¿Crees que era así de sencillo?, aún así voy a morir, ¿Por qué crees que me recuerden más, por matar a Superman, o por matar a superman y a un monton de niños inocentes?..., yo creo que por la última…

-Era un trato, déjalos salir…

-Sí, si, lo haré, tampoco quiero que vean que soy un monstro, solo me quiero deshacer de ti, y seré un héroe, porque me deshice de un alíen…

-Haber ustedes, abriré la puerta y irán saliendo poco a poco, pero si alguien de afuera intenta entrar, entonces detonaré la bomba… -La mayoría de los niños que estaban bañados en llanto corrieron a la puerta y fueron saliendo, una maestra se acerco por Leilani, pero el la detuvo…

-Ella se queda aquí…

-¿Pero es una niña? –comentó la maestra…

-Y esta desmayada, no sentirá la muerte…

-Dijo que saldríamos todos…

-Necesito algo para que la policía y superman no intenten nada… sal antes de que le hagas compañía a la niña también, además es muy mal educada, le hago un favor al mundo…

-De..ja.. la.. ir…, ya me.. tie…nes a mi… -entre sollozos intento decir superman…

-Tu te callas – y lo pateo…

Los niños fueron saliendo, Clark los miró, algunos lloraban, otros le agradecían y otros les decían adiós, miraba la cara de todos, sobre todo de las niñas, preguntándose cual de todas ellas sería la suya y si podía tocarla por lo menos un instante antes de perderla para siempre…

-Oliver, va a matar a mi hija también, -gritó desesperada…

-No Lois, yo te prometí que no le pasaría nada malo, a ella no y te lo voy a cumplir… -la abrazó y la besó en la frente y le susurro… -creo que es hora de desempolvar las mayas y los arcos… -Lois lo miró preocupada, si entraba ahí seria para arriesgar su vida…, corrió y lo abrazó…, -gracias por todo, todo lo que has hecho por mi…

-Lois, ¿Por qué te despides?, no están en mis planes morir, no al menos hoy, aun tengo que ver crecer a mi hija…

-Déjala ir a ella también –volvió a suplicarle…

-Lo haría, pero ya no hay nadie más que nosotros tres, y está profundamente dormida, -¿Cómo saldrá? – preguntó sínicamente y riendo…

-Deja que su madre venga por ella… -pidio…

-Sabes que pienso, que tal vez no necesite morir este día, puedo colocarle a la niña o a ti la bomba y salir, pero hay demasiada gente aún afuera…

-Pónmela a mi… .-pidió…

-Cállate, -y volvió a patearlo… -lastima por la niña, es muy hermosa…

Superman intentó acercarse para desarmar al loco, pero sus fuerzas no lo dejaron pero por primera vez pudo ver a la niña que dormía sobre el piso, imposible llegar hasta ella, había una roca de meteorito cerca, entonces la recordó, había sido la misma niña que había visto en el centro comercial un día antes…, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo…

-¿Quién anda ahí?... –preguntó espantado el hombre, Clark intentó voltear a todos lados pero no vio a nadie…

-Si es la policía detonaré la bomba… -el hombre se alejo y camino al sentido de donde se encontraba la puerta y al lado contrario de la niña y de Clark, entonces lo vio, al hombre que había buscado por tantos años sin rastros de él…, apunto al hombre y una flecha le pinchó en el hombro…, este cayó desmayado…, apuntó otra flecha a la cámara de seguridad y esta se rompió en pedazos…

Entonces Green Arrow no pudo evitar y corrió hacia donde estaba Keira tirada… le toco el pecho para ver si aún respiraba y así era pero demasiado despacio… miró la piedra de Kryptonita y miró a Clark y el efecto que producía en el, así que tiró la piedra lejos de Leilanni…

-Pronto despertará, tienes que salir de aquí…

-¿Entonces es ella?, no estarías aquí si no fuera ella… -comento con un poco de esperanza…

-No sé a quién ella te refieras..., -Oliver se acercó a el y pateó la Kryptonita que estaba cerca de él -es mejor que salgas, ahora…

-¿Me pides que salga, cuando podrías irte con ella y dejarme a que el despertará?, eso ya no los haría huir más…

-Hace años que dejamos de huir… -menciono secamente... -¿crees que me alegraría verte muerto?, si es así nunca me conociste y nunca fuiste en realidad mi amigo como me lo hiciste creer…

-Un amigo nunca le arrebata al otro lo que más quieres…

-¿Te refieres a Lois? –preguntó sarcásticamente, en ese momento la niña estaba empezando a abrir sus ojitos…

-Clark, tienes que sacar a mi hija de aquí, -comentó Oliver -espero que se la entregues a su madre, yo desactivaré la bomba y me encargaré de él… -Oliver ayudo a Clark a pararse y lo llevó a la puerta… Annie abrió sus ojitos…

-¿Green Arrow? –preguntó nerviosa cuando él se acercó a ella…

-A sus ordenes princesita… -dijo Oliver, tendiéndole la mano a Annie, quien se la dio nerviosa, no se dio cuenta de la voz de su padre porque el llevaba el aparato que distorsionaba la voz, entonces Oliver la condujo a la puerta…

-Mi papa dijo que tu ya no existías…, espera a que le cuente… -mencionó con sus ojitos verdes muy abiertos y brillando…

-Sí y el estará ansioso por oírlo, ahora ven, tenemos que sacarte de aquí…

-¿Tenemos?, tu y quien más? –preguntó la niña y entonces lo vio en la puerta…

-Wow, es… es… Superman… -dijo maravillada y corrió y lo abrazó, un calor inmenso recorrió el cuerpo de Clark y sintió que su corazón se salía de su cuerpo…, Oliver contempló la escena un poco receloso pero el sabia que algún día algo similar tenía que ocurrir…

-Vayanse ahora… -les pidió Green Arrow, debe de estar próximo a despertar y necesito tener desactivada de su cuerpo la bomba…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú te vas a quedar? –Preguntó nerviosa la niña… -no, ven con nosotros, por favor…,

-Tengo trabajo que hacer…, vayan ya…

-Mandaré a la policía a ayudarte…- Clark salió disparado de ahí…

Superman salió de la escuela, en ese momento, Lois se percató de que su hija venía en sus brazos, evadió a los policías y corrió hacia donde estaba su hija…

-Annie! –gritó desesperada- La niña bajó corriendo de los brazos de Superman para ir al encuentro con su madre…

-Mami… -dijo casi llorando y abrazando muy fuerte a su madre…, Lois cargo a la pequeña y comenzó a llorar…

-¿Estás bien?, dime que estas bien?... –estoy bien, pero mami, Green Arrow nos salvó, Green Arrow aún vive, lo vi, pero se quedo adentro, tenemos que ayudarlo mami…

Lois miró a Clark, para preguntarle con la mirada por Ollie, entonces Clark fue y le dijo algo a los policías y todos entraron ahí…

De un momento a otro todos rodearon a Superman para agradecerle su valor y el haber salvado a los otros niños…, entonces la multitud lo alejo de Lois…

-¿Mami y mi papi? ¿Dónde está mi papi?, pensé que estaría contigo…

-No ha podido llegar por el tráfico cariño, pero ya llegará…

-¿Podemos hablarle?, quiero escucharlo… -suplico la nena con sus ojos brillantes…

-No aún no…, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que Green Arrow salía de la escuela y los policías llevaban al loco hacia una patrulla, el corazón de Lois latió con fuerza, pero justo en ese momento Superman lo tomo de un brazo y ambos se alejaron de ahí…

-Annie, creo que es hora de ir a casa, ha sido un día demasiado pesado –mencionó Lois llevando a la niña al coche cargándola…


	6. Frente a Frente

CAPITULO 6

Clark se encontraba sentado en la sala de un hospital muy pensativo, tenía las manos juntas apoyadas sobre sus piernas y su cabeza cabizbaja, el otro hombre se le acercó poco a poco…

-Clark ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó amistosamente y le puso una mano en el hombro derecho en señal de aprobación…

-¿Cómo estás? –le respondió tratando de ocultar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el sabia que el hombre que tenía en frente estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida, y el tenía mucho que ver en eso…

-Digamos… -hizo una pausa y el otro hombre rubio contuvo sus lágrimas… -…que a ella le gustaría que siguiera adelante…

-Se perfectamente cómo te sientes, -claro que el lo sabía, era su mejor amiga, aunque no podía compararse nada con él, pues había perdido a la persona que amaba -y no debe de ser fácil…

-Clark, no tienes que decir nada, -Oliver lo tomó del hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón en señal de que entendía su apoyo -se que estás conmigo, además, sé que me entiendes, estuviste a punto de perder a Lois, creo que si alguien puede entender un poco el cómo me siento, ese eres tu…

Clark recordó aquel momento en el que Lois estuvo a punto de perder la vida en aquella explosión y Lana la había sacado de ella…

-Si no fuera por Lana…, -guardó silencio, una imagen de Lois sin vida lo hizó estremecer - tal vez Lois no…, ni siquiera me atrevo a pensarlo…

-Clark, hablando de Lana, ¿Cómo sigue?, ¿Cuándo saldrá del hospital? –preguntó preocupado, llevaban semanas en el hospital, pendientes del estado de salud de Lana, ya que había estado presente en una explosión con Kryptonita verde….

-No sabía a quién recurrir, y pensé que a Chloe le gustaría… -comentó Clark desesperado, pero por un momento miró a Oliver sonriéndole un poco -saber que te considero uno de mis mejores amigos…

-Lo se Clark, tu tampoco tienes que decirlo… -Oliver correspondió al gesto de su amigo, Clark había apoyado mucho a Oliver cuando le dio la noticia de que Chloe había muerto en aquella explosión…

-Lana, esta muy mal, ella…, -de repente Clark recordó el verdadero motivo por el cual aún estaba ahí, -ella va a morir muy pronto…

-¿Qué dices?... –preguntó extrañado su amigo

-Su médico el que la ayudo con el traje de Prometeo…, -añadió Clark con impaciencia, como si cada palabra le pesara -la radiación de aquella bomba al combinarse con su cuerpo hizo que la kryptonita desapareciera y con ella sus poderes, pero…, esa radiación va a matarla lentamente…

-Eso no puede ser posible… -aseguró Oliver contrariado por lo que el sabía…

-Lo sé, -mencionó Clark pensando que Oliver lo decía por la misma razón que el -y a pesar de que ahora amo a Lois como nunca amé a nadie, yo no…, tu sabes cuánto tiempo estuve enamorado de ella… -intentó explicar el sentimiento y la confusión que sentía en esos momentos…

-Clark, se que me dijiste que mis médicos ya no eran necesarios… -comentó Oliver intentando poner en orden sus ideas -pero a pesar de que les ordene que dejaran de atender a Lana cuando su médico llegó, ellos estaban trabajando en algunos estudios y lo siguieron haciendo precisamente porque lo más probable es que necesitáramos alguna otra opción…

-¿Y?, -intervino rápidamente -¿encontraron algo para ayudarla?...

Oliver miro a su amigo, preocupado, porque estaba seguro que la respuesta que tenía el no la esperaba… -Clark, ellos dicen que Lana se pondrá bien en cualquier momento…

-No, eso no puede ser posible, el doctor me enseño los análisis… -aclaró

-Si supongo que debe de haber un error, -comentó Oliver -le pediré que vuelvan a hacerlos, nunca es tarde una segunda opinión…, -aunque dudaba que estos variaran, sus médicos eran unos profesionales y no le darían un resultado si no estuvieran seguros de ellos, hasta Hamilton había intervenido… -¿Lois ya lo sabe…? –preguntó de la nada, recordando que su amiga no se encontraba cerca ahora…

-No, no he querido decirle nada, se sentiría muy mal de saberlo, además creo que necesita la tranquilidad que tiene ahorita en Washington …, ya es suficiente con lo de su padre…

El recuerdo de Clark se disolvió, este llevó a Oliver a una azotea donde al fin lo soltó, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, Clark aún no entendía como su propio amigo, había sido capaz de alejarlo de su hija…, en esta ocasión fue Olliver el que recordó…

-Clark, necesito hablar contigo… -tomó del hombro a su amigo que se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital pero este de un tirón lo alejo de el y lo confrontó, tomandolo de los hombros y estrellándolo contra la pared…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.. –preguntó efusivamente, Oliver no tenía idea de que estaba hablando…

-¿Hacer que?...

-Lana está haciendo preguntas, -mencionó sin soltarlo, no estaba midiendo su fuerza, le estaba haciendo daño -tus médicos entraron a su cuarto diciéndole a su doctor que debía haber un error, y que ella mentía y que no iba a morirse…

-¿Eso te dijo?... –una expresión de sorpresa se había hecho en el rostro de Oliver, estaba claro que así no habían sucedido las cosas, o al menos sus médicos así se lo habían hecho creer, pero si Lana estaba mintiendo como todo indicaba, era muy probable que su sospecha se convirtiera en realidad…

-Por Dios Oliver, ella nos salvó, -aseveró Clark al fin soltó a Oliver -puso su vida en peligro para derrotar a los Kandorianos, y tus doctores –amenazó… -le dicen que trata de engañarnos, ella ni siquiera estaba enterada de su estado de salud, está haciendo preguntas…

-Chloe murió salvándonos de los Kandorianos… -le respondió recordándole que Chloe también lo había hecho al igual que Lois e incluso ellos mismos…

-Y lo lamentó, ¿o acaso crees que no me duele?, -le contestó con rabia, porque Oliver no entendía que eso también le dolía -era mi mejor amiga…, pero lo que no puedo permitir es que vengas tu e intentes destruir a alguien que nos ayudo…

-Clark, escúchame…, cuando mis doctores quisieron hacerle una nueva prueba el doctor de Lana llegó y los sacó de la habitación, no les permitió hacer su trabajo y uno de ellos oyó decir a Lana que tenían que hacer algo para que tu no sospecharas… -Oliver había decidido que no le diría nada a Clark de eso, pero había sido imposible dadas las últimas circunstancias, solamente esperaba que el fuera lo suficientemente maduro como para creerle…

-Oliver, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de Lana?, -gritó de repente, y volvió a acorralar a Oliver… -ella nunca inventaría una mentira así…

-Tal vez la Lana de la que te enamoraste hace mucho tiempo no lo haría, pero ella no es la misma que conociste cuando eras un niño, -Oliver volvia a sentir el daño que Clark le provocaba por lo que con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de las manos de Clark -la gente cambia, Clark…

-¿Y para que querría mentir con algo así?...

-No lo sé, eso deberías preguntárselo a ella… -Oliver alzó la voz, una enfermera que pasó en ese momento los callo, por lo que Clark tuvo que bajar la voz…

-Yo confió en Lana, -Clark sintió una punzada en su corazón, tuvo una pequeña duda sobre la veracidad de aquellas palabras, después la recordó paseando en su caballo, aquella Lana que tenía en sus recuerdos, a la que a lo mejor ya no amaba pero aquella Lana que siempre sería una parte importante de su pasado, tenía que haber un error en todo esto, ella había pasado por tanto últimamente -además tus médicos no son especialistas, el de ella sabe todo el proceso que vivió…

-Hamilton supervisó el proceso… -aseguró Oliver para que Clark ya no tuviera defensas, ya que Emil era el único doctor y científico que conocía a fondo el secreto de Clark y por lo tanto lo que Lana podía hacer…

-Hamilton puede equivocarse, Oliver, -añadió Clark -lo sabes, -inventó rápidamente… sabes que así pongan a Lana con todos los médicos de Estados Unidos, nadie sabrá más lo que le pasará a su cuerpo si no ese científico…

-Está bien, supongamos que no es Lana, -Oliver intentó tranquilizarlo, al final el no estaba 100% seguro que Lana estuviera inventando algo así… -tal vez a alguien le sirva hacernos creer eso, hacernos creer que ella no se pondrá bien, piénsalo…

-¿Quién? ¿Lex?, no recuerdas él porque ya no podría hacernos daño? –atacó Clark, el rostro de Ollie se volvió palido por un instante -Lo siento, lo siento Oliver, de verdad estoy muy alterado por esto, Lana va a salir pronto del hospital, podrá hacer una vida normal, pero esa enfermedad poco a poco la va a terminar, y todo por salvarnos…

El recuerdo fue borrado por una voz muy familiar…

-Desee tantas veces tenerte en frente…, y ahora no se qué decirte… -las palabras de Clark salieron con cierto rencor…

-¿Cómo esta Lana?, ¿aún sigue viva? –mencionó con ironía…

-El doctor encontró una cura seis meses más tarde… -mencionó intentando calmarse y no haciéndole mucho casó a la burla…

-Muy bien por ti ¿no crees?, -ironizó -supongo que tu sentimiento de culpabilidad se ha ido, ahora debió haber sido remplazado por el amor…

-Clark ¿Qué es esto?... –Oliver entró al granero donde Clark se estaba arreglando para su boda con Lana Lang

-Oliver, lo siento, -intentó explicarse desviando la mirada del rubio -pero no podía decirte nada porque me impedirías hacerlo…

-Claro que sí por eso estoy aquí… -mencionó seguro de si mismo…

-La decisión está tomada… -Clark le dio la espalda, no entendía porque Oliver estaba ahí, ¿acaso no era suficiente el trabajo que le había costado esa decisión como para que Oliver lo hiciera más difícil?

-¿Esta tomada…?, -le preguntó con incredulidad -¿acaso no pensaste en Lois?

-Pensé en ella mucho, -explicó él, hizó una pausa, Oliver tenía que saberlo, tal vez lo entendería y le ayudaría a hacer todo más fácil… -¿crees que soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra?, pensé que lo sería, durante muchos años, de niño y adolescente soñé con este momento, porque siempre creí que ella era la mujer de mi vida, ¿quieres que te sea sincero?, no estoy feliz como creí que lo estaría…

-¿Y entonces porque lo haces?, ¿por compasión?... –le refutó Oliver quién no entendía como Clark no había pensado en Lois y en lo que ella iba a sufrir, sobre todo ahora que estaba más seguro que nunca que la enfermedad de Lana no era cierta…

-Esto no es compasión, el que haya llegado a Lois para demostrarme que ella era la mujer de mi vida no significa que Lana no me importe, ella no solo me salvó a mí, salvó a Lois y ahora… -intentó explicarle a Oliver las razones por las que lo hacía aunque también seguía intentando convencerse a sí mismo por que había tomado aquella decisión…

-Y todos se lo agradecemos, -añadió Oliver -pero ¿crees que es justo para ti, para ella, para Lois?, a quien intentas engañar con todo esto…, lo haces por hacerla feliz el poco tiempo que supuestamente le queda, pero te condenaras a una vida sin amor, y lo harás con ella…

-¿Sigues pensando en que es una mentira, no es cierto?, -Clark lo dedujo por la mirada que Oliver tenía…

-Por eso estoy aquí, -intentó explicar Oliver, -Lex no está muerto…

-¿Qué dices? –Clark no podía entender como Oliver era capaz de inventar algo así, después de lo de Chloe Oliver se había encerrado días, tal vez su dolor era más fuerte que él y estaba empezando a perder la razón…

-Todo fue una mentira, todo este tiempo cargando su muerte en mi conciencia y era una mentira… -le aseguró a Clark, el tenía que saber lo último que había descubierto…

-Oliver, estas alucinando, -no pudo evitar contestarle de esa forma –es imposible que Lex esta muerte, exploto ¿recuerdas?, además, después de todo lo que Lana le hizo a Lex, ella nunca estaría con el de nuevo…

-Tal vez ella no, pero tal vez su doctor… -intentó explicar Oliver, -Lex quería que tu creyeras que estaba enferma, ¿para qué aún no lo sé?, pero con esta locura de la boda empiezo a creer el porqué…

-Según tú, ¿Cómo sabes que Lex está vivo?... –Clark preguntó a Oliver

-Tess Mercer, -explicó -ella, ella le seguía la pista, encontré un correo que él le mando a ella un mes después del accidente… -

-Eso no puede ser cierto…, pudo escribirlo cualquiera…

Alguien más interrumpió la plática, un compañero de la prepa de Lana y Clark…

-¿Clark?..., ya está aquí el juez…

Clark caminó rumbo a la salida, decidido a realizar lo que había elegido pero Oliver lo detuvo en seco…

-No lo hagas, -hizo una pausa y ordenó sus pensamientos, no podía continuar intentándole explicar que lo de Lana no era verdad, tendría que atacar por el otro lado -supongamos que es cierto, que Lana va a morir pronto, piensa en Lois, ella regresará algún día de Washintong, tal vez más pronto de lo que tú piensas ¿Qué harás con ella?...

-Cuando todo esto termine lo entenderá… -intentó decirlo más para si mismo, ¿Por qué tenía que tocar ese tema?,

-No Clark, no lo hará, -insisitió Oliver, -le has roto el corazón tantas veces…

-¿Acaso crees que no me duele?, -explotó el ojiverde, -es la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar en toda mi vida…

-Pues no parece… -lo retó el rubio, tenía que intentar sacarlo de sus casillas hasta que ya no pudiera más y desistiera de aquella tontería…

-¿Cómo puedes decirme esto?, sabes que yo amo a Lois de lo que nunca había amado a nadie…

-¿Y entonces porque haces esto?...

-Tu deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie, sabes que hay muchas veces en las que debemos poner lo que es correcto antes de nuestra propia felicidad. Lana aun me ama, no puedo permitir que pase sus últimos días siendo infeliz…

-¿Por qué no aceptas la verdad conmigo?, Lois no está, no la puedes herir aún, no será que en realidad has seguido enamorado de Lana todo el tiempo, y quieres conservar a Lois para cuando ella se vaya…, no fue esa la verdadera razón por la que empezaste a fijarte en Lois, porque lo hiciste cuando ya no podías estar con Lana más…

-Lois nunca será mi segunda opción… -mencionó molesto, no podía creer que Oliver lo dijera cuando meses antes el seguía enamorado de Lois, cuando él había usado a Chloe de segunda opción…

-Pues entonces si la amas como dices amarla, vota todo esto, ve con ella, todo este tiempo es con ella con quien debiste de haber estado… -Oliver ya no estaba exaltado, ahora parecía más un amigo quien intentaba a consejar a otro.

-Lana me necesitaba, -reafirmó Clark, al final Lana había sacrificado demasiadas cosas por él y por el amor que todavía sentía hacia el. Lois esta bien de salud…, ella ella tiene toda una vida por delante Lana no…

-Es que no puedo entender, Clark, si tu dejas a Lois, tal vez no se muera físicamente, pero no creo que lo pueda soportar, ¿Cómo puedes lastimarla así?..

-Yo se que lo hará, ella ha sido muy fuerte…, siempre ha sido muy fuerte –el corazón de Clark comenzó a latir fuertemente, si esto continuaba así no iba a tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo, tenía que convencerse así mismo que Lois iba a estar bien…

-No lo suficiente Clark, piensa en ella por una vez, de verdad la felicidad de Lana vale más a la de Lois y la tuya…

-Lois lo entenderá, ella sabra… -sus defensas se estaban terminando…

-¿Qué pretendes?, se lo dirás, ¿Cómo?... Lois, me casé con Lana, pero no la amo, te amo a ti lo hice porque va a morir muy pronto y merece ser feliz, espérame que pronto estaremos, ¿Cuánto es eso, un año, tres, cincuenta? …, pensé que la conocías mejor…

-No le diré eso, pero después la buscaré, ella lo sabrá y lo entenderá… -esa había sido la excusa que el se había inventado, el tenía la esperanza que cuando todo aquello pasará Lois lo entendería…

-Que esperas, ¿Qué te espere toda la vida?... –La imagen de Lois siendo feliz con alguien más provoco que una sensación de escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo, pero miró a Oliver y entonces recordó la vez que él había salvado a Oliver y Lois de ser asesinados y como ella lloraba en su pecho de alivió…, una imagen futura de Oliver y Lois lo invadió junto con una sensación ardiente en el pecho…

-Todo esto es… ¿Por qué Oliver?..., -preguntó con cierto desafío, su enojo lo había invadidó todo el cuerpo -nunca entendí como en tan pocos meses dejaste de amar a Lois y te enamoraste de Chloe, nunca lo entendí, ¿Qué pretendes ahora?, ¿quedarte con Lois?, esta es una forma de decirme que si la dejo ir lucharas por ella…

Oliver trató de respirar y no hacer caso a lo que Clark acababa de decir, tal vez el había amado a Lois hace algún tiempo pero Chloe le había enseñado lo que era el amor verdadero, y Lois su mejor amiga, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar algo así? -Chloe me comentó alguna vez que con ella siempre eras diferente, nunca pensé que podría cambiarte tanto…, pero sabes algo a la única persona a la que le debería contestar esa pregunta es Chloe y ya lo hice en algún momento de mi vida, no tengo porque contestártela a ti…, si eso es lo que quieres, está bien, ve y cásate, ya no te detendré más pero algo te voy a advertir, Lois es mi amiga y no dejaré que la lastimen, lo juro...

El recuerdo se desvaneció, el pasado fue remplazado por la realidad en la que se encontraban mirándose uno, recordando los motivos por los que hoy se miraban con rencor…

-Cumpliste muy bien tu promesa, aunque nunca creí que el protegerla también me incluyera –le indicó Clark, paseándose de un lado a otro, intentando controlar toda la rabia que sentía…

-Fueron las circunstancias las que me obligaron… -le explicó el rubio, esperando el momento en que el otro dejara de contener la paciencia…

-Ocultándome a mi propia hija… -dio un paso en frente, cerró el puño fuertemente en señal de impotencia…

-Ha… hablando de…, -Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de su hija -bueno la niña que rescataste…, la de ojitos verdes saltones…, que nunca para de hablar… -la sonrisa se le borró de la cara y miro al compañero que tenía enfrente… -Clark, no es quien buscas…

-Tú también me vas a salir con esa locura…

-¿Yo también?... –preguntó extrañado, ante aquella confesión..

-Vi a Lois esta mañana en el diario…,

-Ah, si entiendo…, entonces te lo explicó todo ¿no?...

-Eso intentaba cuando supimos lo del secuestro…

-Ya veo…, Clark han pasado muchas cosas desde hace… -Oliver intento poner en cuenta el tiempo que tenía sin ver Clark…

-Casi 6 años, -dijo con mucha seguridad… -los he contado desde el primer día que me robaste a mi hija…

-Clark, yo no te robe a nadie… -intentó explicarle pero Clark puso los ojos en blanco…

-Ayudaste a Lois a alejarla de mi vida… ¿Qué estaban pensando?... –añadió desesperado, esta conversación le parecía absurda, el sabía perfectamente lo que le había quitado…

-En salvarla, en eso estaba pensando… -declaró por fin Oliver con autosuficiencia…

-¿Vas a empezar con lo mismo?..., no había ningún peligro… -aseguró con rencor…

-Yo te lo dije Clark, el que Lana aún sigue viva es la prueba de que yo tenía razón… -Oliver no pudo contenerse, se lo había advertido hace años y el no lo había captado, ahora no podía decir que mentía sobre el que Lana no estaba en peligro de muerte, y si Clark no había estado todos estos años cerca de Lois era solo su culpa…

-Es solo una coincidencia… -intervinó Clark…

-¿Una coincidencia?, -gritó Oliver desesperado -todo estaba fríamente calculado… Clark y me di cuenta de que no sólo estabas en peligro cuando Lois me dijo lo que ustedes planeaban hacer con ella y con el bebé, no iba a permitir que Lana estuviera cerca de él después de que ella quería borrarle la memoria a Lois… y tu lo aceptaste, si esa influencia tenía en ti…

-Lo que oyó no era así, -mencionó Clark desesperado, no podía creer que Lois el amor de su vida creyera que el iba a ser capaz de una cosa así -yo le dije que si a Lana para tranquilizarla, iba a decirle a Lois toda la verdad, por un momento intenté pensar no solo el Lana si no en lo que más amaba en la vida, en Lois, en mi hijo, en esa personita que ahora importaba más que nadie en el mundo…, nunca me había sentido así, siempre pensé que tenía que pensar siempre en los demás antes que en mí y en los que me rodeaban, pero la sola idea de saber que al fin iba a tener algo que me pertenecía por completo me dio otra perspectiva y por primera vez me sentí egoísta pero no me importó, porque esa personita necesitaba lo mejor del mundo, y lo más curioso es que lo que el necesitaba para ser completamente feliz era lo mismo que yo deseaba… -por primera vez Clark hablaba de aquellos momentos, al fin podía decirle a alguien que desde que supo que Lois estaba embarazada lo único que anhelaba era al fín poder formar una familia los tres…

-Lois oyó cuando le dijiste a Lana que le borrarías la memoria…, inclusive tuviste el descaro de ir a verla y mientras creías que dormía le dijiste que su hijo tendría la mejor madre del mundo…

-No, eso no fue así, yo… yo… me refería a ella, -¿Cómo pudo si quiera pensar que se refería a otra persona? -estaba buscando la forma de explicárselo a Lana, quería saber cómo estaba en ese momento de salud, era obvio que tenía que decirle que sí, no quería que su estado de salud se complicará, pero… -el tono de voz le cambio, y por un momento recordó porque aquella vida que había deseado había desaparecido -Lois se fue, y me separó de mi hija, me alejó de ella, y tú fuiste su cómplice, se fue sin dejarme ninguna explicación, y tu el que consideraba mi mejor amigo, me quitaste el derecho a ver crecer a mi hija, usurpaste un lugar que no te correspondía…, -se contuvo un poco por un momento recordó a Hallie y la forma en cómo corría desde la puerta de la granja a saludarlo y como brincaba hasta sus brazos para decirle papá…, por un momento imagino que no era Hallie la que corría hacia el si no aquella pequeña niña que había tomado en sus brazos hace apenas unos instantes… -pero Oliver, no tienes una idea, en esto no sólo fui yo el que salió perdiendo…

-Eso lo sé de sobra, ¿tú piensas que has sido la victima todo este tiempo?, con tu decisión de buen samaritano no solo destruiste tu vida, también la de Lois, siempre supiste que era un embarazó de alto riesgo, por eso la obligaste a vivir en el mismo techo que Lana ¿o no?, ¿Qué esperabas que pasará Clark?, que ella se escapará y que tuviera un embarazó sin complicaciones, y que naciera un bebé sano y salvo…, ni siquiera sabemos si eso hubiera sido posible en las condiciones normales, sin estrés…

-No te voy a creer que mi hija no existe, yo se que vive, lo he sabido siempre, este sentimiento lo que sentí cuando vi a esa niña, no puede engañarme…

-Tal vez fue tu deseo de que ella fuera tu hija, pero no es así, tal vez si crees que mi hija es la tuya puedas sentirte menos culpable…

-¿Culpable?... –preguntó desconcertado, era a él a quien le habían arrebatado a su hija, ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse culpable el?

-Cuando Lois perdió al bebé no dejó de lamentárselo durante mucho tiempo, muchas veces dijo que hubiera preferido mil veces a que tu se lo quitaras y le borraras la memoria, no sabes cuantas veces se culpó a ella misma y yo sentía una impotencia porque al final sabía que si tu no te hubieras casado con Lana, nada de esto hubiera pasado…

-No voy a creerte, no puedo creerte, -Clark retrocedió unos pasos, estaba sintiendo que sus piernas perdían fuerza, como si estuviera cerca de Kryptonita verde…, sintió que su corazón se paralizaba… -mi hijo tuvo que haber nacido, Jor-El me lo dijo, el dijo que si Lois era la persona con la que estaba destinado a estar ella podría darme un hijo, y cuando se embarazó…, mi hijo no puede estar muerto… -intentó asegurárselo porque el aceptar lo contrario era demasiado doloroso…

-Exacto Clark, tal vez aún no la has conocido, y si Lois perdió al bebé tal vez fue por algo…

-Fue porque tu la ayudaste, -esa explicación de Oliver le parecía tan absurda, si era verdad que su hijo no estaba con vida era por su culpa y por lo imprudente que el y Lois habían sido -si tu no la hubieras ayudado ella no hubiera ido a ningún lado, o no se hubiera podido esconder tan bien, y la hubiera encontrado antes de que… -un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, una imagen de Leilani la niña que había conocido en la mañana muerta se hizo presente, pero eso no era cierto ella no estaba muerta y el lo había sentido, esa conexión cuando lo abrazó o cuando la había visto en el super sin sospechar que ella era hija de Lois, -pero no te voy a creer, todo esto solo lo haces para que continúe alejado de mi hija, pero no lo voy a permitir… -amenazó tajantemente…

-Clark si ella fuera tu hija no hubiera permitido que la encontrarás...

-Los acorralé…

-No Clark, Lois te vio ayer en el centro comercial, -confesó Oliver -si esa niña fuera tu hija y quisiéramos que no estuvieras cerca de ella, ayer nos hubiéramos ido, nos hubiéramos alejado de ti mientras estabas en la ciudad…

-¿Y los nombres falsos?, -preguntó irónicamente, era obvio que aún intentaban esconderse si su hija estaba muerta hace años que ellos hubieran vuelto a sus vidas -si es verdad que Lois perdió a mi hijo hace años, porque han seguido ocultos todo este tiempo y con nombres falsos…

-Ya te dije que cuando Lois perdió al bebé se sintió muy mal con ella misma, además Clark, ¿Cómo crees que se sentía?, de un día para otro le dices que ya no la amas y que te casaste con otra, ¿crees que ella iba a seguir como si nada?, estaba destrozada, lo último que quería es tener que volver a encontrarse contigo, el plan de los nombres ya había comenzado, simplemente decidimos comenzar de nuevo, borrando todo nuestro pasado, y yo también lo decidí así, vivir alejado de el mundo de la sociedad, me parecía bueno tener una vida normal…

-Déjame ver si lo entiendo…, -dijó irónicamente, era obvio que todo aquello era absurdo, o al menos eso quería que le pareciera, no podían decir la verdad -abandonaste a Green Arrow por tener una vida normal?, eso no es lógico en ti, no lo hubieras hecho porque sí, si lo hiciste siempre consideré que era por alejarme de mi hija, no por solo tener una nueva vida…

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero cuando murió Chloe mi vida no volvió a ser la misma, además el mundo ya tenía un salvador, yo no hice mucha falta en todos estos años, ¿o si?..., además después vino el embarazó de Leilani, y Lois ya había temido por su primer hijo y tus enemigos, quien descubriera la verdad, no iba a exponer a mi hija a que descubrieran de quien era hija y se vengaran con ella, por eso decidí esconder a Green Arrow…

-¿Entonces porque precisamente hoy decidiste volver?... –sus pensamientos daban muchas vueltas, no se le podía ir ningún detalle, esa niña no podría ser hija de Oliver, primeramente porque eso significaría que todos estos años buscó a un fantasma y la segunda, la segunda opción no tendría que significarle nada a él…

-Mi hija estaba en peligro y yo juré que nunca más iba a volver a perder a alguien a quien amaba…

-Entonces supongamos que la historia que me cuentas es cierta, y esa niña es tu hija, - entonces la segunda opción se le hizo presente con toda claridad, si esa niña era hija de Oliver eso significaba que Lois había dejado de amarlo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo…, pero no iba a permitir que eso lo debilitara… - eso quiere decir que tu y Lois… -intentó decir lo más desinteresado que pudo…

-Clark, tu la alejaste de tu vida, ¿Qué esperabas que te esperara por siempre?...

-Debí de saberlo desde un principio, -intentó controlarse, el no podía estar sintiendo celos, no podía sentir celos de Lois, la persona a la que había odiado por los últimos 6 años… -todo aquello fue por lo que te dije aquella vez, siempre quisiste a Lois para ti…, esas advertencias, ¿te hacen sentir menos culpable supongo?...

-Puedes tomarlo como quieras, -Oliver sabia que no tenía porque sentirse culpable de lo que ahora le contaba a Clark, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que darle una explicación de alguna forma -yo perdí a Chloe y Lois estuvo ahí para apoyarme, y yo la apoye lo más que pude cuando perdió a su bebé, y lo siento Clark, solo pasó, si crees que debó sentirme culpable no lo estoy porque tu elegiste tu destino, y decidiste alejar a Lois de tí, ¿dime porque deberíamos de sentirnos mal por ti, si tu no tuviste ninguna consideración por echar a Lois de tu vida?

-Tu sabias porque lo hice…, -reclamó, algunas veces había intentado justificar la huida de Lois, aunque después cuando pensaba en su hija desechaba esa idea, pero de Oliver nunca lo había entendido, sobre todo porque él conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos -desde un principio supiste porque me quedé con Lana y sabias perfectamente que yo amaba a Lois…

-¿La amabas?, ahora ya no lo haces? –Oliver conocía de sobra la respuesta, lo único que quería era enfrentar a Clark a su realidad, para ver si de alguna forma al fin ponía en orden sus prioridades…

-Me alejó de mi hija, como puedes seguir amando a alguien que te robo lo que más querías en tu vida…, ese sentimiento lo mató el día en que ella decidió quitarme la oportunidad de ser padre…

-Clark ya basta, -la desesperación le ganó, el había estado con Lois, había sufrido junto con ella, no entendía porque Clark solo pensaba en el -deja de culparla, no lo vez, tu la alejaste de tu vida, tu le intentaste quitar a su hija…

-Yo no lo le iba a quitar a nadie… -volvió a reclamar…

-Ok, está bien, -Oliver respiro e intentó calmarse -supongamos que es cierto, que no le querías quitar a su hija, ella no lo sabía, no sabia que tu le dabas por su lado a Lana porque supuestamente iba a morir, ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enojarse y a intentar protegerse y proteger a su bebe..

-Si eso es cierto, pero tu si sabias la verdad y la ayudaste…

-Algún día lo entenderás, entenderás, que lo único que he hecho todos estos años es proteger a Lois…, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a mi hija…

-¿Protegérla de que?, deja ya esa excusa, no hay nada de que protegerla, yo no busco hacerle daño ni a ella ni a la niña, y si piensas que con esa tontería me vas a alejar de mi hija, estas muy equivocado, ¿Qué ganas con esto?, al final ganaste estás con Lois, lo único que quiero es estar cerca de mi hija…

-¿Y eso es lo que te duele Clark?, -la impaciencia se hizo presente, Clark nunca lo supo pero Oliver todos estos años había sentido mucha impotencia, no podía entender como Clark había podido dejar escapar su felicidad tan fácil, el que tenía a Lois viva, en cambio el había perdido al amor de su vida hace años sin posibilidad ninguna, si el hubiera estado en el lugar de Clark nunca hubiera permitido que nada de eso hubiera pasado, y en parte el había decidido estar en el lugar que estaba en aquel momento -el que ahora estoy yo con ella, y que tú por no tener el valor suficiente de reclamar y aceptar tu verdadera felicidad se te fue de las manos…

-No puedes decir que no fui valiente, eso no puedes decirlo ni en broma porque si alguien vio el dolor que me produjo dejar a Lois ese fuiste tú,

-Y te pedí que no lo hicieras, fue más fácil hacer lo de siempre ¿no?, ¿Qué pretendes con esto? que me sienta culpable, pues entonces demuéstralo, demuestra que te mereces que me sienta culpable por haber ayudado a Lois todos estos años, demuéstrame que merecías a ese bebé que ella esperaba y que todo lo que Lois y yo hicimos no hubiera sido necesario…, haz que me sienta lo suficientemente culpable porque Clark Kent todavía se siente lo suficientemente humano para aceptar que se equivoco pero que puede enmendar sus errores, haz que me sienta lo suficientemente culpable por estar al lado de Lois.

-No te entiendo… -mencionó confundido, ¿Cómo tenía que hacerlo?, acaso no había sido suficiente los 6 años de dolor que había pasado por su culpa…

-Clark, -Oliver ya no gritaba, se acercó a él, y lo tomó de los hombros, el lo miró raro -acepta que Lana nunca estuvo al borde de la muerte realmente, abre los ojos y ve los indicios que tienes en tu frente…, date cuenta que Lex siempre estuvo detrás de todo, y que Lois aún puede estar en grave peligro si ellos creen que sigue siendo parte de tu vida…

-Oliver, -Clark dio la vuelta, no podía creer que aún tuviera ese tonto argumento… -entiéndelo, Lex no está vivo, y si así fuera Lana nunca, nunca hubiera sido capaz de inventarse algo así y mucho menos podría estar en contacto con Lex…

-Entendido Clark, -aseguró Oliver… -nunca volveré a mencionarte eso, esta es la última vez lo prometo, ahora con tu permiso, mi hija y mi esposa me esperan…

-Oliver, -Clark lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en su hombro e impidiéndole marcharse… -yo nunca he sido violento pero no permitiré que me quiten a mi hija de nuevo.

-Sabes algo, -Oliver tomo el brazo de Clark y se safó de el… esta plática ya no tiene sentido, tu bebé murió Clark, sé que es algo difícil de aceptar porque han sido muchos años de creer en alguien que no existe, pero tendrás que aceptarlo, Leilani cumplió ayer 4 años, si tu hijo existiera le faltarían solo algunos meses para cumplir 5, dos o tres…

-Mientes, le están quitando edad a mi hija, es obvio…-afirmó

-¿Quieres una prueba de ADN?, porque Lois y yo no tendríamos ningún problema con ello… -menciono Oliver…

-Sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible en mi caso…, no puedo exponerme a eso…

-Está bien, entonces puedo enseñarte ultra sonidos, los papeles del hospital, el acta de nacimiento, todo lo que demuestra que mi hija nació hace exactamente 4 años…, un año 6 meses después de que Lois escapara de ti…

-No te creo, y si es así, si la niña que yo rescaté de esa escuela es tu hija, aún me están ocultando a la mía…, debieron de esconderla de alguna forma-aseguró, era obvio que ellos mentían de alguna forma..

-Clark, Lois nunca se hubiera permitido separar de su hijo, pero si no lo crees, también tengo un certificado del aborto, Lois nunca supo que lo tuve pero pensé que tal vez algún día tendría que enfrentarme contigo…

-No eso no puede ser cierto, -Clark se estaba impacientando, pero rápidamente encontró una razón para saber que cualquier papel que le pudieran enseñar podría ser falso… -tu eres Oliver Queen solo con dinero pudiste haber conseguido todo eso…

-¿Y exponerme a que me descubrieras tu o alguien más, no Clark, hace años que no hago nada como Oliver Queen, aunque no te diré que no hay veces como hoy en las que anhelo no seguir mintiendo, tal vez es por eso que Lois y yo al fin decidimos enfrentarte, -Oliver caminó hacia su lado, miró la vista que se veía desde aquella azotea, de verdad quería terminar pronto esta conversación -¿sabías que aun la siguen buscando en el Dialy Planet para que regrese a trabajar?, supongo que sí, ahora eres un gran reportero ¿no es así?..., tal vez más pronto de lo que piensas tengas a Lois trabajando de nuevo en el mismo lugar que tu lo haces…, tal vez es hora de recuperar un poco nuestra vida ahora que te darás cuenta por ti mismo que no tenemos nada que ocultar…

-No entiendo porque hasta ahorita todo esto… -preguntó…

-Ya te lo dije, al principio fue porque Lois no podría verte a la cara para decirte que el bebé se había ido, después fue cómodo para mí no estar en el foco de la gente, y con el tiempo se hizo una costumbre, pero Lois aún tiene esas ganas de triunfar en su carrera, la conozco, y yo, es un poco complicado controlar a los accionistas desde el anonimato…

Clark respiró profundo, todo aquello que Oliver Queen decía sonaba tan convincente que estaba empezando a confundirse, pero había dos personas en este mundo a las que más anhelaba ver y después de hacerlo sabría que su corazón le diría la verdad…

-Quiero verlas, a las dos, con Lois me daré cuenta si está mintiendo, y la niña, creo que podré darme cuenta si es o no mi hija cuando la tenga en frente… -pidió con paciencia a Oliver…

-Esta bien Clark, no tengo ningún problema con eso si eso va a hacer que podamos continuar nuestra vida en paz…

-tal vez este tiempo estuviste pensando en todo lo que tu sufriste, pero te pusiste a pensar un poco en como estaba ella?, porque yo si la ví cuando escapo de tu casa, estuve con ella , Eso esta claro yo se perfectamente que no eres el único que perdió algo…, pero estas equivocado y no estas entendiendo esto, la niña que viste no es tu hija, es mia…

-Claro lo dices porque tu la criaste pero dejame decirte Oliver, que si yo no estuve a su lado no fue porque yo no quisiera si no porque ustedes la alejaron…

-Yo no la aleje la intente salvar, desafortunadamente no pude protegerla del todo hay cosas que siempre están fuera de nuestro control…,

- a que te refieres

-Porque Lois perdió al bebe que esperaba

-no no es verdad ustedes dos quieren engañarme para seguirme manteniendo separado de mi hija, pero eso no lo van a lograr

-Es que en verdad no entiendes, esa niña es mi hija, mi hija biológica,


	7. Mentiras del corazón

Capitulo 7

Lois intentaba controlar sus nervios pero era imposible, ese día no iba a regresar al trabajo y trataba de preparar algo de comer sin tirar nada al piso, Leilani sostenía el teléfono miró a su mamá y frunció el ceño en señal de desesperación…

-No contesta otra vez –mencionó desesperada… -¿Dónde está mami?...

Lois se acerco a su hija y se hincó para quedar a su altura…

-Ya te lo dije, debe de tener mucho trabajo pero no te preocupes cuando venga podrás platicar y jugar todo lo que quieras con él… -le pasó su mano sobre su pelo lacio y después le acarició la mejilla…

-Pero ya quiero verlo –los ojitos verdes de Leilani se pusieron rojos, y pronto se le llenaron de lágrimas…

-Mi amor, tranquila, no vas a ponerte mal ahorita, ya te dije lo sorprendida y contenta que me marco tu maestra para decirme que fuiste la única que no lloro mientras estaban en el gimnasio, eres muy valiente, ¿Por qué vas a llorar ahora?...

-Porque quiero verlo, pensé que estaría afuera como los demás papas, como todos los niños, pero no estuvo ahí… -mencionó triste y abrazó a su madre, Lois la abrazó fuertemente y se puso de pie cargando a la pequeña y besándola, ¿Cómo podría explicarle que su padre no estaba ahí porque la había rescatado y que si en ese momento no se encontraba con ellas era porque había sido raptado por el que había puesto el esperma para que ella naciera?. De repente un ruido hizo que Annie soltara a su madre y mirará a la puerta, la manija giró y la niña bajó presurosa de los brazos de su madre esperando a que la persona que entraba por esa puerta se distinguiera completamente…

-Deja avisarle a Lois, no queremos que le de un infarto de la sorpresa, ya ha tenido…-pero no pudo contemplar la frase…

-Papi… -gritó la niña que salió corriendo directo a sus brazos y de un brinco llegó hasta su cuello, Oliver se tambaleó un poco pero tuvo que fingir esa situación para que su acompañante no se diera cuenta, Lois avanzó para ver a Oliver…

-Estas bien, pensé que… -de repente lo vio, Oliver no iba sólo, atrás de él Clark Kent los seguía con la misma ropa de la mañana y con sus lentes que lo hacían ver un poco más mayor…

-Annie –dijo Oliver mirando a su pequeña -¿Cómo estás?... –pero era un poco tarde Leilani quien se había recargado en el hombro derecho de Oliver lloraba…, el corazón de Clark pareció detenerse por un instante al contemplar aquella escena, y es que estaba viendo a aquella pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos, Oliver le dijo algo que apenas entendió…

-Ya estoy aquí contigo, nada va a pasarte mientras yo esté cerca que no te lo he dicho… -el corazón de Clark estaba acelerado a mil pero no podía distinguir si era por estar por fin en frente de su hija y porque su corazón le decía que ella era suya, o si era porque esa niña estaba en los brazos de Oliver y no en los suyos, o tal vez porque deseo en ese momento más que en ningún otro estar ocupando el lugar de Oliver.

Annie alzó su carita y puso su barbilla en el brazo de su padre para decirle algo, en ese momento se encontró con los ojos de Clark, él la contempló por un instante que sintió eterno, donde pudo contemplarla como no lo había hecho anteriormente, era hermosa, se parecía demasiado a Lois, aunque no del todo, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda que brillaban, a pesar de ser un poco opacados por las lágrimas que contenían en ese momento.

-Pero no estabas cerca… -Annie vio al extraño y apenada de estar llorando volvió a esconder su cara en el pecho de su padre y desapareciendo de la vista de Clark.

-Lo siento, siento no haber podido llegar cuando todo terminó pero sabes que aunque no estemos juntos siempre estamos cerca… -Annie se limpió los ojos, Lois respiraba muy rápido ante la presencia de Clark, ella sabía que eso podía suceder, lo habían hablado con Oliver pero nunca pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a todo tan rápido…

-¿Quién es él? –le preguntó a Oliver mirándolo a los ojos y despegándose un poco de su pecho…, Clark volteó a ver a Clark que se encontraba detrás haciendo que la niña quedara de nuevo visible, lo miró de nuevo ya sin llorar…

-Es un amigo que viene a visitarnos de metrópolis… -aseguró Clark, y Annie le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, el corazón de Clark que ya se había calmado volvió a acelerarse, tenía la misma sonrisa de Lois, la misma sonrisa que aún en sueños seguía soñando…

-Lois lo recuerdas…, Annie el es Clark Kent… -Annie bajó de los brazos de su padre, y caminó hacia el extraño, Lois dio un paso pero se detuvo en seco, por un momento quizó detener a su hija per Oliver le dirigió una mirada en señal de desaprobación la cual Clark no capto porque solo observaba a la niña, ella se acercó a el temerosamente, lo miró por unos instantes y le tendió la mano.

-Hola –dijo rápidamente –me llamo Leilani... –Clark se hincó para ponerse a su altura y le tomó su mano, su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrío proseguido por un nudo en la garganta…, una lágrima estaba a punto de salirse de sus ojos, sintió el impulsó de abrazarla y besarla, incluso de salir corriendo con ella y causarle a Lois el mismo dolor que ella le había causado todos estos años… -tengo 4 años ayer los cumplí ¿y tu cuantos tienes? –preguntó rápidamente, Clark salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente, de repente la realidad le alcanzó, miro a Oliver quien ahora estaba cerca de Lois, y miró a la niña que estaba enfrente de él, quién le acababa de decir que acababa de cumplir 4 años, la miró detenidamente, definitivamente era más pequeña que Halley quién tenía más o menos la misma edad que se suponía que debía tener su hija, recordó aquellas palabras de Oliver donde le decía que su bebé nunca había existido…, Annie lo seguía mirando esperando la respuesta, volteó hacia sus padres con curiosidad preguntando porque aquel hombre no le respondía, fue cuando Clark reacciono..

-Ah.., yo… tengo 32…,

-También mi mamá ¿verdad mama?... –la niña volteo a ver a su madre que estaba paralizada sin saber que decir, respiró profundo y se dio cuenta de que a causa del llanto su naríz estaba tapada por lo que corrió al baño por papel…

-¿Qué hace el aquí? –le preguntó Lois a Oliver rápidamente…

-Lois, porfavor… -pidió Oliver

-Vine a aclarar ciertas cosas, Oliver intentó explicarme pero obviamente no creo nada… -dijo Clark entrando por completo a la casa… -y se perfectamente que tu no me vas a poder mentir, -se acercó peligrosamente a Lois y la tomó por los hombros –dime, dime mirándome a los ojos que esa niña no es mi hija…

Lois lo miraba asustado, respiraba rápidamente Oliver intentaba sin éxito intentar separar a Clark de Lois…

-Clark, por favor, suéltala, vamos a hablar pero esta no es la forma…

-He esperado cerca de 6 años, necesito saber la verdad ya… -Lois lo miró, pero no fue una mirada de coraje ni de suplica, lo estaba mirando como hace años no lo hacía, de forma tierna, aunque intentaba esconder un poco de miedo detrás de sus ojos que se le estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas, por fín pudo captar algo de lo que no se había percatado antes, la tenía tan cerca, su olor, el contacto con su piel, su respiración y fue entonces cuando lo oyó, el corazón de Lois y de él latían al mismo tiempo…

Clark se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la espalda y pasó sus manos por debajo de la ropa, su piel era tan suave, paso su nariz por su hombro, el olor de Lois era exquisito después la besó en la mejilla y entonces lo sintió, estaba llorando como todos los días esas últimas dos semanas…

-¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?-preguntó nervioso mientras Lois tomaba con una mano su mejilla y se volteaba para besarlo…

-Clark no tengo nada que perdonarte, se que a ti también te duele la muerte de Chloe, solamente que… -Lois lo miraba a los ojos, de repente el llanto se hizo más fuerte y ella se alejo de él intentando que Clark no se diera cuenta de su llanto, pero fue imposible el se acercó y la abrazó…

-Llora, llora todo lo que quieras, eso hace muy bien… -le pidió Clark..

-Es que a veces me supera- menciono Lois cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse, -después de todo lo que vivió con Jimmy al fin había encontrado su felicidad, y entonces todo pasó tan rápido…, -hizo una pausa, -ni siquiera pudo decírselo a Oliver… ¿Por qué mi prima? ¿Por qué justo ahora que tenía su felicidad en las manos?

-Lois no sabes lo que daría por no verte sufrir así, si pudiera… -pero guardo silencio y apretó los dientes en señal de impotencia… -pero Lois, Chloe era mi mejor amiga y me parece que a ella no le gustaría verte así, sabes tal vez por eso no quería que tu lo supieras, que supieras que yo era el blur, no podía someterte a que en algunas ocasiones debes pensar en los demás antes que en ti, y eso fue lo que eligió Chloe, Lois, eligió salvarnos a todos antes de salvarse ella misma…

-Sí, lo entiendo, entiendo esa parte, tal véz tengas razón, no debería empañar el recuerdo de mi prima preguntando porque ella…, -se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando le decía que todo iba a estar bien, el se acercó a ella y la tomó suavemente de los hombros, la miró por unos segundos y lentamente la beso, ella puso sus manos en su cintura y Clark deslizó sus manos hasta la de ella y la acercó más a el, caminaron juntos mientras seguían besándose hacia la cama y el poco a poco la recostó ahí…, se separo un poco de ella y le sonrió, ella también lo hizo, tenia pelo en la cara así que se lo retiro despacio colocándolo detrás de su oreja, Lois coloco las manos en su pecho y Clark la volvió a besar mientras ella quitaba poco a poco los botones de la camisa, la respiración de ambos poco a poco comenzó a cambiar, Clark empezó a oir con detenimiento su corazón y el de Lois, parecía que era uno solo como siempre que estaban así de cerca…

Un escalofrío de nuevo recorrió el cuerpo de Clark, Lois por su parte apenas podía controlar su corazón que parecía salirse del pecho ante la cercanía de la persona a la que más había amado, pero también la que más daño le había hecho, pero a pesar de eso muchas noches había soñado que tenía a Clark así de cerca a ella, pero nunca pensó que el tenerlo así significaría para ella miedo, sobretodo después de ver que Clark la miraba con rencor y hasta odió, no podía entender cómo podía estar tan enojado cuando había sido él, él que había terminado con sus sueños, cuando había sido él, el que había planeado arrebatarle a su hija, y ahora venía exigiendo algo que no le pertenecía, algo a lo que había renunciado el día en que había intentado robárselo y quedárselo solo para el…

-Suéltame Clark, -la mirada de Lois se hizo profunda, Clark nunca había tenido una mirada como esa tan cerca –mi hija no tiene porque ver estas escenas…

La puerta del baño se cerró, Clark soltó asustado a Lois, no se había percatado que la niña podría escucharlo todo…

-¿Por qué no se han sentado? –preguntó con curiosidad la niña y con un impulsó corrió hasta donde estaba Clark y lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a la sala… -siéntate aquí –pidió, -bueno si estas cómodo si no elige el que quieras… -pero Clark no se movió, veía muy atento a la niña que ahora se dirigía a Oliver…

-Por poco lo olvido papá, tengo algo increíble que contarte –Keira dio unos brinquitos de emoción… -¿sabes quién me rescató en la escuela en la mañana? –Oliver miró a Lois en complicidad…

-No ¿Quién?...

-Superman y… papá no es una leyenda existe, de verdad existe, Green Arrow, fue increíble, yo me quede dormida cuando el tipo este me llevó con él, no se porque de repente me dio mucho sueño y entonces cuando desperté el estaba a mi lado y me sonrió y me dijo princesita como tu… -Annie se quedó mirando a su padre con curiosidad, pero después sonrió y entonces, como Superman estaba débil le pidió que saliera de ahí conmigo y entonces Superman me dejó con mi mamá…

-Wow, eso es increíble Annie, los conociste a los dos y en un solo día…

-Sí, aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué superman no lleva mascara o algo como Green Arrow para ocultar su rostro, así cualquiera puede saber quién es no? –volteó a ver a su madre también y después pasó su mirada por aquel extraño de lentes, cuyo rostro le resultó muy familiar…

-Yo te conozco ¿verdad? –le preguntó acercándose de nuevo a él…, Annie abrió sus ojitos muy grandes, se le acercó poco a poco con curiosidad… -pero tú eres…

-Si nos vimos ayer en el centro comercial… -mencionó rápidamente…

La niña se quedó en silencio por unos segundos..

-Ah sí, te recuerdo…-menciono extrañada…

-Bueno princesita, creo que es hora de que usted vaya a descansar a su cuarto, y deje a los adultos platicar… -Oliver cargó a la pequeña de la cintura con un brazo y la coloco en su lado derecho de su cintura, los pies y las manos de Annie colgaban, ella empezó a reír, y extendió sus brazos como si volará… -y voy a buscar los papeles, regreso…

-Adios… -le dijo Annie desde lejos a Clark….

Clark miró a Lois, ella aún estaba perpleja…, el se le acercó poco a poco…

-Lois, por favor, necesito saberlo no sabes cuánto tiempo he sufrido pensando si ella está bien, no me la quites de nuevo, por favor…, dame la oportunidad de verla crecer, de estar cerca, y si es porque crees que quiero llevármela lejos, te prometo que nunca haré nada para separarla de ti…

Lois lo miró con rencor no era la primera vez que Clark Kent prometía algo que no cumplia…

Lois y Clark se encontraban recostados sobre la cama…

-¿Cuándo te vas a ir?... –preguntó Clark…

-No lo sé…

-Si quieres podría llevarte…, te ahorrarías el avión… -sugirió Clark..

Lois le sonrió, -sería una mala idea porque tal vez no te dejaría regresar y exigiría que te quedarás ahí a mi lado… -Lois lo abrazó más fuerte aún…

-Lois, Lana aún me necesita, hasta que no sepamos completamente su estado de salud… -Lois se separó de el, entonces el volteó hacia donde ella se había dado la vuelta…

-Lois, te he demostrado muchas veces que no tienes porque sentir celos por ella nunca más…

-Lo siento Clark pero a veces me supera, cuando te conocí estabas perdidamente enamorado de ella, y lo estuviste así varios años, parecía que era el amor de tu vida, no es fácil para mi, a veces siento que de repente vas a descubrir que no la has dejado de amar, y no puedo evitar tener miedo, que tal vez pueda perderte en dos segundos…-Clark la cayó con un beso…

-Lois, amé a Lana nunca te lo he negado pero lo que siento por ti es algo que nunca creía que se pudiera sentir así, y lo sabes, si la amará en el momento que ella volvió a aparecer en nuestras vidas me hubiera alejado de ti, pero no lo he hecho aún sigo contigo y Lois, te prometo que cuando regreses de Washington nunca vamos a volver a separarnos… -Clark volvió a besarla y después ella lo abrazó fuertemente…

Pero esa promesa nunca la cumplió, así como tampoco cumpliría el no separarla de su hija, Oliver tenía un gran plan y haría todo para que funcionara…

-Clark, -Lois dejó que todo el sentimiento que había estado guardando surgiera, ahora más que nunca dependía el futuro de ella y su hija… -perdí al bebé, lo siento…, -Lois se dio la vuelta, y de repente imagino a Annie en los brazos de Lana diciéndole mamá a ella, esa sola idea le dio el valor que necesitaba…, Clark fue hacia donde ella estaba…

-No, mientes –dijo con un nudo en la garganta…

-Lo siento, no sabes lo que desearía por estarte mintiendo… -Lois miró a Clark a los ojos, el no podía creer ver a Lois en ese estado, por primera vez pensó en que tal vez Oliver tenía razón… -muchas veces desee que mejor me hubieras borrado la memoria pero que el hubiera estado vivo, no sabes cuantas veces me reclamé por haberme ido, y sabes algo Clark, tenias razón, Lana era mejor madre que yo, porque estoy segura que ella nunca hubiera puesto en riesgo a su bebé como yo lo hice, tal vez tenias razón y lo mejor para mi bebé era que yo no estuviera cerca, pero ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu Clark?, ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?, ¿hubieras dejado que te quitaran la única cosa que podía darte un poco de luz dentro de toda esa oscuridad en la que vivía?...

-Es que no lo entiendes Lois, lo que tu oíste no fue así, ¿Por qué no pediste una explicación? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin hablar conmigo antes?...

-¿Y exponerme a que me quitaras a mi hijo?, eso nunca Clark…

-Es que yo no quería quitarte a tu hijo… -mencionó desesperado..

-¿no?, entonces que querías hacer Clark, yo te oí, cuando se lo decias y después me dijiste que mi hijo tendría la mejor madre del mundo…

-No era así, me refería a ti…,

-No Clark no intentes cambiar las cosas, recuerdo tus palabras al pie de la letra…, _Tú no te mereces esto, siempre he cometido demasiados errores, y he tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas, pero sé que esto es lo mejor para ti, y para mi hijo, inclusive para mi, te prometo que él será muy feliz, más de lo que yo lo fui con Martha y Jonathan y tendrá la mejor madre del mundo. _Sabes algo Clark, lamento que mi embarazo haya sido un error para ti y lamento que haya sido una decisión equivocada en tu vida pero no intentes cambiar las cosas, tuve casi 6 años para saber muy bien el papel que ocupe en tu vida pero no podías utilizarme así…

-Lois, yo lo único que quería era poder darle una familia a mi hijo, iba a buscar el mejor momento para decirle a Lana que me iba a separar de ella…

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula Lois…

-Cuando te dije eso, era porque había decidido dejar a Lana para formar una familia contigo y con mi bebé…

-¿Me estas diciendo que ibas a abandonar a Lana por mi hijo?...

-Si Lois, eso había decidido…, lo vez ahora, ya no tienes por que decirme mentiras porque en realidad nunca quize separarte de tu hijo…

-¿Estabas dispuesto a dejar a Lana?, eres la peor persona del mundo escondida debajo de un traje de superhéroe…

-Pero Lois…

-¿Ibas a engañarme?, ¿Qué me ibas a decir para que yo aceptara quedarme contigo?, ¿Qué no amabas a Lana?, me ibas a condenar a vivir una vida con una persona que no me amaba…

-¿Qué dices?...

-¿Qué ibas a estar conmigo solamente por nuestro hijo?, muchas veces me lamenté que él no hubiera nacido pero ahora pienso que tal vez fue lo mejor si le esperaba un padre como tu…

-Lois, estas cambiando todo, ¿para qué?, -Clark se exalto… -para seguirme engañando con eso de que nuestro hijo murió cuando sabes perfectamente que esta allá arriba diciéndole papá a una persona que no es su padre, mientras que el verdadero ha estado sufriendo por ella durante casi 6 años…, sabes que, no sé ni siquiera para que darte explicaciones cuando fuiste tú la que me alejaste de mi lado, tal vez debí de considerarlo, debí de haberle hecho caso a Lana, ella lo dijo, dijo que tu ibas a querer vengarte alejando a mi hijo de mi, pues déjame darte una noticia, te vengaste porque todos estos años no he podido ser feliz pensando en él, tal vez debí de haberlo hecho, así sería el malo de cuento con razón.

Oliver interrumpió en la sala…

-¿Podrían bajar la voz? Hay una niña en casa que no tiene idea de nada esto…

Lois no pudo evitarlo, y le quitó los papeles que Oliver tenía en la manó, y los extendió hacia el pecho de Clark…

-Después del aborto lo único que quise fue olvidarme completamente de ti, quería poder tener una vida como todos los demás, deje de ser Lois Lane para convertirme en alguien más, ¿quieres saber algo?, no solamente destrozaste mi corazón, destrozaste mi vida, porque no quería que me encontraras, por eso a pesar de que ya no tenía porque esconderme de ti, lo seguí haciendo porque no podía aceptar el hecho de que lo había perdido, pero sabes algo ni Oliver, ni mi hija tienen porque pagar mis errores, por eso decidí enfrentarte de una vez por todas, porque quiero volver a ser Lois Lane, sin tener que esconderme, quiero volver a la vida que tenía antes, espero que estos papeles sean suficientes para que paremos esto de una vez por todas Clark…

Clark miró los papeles que tenía en sus manos sin prestarles atención en lo que decían…, Oliver abrazó a Lois en señal de apoyo…

-Por favor Clark, terminemos con esto, mira los papeles, creo que tanto tu como Lois ya se han hecho demasiado daño, si sigues insistiendo en que Leilani es tu hija, lo único que vas a conseguir es que alguien inocente y ajeno a todo esto sufra, y esa es mi hija, ella no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores, por favor…

Clark abrió tembloroso los papeles, habían ultrasonidos con fechas que definitivamente no correspondían a las fechas en las que se supone que su hijo tendría que haber crecido si no posteriores, también estaba el registro de nacimiento del hospital en una fecha de 4 años antes, después miró otro ultrasonido, era de un mes después en la que Lois se había ido de su lado…, Clark tomó el ultrasonido en sus manos y lo miró, una lágrima cayó de su mejilla, después miró el documento que se encontraba atrás, era una constancia donde indicaba un mes y medio después del ultrasonido donde decía que Lois había tenido un aborto espontaneo, Clark arrugó el papel entre sus manos, su corazón pareció detenerse…, no pudo contener las lágrimas, Lois tampoco pudo hacerlo, ahora todo estaba hecho y más que nunca Lois sintió que había perdido a Clark para siempre, sintió impotencia porque arriba había una niña que siempre, siempre se lo recordaría, Oliver también estaba llorando porque estaba viendo a uno de sus mejores amigos sufrir, pero él lo había prometido, había prometido que no dejaría que nada malo le pasará a Lois y a Leilani y aunque Clark lo negará, no las expondría al peligro que sabía que estaba presente. Clark sintió tambalearse por lo que se sentó en un el sofá…

-Por favor, por última vez, se los ruego, díganme que esto no es cierto, por favor Lois –Clark se acercó a ella y le tomo sus manos entre las suyas, Lois miró las manos y asustada lo miró a el… -yo siempre lo ame, desde el primer día que lo supe, que supe que iba a tener a mi hijo, aunque no lo creas ese bebe también era para mi el rayo de luz dentro de una oscuridad, por favor Lois, dime que no es cierto, todos estos años mi corazón no me pudo haber engañado… -Lois miró a los ojos a Clark, luego miro a Oliver que miraba la escena contrariado, se zafó de las manos de Clark y subió las escaleras de su casa sollozando, Clark la contempló alejarse…

-No le puedes pedir menos, yo más que nadie se que daría su vida entera por decirte que ese bebé está vivo…, -unos pasitos se oyeron en la escalera, era Annie…

-Papi ¿Qué tiene mi mami?, la oí entrar a su cuarto llorando pero tiene seguro y no pude entrar –preguntó con curiosidad, hasta que se percato de que su Papa tenia los ojos rojos, y el visitante también…

-¿Por qué están llorando también ustedes?...

-No nos pasa nada, lo que pasa es que estábamos recordando viejos tiempos…

Annie se puso de puntitas, y Oliver se agacho, la niña lo beso…

-¿Ya estas más feliz?... –indagó nerviosa…

-Yo creo que necesito otro… -Annie se lo dio…

-Señor, usted tampoco no lloré, ¿puedo darle un beso?, mi papa siempre que esta triste se pone feliz con un beso…

El corazón de Clark se aceleró…, a pesar de que todo indicaba que esa niña no era su hija, se sentía extraño con ella, tal vez porque deseaba más que nadie que ella fuera su hija… -por favor –pidió Clark, el se puso a su altura y ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso tímidamente, Clark no pudo evitar cargarla y abrazarla fuertemente, tal vez porque siempre se imagino una escena parecida cuando encontrara a su hija. Por su parte Annie estaba muy emocionada, su corazoncito casi se le salía del pecho y no era para menos, ella sabía perfectamente quien era el hombre que la abrazaba…

-Sé quién eres, -le susurró Annie para que su padre no la oyera, -pero no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie… superman…


	8. La Mujer Extraña

CAPITULO 8

La mujer extraña

Aquella tarde ella intentaba terminar una nueva receta, pero era imposible, ella no estaba hecha para esa vida, no podía creer que estando casada con él, tuviera que vivir en una granja y haciendo labores domésticas, apostaba lo que fuera a que si él se hubiera quedado con "ella" sería feliz viviendo en la gran ciudad y buscando noticias a su lado. En cambio ella, ella tenía que conformarse con ser la señora de un granjero, que por las noches rescataba personas en peligro. Pero eso había cambiado dos años atrás, cuando decidió dejar la granja y volver a iniciar su carrera como reportero, algo que sin duda ella odiaba porque sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía, para sentirse un poco más cerca de aquella mujer que le había arrebatado todo. Una sonrisa triunfante se realizó en su rostro, al final no estaban juntos y eso era lo que más importaba, ella era la que dormía a su lado, ella era la que lo veía siempre, un sonido de la otra habitación le desvió el pensamiento, era una risa, como odiaba aquella risa.

-Hallie quieres bajarle a esa tele ahora… -gritó a la chiquilla que estaba en la otra habitación…

-Si mamá, lo siento… -Lana dejó todo lo que sostenía en la mesa y se acercó decidida a la sala y miró a la niña rubia de ojos verdes, la chiquilla dejo de sonreir cuando ella le clavo la mirada…, y le bajó a la tele, volvió a hacer la labor que realizaba cuando Hallie empezó a gritar…

-Mama, mama, Superman esta en la tele…-pero esto último ella no le puso atención como odiaba que le dijera así…

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que yo no soy tu mamá, -le gritó entrando de nuevo a la sala, Hallie retrocedió y agacho la mirada en el suelo…

-Lo siento Lana,

-¿Qué quieres?, ya te dije que me dejaras en paz… -refunfuñó otra vez…

-Superman está en la tele –dijo con un poco de miedo…,

-¿Y porque me lo dices hasta este momento? –le quitó el control de las manos y le subió el volumen, estaban pasando un reportaje sobre la escuela en la tele…

"_El delincuente pedia que Superman se entregará y el a cambio dejaría ir a los niños que se encontraban secuestrados, por lo que nuestro héroe actuó de inmediato, sin embargo por increíble que pareciera, Superman estuvo a punto de ser asesinado, aún no se sabe que era lo que provocaba que Superman perdiera temporalmente sus poderes, mientras el intentaba negociar con el delincuente para que dejara en libertad a una niña a la que había decidido mantener de rehén, sucedió un hecho insólito, el héroe de Star City Green Arrow apareció para ayudarlo, después de tener casi 6 años sin que apareciera por ninguna parte del mundo…"_

Lo que siguió diciendo la reportera fue omitido por Lana, Green Arrow había aparecido y como consecuencia también lo había hecho…, pero su pensamiento fue destruido por una imagen donde Superman salía de la escuela con una niña en brazos y se la entregaba a ella, a Lois Lane, la rabia la hizo enojar y aventó el control remoto de la tele sin razón, lo que hizo que Hallie saltara de su asiento…, Lana salió de la sala y apretó fuerte los puños…

-No lo puedo creer, ella de nuevo no, no lo voy a permitir… -mencionó entre dientes, sin que la niña se diera cuenta..

-¿Lana estas bien? –preguntó Hallie temerosa, acercándose a ella…

-Déjame en paz –respondió inmediatamente mientras daba vueltas por toda la sala…

-Lo siento no quería molestarte, Oye, ¿sabes cuándo viene mi papa?...

-No lo sé, déjame en paz… -pero esa era una buena pregunta, ahora que había encontrado a Lois, ¿regresaría?, ese pensamiento la angustió por completo por lo que tomó el teléfono y le intentó marcar a su celular, pero este le mando al buzón, colgó agresivamente y volvió a intentar, sin éxito por segunda vez, un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, estaba demasiado enojada, todos estos años se había esforzado al máximo para que Clark volviera a amarla, incluso había mantenido a Lex lejos de ellos, para que otra vez el se tuviera que topar con ella…

-¿Le estás hablando a mi papa?... –la pequeña interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-¿Qué me dejes en paz?- contestó Lana más molesta y tomó a Hallie del brazo y la saco de la cocina con fuerza, la niña asustada comenzó a llorar…, entonces volvió a marcar pero nadie le contestaba…

-Hallie ya, deja de llorar –gritó perdiendo la paciencia…

-¿Cuándo viene mi papá?..., quiero verlo, no me gusta estar contigo…

-¿Y crees que a mí sí?, -comentó con desdén…

-Para la próxima vez le pediré que me lleve con él…- Lana tomó a la niña de los dos hombros y la sujeto con fuerza…

-¿Qué te he dicho?, sabes lo que te podría pasar si le dices algo a Clark ¿verdad?..., -amenazó -¿quieres terminar en la calle?...

-Mi papá nunca haría eso…, -intentó explicar la niña…

-Tu papa hace lo que yo digo, lo sabes…, -Lana la miró, la niña bajó la mirada y una lágrima salió de su rostro -ahora déjame en paz… -fue entonces la niña atemorizada subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-Hay no lo puedo creer, si alguien me lo hubiera dicho… -Tomó de nuevo el teléfono e intentó marcar otra vez, pero ahora la línea estaba muerta, golpeo la mesa con fuerza y entonces salió de la casa desesperada a tomar un poco de aire fresco, e intentar pensar claramente, era obvio que algo estaba mal, el la había visto y si él le había entregado a ella a aquella niña significaba que habían sobrevivido, Lois y la que ahora suponía que era su hija, ahora tendría que pensar rápido si quería seguir el plan, no podía permitir que Clark pensara en dejarla, no ahora. Ella supo perfectamente que si Clark había estado con ella durante todo este tiempo, era porque pensaba que estaba a punto de morir y cuando el tiempo pasó tuvo que inventar que habían encontrado una cura para su enfermedad, sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta que el la dejaría pronto, pero entonces llegó Hallie y todo cambió. Clark no le quitaría a esa niña la única familia que tenia, no lo haría jamás, porque de alguna forma aunque ella detestara cuidar niños, Clark creía que era una madre para Hallie y mientras Hallie estuviera con ellos, ellos seguirían juntos. Pero ahora todo era diferente, Clark iría corriendo tras Lois sin dudarlo y Hallie seguiría a Clark al fin del mundo, tendría que actuar rápido si quería mantener a Clark a su lado. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que no se percato que una mujer se le acercaba, vestía completamente de negro y su cara era oculta por unos lentes y una gorra, el pelo negro caoba le llegaba a la media espalda, esa mujer fue acercandoce poco a poco a Lana mientras ella trataba de respirar y de contener toda la rabia que en ese momento sentía. Fue entonces cuando Lana se percató de los pasos y dio la vuelta para mirar quien era, la mujer se quitó poco a poco los lentes y miró a Lana con severidad…

-Hola- menciono la mujer en tono seco, cuando Lana se percató de su presencia palideció, intentó encontrar sentido a lo que veía, si no fuera por su voz, hacía años que no la tenia en frente y fue difícil a simple vista distinguir que era ella…, pero era imposible…

-¿Tú? –preguntó fuera de sí, intentando encajar a la mujer que veía ahora con la de sus recuerdos, inclusive por un momento llegó a pensar que alguien muy parecido le estaba jugando una broma…

-¿Sorprendida de verme?- añadió irónicamente mirándola desafiantemente a los ojos, la mujer le sonrió sarcásticamente y caminó hasta la entrada de la casa, miró a su alrededor por unos instantes y su mirada se posó sobre un retrato de Lana, Clark y una niña rubia de grandes ojos verdes y brillantes, tomó la foto entre sus manos e intentó contener el llanto.

-¿Qué?-… -intentó decir Lana pero fue interrumpida por la mujer que en un segundo dejo la foto en su lugar y la encaró…

-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?, -dijo la mujer mirándola a los ojos desafiantemente –Digamos que por ti nunca estaría aquí…-Lana corrió hacia su teléfono que había tirado en la mesa minutos atrás, lo descolgó para llamar pero seguía sin línea.

-¿Pensaste que sería tan tonta como para permitir que volvieras a meterme a aquel horrible lugar…?, ¿en verdad crees que soy tan tonta para no haberme dado cuenta?...

-Por favor, yo se que tú piensas que tuve algo que ver con eso, pero no es así, si estabas en ese lugar fue por que tus actos te llevaron ahí… -intentó explicar de alguna manera tratando de convencerla…

-Deja las mascaras Lana, -la afronto -te descubrí y lo sabías, entonces inventaste que solo estabas protegiendo a Clark, y por eso estabas a su lado para descubrir al verdadero traidor…, y escogiste a la persona que sabias que más me dolería para culparlo por tus actos, sabias perfectamente que yo me desmoronaría…

-Y así fue, -dijo intentando mantener la calma -tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, -se acercó a la mujer pero esta dio un paso atrás -sabes perfectamente quien fue el que protegió a Lex todo ese tiempo, sabes porque lo hizo, pero tranquila te ayudaré como la vez pasada, ¿no lo vez?, te está manipulando otra vez…, pero juntas saldremos de esto como la vez pasada… -Lana se le acercó e intentó llevarla a sentar, pero la mujer se alejo de ella…

-Claro que no, no volveré a caer en tus mentiras nunca más…, en ese lugar tuve mucho tiempo para pensar con detenimiento todo, querías tenerme lejos, sabias que si investigaba un poco más iba a descubrir la verdad y obviamente se lo diría a Clark, por eso pasó lo que paso, hiciste que mi palabra no valiera…te estorbe desde el día que descubrí el verdadero motivo por el que habías regresado, -aseveró la mujer con la cara desencajada…

-Por favor, -intentó negociar con ella -esta claro que estas muy alterada, recapitulemos todo…

-¿Recapitular?..., -la interrumpió con ironiá -no Lana, no tengo pruebas para demostrárselo a Clark y que se de cuenta de una vez de la mujer que eres, pero sabes algo yo no volveré a caer en tus mentiras, arrastraste a Clark y Lois a una venganza absurda, y ahora estas con él, pero apuesto lo que quieras que el no ha pasado ningún día contigo sin desear estar con ella…

-Callate… -le pidió Lana, e intentó respirar para volver a guardar la compostura…

-Lo vez, -la mujer rió irónicamente y le dio la espalda, miró a su alrededor y volvió a enfrentarla -no sé que maniobra usaste para ocupar un lugar que no te correspondía, pero te aseguró que lo descubriré… -amenazó…

-¿A qué has venido si supuestamente yo te metí en ese lugar? –Preguntó con ironía -¿no pensaste que podría volver a hacerlo otra vez? –intentó ocultar una sonrisa sarcástica

-Tenía que venir, tenía que arriesgarme, además tu sola no eres una amenaza, nunca te atreviste a hacer algo por ti misma, y valía la pena el riesgo, tú mejor que nadie debes de saber mejor que nadie por lo que estoy aquí…

-No hay nada aquí que te interese…

-Claro que sí y lo sabes, vengo por lo que es mío…

-Ya te dije que no hay nada tuyo aquí… -Lana alzó la voz, no iba a permitir que ahora todo destruyera lo que tanto trabajo le había costado…

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo…

-Tu se la regalaste a Clark, ahí perdiste todo derecho sobre ella…

-No se la regale, no podía cuidarla, no me quedaba otra opción ¿Qué querías que hiciera con ella?, no podía llevarla a donde me metiste… -la mujer se comenzó a alterar, su voz empezó a quebrarse…

-Si tú entraste en ese lugar fue tu culpa, y la culpa de él…

-No me hagas perder la paciencia, -gritó -no se me olvida que por tu afán sacarme de la jugada casi pierdo a mi hija…

-¿Y con esa actitud pretendes demostrarme que no merecías estar en ese lugar?, si lo hiciste fue por tus actos...

-Quítate la mascará Lana, dejamos de fingir, por una vez en tu vida se sincera…

-Supongamos que tienes razón, -Lana se hartó, si no iba a poder engañarla de nuevo tenía que terminar este asunto lo más rápido posible… -supongamos que yo lo culpe de todo, que él nunca tuvo nada que ver con Lex, que yo era el que le pasaba la información, te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que no creíste en el, a pesar de que supuestamente lo amabas… ¿Qué piensas hacer con ello?, vas a correr a buscarlo, ¿vas a venir con él a reclamar a tu hija?..., se ha ido, no está más, acéptalo, le ocultaste que iba a ser padre, lo alejaste de ti , eso lo mató…

-Pero fue por ti, porque tú me engañaste, le pusiste trampas para que yo creyera…

-Esa no es mi culpa, -interrumpió -tu decidiste no creer en él, ahora ya es muy tarde, estás sola, y Clark nunca te devolverá a Hallie, ahora menos que eres una fugitiva, lo conozco, no dejaría que la niña corriera peligro a tu lado…

-Mi hija no corre ningún peligro a mi lado y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, sabes que nunca merecí estar metida en ese lugar… -la enfrentó…

Lana sonrió sarcásticamente y se le acercó al oído…

-Pero Clark no lo sabe… -Lana le sonrió triunfante, sabía que con eso acababa de quitarse por completo la máscara ante ella, pero al final ella podría decir lo que quisiera, nadie le creería…

-He venido por mi hija y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir… -La mujer intentó subir las escaleras en busca de la niña pero Lana la bloqueo y forcejaron un poco…

-Vamos corre, ve y dile a Hallie que la familia que ella conoce no existe, dile que tu eres su verdadera madre, dile que te la llevaras lejos y que nunca volverá a ver a Clark ni a verme a mí y veamos si ella acepta irse contigo…, veamos si cuando Clark sepa que te la llevaste se queda tranquilo…

-Cuando le diga toda la verdad… -intentó decir la mujer pero Lana no le permitió continuar

-¿Cuándo le digas toda la verdad?, -ironizó -tu palabra perdió validez hace mucho ¿con que piensas comprobar que lo que dices es verdad?, compruébame que soy esa que dices, y dejo que te lleves a Hallie sin ningún problema…

La mujer la miró, era obvio que no tenia esas pruebas aún, pero ella lo sabía y no permitiría que ella la volviera a confundir, le debía tanto a Mike, como para no demostrarle la confianza que el había puesto en ella…

-_Actúa de la forma más prudente que puedas, un solo error podría echar por la borda todo lo ganado…_

La mujer tomo otra foto donde Hallie estaba sola, no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de su rostro…

-Te juro por lo más sagrado que me queda que es mi hija, que no voy a descansar hasta recuperarla y hasta que Clark se entere de la clase de mujer que eres…, espero que puedas dormir tranquila, porque el día que menos lo espere volveré con pruebas para desenmascararte, por lo pronto disfruta los momentos que te queden con tu familia feliz, y no te preocupes por buscarme, porque no me encontraras… -La mujer se dio la vuelta, llevándose la foto de Hallie con ella, de repente el ruido de las escaleras y una vocecita la hizo detenerse…

-¿Con quien hablas mami?... –preguntó con curiosidad…

-Con nadie Hallie cariño…- Lana se acercó a la niña y la abrazó, la mujer volteó y contemplo la escena… -una conocida, pero ya se iba… -dijo con voz golpeada…

-Hola… -esa palabra salió de su boca con dificultad, miró a la niña, era tan bonita y se parecía tanto a el, la niña se acercó y le dio la mano…, la mujer titubeó pero se la tomo…

-¿Tan pronto ya se va? –indagó curiosa…

-Si, vine a buscar a tu papa…

-El salió, del trabajo, a una comisión, espero que vuelva pronto…

-Si de hecho eso mismo te decía, pero sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras… -dijo con ironia, pero ella evadió la voz…

-¿Puedo abrazarte? –preguntó nerviosa, pero tenía que irse con al menos eso…

-Claro… -Hallie sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó, un escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo, Lana se acercó a ellas y tomó del brazo a Hallie y la separó de ella…

-¿Ya te bañaste? –pregunto amorosamente Lana, a lo que la niña se sorprendió…

-No, aún no…

-Pues, anda sube, ¿no querrás que tu papa te encuentre sucia?..

-Entonces ¿llega hoy mi papa?, wow… -la niña subió emocionada las escaleras y se perdió de vista…

-¿Lo vez?, para tu hija no significas nada, ella ve como padre a Clark y siempre lo hará, en cambio contigo no tendrá nunca un padre…

La mujer la miró, y salió de la casa, Lana corrió a ver hacia donde se iba, había una camioneta negra estacionada a la cual se subió y arranco, buscó el teléfono y marcó un número, pero su línea estaba muerta, así que tomó su celular…

-Tenemos un problema… …lo sé… ¿Cuándo te enteraste?... ¿Por qué no me avisaste?..., …estuvo en mi casa, …pude manejarla…, la quiero lejos de mi vida… lo quiero o se acaba el trato…, no te preocupes, será más pronto de lo que imaginas, creo que los encontró, en cuanto esté aquí te diré donde encontrar a su engendro y podrás hacer lo que quieras con el…, no a Lois aún no, quiero que se de cuenta lo estúpida que fue, quiero verla sufrir…, el sí, esa flecha no ha hecho más que estorbar…


	9. La otra luz

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, parado en aquel lugar, sumido en sus pensamientos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ignoraba los llamados de auxilio de los demás. El dolor que se centraba en su pecho era desgarrador, y no solamente porque acababa de darse cuenta que su mayor ilusión nunca había existido, si no porque ya no había ningún lazo que lo ligara con su pasado, un pasado que lo había hecho inmensamente feliz…, aunque nunca hubiera existido realmente.

Cerró los ojos y recordó aquella niña, aquella niña cuyos ojitos verdes y curiosos lo habían mirado por primera vez, recordó el sentimiento que tuvo cuando tropezó con ella en aquel centro comercial y como aquella angustia que había tenido por casi 5 años desaparecía. Recordaba también lo que sintió cuando escuchó aquella voz tan familiar que no escuchaba hace mucho, y como había intentado con todas sus fuerzas reprimir todas aquellas sensaciones, aquellos sentimientos que renacieron de sus entrañas con más fuerza de lo que alguna ver recordó sentir, aquel cumulo de emociones que de no haber sido porque sabía muy bien que estaba frente a la mujer que le arrebató lo que más amaba en el mundo, hubieran provocado que el callera rendido en sus brazos, tal vez la hubiera robado y la hubiera llevado demasiado lejos donde nunca fueran encontrados, entonces le diría que el siempre la había amado con la misma intensidad o quizá más. Ahora que se encontraba lejos, con una verdad que el aún le costaba trabajo asimilar, se había podido percatar de todos aquellos sentimientos, que hasta hoy seguía intentando esconder en el odio, tal vez porque así no podían consumirlo poco a poco, pero ahora ya no había un motivo para seguir teniéndole rencor, la razón a la que se había aferrado para no sufrir por su ausencia y por un sacrificio que ahora le parecía absurdo, simplemente nunca había existido. Esta afirmación hizo que un vacio inmenso lo llenará de nuevo…

_Un recuerdo en su mente se hizo presente… _

_Al fín la espera había terminado, estaba tan cerca y no podía entender cómo podía perderla incluso antes de recuperarla, nunca la había visto, pero sabía que aquel loco la tenía en su poder y que podría matarla, el solo hecho de eso le llenaba de angustia, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, que incluso tal vez moriría en el intento por poderla salvar, pero eso valía la pena porque la personita que sin conocerla había amado más en la vida, estaría a salvo. Tal vez ella nunca sabría de su existencia, ni tampoco tendría el privilegio de oírla decirle papá pero no iba a permitir que un loco como aquel terminara con la única prueba viviente de la felicidad que el llegó a sentir alguna vez… entonces lo decidió, cambió su vida por la de aquellos niños, y busco en cada uno de ellos al que podría ser su hijo, pero nunca pensó que el delincuente tomaría a una pequeña niña como presa, ¿y si aquella niña era su hija?_

_-Sabes que pienso, que tal vez no necesite morir este día, puedo colocarle a la niña o a ti la bomba y salir, pero hay demasiada gente aún afuera…_

_-Pónmela a mi… .-suplicó, al final el había vivido lo suficiente, ya había sido feliz, pero ella no…_

_-Cállate, -y volvió a patearlo… -lastima por la niña, es muy hermosa…, -en ese momento el nunca se había preguntado como sería su hija, a quien se parecería, ¿moriría sin nisiquiera tener la oportunidad de poder verla?, ¿al ver a aquella niña el corazón se lo diría?, ¿le diría si era su hija?, entocnes tomó fuerzas de muy a dentro e intentó acercarse al delincuente, pero la kryptonita era demasiada, por lo que terminó callendose en el piso, sin embargo, el poco espacio que esta vez había avanzado le había permitido ver por primera vez a aquella niña, entonces su corazón se detuvo, era la misma niña que había visto en el centro comercial un día antes, la observó durante unos instantes que tal vez se le parecieron eternos, por un momento le costó trabajo distinguir sus rasgos, pero dormía de la misma forma angelical que lo hacia su LOis, sin duda tenía su misma boca, hacia algunos gestos como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas, y arrugaba la nariz y las cejas de la misma forma que lo hacia Lois cuando estaba enojada, intentó preguntarse que era lo que la niña tenía de él, pero no pudo responderlo, esa pequeña era demasiado perfecta como para pensar que pudiera parecerse en algo a él, su corazón palpitaba al mil por hora, ¿pero y si no era ella?, esa dúdalo asaltaba, pero su corazón que palpitaba emocionado le daba las respuestas que necesitaba, pero encontes el ladrón interrumpió sus pensamientos…_

_-¿Quién anda ahí?... –preguntó espantado el hombre, Clark intentó voltear a todos lados pero no vio a nadie…_

_-Si es la policía detonaré la bomba… -el hombre se alejo y camino al sentido de donde se encontraba la puerta y al lado contrario de la niña y de Clark, entonces lo vio, al hombre que había buscado por tantos años sin rastros de él…, no había ninguna duda, esa niña era aquella por la que había buscado todos estos años, Green Arrow a punto al hombre y una flecha le pinchó en el hombro…, este cayó desmayado…, apuntó otra flecha a la cámara de seguridad y esta se rompió en pedazos…_

_Entonces Green Arrow corrió hacia donde estaba Keira tirada, el también quería correr pero la Kryptonita se lo impedía, Oliver verificaba que la niña estaba bien, entonces se vierón por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Oliver miró la piedra y la alejo lejos de él, poco a poco sintió que las fuerzas le regresaban._

_-Pronto despertará, tienes que salir de aquí…-dijo Arrow mirándola con ternura, entonces no había ninguna duda…_

_-¿Entonces es ella?, -el no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de su rostro -no estarías aquí si no fuera ella… -_

_-No sé a quién ella te refieras..., -intentó ocultarle la verdad de nuevo, no se explicaba como después de todo, era tan sínico, -es mejor que salgas, ahora… _

_-¿Me pides que salga, cuando podrías irte con ella y dejarme a que el despertará?, eso ya no los haría huir más… -mencionó con coraje, después de todo si el había vivido alejado de su hija era solo por su culpa_

_-Hace años que dejamos de huir… -menciono secamente Oliver, pero el no lo entendió… -¿crees que me alegraría verte muerto?, si es así nunca me conociste y nunca fuiste en realidad mi amigo como me lo hiciste creer…_

_-Un amigo nunca le arrebata al otro lo que más quieres… -dijo sin pensarlo…_

_-¿Te refieres a Lois? –esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Clark, quiso evadir la respuesta que su corazón tenían ante esta pregunta pero no tuvo que contestarla…_

_-Clark, tienes que sacar a mi hija de aquí, -comentó Oliver -espero que se la entregues a su madre, yo desactivaré la bomba y me encargaré de él… -Oliver ayudo a Clark a pararse y lo llevó a la puerta… Annie abrió sus ojitos…, fue entonces cuando los recordó la primera vez que los vio, eran verdes, como los de ella incluso como los de él, por esa mirada…_

_-¿Green Arrow? –preguntó nerviosa cuando él se acercó a ella… y la niña rió de oreja a oreja, sin duda era la misma risa picara de Lois, por ver a esa niña por saber que existía Clark sintió en ese momento que todo había valido la pena…_

Pero nada valía la pena ya, esa niña no era la que buscaba, y lo que buscaba simplemente no existía, porque simple y sencillamente él, Clark Kent, o Kal-El, o superman, o cualquiera que fuera su nombre tenía que aceptar que era diferente y tenía que enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, porque nunca sería una persona normal ni tendría los mismos derechos, ni los mismos privilegios, había sido demasiado tonto al poder pensar que podría haber podido soñar con tener una familia e hijos propios. Hacía años que la felicidad había terminado, pero todas las mañanas se levantaba con el propósito de pensar que tal vez ese día podría conocer a aquella niña, aquella niña que simplemente ahora sabia nunca había existido.

Por un momento creyó que ya no quedaba más en este mundo porque luchar, vivía con alguien a quien hace mucho tiempo atrás había dejado de amar y con quien seguía a su lado simplemente por dos cosas, costumbre y por…

En ese momento Clark sonrió, el dolor de enfrentarse a la verdad había hecho que había olvidado la única cosa que lo hacía feliz de verdad en esta vida, aparte de salvar vidas, la única cosa que lo había mantenido con los pies en la tierra durante la búsqueda de su hijo: Hallie, la hija adoptiva que tenía con Lana, aquella pequeña niña que con su risa y ocurrencias hacían su día muy pasable, aquella niña aún lo necesitaba…, recordó la última llamada…

–_Te extraño mucho, estoy aburrida no tengo con quien jugar… ¿Cuándo vas a venir?..._

_-No lo sé, solo llamo para recordarte que te amo mucho…_

_-Yo también papi, ya ven por favor…_

_-Lo haré en cuanto pueda, adiós Hallie, cuida mucho a tu mama.._

_-Si, lo haré, te amo papi…_

Esas últimas 3 palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, aquella niña juguetona lo esperaba en casa, era la única razón por la que le pesaba tanto no llegar, pero su interior se debatía entre aquella niña y la otra persona que la esperaba en la casa, una persona a la que en un pasado había conocido perfectamente pero con el tiempo se había vuelto una completa extraña, aquella persona que dormía a su lado, reclamándole todo el tiempo la razón por la que demoraba tanto vigilando la ciudad, una persona que le suplicaba caricias que él no quería ni podía darle, una persona a la que había jurado hacer inmensamente feliz el resto que le quedara de vida, pero que había condenado a sumirse al mismo infierno que el se había sumergido con aquel sacrificio. Y era hasta aquel momento en el cual se estaba dando cuenta de todo aquello, nunca más antes se había percatado de esa situación, tal vez porque durante esos seis años no tuvo cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar a Lois y a su bebe, y la rabia que había escondido en ella lo habían impulsado a demostrarse que de alguna forma era feliz en su vida…, de repente volvió a recordar a aquella otra niña…

_-Bueno princesita, creo que es hora de que usted vaya a descansar a su cuarto, y deje a los adultos platicar… - _

Recordar el momento en que Oliver la cargó y la risa de aquella niña, le provoco cierta envidia, el sabia justo lo que a ella más le gustaba, de la misma forma que Clark sabía que Hallie odiaba que le hicieran cosquillas desprevenida, sintió celos de aquel hombre, porque su corazón se rebelaba a creer que aquella niña no fuera su hija, a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra. Durante todos estos años había sentido celos porque Oliver estaba viendo crecer a su hija, porque era él quien la había visto caminar por primera vez, reírse por primera vez, sin embargo el había tenido a Hallie, pero ahora era distinto porque no sólo el había tenido aquel privilegio, si no que ahora tampoco el era dueño de aquella niña, aquella niña que tanta ilusión y emoción le había causado era hija de el y Lois, la mujer que sin saberlo tenía su vida entera, pero la vida de ella no le pertenecía más, ya no había nada que lo atara a él, el no tenía nada, ni siquiera Hallie le pertenecía completamente, recordó nuevamente a aquella niña, y por primera vez pensó en que también a ella podría perderla, antes no lo hacia conscientemente tal vez porque pensaba que cuando eso sucediera el iba a tener a su hija propia con el, pero ahora nada era seguro, ese sentimiento de perdida sobre Hallie lo hizo tomar la decisión de volver, era hora de regresar a la realidad y sobre todo de aprender a vivir con esa nueva verdad que por ahora lo desgarraba pero que sabría que con el tiempo podría asimilar…

No le tomó más que unos segundos en llegar a aquella casa, las luces de la sala ya estaban apagadas, agradeció por ver que la luz de su recamara ya estaba apagada también, iría directo a la recamara de Hallie y tal vez dormiría abrazado a ella.

Entró sin hacer ruidoy subió las escaleras muy despacio, pasó por su habitación muy silenciosamente y cuadno estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de Hallie la luz del pasillo se prendió.

-Esta dormida ya… -dijó una voz aspera y cansada…

-Lo siento Lana, no quería despertarte, -se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, ella estaba parada en su puerta con los brazos cruzados, el abrió la puerta de la recamara y dejó su chaqueta, ella se dio la vuelta muy silenciosamente…

-¿Cómo ha estado todo?

-Muy bien como siempre, estamos acostumbradas a estar solas

-Lana, sabias que era mi deber… -intentó explicarse cansado..

-Y también es tu deber contestar el teléfono, ¿o no?..

-Lo siento, lo mantuve apagado, tuve que esconder toda mi ropa, lo sabes mejor que nadie, tuve que apagarlo…

-Si supongo que no quisiste que nadie te molestara, ¿Cómo esta Lois?, ¿Cómo esta tu hijo? –Clark se paró en secó, supuso inmediatamente que lo había visto en la televisión, a el y a Green Arrow, pero la verdad no estaba listo para admitirle a ella aún que no tenía ningún hijo..

-Lana, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso por el momento…

-El señor no quiere hablar de eso por el momento, ¿Cuándo me lo vas a decir?, cuando lleves a Hallie a comer con ella y con tu hijo… -la voz de Lana había comenzado a ser un poco fuerte…

-Hallie está durmiendo… -dijo molesto pidiendo que bajara la voz..

-Hallie está durmiendo –dijo esto con mucha ironía pero había bajado la voz –tal vez es mejor que se lo expliques de una vez…

-Lana, por favor, tu siempre lo habías sabido, no se porque me reclamas ahora, sabias que yo estaba buscando a Lois, pensé que te alegrarías de que mi búsqueda al fin terminará en vez de estarme reclamando, pero parece que contigo no se puede hablar, hace mucho tiempo que no puedo hablar contigo…

-¿Por qué será?, tal vez porque con cualquier pretexto te vas, y cuando estas en casa siempre estas con esa niña... –reclamó molesta..

-Porque Hallie es nuestra hija, necesita que sus padres estén con ella, ¿no recuerdas que tener un hijo era lo que más deseabas?...

-Si, deseaba tener un hijo, pero uno tuyo y mío, pero al parecer el único que siempre te importó fue el hijo de ella…, ni siquiera Hallie te ha importado…

-Basta Lana, -la cayó, ella no podía entender lo que él había sentido antes, además el amaba a Hallie, era algo incomprensible, cariños completamente distintos entre Hallie y aquel niño que nunca había existido… -basta, dejame en paz, ese niño nunca existió, si eso quieres que te diga, Lois perdió a nuestro bebé hace mucho tiempo, ahora déjame en paz… -Clark agarró su pijama y se dispuso a salir de aquel cuarto…

-Mientes, yo te vi entregándole a una niña a ella… -lo detuvo justo antes de salir..

-Esa niña es hija de ella y de Oliver, esa niña es mucho más pequeña que Hallie, espero que con eso te conformes y dejes ese tema por la paz…- abrió la puerta del cuarto y se dispuso a salir..

-¿A dónde vas?...

-No quiero seguir peleando, voy a dormir en la sala…

Clark se cambió en el baño y cuando se dispuso a salir escuchó unos pasitos corriendo, el se volteó justo a tiempo antes de que Hallie brincara y callera en sus brazos…

-Papi, regresaste… -dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y besándolo en una mejilla..

-Preciosa, ¿no se supone que deberías de estar dormida?... –preguntó fingiendo estar molesto, pero en realidad se alegraba demasiado de verla, por lo que la estrechó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente…

-Me despertaron las voces de ti y mi mama… -comentó al mismo tiempo que intentó esconder un boztezo…

-Lo siento cariño, no fue a propósito…

-¿Vas a volver a dormir en la sala?... –preguntó curiosa mirando la almohada que el llevaba…

-¿A volver? –preguntó admirado…

-Si, antes de irte dormiste 3 días allá abajo, te tape la última noche porque estabas temblando de frio… -Clark recordó la última noche antes de irse, el había pensado que Lana había tenido ese gesto con él… -Porque no duermes conmigo, mi cama esta muy grande, además te extrañe mucho –al decir esto Hallie volvió a abrazarlo…

-Esa es una muy buena idea… -aceptó gustoso…

-¿No se supone que ya estabas dormida?, -Lana salió de su habitación molesta…

-Vine a ver a mi papa…

-Ya lo viste ahora ve a dormir… -mencióno Lana, Hallie intentó bajarse de los brazos de su padre pero el lo impidió…

-Voy contigo cariño, -le mencionó a la niña, -hasta mañana Lana, la miró y entró al cuarto de la niña…

-Estuviste increíble papi… -comentó aquella niña con emoción y dando brinquitos en la cama…

-Hallie, baja la voz… -pidió Clark… -recuerda que tu mama no puede saber que tu sabes que…

-Si lo se, mamá no debe de saber que yo se que tu eres Superman, lo siento –se disculpo con la mirada avergonzada..

-No debes de pedirme disculpas solo se más cuidadosa… -Hallie siguió brincando en la cama y de un salto volvió a brincar sobre Clark…

-Es que eres increíble papa, salvaste a todos esos niños y además conoces a más superhéroes, lo dijeron en la tele, pero tú nunca me habías contado de Green Arrow… . me has contado de ac, de black canary, y de otros, pero nunca de Green Arrow… -preguntó curiosa…

-Lo siento, tal vez lo olvide… -mientras decía esto Clark metía a Hallie a la cama y se acostaba a su lado, pusó su brazo como almohada para la niña…

-Papa, ¿Cuándo sea grande voy a poder ser superhéroe como tú?... –preguntó emocionada…

-No lo se Hallie, te he dicho que es algo complicado..

-Si, -dijo con voz triste, -además yo no soy tu hija, así que no tendré tus superpoderes, por eso no podre ser una de ustedes... – y abrazó a su padre fuertemente…

-Hallie, tu eres mi hija, lo sabes…, -reclamó Clark, esas palabras de Hallie ahora más que nunca le dolían…

-Lo se papá, y te amo como nadie en el mundo, y tu también me amas, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero, nunca podré volar como tú…, nunca podré llegar a la luna –Hallie miró por su ventana por donde podía reflejarse la luna brillante…

-Bueno tal vez mañana pudramos volar un poco… -comentó Clark, no era la primera vez que sin que Lana se diera cuenta salían y la llevaba a dar un paseo..

-Si papa, pero tú puedes ver la tierra desde muy lejos y yo no porque entonces moriría… -

-Si, pero recuerda que no cualquiera puede volar…

-Si, lo se, ¿eso me hace especial verdad?...

-Claro que si mi amor… -Clark beso a la niña en la frente…

-¿Papa, como era mi mama?... –preguntó curiosa…

-Ya lo sabes Hallie, te lo he dicho, era muy valiente, y era… -pero una vocecita lo interrumpió…

-No papa, me refiero a si era como yo, si era fea o bonita, ¿Por qué no tengo una foto de ella?... –El corazón de Clark se aceleró, Hallie nunca le había preguntado así desde que le explico que el y Lana no eran sus padres, y ahorita se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho, pero sabía que su decisión era la correcta, pero tal vez algún día Hallie sabría la verdad y eso le haría más daño…

-No Hallie, no tengo una foto de ella, pero sabes ella era muy parecida a ti, de hecho, cuando te mires al espejo podrías verla…. –menciono…

-¿Y a mi papa verdadero?, ¿a el también me parezco?...

-Si Hallie, también a el te pareces, ellos viven a través de ti…

Hallie miró la Luna y suspiró un poco mientras un bostezó se le escapaba, volteó a ver a Clark y lo abrazó fuertemente, se estiró para darle un beso…

-Buenas noches, papa, te amo, gracias por ser el mejor papa del mundo -mencionó sonriéndole…

-Hasta mañana pequeña, yo también te amo…


	10. Una nueva oportunidad

Aquella noche no pude dormir, no solamente porque dos de mis mayores temores habían estado a punto de ocurrir aquel día, el que él me quitara a mi hija y el perderla si no también porque su sola presencia había venido a poner en caos mi interior, un caos que hace mucho se había tranquilizado. Su mirada, su cercanía, su piel, su olor, todo él me habían recordado un amor que hacía mucho que creía que había muerto, y con aquel amor, el regreso de aquel dolor, aquella herida que también creí había cicatrizado pero que en un segundo había sangrado de nuevo, tal vez incluso con mayor intensidad que ayer. Las mismas preguntas volvieron a mi mente, y el ¿Por qué? fue la constante de toda aquella noche, escondiendo mis lagrimas para que la persona que estaba a mi lado no pudiera darse cuenta de aquel dolor. Y también descubrí que ahora había otra herida que había nacido, algo que intente evitar siempre pero que anhelaba con todo el corazón, ¿Cómo podría ser posible que el hubiera creído todas nuestras mentiras?, ¿Cómo podía haber pasado el hecho de que Annie era casi idéntica a él en muchos aspectos?, y aunque estaba aliviada por no tener que preocuparme por que intentará arrancarla de mi lado una parte de mi estaba decepcionada, decepcionada de que el se convenciera tan rápido, que no fuera capaz de reconocer a su propia hija teniéndola enfrente. Y es que tenía que admitir que todo se debía a la rabia que aún sentía porque el me hubiera engañado de aquella forma, o porque tal vez porque yo misma me mentí pensando que yo había sido más especial que ella. Pero todo había sido una mentira y el nunca había dejado de amarla a ella, al final como siempre había quedado en segundo lugar. Pero para mi, Leilani era primero que todo, y de alguna manera esperaba que para el, ella significara lo mismo. Aquella noche me juré no volver a pensar en el de ninguna forma posible, incluido pensar en el como el padre de mi hija, además ella ya tenía un padre para el cual también lo era todo.

El no tener que escondernos fue un gran alivio para mi y para Oliver, pronto pudo volver a tomar las riendas de su empresa, sin embargo tuvo que dar una conferencia de prensa explicando porque se había ocultado tanto tiempo. El pretexto fue sencillo, quería formar su propia familia y vivir una vida normal por algún tiempo, pero ahora su empresa y sus acciones en luthor corp lo necesitaban. Por mi parte todos en el periódico se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta que yo era Lois Lane, una periodista del Dialy Planet que había tenido un futuro prometedor si no hubiera desaparecido hace algunos años para casarse en secreto con el multimillonario Oliver Queen… A la que le costó un poco más de trabajo acostumbrarse fue a Annie, primero a entender que sus padres no se llamaban Mark ni Taylor, y también a aprender a lidiar con los curiosos que querían conocer a la hija de Oliver Queen, pero después de 3 meses todo mudo lo olvido…

Fue fácil acostumbrarse a no tener miedo por todo, y poder salir libremente a la calle y poder decir mi nombre sin miedo, estaba más relajada y había vuelto a ser más yo y Oliver también, Green Arrow continuaba aparecido, aunque en esta ocasión solamente para cuando su ayuda era absolutamente necesaria, al final Star City había sobrevivido sin él 6 años, además el no quería arriesgarnos ni a mí ni a Annie a que su identidad fuera descubierta. Sin embargo, aunque la tormenta había pasado la vida se encargaría de volver a poner mi interior en un caos total...

-No puedo creer lo curiosa que Annie puede llegar a ser a veces, ¿Cómo se supone que yo tenga que explicarle a una niña de 4 años como se hacen los bebes?... –comentaba Lois mientras distraída entraba a su recamara después de dormir a Keira, Oliver estaba de espaldas, Lois supo que estaba mirando una foto, siempre lo hacia cuando sacaba aquella caja de recuerdos…, -lo siento -intentó disculparse pero para su sorpresa Oliver respondió a aquel comentario...

-Es cuestión de genes… -comentó para sorpresa de ella...

-¿Genes?... -pregunto sorprendida ante su comentario, porque no creyó que le había puesto atención.

Oliver tomó la foto y con la mirada agachada la metió a la caja de los recuerdos, intentando que Lois no lo viera se limpió una pequeña lágrima, la miró y le sonrió… -Si Lois, ya sabes esas cosas que hacen que nuestros hijos tengan el pelo de un color o de otro…

-Se muy bien que son los genes, -mencionó rápidamente, -pero la verdad no creo que en su información genética tenga ese aspecto… -dijo intentando recordar si Clark alguna vez le habia parecido lo suficientemente curioso para que Annie fuera así.

-Claro Lois, como se me puede ocurrir que Annie sea tan curiosa, no se parece nada a ti -comentó sacando una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica..

-Ah..., p.. p.. pero -titubeó un poco -lo mío es vocación periodística, -dijo nerviosa cayendo en cuenta de lo que Oliver trataba de decirle -simplemente… -agregó...

-Entonces cuando crezca Annie será una excelente reportera –tomó entre sus manos aquella caja y la cerró suspirado...

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lois intentando no hacer sentir incomodo a Oliver…

-Si Lois, solo que ya sabes, de repente llegan aquellos días…

-Anoche soñé con ella sabes, pero no quise decirte, -Lois se sentó al lado de él y tomó la caja sacando de nuevo una foto de su prima… -teníamos 10 años y estábamos jugando, de repente habíamos crecido ambas y me abrazaba, después yo le presentaba a Annie…

Oliver no pudo evitar sentirse triste otra vez…

-Oliver, disculpa, no quería, sabes que…

-No –la interrumpió –Lois, yo de alguna manera ya supere la muerte de Chloe, tu sabes más que nadie el trabajo que me ha costado, porque creo que nunca voy a poder amar a alguien como la ame a ella, pero cada vez siento menos dolor, solo que con esto de regresar a Metropolis me ha hecho pensar muchas cosas... adamas ayer soñe con ella también…, yo estaba desesperado porque había perdido algo, pero ella regresaba y me lo entregaba, en la base de watchtower, estábamos trabajando juntos como en los viejos tiempos…, -volvió a meter el cuadro en la caja… -pero voy a estar bien, solo fue un momento, tu y Annie hacen sentirme vivo de nuevo, esa niña hace que yo tenga un motivo por cual ser feliz y estar agradecido con lo que tengo. –Oliver se levantó de la cama y besó a Lois en la frente y se llevó la caja y la guardo en el fondo del closet.

-Ollie, siempre has sabido que puedes contar conmigo y nunca haría nada para que te sintieras mal, -comentó esta era la oportunidad que ella estaba esperado para rechazar todo -además lo de Metropolis no es nada seguro, sabes perfectamente que aún no he respondido, podría rechazar aquel trabajo, y así tú no tendrías que regresar a aquella ciudad…

-Lois, esto es demasiado importante para ti, es tu carrera, tu trabajo, nunca vas a tener aquí una oportunidad como la que el Dialy Planet te está ofreciendo… -respondió Oliver…

-¿Y eso que importa?, lo más importante para mi es mi hija, y sinceramente no quiero quitarle más tiempo a ella, además aunque este periódico sea menos reconocido también puedo llegar a hacer lo mismo que haría allá, además para que exponerte a ti a regresar a aquella ciudad que solo traerían viejos recuerdos….

-¿A mí solamente?, tal vez la razón de fondo no solamente sea yo o Annie, tal vez algunos malos recuerdos o algunas viejas personas también tengan que ver…

-Mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que el héroe oficial de aquella ciudad sea Clark… -dijo alzando un poco la voz...

-Mira para mí no es ninguna gracia volver a estar tan cerca de él, y sé que para ti tampoco pero pongámoslo de esta manera, ¿Qué podría hacer que tu no aceptaras ese trabajo? –preguntó Oliver un poco más relajado...

-¿Cuál de todas las razones quieres que te diga primero?, la parte en la que no quiero poner a Annie en frente de él, o la parte en la que no tengo el valor suficiente para tener que verlo todos los días sin querer asesinar a su esposa…

Oliver la miró sorprendido…

-Digo, es algo retorico, no la mataría de verdad, además la tipa quería ser la madre de mi hija, no es que la odie porque ese debería de ser mi lugar… -pero Lois al ver la cara de Oliver opto por callarse, otra vez había vuelto a hablar de más…, sin embargo la ventaja en que ella y Oliver no fueran más que unos muy buenos amigos ayudaba a no tener que dar explicaciones inventadas sobre su comportamiento, -simplemente que ella quería quitarme a mi hija –volvió a agregar más para convencerse así misma que para convencerlo a él…

-Lois, yo no hablo de esas razones, yo hablo de las razones que todo mundo espera, te recuerdo que se supone que tu y yo estamos felizmente casados y tenemos una bellísima hija, por lo que me imagino que Clark supondría que lo de él ya lo has superado…

-Pero si ya lo he superado -mencionó intentando convencerse a ella y a Oliver..., empezó a jugar con sus manos y le dió la espalda a Oliver, y dando un suspiro contesto... -es asunto del pasado...

-¿Y entonces porque siempre que lo sacamos a colación te pones así? - Preguntó Oliver..., Lois volteó y lo encaró, contuvo la respiración y de la nada le sonrió, se acercó a el y lo tomó de los hombros...

-Clark no hace que me ponga así, Oliver es Annie, tú debes saberlo más que nadie, aunque la tormenta ya paso, no puedo dejar de pensar que de un momento a otro se dé cuenta, - lo soltó y se dio la vuelta, y si ahora la pongo en frente de él, ¿crees que no lo notara?, ¿no notara que Annie puede aventar a los niños que la molestan 5 metros atrás?, ¿o qué tal si un día se le ocurre vagar por las noches y sin querer ve que cuando sueña algo bonito flota medio metro en la cama? ¿Cómo crees que pueda ocultar eso?...

-Bueno, lo de la fuerza, creo que pudo haberlo heredado de ti, siempre has sido demasiado fuerte, y tienes una tendencia a golpear tipos que te molestan, aun recuerdo aquella vez que le tiraste aquella plancha para pelo a Clark y como rebotó tuve que esquivarla... -dijo medio divertido, pero su voz se fue apagado cuando Lois le respondió con una sonrisa irónica, se puso serio, se le acercó y la tomó de un hombro -y lo otro, recuerda que te prometí que Annie estaría bien, ¿crees que voy a permitir que el pueda acercarse a nuestra casa?, me aseguraré que no pueda ver a Annie dormir...

-Lo se Oliver, se que contigo no debo temer por nada, pero no lo entiendes, si apenas pude manejarlo unas horas, ¿cómo lo hare para estar tan serena diariamente?...

-Bueno entre una de las condiciones que puedes poner es que tu oficina este en otro piso que la de él, cada uno tiene sus propias obligaciones, Lois, piensa con la cabeza fría, ¿que sería más sospechosos?, ¿el que tu Lois Lane, rechazaras una oferta así, o el que le pusieras a su hija en frente?..., además tu vas a trabajar con él, no Annie, el hecho de que estén en el mismo edificio no quiere decir que el tenga que ver a la niña...

-Está bien, está bien, aceptaré ese trabajo, -Lois se emocionó y abrazó a Oliver, -te imaginas, volver a estar en el dialy Planet, como mi jefe Perry White y yo buscando las mejores noticias de Metropolis... -la verdad era que a Lois le emocionaba demasiado esa idea, su carrera era algo demasiado importante para ella, aunque en los últimos años había renunciado a ella por la seguridad de ella y de su hija, que era lo más importante del mundo, pero ahora, analizando bien las cosas, podía empezar a tener ambas, además ya era hora que aunque le doliera, Clark dejará de interferir en su vida y en sus decisiones.

-Solo espero que esa emoción sea puramente profesional y no tenga nada que ver el hecho de que estarás cerca de él... -comentó Oliver y Lois lo miró extraño, pues nunca Oliver le habia hablado de esa forma respecto a Clark...

-Ollie..., claro que es profesional, porque insistes en recordarme el hecho por el cual no me agrada tanto la idea...

-Creo que ya habíamos establecido el punto de que no te agradaba por Annie, -Lois pusó los ojos en blanco y Oliver se le acercó... -Lois perdóname pero es que quiero saber qué es lo que realmente te pasa con él, solo así podre hablarte del verdadero motivo por el cual hoy saque la foto de Chloe, y sobre algo que me ha dado vueltas en mi cabeza que no solamente nos ayudará a proteger a Annie si no a nosotros mismos...

-¿De que hablas? -preguntó nerviosa...

-Solo necesito que me contestes algo, ¿Aún tienes esperanzas con Clark?...

Lois soltó una risita nerviosa...

-¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?, sabes que el nunca me amo, solo tuvo ojos para Lana, queria quedarse con mi hija para criarla como ella, ¿cómo crees que después de todo eso pueda tener sentimientos por él?, no se a que quieres llegar con todo esto... -dijo un poco alterada...

-Lois, traquila lo siento, simplemente que ahora con esto de mudarnos a Metropolis de nuevo, me ha hecho pensar muchas cosas y sobre todo lo que tú y yo hemos hecho con nuestras vidas, y que ahora estamos volviendo a recuperarlas...

-Hay Ollie, creo que te estoy entendiendo, todo este tiempo solo he pensado en mí y en mi hija sin ponerme a pensar en lo que tu querias, mira podemos fingir que estamos mal y tu podras ser libre... -empezó a decir Lois...

-No..., no Lois, yo nunca podría alejarme de Annie, y tampoco de tí, solamente que hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos, nos conocemos perfectamente, que, solo estuve pensando que tal vez tu y yo merezcamos otra oportunidad... -mencionó acercandoce a Lois...

-No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir... -dijo Lois nerviosa apartandose un poco de él...

-Lois, yo sé perfectamente que nunca vas a amar a nadie más como lo amaste a él, y creo que tu también sabes eso de mí respecto a Chloe, pero ambos estamos consientes de que ninguno de los dos van a regresar a nuestra vida, ¿o no es así? -Oliver le pidió su aprobación, Lois nunca lo había sentido de esa forma de alguna manera siempre había sabido que Annie la unía a Clark para siempre pero a pesar de no estar juntos nunca le se había dado cuenta antes de que Clark nunca regresaría..., ella asintió con un hueco en el estomago... -por lo tanto estuve pensando, antes de ellos tu y yo tuvimos una relación, la cual no funciono porque te oculte secretos que ahora no haria...

-Oliver, ¿tu me estas pidiendo que tu y yo? -preguntó confundida...

-No lo tomes así, no quiero decir que de la noche a la mañana vamos a pasar a ser de los amigos que hemos sido a una pareja de verdad, pero Lois, ambos merecemos ser felices y yo no pienso que haya otra persona mejor para eso, y como te dije no quiero que sea inmediatamente, solamente quiero que hagamos un trato antes de llegar a metrópolis, de intentarlo, de permitirnos conocernos, Annie va a crecer, merece que sus padres sean felices para que ella lo sea, y ambos sabemos que esa felicidad ya no está con ellos, y te repito yo sé muy bien que no podría estar con nadie más que no fueras tu...

Lois se quedó sin palabras, no supo que decir, todos estos años había pasado la vida con Oliver, y se habian convertido en casi hermanos, la amistad que tenían se había fortalecido con el paso del tiempo y ella hacía mucho tiempo atrás que no pensaba en él como hombre, por un momento recordó la época en la que estuvieron juntos, ¿podría ella dejar atrás al amigo para verlo como algo más?, al final el tenia razón, Clark no regresaría y Clark estaba feliz con la persona que amaba...

-Se que debe de ser difícil para ti y te tomó por sorpresa, es una idea que nació apenas, ahora que Clark iba a estar cerca y pensaba en la forma en la que tendríamos que actuar para que el no sospechara, y pensé que sería menos difícil si tu y yo en verdad fuéramos una pareja, yo también tengo muchas dudas, sobre todo por la amistad que hemos formado todos estos años, por eso miraba la foto de Chloe, de alguna forma también sentí que la estaba traicionando, pero sé que ella estaría feliz que ambos fuéramos felices... -Lois no le respondió por eso el se alejó de ella, está bien, disculpa, olvida que dije esta tontería, no sé cómo pude pensarlo, empezaré todo para la mudanza...

La cabeza de Lois le daba vueltas, sabía perfectamente que Clark nunca volvería a su vida, y sabia que ella tampoco estaba para buscar otra persona, pero también sabía que ella tenía que buscar su felicidad, además el tenia razón, como podría actuar delante de Clark, todo sería más fácil si ambos fueran pareja..., Oliver la beso en la frente y se dispuso a salir, pero ella le tomó de una mano y sin pensarlo lo beso, y lo hizo como lo hacía cuando ellos estaban juntos, Oliver se sorprendió pero también correspondió aquel beso.

HOla a todos, nunca había agradecido aquí por leer este fic, espero que sea de su agrado todo lo que ha venido aconteciendo, gracias por sus revieews y disculpen si no pongo muchas cosas aquí pero eso de tener que subir el documento, siempre se me olvida que debo de escribirlo antes de subir, MIl gracias por sus lecturas…


	11. Regresando a la vida

Hola a todos, volví con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, los que entran puedo mandarles respuesta y a los que no, mil gracias por leer, que bueno que mi fic les gusta y espero que les siga gustando….

Cap 11

Una nueva oportunidad

Lois se separo lentamente de Oliver, ambos se miraron con las mejillas enrojezidas.  
-¿Que fue esto Lois?-Preguntó admirado Oliver..  
-Bueno... -dijo nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus manos entonces camino en sentido contrario y le dio la espalda... -como puedo decir que sí a algo, sin saber si va a funcionar o no -Lois se dio la vuelta y lo miró... -llevamos tanto tiempo siendo amigos y viviendo juntos que no se si aún puedo verte como otra cosa...  
Oliver estaba mirando divertido la escena, Lois estaba demasiado nerviosa y la verdad es que sus caras eran demasiado divertidas...  
-¿Y entonces?...  
-Bueno creo que a ambos nos toca una parte, por mi mitad podría decirte que... -Lois se sonrojo un poco y bajó la mirada... -bueno tiene 6 años que no besaba a nadie, y al parecer había olvidado lo bien que se siente y... -muy a su pesar tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos para decirle lo siguiente... -creo que tal vez pueda funcionar, obviamente con un poco de tiempo, pero yo no puedo opinar de ti...  
-Lois, te lo repito, no podría estar con nadie más, pero también te apoyo en la parte de tomarlo con calma...  
-Claro sin prisas -dijo Lois sonriéndole -será como ser novios de manitas sudada...  
-Creo que a ambos nos caería muy bien eso, además ahora tenemos en mente que tenemos un compromiso de fidelidad mutua.  
-Ollie te he sido fiel por 6 años..  
-Claro pero si ahora empiezas a pensar no serlo, ya podre reclamarte con razón- Lois lo golpeó en el hombro y le sonrió.  
Los preparativos para la mudanza comenzaron y tanto Oliver como Lois poco a poco empezaron a ser más cariñosos el uno con el otro, los besos de piquito que antes fingían delante de Annie poco a poco comenzaron a ser de verdad, a menudo cuando salían caminaban de la mano y algunas noches Ollie abrazaba a Lois.  
El día de regresar a Metropolis llegó, Lois estaba verdaderamente nerviosa por su nuevo trabajo, ella comenzaría un lunes, sin embargo llegaron a la ciudad un sábado, Oliver había comprado un departamento no muy ostentoso pero si lo suficientemente cómodo para los 3. Annie estaba feliz con su nuevo cuarto. Sin embargo, el regreso de Oliver a Metropolis no pudo ser pasado por alto por los reporteros quienes en la primera salida de la familia a una tienda de muebles para terminar de arreglar el departamento, se hicieron presentes para intentar entrevistarlo o obtener una imagen de su familia. Annie no comenzaba la escuela hasta el próximo lunes por lo que Oliver no tuvo ningún problema con llevarla consigo a su trabajo, el lunes llego y Lois estaba demasiado nerviosa, ¿habría gente que aún la recordaba?, ¿todos serian nuevos?...mientras conducía por metrópolis, miraba las calles con nostalgia, volviendo a recordar todas las cosas buenas y malas que había vivido en aquella ciudad, sin darse cuenta pasó en coche por aquella cabina telefónica que tantas emociones encontradas le provocaban, se detuvo un rato y avanzo solo cuando un carro le pito, así que asustada arranco, busco un lugar para estacionarse, lentamente bajo del carro y de repente sintió que el corazón se le detuvo. Aquel lugar le traía tantos recuerdos, y tenia que admitir que muy pocos eran malos,.

Antes de entrar al Dialy Planet respiro profundamente, y para su sorpresa todo parecía en el mismo sitio, y los empleados algunos estaban en sus computadoras, otros iban corriendo de un lado para otro, mientras ella avanzaba entre la multitud, miro las escaleras que siempre la habían conducido al sótano del lugar, donde había estado su escritorio y el de él..., se preguntaba si él aún seguía ahí, y fue en ese momento donde se percató que nunca había pensado en el momento en que el se enteraría de que ella iba a regresar a trabajar en aquel lugar, de alguna forma hasta ese momento ella se había percatado de que aunque ella mentalmente quería mantenerlo alejado, su corazón le pedía más que nada estar cerca de él...  
-¿Lois?, ¿Lois Lane? -preguntó una voz que le costó trabajo reconocer, era Mike un antiguo compañero de trabajo...  
-Mike... -comentó mientras se abrazaban...  
-¿Dime que veniste para quedarte? -pregunto emocionado...  
-Al parecer si...  
-Todo mundo te extrañaba por aquí.  
-Gracias Mike... -Lois se despidió de él y se dispuso a subir el elevador, mientras otras caras conocidas la saludaban o se sorprendían, o simplemente cuchicheaban..., al abrirse de nuevo las puertas del elevador, la oficina de Perry White quedaba justo en frente, miro a su alrededor ahí, había demasiada gente y el pequeño caos que se veía en el piso de abajo no era nada comparado con el que había allá arriba, Lois lo busco con la mirada, mientras su mente se lo prohibía, inconscientemente su corazón hacia que se preguntara por él, de repente, la oficina de White se abrió de un solo golpe..  
-No me importa lo que tengas que hacer Watson, me traes esa noticia a lo que cueste... -le dijo gritándole al hombre...  
-Pero señor... -intentó explicarse...  
-Deja de pretextos, nunca llegaras a ser nadie si sigues con ese tipo de pretextos ahora vete... -el chico le paso sudando a un lado a Lois, y de repente la vio...,  
-Lois Lane -gritó emocionado, -mi reportera estrella... -Lois se espanto de ver que el hombre corría a zancadas hacia ella y la abrazaba emocionado, ella lo miró extrañado puesto que nunca había conocido antes a Perry White… -Mira Watson, esta es la mujer de la que te hablaba ella no me diria que es imposible, iria y coseguiria esa noticia... -el hombre se marchó corriendo por el ascensor y Lois miró raro a White... -pero no me mires con esos ojos, tu eres toda una leyenda en el Dialy Planet, -Lois miró a su alrededor, conocía a pocas personas pero a las que no todas murmuraban por lo bajo y se confirmaban que en realidad era Lois Lane… -vamos Lois, me habían comentado que nadie podría hacerte parar de hablar… -Perry paso su brazo por su hombro y la guio por unos pasillos…  
-Debo de estar nerviosa… -mencionó, -gusto en conocerlo, -dijo dandole una mano...  
-¿Nerviosa tu?, hija, tenias un futuro brillante en este periódico, es hora de retomarlo, lo menos que debes estar es nerviosa, solo haz lo que tienes que hacer, por lo tanto, mira este será tu lugar –los escritorios del piso de arriba a diferencia del sótano estaban divididos por cubículos cuyas divisiones eran de vidrios transparentes… ¿Qué te parece?..., cerca de mi oficina para llamarte inmediatamente…  
-Señor, no sé qué decir muchas gracias…  
-No me des las gracias, demuéstrame que eres la reportera que todo mundo dice, ahora vamos a mi oficina a hablar más privadamente… -Perry la dirigió hacia su oficina mientras todos la observaban, la invito a pasar  
-¿Qué no tienen encabezados que conseguir? –pregunto un poco molesto White mientras todos se ponían a trabajar… -Lo siento, no suelo ser así, pero hay que arrearlos un poco…, entonces supongo que aparte de negociar tu sueldo tendremos que negociar algunas otras peticiones…, estoy realmente emocionado que hayas aceptado este trabajo, después de que estuviste fuera de la carrera tanto tiempo, pero valió la pena me parece, tienes una hija preciosa, pero no hablare de ella ni de Oliver, fue una de las condiciones lo se, tampoco te pediré que entrevistes a tu propio esposo, lo se, ni tampoco pretenderé que puedas ayudar a algún otro periodista a obtener exclusivas, fue uno de los acuerdos a los que llegamos por teléfono, simplemente saco el tema porque estamos poniendo los puntos sobre la mesa….  
-Gracias –agradeció Lois por no tenerle que recordar ese pequeño trato,  
-Por último quería decirte que a mi me gusta siempre estar comunicado con mis reporteros, me gusta que ellos sepan lo que necesito de ellos y también me gusta saber y escuchar que es lo que ellos necesitan así que cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmela…  
-Muchas gracias White…  
-¿En serio eres así de callada?... –la mayoría de las personas me decía que nunca parabas de hablar…  
-Es que nunca pensé en poder trabajar con usted, además nunca me imagine que pensara tan bien de mi…  
-Lane, Lane, por favor, si no supiera tus cualidades periodísticas jamás te hubiera sacado de Star city, lei un poco de tu trabajo antes, es maravilloso, y con respecto a lo que me pediste, el técnico no pudo conseguir la información de tu computadora, pero en tu nuevo computador esta un listado de todos los artículos que hiciste anteriormente…, así que ve a conseguirme titulares Lane…  
-Está bien, señor…  
-Aunque hoy puedes dedicarte a poner todo en orden…  
-Gracias señor… -Lois respiró profundo, nunca pensó tener un recibimiento, a pesar de que sabía que Perry White estaba interesado en que volviera nunca pensó que en verdad estuviera tan emocionado, iba sumida en todos esos pensamientos cuando salió de la oficina, entonces busco su cubículo y entonces se percato, precisamente en el cubículo de enfrente estaba parado Clark Kent, Lois se paralizó, el cuchicheo hizo que Clark reaccionara y levantara la mirada en la dirección de Lois, por un momento ambos se miraron, el corazón de Lois volvió a dar latidos pero eran demasiado rápidos, Clark por su parte sintió que su sangre hervía por todo su cuerpo, de repente Lois retrocedió y entro corriendo a la oficina de Perry White…

-Por favor, por favor por favor, dígame que Clark Kent no está en este piso… -pregunto angustiada cerrando la puerta…  
-Claro que lo está, no te dije que me gusta mantener a mis reporteros estrellas cerca de mi… -la intento tranquilizar...  
-Exijo inmediatamente ser cambiada a otro piso… -comentó casi gritando, pero recordó que Clark tenía un excelente oído por lo que bajo la voz tan pronto…  
-Lois, tranquila, se supone que la parte de las exigencias ya paso… -intentó calmarla pero Lois no se calmo y empezó a respirar rápidamente...  
-No, es que usted no entiende… -dijo casi susurrando…  
-¿Por qué susurras? –preguntó haciendo lo mismo…  
-No susurro, solo pido que por favor, por el bien psicológico de Kent y por el bien psicológico de sus trabajadores me cambie o lo cambie de lugar…, por favor entiéndalo… -volvió a subir el tono de voz cuando termino esta parte…  
-Si lo entiendo, entiendo que ustedes eran una muy buena pareja como reporteros, inclusive se que la mayoría de sus más grandes trabajos tuvieron una pequeña o gran colaboración de él, tal vez ahora puedan volver a trabajar juntos… -comentó sin más...  
-No, -dijo tajantemente, -es que usted no lo entiende, yo no puedo trabajar con él, eso quedo en el pasado, se fue, voló, y ahora no va a regresar, si yo decidí venir es porque pensé que podía tener un futuro y quiero tenerlo, así que por favor, cámbieme de piso o cámbielo a él… -exigió decidida…  
-¿Que pretendes Lois?, ¿que mande a uno de los dos al sótano? –indagó con ironía…  
-Sí, eso sería perfecto... –comentó Lois respirando profundamente, la sonrisa irónica de White se borro…  
-¿Para ti? -dijo sin darle importancia...  
-No, para Clark... –afirmó Lois rápidamente…  
-Lois, -White se volvió a acercar a ella… -el diario está organizado de cierta forma, si tengo cerca a mis reporteros estrellas es porque en realidad los necesito tener a la mano, cualquier cosa que se me ofrezca los necesito aquí, y tu y Kent son eso, no puedo prescindir de ninguno de los dos...  
-Pues yo si puedo prescindir de estar aquí, con permiso -mencionó Lane...  
-Espera, espera, sabes, en tu ausencia he oído un sin número de historias, todo mundo sabía aquí que tu y Kent eran una especie de pareja doble, tanto en el trabajo como personalmente... -Lois respiro profundamente, nunca se espero que Perry White supiera esa historia... -y sabes hay diferentes versiones...  
-Perry, no quiero ser grosera pero creo que eso no le incumbe a usted...  
-Me incumbe si eso afecta el rendimiento de mis trabajadores...  
-Entonces si no quiere que el rendimiento de sus trabajadores baje, por favor le pido que me cambie de lugar o lo cambie a él y no me iré de aquí hasta que pueda salir sin verlo -Lois le dio la espalda y se disponía a sentarse en un sillón...  
-Entonces si fue él quien te dejo a tío... -lanzo Perry sin previo aviso, Lois volteó de repente y le lanzó unos ojos de tigre... -bueno eso es lo que decían, obvio Clark no sabe que eso dicen a sus espaldas, lo respetan mucho, sin embargo cuando Oliver Queen regresó y se supo que tú te casaste con él, todos cambiaron la versión porque habías sido tú la que lo había dejado..., pero por la forma como reaccionas... -menciono sin darle demasiada importancia...  
-Clark no me dejo..., -comentó entre dientes muy molesta...  
-Entonces Lois, ¿porque te comportas como si te importara?,  
-Ah... ah..., Lois intentó decir algo pero apeas si pudo balbucir una palabra...  
-Vamos Lois, tu eres más profesional que un pasado amoroso, eres una persona adulta felizmente casada y con una bellísima hija, estoy seguro que puedes ir allá afuera y demostrarles a todos que ya lo superaste… -al decir esto White camino hacia Lois y le paso el brazo derecho para mientras dirigirla hacia la salida...  
-Es que ya lo supere, y no es que Clark me haya dejado, lo que paso simplemente fue que ya no nos entendimos, y ambos terminamos la relación como común acuerdo –intentó justificarse… -y sabes que White, yo soy profesional y lo que paso en el pasado quedo ahí… -añadió muy segura mientras se zafaba del abrazo...  
Lois salió rápido de la oficina de White, y antes de salir a la puerta respiro profundamente, la cerró y alzo la vista él seguía ahí, así que por un segundo volvió a paralizarse…  
"Tranquila Lois, respira y relájate", -mencionó en su mente… -"no hay nada por lo que temer, él y tu ya no tiene nada que los una"…  
"¿Y Annie qué? –dijo su misma voz y empezó a tener un dialogo en la mente…  
-"Calla con lo de Annie"… -se dijo a si misma enojada, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar y bajaba la mirada restándole importancia a su presencia…  
-"Lo bueno de esto es que con todos sus superpoderes, no puede oír lo que piensas, tu mente está a salvo, Annie está a salvo"…  
-"Lo estará si dejas de pensar en ella como su hija, ¿Qué tal si de repente piensas en voz alta?..., Oh por Dios, no me había dado cuenta lo guapo que sigue ahora…  
Lois había llegado a su oficina, y había entrado en ella, miró de reojo hacia el cubículo de él, el estaba escribiendo detrás de su computador, al parecer ya no la miraba…  
Su corazón poco a poco se fue calmando pero no podía controlar sus nervios, de repente volteaba a verlo de reojo, para ver como él estaba reaccionando ante su presencia…, fue sacando poco a poco sus cosas de una bolsa de regalo, y también fue prendiendo el computador, abrió una carpeta que Perry le había dado con sus antiguos artículos, y entonces, fue pasando una por una sus artículos hasta que llegó al primer articulo donde su nombre y el de Clark estaban juntos, su corazón volvió a latir…  
-"No puedo creer que este como una niña de XV años, Lois, ese hombre quería quitarte a tu hija, y no solo eso, ¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que nos hizo?, solamente jugo contigo, te hizo creer que ella ya no significaba nada en tu vida"…- ese pensamiento hizo que diera un suspiro y sin pensarlo alzo la vista hacia la oficina de Clark, su corazón se paró en un instante pues al mismo tiempo Clark volteó a verla, solo un vidrio los dividía, rápidamente Lois bajo la mirada, no pudo resistir mantenerla un solo segundo, entonces cerró de un jalón aquella carpeta y se dedico a sacar, las cosas, algunas plumas, objetos a los que se había acostumbrado a tener en su vieja oficina, fue entonces cuando se encontró con el retrato de Annie…

_-Mami, mucha suerte hoy, disfruta mucho tu trabajo… -Annie se paró de puntitas y la besó justo antes de que ella saliera…  
-Oliver, ¿estás seguro que no hay ningún problema con quedarte con Annie?...  
-Lois, claro que no, si voy a ir a ver lo de la oficina en Luthor Corp y otras cosas pero de verdad, Annie y yo estaremos bien ¿verdad?... –preguntó Oliver a la pequeña niña que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos…  
-Claro que si mama, papito y yo nos divertiremos…  
-Bueno, cuídense mucho, Ollie…  
Si si, lo se, Annie estará bien… -Annie bajo de los brazos de Oliver y volvió a correr hacia su mama y la abrazo…, Lois la besó en la frente y se dispuso a salir…  
-Mami, mami –gritó la pequeña corriendo con un pequeño porta retrato en las manos… -se te olvida mi foto, esta es la que siempre tenias en el trabajo, ¿Cómo vas a poder acordarte de mi mientras trabajas si no llevas tu foto? –Annie abrió la bolsa que su mamá llevaba con sus cosas y deposito ahí su foto…._

Y ahora estaba ahí, con aquella foto en su oficina, de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, en frente de la persona responsable de su existencia, y de la persona que más daño le había hecho…  
Toco la foto y le acarició una mejilla a la imagen de Annie, y colocó la foto de manera que Clark no pudiera verla, y entonces se percató de que su computadora no servia, entonces miró y no habia cable que conectara el monitor al cpu, por lo que decidió ir a buscar uno, entonces salió de su oficina rumbo al elevador…  
-Lois –aquella voz hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina y pidió de todo corazón que no fuera la voz que creía haber escuchado… -por favor espera… -ella volteó y lo miró, el estaba ahí, parado justo detrás de ella, ella miró a su alrededor, buscando si los empleados los miraban con interrogación, pero al parecer la revolución habia pasado, ahora cada uno estaba en sus cosas…, ella intento decir algo pero su mente estaba en blanco…  
-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó el…  
-Bien gracias… -esas palabras apenas pudieron salir de su boca...  
-¿Y Leilani como esta?... –indagó nerviosamente... rápidamente…  
-Bien también… -Lois se dio la vuelta pero él la tomó por el brazo, la sangre que corría por su cuerpo hirvió en un solo instante…  
-Espera… -Lois contemplo la mano que la sostenía y después lo miro a los ojos.. –lo siento, solamente quería hablar contigo… -Clark la soltó  
-Clark, creo que tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, hace algunos meses dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir… -mencionó ella de forma cortante..  
-Si, tal vez, ya no tenemos nada en común de lo que hablar, simplemente que ahora que vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo, tal vez…, por lo menos podríamos tener una relación laboral cordial… -Lois rió sarcásticamente…

-No lo dices en serio ¿o si?... –dijo Lois saliéndose un poco de sus casillas..  
-Lois, ya no hay nada que pueda impedir eso, no te pido que seamos amigos, simplemente, que si vamos a estar juntos por lo menos podamos decir hola y adiós…  
-Mira Clark, si acepte este trabajo fue porque creo que ya era hora de pensar en mi, y en mi carrera, una carrera que abandone gracias a ti, y no voy a permitir volver a hacerlo por tu culpa, pero no se de que manera o en que universo podríamos tu y yo volver a hacer amigos después de todo lo que pasamos, después de todo lo que me hiciste… -Lois no pudo controlarse y estaba explotando…  
-Te recuerdo que todo este tiempo me tuviste con la angustia de no saber que había pasado con mi hijo y durante casi 5 años quise a alguien que no existía…, ¿no crees que se podría decir que estamos a mano?...  
-¿A mano?... –Lois se percató que los empleados que estaban cerca empezaron a percatarse de la situación por lo que ella empezó a susurrar… -Clark destruiste mi vida, y la he estado reconstruyendo, y este trabajo era la única parte que me faltaba para volver a ser yo misma, así que te voy a pedir que no vengas aquí a decirme que estamos a mano…  
-No puedo creer que en estos años sigas siendo igual de terca…  
-¿Terca?...  
-Vine en son de paz, Lois, de verdad pensé que podríamos volver a ser por lo menos buenos compañeros de trabajo pero creo que me equivoque….  
En ese justo momento, Perry White salió de su oficina…  
-Kent, Kent…  
Clark miró por última vez a Lois y entonces fue a reunirse con su jefe pero antes de llegar hasta el, le grito…  
-Kent, ve a cubrir una nota al centro de la ciudad, un edificio importante se está incendiando, ve…  
Clark tomó su saco, mientras Lois entraba al elevador, entonces la alcanzo…,  
-Tomaré las escaleras.. –mencionó antes de salir, pero Clark cerró el elevador, la miró por un instante mientras su corazón de ella volvia a acelerarse, Clark en un rápido movimiento se impulso y salió por una puerta de emergencia que el elevador tenia en el techo y se elevo hacia el cielo -Lois lo miró alejarse mientras llegaba al cuarto piso, y la puerta del elevador se abría.

Durante toda la mañana Lois estuvo pensando en lo difícil que sería trabajar con él, en el periódico y sobre todo el tenerlo de vecino de escritorio y solo veía dos opciones, pedirle seriamente a White que la cambiara de lugar de nuevo y darle la razón y admitir que no podía soportar la idea de tener a Clark en frente porque todavía era algo para el, o renunciar y volver a huir, y también decirle adiós a su carrera para siempre, entonces lo pensó, la mejor manera de tener a Clark, lejos de la verdad de Annie, era llevar la paz con el, de esa forma el sospecharía menos de la niña, puesto que si ella fuera en verdad su hija nunca se atrevería a por lo menos llevar una relación cordial, o al menos eso le parecería bien a Oliver, además también estaba el, el no se merecía que ella a estas alturas siguiera sintiendo eso con Clark, se había dado una oportunidad con Oliver y tenía que dar lo mejor de sí, y demostrarle a Oliver que ella ya lo había superado era una de esas opciones.  
-"Además te comportaste como una niña, por poco le reclamas que te había abandonado por Lana, algo que paso hace mas de 5 años…" –volvió a reclamarse a sí misma…  
-"y que tal si por esa actitud se da cuenta que lo sigues amando, obviamente se preguntaría como pudiste estar con Oliver y tener una hija si aun lo amabas"… -se respondió otra vez…  
-Es cuestión de inteligencia, además, ¿eso es lo que quieres?, que el después de todo lo que te hizo, de quererte quitar a tu propia hija para criarla con Lana, todavía se de cuenta que sigues enamorada de el como estúpida?...  
-"Esta bien esta bien, hablare con él…" –se respondió  
Tomó entre sus manos la foto de su hija, en esa foto Annie acababa de cumplir 3 años, Lois se preguntó como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y ella había crecido tanto, la contemplo, miro sus ojos, unos ojos que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían, pues el hace algunos instantes la había mirado de esa misma forma y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se preguntó como hubiera sido su vida si el simplemente si la hubiera amado, y si él hubiera luchado por ella contra viento y marea, ahora vivirían muy felices los tres y ellos hubieran visto crecer a su hija juntos…, no pudo evitar que toda esa situación la pusieran un poco melancólica, además durante esa mañana había tenido demasiadas emociones encontradas que ya hace tiempo no había tenido, por lo que no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le saliera, miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie la estuviera observando…

La mañana pasó, y la hora de la comida poco a poco se acerco, Lois estaba esperando el momento de que Clark llegara para hablar con él, y pedirle una disculpa de alguna forma…, pero el no llegaba, empezó a preparar sus cosas para irse a comer, y se disponía a hablar al celular de Oliver cuando llegó, Clark fue a su cubículo y dejo unas notas, Lois se acercó a él y respiró profundamente antes de que él se percatara…  
-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó para su sorpresa Clark…  
-¿Me estas hablando a mi? – interrogó confundido..  
-Bueno no creo que haya nadie más…  
-Perdon, solo que pensé que la idea era no dirigirnos las palabras… -Clark salió de su cubículo y Lois que no habia entrado a él se hizo para atrás…  
-Si bueno, ya sabes, estuve pensándolo bien y creo que tienes razón… -Clark la miró sorprendido y entonces le puso atención..–digo, lo que paso, pues ya paso, y si tienes razón, ambos hicimos cosas que no debíamos, pero de alguna forma, eso tiene que quedar en el pasado, ambos somos personas adultas y bueno yo hace mucho que deje de sentir algo bueno o malo por ti, así que no veo la necesidad de vivir como perros y gatos si podemos llevar el saludo cordial…  
-¿Estas segura?...  
-Claro, Smallville… -y sin pensarlo Lois le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo como lo hacía antes cuando estaba nerviosa…, ambos se miraron por unos segundos, Lois se pregunto a si misma porque había hecho eso, por un momento pareció que el tiempo no había pasado y que ambos eran aquellos adolescentes que entre peleas intentaban disimular sus sentimientos, aquellos jóvenes que sin palabras, podrían decirse miles de cosas…

-Bu…-dijo una vocecilla tierna justo atrás de Clark, el volteó, una niña rubia, muy bonita y sonriente estaba detrás de él, Lois la miró intrigada…  
-¿Hallie?-preguntó sorprendido Clark…  
-Papiiii –dijo la chiquilla mientras lo abrazaba…, el corazón de Lois volvió a paralizarse, alzó la mirada y entonces la vio, Lana Lang estaba caminando justo llegando hacia donde ellos estaban…  
-Mama quiso venir a traerte para ir a comer, porque la comida se quemó… -dijo divertida, Lois rápidamente les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su cubículo, pudo contemplar la escena detrás de los vidrios, Lana lo acababa de besar en los labios, Lois tomó su bolsa y se dispuso a salir, la sangre le volvió a hervir, pero ahora no fue de nervios, fue de coraje, hacia mucho que había olvidado aquel sentimiento, la verdad es que se había olvidado de el dolor que le provocaba verlo con ella, por un segundo se había transportado al pasado, pero la realidad la había alcanzado de una forma que ella ni siquiera lo había considerado jamás, Clark tenía otra hija, y sin miedo a pensar era de la misma edad de Annie, sintió coraje al pensar esto, Annie tenía una media hermana, pero eso no era lo más doloroso si no que de nuevo Annie volvia a ocupar el segundo lugar en su vida, se percató que la familia empezaba a dirigirse a la salida, quiso adelantarse, ya que la familia feliz también se disponía a abandonar el lugar, tal vez tomaría las escaleras, de repente el elevador se abrió…  
-Mami, -gritó una voz que inmediatamente reconoció y en tres segundos Lois tuvo a Annie en sus brazos… -papito y yo venimos por ti, vamos a ir a comer pizza, papa lo prometió…  
-Hola mi amor… -dijo Oliver mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en la boca, le pasó una mano por la espalda, afortunadamente Lana y Clark habían quedado muy atrás por lo que Oliver no se había percatado de su presencia así que los tres salieron al elevador y se marcharon del lugar mientras Clark observó la escena, se detuvo en secó y entonces regreso a su cubiculo cuando Oliver, Annie y Lois entraron al elevador y se cerró...

-¿Ese era Oliver y Lois? –preguntó sarcásticamente Lana mientras lo alcanzaba, el salió de su cubículo de nuevo...  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo molesto Clark…  
-¿Acaso no puedo darte una sorpresa?... -mencionó ella...  
-Tú nunca vienes a este lugar Lana, ¿Por qué elegiste precisamente este día?... –Clark bajó la voz para que nadie lo oyera…  
-¿Este día de qué?... –dijo intentando parecer confundida, Hallie no prestó atención a la discusión, al final estaba acostumbrada a ellas, por lo que tomo una hoja y un lápiz y se puso a dibujar…  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero Lana…, hoy fue el primer día que Lois trabajo aquí..  
-¿Lois va a trabajar aquí?..., ¿Cómo puedo saber eso?, tu no me lo habías dicho, ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste antes?...  
-Yo tampoco lo sabía, me entere esta mañana…  
-No puedo entender como lo hizo, ¿Qué descaro de esa mujer, después de que te alejo de tu hijo?... –Clark la miró molesto, y entró al cubículo…  
-Hallie, ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?... –dijo sonriéndole a la niña…  
-Pizza seria perfecto papi…


	12. Entre lechugas y Manzanas

CAP 12  
Entre Lechugas y Mazanas

El primer día de Lois terminó con altibajos, al final consiguió algo sencillo que ir a investigar en la tarde, por lo que se pudo librar de Clark todo ese día, sin embargo todos los sobresaltos la tenían demasiado cansada.

-¿Tu sabias que Clark y Lana tenían una hija?... -preguntó cuando ella y Oliver iban a dormirse y mientras el arreglaba unos cajones con su ropa...  
-¿Perdón?... -dijo confundido, volteando a verla mientras ella cepillaba su pelo...  
-Sí, ¿tu lo sabías?... -Lois volvió a preguntarle,  
-No sé de qué me hablas... -Oliver continuo con lo que estaba haciendo...  
-No quise decirte nada para no alterarte y no hablar delante de Annie pero si los saque rápido del Dialy Planet fue porque segundos antes había llegado Lana con una niña que le dijo papa a Clark...  
-¿En serio? -preguntó un poco sacado de onda... -¿pero qué hacia Clark ahí?  
-Clark esta en el mismo piso que yo, -camino cerca de Oliver y lo miró mientras el doblaba una playera, -de hecho enfrente de mi escritorio... -comentó Lois con tono preocupado..  
-¿Qué?, -dijó rápidamente Oliver -¿y no hiciste nada?... -indagó alarmado mientras desdoblaba nerviosamente la playera que tenía en sus manos..  
-Sí, claro, le pedí a White que me cambiara o lo cambiara a él, pero Oliver, me di cuenta que eso sería sospechoso, por el mismo embrollo de siempre, se supone que hace rato lo superé, por lo tanto el que este o no este cerca de la oficina no debería importarme... - le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama..  
Oliver doblo la camisa y entonces regresó a verla...  
-Sí, supongo que no hay otra opción, ¿pero qué hacia Lana hoy en el Dialy Planet? ¿crees que sabía que hoy empezabas a trabajar...? -comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba una mano..  
-No lo creo, no hay forma, todos saben que regresamos a vivir a metrópolis pero nadie sabía que la razón principal era el trabajo, además se lo pedimos a White...  
-Tienes razón, -Dijo Oliver un poco más tranquilo, mientras que con una mano le paso el cabello de Lois detrás de su oreja y le acaricio la mejilla... -¿y tu como estas con tener a Clark enfrente?...  
Lois se sorprendió con la pregunta y sonrió sarcásticamente...  
-¿Estar de qué?... -fue lo único que se le ocurrió...  
-Si, no te sientes incomoda no se... -comentó Oliver, mientras Lois volteaba la cabeza hacia un lado...  
-Oliver, pues si la verdad fue difícil al principio, tuve miedo que me hiciera preguntas de Annie...  
-Hablaste con él -dijo ciñendo el entrecejo...  
-No- mintió, -bueno si -Oliver arrugo la nariz -no, simplemente menciono que como compañeros de trabajo deberíamos de mantener por lo menos el saludo y yo acepte, al final la vida tiene que continuar...  
-Supongo que sí -al decir esto Oliver la atrajo hasta sus brazos y Lois se recargó en su pecho, volvió a recordar a aquella niña que le decía papa a Clark, un sentimiento de tristeza se hizo presente...  
-¿Y entonces dices que Clark tiene una hija? - Al decir esto Lois se enderezó...  
-Entonces no lo sabías, creí que lo tenias vigilado... -comentó ella..  
-Y así fue pero para no generar sospechas les pedí a mis hombres de confianza que solo me alertaran si Clark tenía algún indicio de nuestro paradero, no me podían informarme de toda su vida sin que dieran con nosotros..., ¿y qué edad tiene?...  
-No lo sé Oliver, parece ser igual o un poco más grande que Annie... -Lois se paró de la cama y le dio la espalda...  
-Pero eso no nos asegura su edad, sabes que Annie no crece al ritmo de los otros niños... -comentó Oliver poniéndose el también de pie...  
-Aun así, no puedo creer que el le importará tan poco Annie como para reemplazarla tan fácilmente...  
-¿Lois estás segura que s su hija? -Lois regreso a verlo y puso los ojos en blanco..  
-Le dijo papá -afirmó segura de sí misma..  
-Lo sé pero ahí no se evidencia de que sea su hija biológica... -hasta ese momento Lois no se había percatado de eso, pero recordó a la niña, era demasiado bonita como para parecerse en algo a Lana, y además era rubia, ninguno de ellos había sido rubio, ni sus padres lo eran...  
-No, creo que no... -comentó ella un poco más tranquila, ella le sonrió y entonces tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, de olvidarse por un momento de Clark que debía de estar feliz en su granja con su familia, además el abrazo de Oliver siempre la hacía sentirse protegida, él la aferro a sus brazos y mientras ella recargaba su cara en su pecho, la besó en la frente, eso hizo que ella alzara su carita y entonces lentamente se acercaron para besarse...

A unas decenas de Kilómetros Clark se encontraba en el granero, acababa de dormir a Hallie, e intentaba poner en orden todas sus ideas sobre aquel día..., había evadido a Lana gran parte del día, porque no tenía ni la menor intención de que ella lo enfrentara con sus sentimientos, porque no sabía si sería capaz de seguir mintiendo y tal vez en un arranque tal vez le diría el verdadero motivo por el que ahora era Oliver Queen el que se encontraba en el lugar que le correspondía a él..., no pudo evitar pensar en aquella niña, esa niña que sin ser de su sangre no podía sacársela de la mente, tal vez porque en algún momento creyó que era ella a la que buscaba, tal vez porque esa niña significaba que Lois lo había olvidado para siempre o tal vez porque anhelaba más que nada en el mundo que todo se tratará de una mentira y que en realidad fuera su hija, por un momento su corazón se paró y se llenó de rabia por un instante, eso no podría haberle pasado a él, debería de haber un error, esa niña debería de ser su hija. Recordó el instante en el que aquella mañana ella había salido del elevador y con la alegría con la que había cruzado la distancia entre ella y su madre solamente para abrazarla, recordó aquella imagen de ver a Lois y aquella niña juntas, sin duda ellas habrían podido ser su razón de su existencia. Sin embargo, su mente volvió a detener a su corazón no se podía permitir sentir más por ambas, porque ninguna de las dos le pertenecía. De alguna forma si aquella niña hubiera sido su hija, no le hubiera importado tanto que ahora ella fuera de otro, porque el sabia que siempre habría algo que los uniría, pero ahora no era así, su corazón volvió a sentir otra punzada, nuevamente su corazón le decía a gritos que esa niña era suya, suya y de Lois y nadie más podía cambiar eso así le quisieran hacer lo contrario, volvió a recordar la escena y el amor con el cual Lois la cargaba y la abrazaba, protegiéndola de todo. Lois no hubiera sido capaz nunca de jugar con sus sentimientos de tal manera, el la conocía mejor que nadie, esa mujer a la que había amado tal vez pudo haberlo alejado de su hijo hace años porque pensaba que podría llevársela lejos, pero jamás le mentiría con que ese bebé estaba muerto sabiendo perfectamente que lo tenía en frente, además y si así hubiera sido, jamás hubiera vuelto a trabajar al Dialy Planet poniendo en riesgo que el descubriera la verdad.

La primera semana para sorpresa de Clark y Lois pasó volando, cada uno estaba tan metido en sus noticias que casi no se encontraban en la oficina, y eso era un alivio para Lois, Oliver aún no estaba metido del todo en el trabajo por lo que cuidaba a Annie mientras Lois estaba en el periódico, ambos decidieron que lo mejor no sería exponer a la niña frente a Lana, más si ella seguía yendo a aquel lugar, cosa que nunca más volvió a pasar…

Annie empezó a ponerse nerviosa el sábado, pues la idea de una nueva escuela la aterraba, Lois trató de explicarle que tendría nuevos amigos pero ella estaba inconsolable, el domingo por la tarde Lois y Annie decidieron ir a hacer el super, sin embargo Oliver no pudo acompañarlos porque aún era un poco asediado por la prensa…

-No, por favor mama, bájame –comentaba la niña de hermosos ojos esmeralda…, en el momento en el que su mama la metió en el asiento para niños en el carrito del supermercado..  
-No Annie, tu padre no viene y te conozco siempre terminas escapándote por ahí –comentó Lois enfáticamente…  
-No es por ahí mamá siempre que me escapo voy al mismo lugar, a los juguetes, ya deberías saber dónde buscarme… -comentó mientras explicaba todo con sus pequeñas manitas haciendo una señal de que era obvia toda esa situación..  
-Lo siento señorita, esta es una tienda nueva y no lo voy a permitir…  
-Mami, plis –comentó mientras que con sus manitas intento empujarse hacia arriba para salirse del carrito…  
-Vamos por el cereal…  
Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar ahí, de repente Lois tuvo una extraña sensación de que alguien más las seguía y volteo rápidamente, vio una sombra que se escondió detrás de un estante de ropa, entonces se acercó pero cuando llegó al lugar no había nadie, Lois llevó consigo lo más cerca que pudo el carrito pero llegó un momento que camino sola por lo que la niña intentó pararse un poco para curiosar hacia el lugar donde había ido su madre…

-¿A dónde fuiste?... –preguntó inmediatamente..  
-Me pareció ver…, nada olvídalo, vamos por tu cereal, -al llegar al lugar de los cereales Lois tomó el que Oliver acostumbraba y Annie intentó jalar el suyo pero el carrito estaba demasiado lejos…  
-Mama, así no alcanzo a agarrarlo, bájame… –insistió la pequeña  
-No Leilani, yo te lo paso –Lois lo tomó y se lo dió…  
-No es justo, ni siquiera puedo darme la vuelta para ponerlo con las demás cosas… -volvió a quejarse la pequeña…  
-Annie porque tienes que ser igual de necia que tu padre… -dijo Lois recordando el parecido que Clark y ella tenían para conseguir algunas cosas…  
-Y también igual de necia que tú… -Lois se sorprendió ante este comentario y la miró con cara de sorpresa…  
-Papa dice lo mismo, que soy igual de necia que tú… -dijo sonriéndole –ándale, si no quieres bajarme, por lo menos pásame atrás y así acomodo las cosas, ahí tengo más espacio, por favor…, -Annie junto sus manitas y bajó el labio inferior hacia abajo…  
-Está bien, está bien, -Lois cargó a la niña y la puso en la parte de atrás del carrito… -pero si te veo parada un solo momento o intentas bajarte te vuelvo a meter ahí y así llores y patalees, no te sacó –advirtió Lois…  
-Gracias mami, te adoro, mencionó mientras la besaba –continuaron caminando y comprando algunas cosas de comida, y mientras Lois checaba los ingredientes en una lata Annie se asomo por un lado del carrito viendo fijamente detrás de su madre…  
-¿Qué miras? –preguntó Lois…  
-Allá –Lois volteó, y le pareció que alguien se escondió mientras ella volteaba…  
-¿Quién era? –preguntó Lois espantada…  
-Nadie, solo una mujer de pelo negro largo con un sombrero chistoso… -dijo Annie restándole importancia…  
El corazón de Lois comenzó a latir rápido, intentó tranquilizarse para que Annie no se diera cuenta, mientras caminaba hacia los embutidos, de repente respiró, de seguro era su mente que seguía paranoica, pero ya no había nada porque temer, ahora Annie estaba a salvo, todo mundo sabía que era hija de ella y de Oliver y no había nada más que temer…, estaciono el carrito y fue a formarse a la fila para pedir jamón, cuando llegó su turno, ella pidió del que siempre compraba pero el hombre intentó ofrecerle otro tipo de jamón y mientras ella le decía que no, el hombre insistía en que probara los demás jamones…  
Mientras tanto Annie jugaba con las cosas construyendo un castillo, de repente alzo la mirada y lo vio, el amigo de su padre que había visto en Star City meses atrás, el que ella sabia muy bien que era Superman estaba justo del otro lado…  
-Mami… -gritó la niña, pero en ese momento Lois estaba lo suficientemente desesperada por lo que habia empezado a gritarle al hombre de los jamones, que le diera lo que ella le habia pedido, por lo que no oyó la voz de la niña… -Clark… -volvió a gritar Annie antes de que el doblara la esquina, pero el tampoco la oyó, volteó a ver a su madre y entonces vio a Clark que casi estaba a punto de marcharse, por lo que tomó la determinación y con todas sus fuerzas alzo la puerta del carrito y bajo de él, en ese momento Clark se adentro a un pasillo y Annie corrió hasta él…  
-Clark –le gritó cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, y cuando el la miró ella le sonrió y corrió hasta el para abrazarlo…, el corazón de Clark se detuvo un instante, solo pudo tocarle un poco la cabeza acariciándola…  
-¿Annie? –preguntó confuso…  
-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? –Clark se hinco para estar a su altura,  
-Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú qué haces por aquí?... –  
-Vine a comprar con mi mamá –la pequeña señalo hacia donde habia quedado su madre…  
-¿Quién es ella papa? –preguntó una vocecita sorprendida, que salió detrás de Clark…  
-Mira Hall, ella es Annie, Annie, ella es mi hija Hallie…  
Ambas niñas se miraron con un poco de timidez, Hallie se acercó poco a poco a Annie, mientras esta le sonrió..  
-Annie es hija de unos amigos míos… -comentó Clark para que Hallie dejará de ver extraña a Annie…  
-Mucho gusto –dijo Annie estirándole su manita, Hallie la tomó y le sonrió…  
-Mucho gusto Annie… 

-¿Por Dios Annie, porque me haces esto? –Lois llegó de la nada cuando doblaron la esquina, y la abrazó sin pensarlo… -¿Qué te dije de salirte del carro? –le gritó nerviosa, después de soltarla sin percatarse de la presencia de Clark…  
-Lo siento mamá, es que no me oíste… -intentó decirle pero ella la interrumpió…  
-Nada de lo sientes Annie, -expresó enmarcado la ceja, te dije que tu padre no venía con nosotras y te dije que no fueras a ningún lado… -Lois se incorporó y justo antes de darse la vuelta lo vio… -¿Tú? –mencionó casi gritando… -Tu te la llevaste –comenzó a gritar, amenazándolo con el dedo pulgar... -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? –y intentó pegarle con todas sus fuerzas pero se lastimó la mano –Auu…  
-Lois tranquila... -Clark intentó calmarla y por inercia intentó tomarla de los hombros pero ella se hecho hacia atrás..  
-¿Tranquila?, ¿quieres que este tranquila?, ¿cómo podría estar tranquila si dejo a mi hija en algún lugar y tú te la llevas?... -gritó molesta, Clark tuvo que sonreírle a una persona que pasó cerca de ellos y los miraron sorprendidos para suavizar la situación..  
-Mama -Annie le jaló la blusa a su mamá para que pusiera atención... -el no hizo nada, yo fui la que me salí del carrito y fui a verlo - sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque la niña no prestó atención...  
-¿Qué pretendes?... -exigió furiosa...  
-Lois, yo no la había visto, ella me tomó por sorpresa... -intentó explicar Clark de la forma más sincera pero el sabia que la batalla estaba perdida, conocía esa mirada a la perfección, y sabia que no iba a haber nada que la hiciera cambiar de parecer...  
-¿Y piensas que te voy a creer eso?... -la respuesta sincera de Clark era no...  
-Y aquí viene la parte donde comienza a gritar y nadie la pará... -le susurró Annie a Hallie, la rubia rió por lo bajo...  
-¿Porque le grita a mi papá, no se supone que son amigos?... -comentó intrigada la rubia ante la situación ya que ella nunca en su vida las había visto y no podía entender cómo podían hablarse con tanta confianza...  
-Claro que lo son -comentó Annie sin preocupación y quitándole atención a la lucha que seguían manteniendo sus padres -si no, no le gritaría así..., o bueno, tal vez, pero lo importante aquí, es que entonces si mis papás son los mejores amigos de tu papá, tu y yo también somos mejores amigas... -Annie le sonrió al decirle esto, ni Clark ni Lois se percataban de que sus hijas estaban conversando porque seguían en su acalorada pelea...  
-Bueno, mi papá no tiene muchos amigos, -dijo Hallie, -así que nunca he tenido una amiga que no sea de mi escuela, y además si nuestros padres son mejores amigos eso no sólo nos hace mejores amigas a nosotras también..., somos una especie de primas...  
-Primas -comentó con emoción Annie...  
-Sí, eso creo ¿tú tienes primas?... -preguntó intrigada la rubia...  
-No, que yo sepa no... ¿y tú?...  
-Eres la primera,.. -comentó Hallie..., ambas niñas voltearon a ver a sus padres con expresión confundida esperando que algo les diera indició cuando la conversación terminariá...  
-Lois, deja de gritar, la gente está mirando, además... no seas tan paranoica, ¿cómo crees que quería esconderla de ti?..  
-No sería la primera vez... -expresó tajantemente con voz altiva..., Clark la miró raro, acaso estaba insinuando que Annie y la hija que supuestamente él le quería quitar era la misma... -...que intentas esconderme algo... -agregó Lois suavizando sus facciones al darse cuenta de su error...  
-Esto va a tardar, -dijo Annie un poco desesperada, ¿te gustan los juguetes? -agregó con una risa picara, Hallie asintió, le tomó la mano a la rubia y la encaminó hasta la sección de juguetes...  
-No les vamos a avisar... -le advirtió Hallie con rostro preocupado...  
-Te lo prometo, no nos hacen caso, además mi mamá siempre sabe a dónde encontrarme... - añadió sin preocupación, Hallie evaluó la situación, miró a Annie y después a su padre y a Lois quienes seguían la acalorada situación..., le sonrió divertida y corrieron hacia los juguetes.  
-Yo llegó primero...  
-Yo te voy a ganar... -ambas niñas se carcajearon y se perdiéndose por el pasillo, pero ni siquiera sus risas fueron una advertencia para Lois y Clark..  
-Y te voy a pedir de favor que le digas a tu señora esposa que deje de vigilarnos a mi hija y a mi… -agregó suavizando un poco más la voz y sin gritar tanto..  
-¿De qué hablas? -le preguntó confundido..  
-¿De que hablo?, de que seguramente ella nos vio desde que entramos y ha estado vigilándonos, además no fue mi intención venirme a meter al mismo súper en el que ustedes compran... -comentó dandosé la vuelta para marcharse pero Clark la detuvo...  
-Lana ni siquiera vino, -rió de ironía -está en la granja, y podrías calmarte, estamos en frente de unas niñas... -señalo hacia el lugar donde las niñas se habían quedado... y al no verlas buscó a su al rededor...  
-Niñas ¿qué niñas?, -preguntó sin entender porque ella no se habia percatado de que Clark venía con su hija, y entonces se percato que Annie tampoco se encontraba a su alrededor..., y la angustia regreso...  
-¿Donde esta Annie? -le cuestionó con exigencia...  
-¿Y Hallie? -  
-¿Y quién? -preguntó al instante...  
-Hallie, mi hija... -le aseveró nervioso y poniendo atención a su reacción, sin embargo no se pudo percatar de esto porque ella empezó a buscar por los pasillos cercanos dejando abandonado su carrito, Clark la siguió..  
-Annie -gritó Lois...  
-Se fueron, -afirmó Clark cuando regresaban al lugar donde las habían dejado...  
-No me digas smallville -puntualizó riendo irónicamente... -cuanto tiempo te basto... -agregó mientras caminaba por el pasillo por el cual las niñas habían desaparecido...  
-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó intrigado cuando la vió caminar con desición..  
-A buscar a mi hija...  
-¿Y dónde vas a encontrarla? -Lois puso los ojos en blanco...  
-Es mi hija obvio que se dónde encontrarla -agregó con lógica, caminando más rápido alejándose de Clark...  
-Hallie nunca había hecho esto... -mencionó con sorpresa..., Lois se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta, Clark no se percató, por lo que choco contra ella, el por inercia la tomó de los hombros, Lois respiró profundamente ante el hecho y la piel se le erizó, se zafó rápidamente de él y puntualizó  
-¿Que insinúas que Annie la sonsaco? -le reclamó ante el comentario anterior, aunque en su voz no había tono hostil...  
-Bueno no me extrañaría, -dijo con naturalidad, mientras que ambos volvían a ponerse en marcha..., la verdad es que no había pensado en eso, pero Annie se parecía mucho a Lois -sabiendo que es tu hija...  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -le dijo a regañadientes...  
-Que es igualita a la madre, siempre desaparecen... -ironizó echándole en cara lo que ella había hecho años atrás...  
-O igualita al padre, -soltó sin pensarlo, -siempre desaparecen en los momentos importantes... -el corazón de Lois se paralizó percatándose del error que acababa de cometer...  
-¿Al padre? -Clark preguntó sorprendido, su corazón latió con fuerza, poniéndose en el saco, puesto que el se había ido de la vida de Lois  
-Me refiero a Oliver, -agregó inmediatamente -de vez en cuando lo hace..., como cuando secuestraron a Annie, ella estaba destrozada porque su papa no llegaba, mientras Oliver estaba siendo secuestrado y torturado por un psicópata... -volvió a ironizar, esperando que con eso Clark dejara del lado el comentario anterior...  
-Nunca pensé que te refirieras a nadie más, -agregó Clark esperando que Lois mencionará algo que la pusiera en evidencia, de alguna forma Clark aún tenía esperanzas de que ella hubiera mentido, y que Annie fuera su hijo -sabiendo que Oliver ha estado contigo cuando lo has necesitado..  
-Tienes razón, creo que debo de acordarme más seguido cuando él me salvo… -comentó dándole un golpe bajo al ojiverde..., dieron la vuelta en la esquina donde estaban los juguetes de niñas, y ahi estaban ambas admirando los juguetes...  
-Annie, ¿Por qué te vas sin decirme a dónde? - exigió tomándola suavemente por un brazo..  
-Pero si te dije,.. -puntualizó Clark observó a la niña, realizaba la misma expresión de obviedad que Lois usaba con el...  
-¿En qué momento señorita? -  
-Te dije que siempre voy al mismo lugar... -Clark por su parte salió del ensimismamiento de ver a Lois y Annie y miró a Hallie y con cara seria y agregó...  
-Hallie, ¿porque te fuiste sin avisar?  
-Tú y tu amiga estaban conversando y yo y Annie nos aburrimos y entonces decidimos venir aquí, -comentó apenada por haber hecho algo que no debía -Por favor papi, no te enojes papa, estamos bien..  
-Esta vez no, pero si lo vuelves a hacer entonces si lo hare -agregó Clark abrazando a la niña...  
-Pues no jovencita tú no te mandas sola…, -Annie y Lois seguían discutiendo y se percató que Clark y Hallie los miraban, ella les regresó la mirada -bueno un gusto encontrarte Clark, adiós… -comentó secamente y jaló a Annie con ella, pero la niña se zafó de su madre...  
-No espera… -comentó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hallie  
-¿Ya te vas? -le preguntó la rubia...  
-Claro que no -dijo con sinceridad -aun tenemos cosas que comprar ¿verdad mama? -miró a su madre para que ella también lo afirmara, Lois y Clark se miraron...  
-Nosotros también, aun faltan algunas cosas… -añadió...  
-Tengo una idea -dijo Annie dando brinquitos.. -¿porque no compramos lo que nos falta todos juntos y así yo y Hallie no nos aburrimos..., -se acercó a su mamá para pedirle permiso, la pequeña la abrazó, sus manitas rodearon su cadera, pues no era muy alta y alzó su mirada para verla, Lois le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió fingidamente...  
-No, definitivamente no, nosotros tenemos que irnos... -comentó mirando a Clark y Hallie -y tu iras arriba del carro aunque no te guste… -amenazó a la pequeña entonces la chiquilla la soltó y cruzó sus brazos mirándola con reproche...  
-¿Pero porque?, nunca antes me habías subido ahí, no me gusta además Hallie y yo somos amigas y si aun les faltan comprar cosas podemos hacerlo juntos… -dijo empezando a ponerse un poco molesta...  
-Papa, te prometo que no me vuelvo a escapar pero quedémonos un rato, -pidió Hallie yo no sabía que tenias amigos y eso hace que Annie y yo seamos amigas, nunca antes había tenido una amiga que no fuera de mi escuela, además será divertido..., por favor papa... -pidió la niña..., Clark miró a Lois, en realidad a el le encantaba la idea de pasar un rato más a su lado, así ella no se diera cuenta, y también para estar al lado de aquella pequeña, que de alguna manera era como tener un momento aquello que el había perdido para siempre, pues estaría con las tres personas más importantes de su vida..., así Annie no llevará su sangre, era hija del amor de su vida y eso ya la hacia especial.  
-Por favor mama, ya no nos vamos a ningún lado... -pidió con mucho fervor la más pequeña de las niñas...  
-Si…, señora, se lo juró que no nos vamos a ningún lado -Lois miró a la niña rubia, era demasiado hermosa, pero de verdad no tenía ninguna facción ni de Clark, ni mucho menos de Lana, sintió ternura por la niña, ella al final de cuentas no tenía la culpa de nada, miró a Clark para pedirle ayuda sobre qué hacer...  
-Por mí no hay ningún problema.. -le comentó entendiendo la mirada de ella...  
-¿Y tú qué dices mama?, -preguntó su hija con sus ojitos abiertos y emocionados -es más podemos subirnos las dos a un solo carrito en la parte de atrás y de ahí no salimos, verdad Hallie.. -agregó con más esperanzas...  
-Pues de hecho ya casi llevábamos todo, no falta mucho…, -intentó decir por última vez, aunque la rubia la había conmovido no le agradaba la idea de pasar otro rato junto con Clark, sus sentimientos eran solo una bomba de tiempo, Annie y Hallie se miraron, ambas pusieron una carita de tristeza que Lois no pudo resistir -bueno está bien, se rindió...  
Fueron a buscar sus carritos y metieron a las niñas al de Clark que no llevaba tantas cosas, los condujeron hasta la sección de frutas y verduras, los estacionaron casi juntos, ambas niñas permanecieron en uno mismo.  
Cuando Clark y Lois se encaminaron para escoger las frutas el ojiverde regresó a ver cómo las niñas platicaban animadamente.  
Creo que se llevan bien – observó sonriendo Clark, tan cerca del oído de Lois que ella le lanzó una mirada que dejaba ver advertencia, y a la vez fulminándole por su atrevimiento. En el fondo el roce de su aliento le provocó que se estremeciera, pero disimuló con su molestia.  
Ah sí, eso parece –ironizó Lois. – ¿por qué les dijiste que éramos amigos?, si se llevan lo suficiente y después quieren verse ¿cómo les dirás que no nos hablamos? – añadió a tono de reclamo, con voz moderada para que las niñas no escucharan, aunque realmente no les estaban poniendo atención a los adultos.  
Vamos Lois, son sólo unas niñas, ellas no tienen porqué cargar con nuestras culpas – señaló Clark, haciendo una mueca indignada.  
Tienes razón… lo pasado quedó en el pasado ¿no? – concedió, aunque no pudo evitar sonar amarga. - Quisiera saber cómo va a tomar Lana la idea de que su hija es amiga de la mía… -añadió esbozando una sonrisilla sarcástica.  
Bueno, realmente Lana no tiene porque saberlo – Clark sonrió de forma cómplice, Lois lo quedó viendo, esa sonrisa aún la dejaba hipnotizada.  
Así que le ocultarás información al amor de tu vida... –dijo carraspeando para disimular, aquellas palabras salieron tan ácidas que Clark se sorprendió.  
¿Y tú le dirás a Oliver que tu hija es amiga de la mía…?-inquirió el ojiverde, contrayendo sus cejas de manera suspicaz.  
¿Por qué tendría que ocultárselo? afortunadamente esto no sucede a menudo, qué probabilidad hay de que volvamos a encontrarnos en esta gran ciudad… - respondió tajante, luego se adelantó hacia donde estaban las bolsas de plástico, cerca de la sección de frutas.  
Por el hecho de que ambos trabajamos en el mismo lugar - señaló obvio, alcanzándola y nuevamente se atrevió a decírselo cerca de su rostro.  
Por mi parte Annie no tiene porqué ir a mi trabajo a menudo - lo volteó a ver, su rostro comenzaba a adquirir peligrosamente un tono rojizo.  
A menos que ocurra como el lunes pasado y Oliver te dé una sorpresa… y Lana y Hallie anden por ahí- recordó.  
Créeme, un meteorito no cae en el mismo lugar - zanjó la chica, tomando bruscamente una bolsa de plástico y alejándose nuevamente de él. Clark rodó los ojos, y también tomó una bolsa; cerca de ahí estaban las manzanas, echó algunas rápidamente sin fijarse mucho y fue hasta ella.  
La verdad es que nunca creí que tú y Oliver terminaran juntos, y sobre todo tan pronto como para tener una hija… ya sabes, creí que estaba enamorado de Chloe y que realmente estaba muy mal por su muerte – exteriorizó, entonces sin darse cuenta sacó una de las manzanas y comenzó a girarla en sus dedos para disimular su ansiedad.  
Sí, y lo estaba… simplemente que bueno yo también llegué a pensar que el amor era eterno, pero no hay mal que dure cien años y el amor es uno de ellos- esta vez lo regresó a ver, Clark pudo ver en sus ojos marrones reproche. - Aunque algunas personas saben muy bien cómo fingir el amor - dijo riendo irónica, ocultando su mirada justo antes de que él se diera cuenta que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimitas; disimulando buscar una lechuga fresca. - ¿Y cómo está Lana?, pensé que no podía tener hijos - tomó una lechuga y sin fijarse comenzó a desojarla con brusquedad. - Pero me da mucho gusto por ustedes que hayan podido tener familia tan pronto, ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija? – abordó hablando de manera algo más rápida, pero la ironía no abandonaba su modo de hablar.  
5 años – respondió Clark, sobrecogido por el comportamiento de Lois.  
5 años… es tan linda, se parece mucho a ti, pero sobretodo se parece mucho a Lana – acentuó sarcástica, Lois regresó a ver a Hallie, que para esos instantes jugaba un juego de manos con Annie; la observó pero no necesitó verla en cada detalle a simple vista se notaba que en verdad no se parecía en absoluto a Clark, salvo por los ojos verdes, aunque eran algo más claros que los de él. Y ni se diga de su parecido con Lana, porque no tenía ni un rastro oriental.  
¡Hallie ha sido una bendición! Sería lindo que pudieran ser buenas amigas… Míralas, realmente se ve que se llevan bien - Clark regresó su mirada hacia la niña rubia, la miraba de forma especial y a la vez un rastro de nostalgia se reflejó en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Lois tuvo que admitir que en verdad las niñas se habían caído bien.  
Annie se parece mucho a ti… -observó el ojiverde, ampliando su sonrisa al decir esto y miró a Lois.  
-¿A mí? – respingó la chica, contrayendo sus cejas con incredulidad, desde siempre había sido consciente que su hija era idéntica a él.  
-Sí, tu sonrisa, la forma en la que dice las cosas, y cuando habla hace muchos gestos iguales a los tuyos… - expuso viendo a la niña, sonriendo sin entender cómo es que aquella pequeña le provocaba emociones indescriptibles; mientras hablaba comparó cada gesto de Annie con Lois y no se daba cuenta que la miraba con los ojos iluminados. Lois miraba a su hija y a Clark, una sonrisa imperceptible quiso escaparse de sus labios al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
- Además cabe agregarle que también tiene alguno de tus defectos - adoptó una expresión normal y un tanto socarrona al ver a Lois. Los ojos marrón de ella se entornaron.  
- Esos son culpa de su padre – resolvió sarcástica, y volvía a tomarla contra la lechuga como si quisiera que fuese el cuello de Clark.  
- Y hablando de su padre… se parece mucho a Oliver, sobre todo en lo rubia – añadió sonriendo burlón.  
-Aunque lo veas irónico, Annie se parece mucho a Oliver… tal vez no del todo físicamente, pero tiene una personalidad fuerte, igual que Oliver – dejó unos minutos por la paz a la lechuga.  
-Igual que tú… - señaló el ojiverde.  
-Lo valiente es de él… la forma en cómo ella enfrenta los problemas… recuerdas aquella vez del secuestro, no perdió la calma y tuvo el valor de tirarle una flecha al hombre – remarcó Lois mirando a su hija, su respiración comenzaba a alterarse.  
-Sí, se parece demasiado a ti… - vio por unos segundos a Lois y pasó su mirada hacia Annie. Lois tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte le gustaba que Clark viera de esa forma a su hija, pero por otro lado le llenaba de pánico que él pudiera encariñarse demasiado con Annie al grado de querer estar siempre cerca de ella.  
– Sabes, si nuestro bebé hubiera sobrevivido me hubiera encantado que fuera como ella – al expresar esto Clark no pudo contenerse y sus ojos se cristalizaron, su voz se quebró de pronto.  
- Pero no sobrevivió – atajó Lois, en su fuero interno verlo así le dolió sin embargo evitó los remordimientos al recordar que a él no le hubiera importado su sufrimiento. - Además por qué piensas todavía en eso, tienes a Hallie… y por su edad no creo que lo echaras mucho de menos – le echó en cara, tomando nuevamente la lechuga.  
-¿Piensas que un hijo puede sustituir el vacío que deja otro? – le reclamó indignado.  
-Por supuesto que no, ¡pero tú sí lo pensaste así cuando querías quitármelo! – contraatacó, apretando los dientes para que las niñas no los oyeran.  
-¡Yo no quería quitártelo! Y al parecer tú sí piensas eso porque enseguida tuviste una hija con mi mejor amigo – los celos de Clark comenzaron a invadirlo, proyectándose en la manzana que sostenía en su mano izquierda.  
-Hallie debe de ser más importante para ti siendo hija de la persona a la que más amas, al final yo sólo fui para ti un juego – Lois le lanzó una mirada asesina y apretó la lechuga como si ahora en verdad deseara que fuera el cuello del ojiverde.  
-¡Sabes bien que no fuiste un juego! – exclamó enojado.  
-Claro que no… lo olvidé, fui el premio de consolación. Algo para cubrir tu soledad cuando no podías estar con ella, y cuando ella regresó me botaste porque ya no era necesaria – soltó una risilla fría, lastimándose ella misma.  
-¡Y por eso te vengaste arrancándome lo más importante para mí en el mundo!- el ojiverde no pudo continuar fingiendo, le aventó en la cara su dolor.  
-Mi bebé no era importante para ti, lo importante era ella, que ella fuera feliz. ¡Así que ya deja de fingir! –Lois se armó de valor para no mostrar que le afectaba.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? - Clark la miró cómo si no la conociera, en el fondo aquellas palabras dichas por ella le provocaron un mayor daño.  
-Lo digo porque tú me lo ibas a quitar para criarlo con ella, ¡yo nunca te importé, ni siquiera mi hijo! Porque estabas decidido a darle una madre que no era yo, sabías que Lana no te podía dar un hijo por su salud y decidiste quitarme al mío – retorció la lechuga que aún permanecía en sus manos.  
-No Lois, tú ni siquiera me diste el tiempo de explicarte las cosas, estabas tan molesta que no tuviste tiempo de percatarte de la realidad… Decías amarme sin embargo creíste que yo era capaz de alejarte de nuestro hijo – Clark tampoco se detuvo para poder expresar lo que sentía, la manzana en su mano estaba pagando las consecuencias.  
-Para qué quería tus absurdas explicaciones si yo te oí, y no tendré un súper sentido del oído pero escuché claramente cuando le decías que yo no merecía sufrir más… aceptaste que me borraran la memoria – gritó entre dientes, cerciorándose de que las niñas no regresaran a ver; afortunadamente la música ambiental del supermercado ayudaba.  
-Eso no es cierto, si lo dije fue porque había decidido terminar mi relación con Lana para estar contigo y darle un hogar a mi hijo con sus verdaderos padres a lado – la mandíbula de Clark también estaba tensa.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! – los ojos de Lois sacaron chispas, y su rostro tenía un rojo encendido.  
-¡Claro que lo era! – contradijo resentido. - Pero al siguiente día tú ya no estabas, ¡desapareciste llevándote contigo algo que me pertenecía, ¡mi hijo! – espetó, por sus pupilas esmeralda escaparon las lágrimas y sin embargo su cara tenía un marcado tono de ira; estrujando la manzana en su mano para contenerse.  
-Me estás diciendo que ibas a dejar a Lana y a estar conmigo solamente por mi bebé – sus ojos marrón se dilataron, estas palabras fueron peor que una bofetada.  
-¿Qué? No… - negó, dándose cuenta que Lois lo malinterpretó. El color rojo en su rostro iba disminuyendo, en cambio en el de Lois se asentó más.  
-¡Ibas a ser capaz de estar conmigo sin amarme! No sé quién eres Clark Kent, no sé de quién estuve enamorada, pero sinceramente Lana y tú no pudieron encontrar mejor pareja en el mundo si son tal para cual - esta vez sus palabras dejaron a un lado el reclamo y la ironía para mostrar una profunda decepción y tristeza. Clark la miró comenzando a sentir pánico… Lois tenía intención de marcharse, metió violentamente la lechuga en la bolsa y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el carrito donde estaban Annie y Hallie.

- Lois espera, Lois… - el ojiverde iba tras de ella.  
-Annie, nos vamos – dijo brusca, aventando la verdura en el carrito. Annie se quedó viendo la maltratada lechuga.  
- Yo no pienso comer eso – negó enérgicamente, haciendo una mueca desaprobatoria hacia la verdura. Hallie se encogió de hombros, Lois tomó a la pequeña rubia para bajarla.  
- Adiós Hallie, hermosa, cuídate mucho – le dio un fugaz beso, la iba a poner dentro del otro carrito cuando Clark se la recibió.  
- Lois… -intentó hablar el ojiverde.  
- Yo no me quiero ir aún – protestó a continuación Annie.  
- Me llamó tu papá, tenemos que ir a verlo- apresuró su mamá, mirándola significativamente.  
- Ay… - la niña de ojos esmeralda miró inconforme a la rubia.  
- Ni modo… - le musitó Hallie.  
- Lois por favor, tenemos que hablar – Clark no sabía cómo detenerla, no se podía ir de aquella manera.  
- ¿Más? – rió con frialdad.  
-¿Mami, verdad que Clark y Hallie pueden venir a cenar con nosotros? – intervino Annie.  
-Sí claro, cuando quieran – dijo por educación, mirando a Clark con clara advertencia de que ni se le ocurriera hacerlo realidad.  
-Lois de verdad… - intentó hablar nuevamente.  
-Clark, no importa – negó la joven, empezando a mover el carrito.  
-Annie despídete de Hallie y de su padre – ordenó a su hija, la niña apretó los labios, obligadamente y con una mirada desanimada se despidió de ellos.  
-Adiós Clark, adiós Hall – movió su mano en señal de despedida. Ellos asintieron, Lois evitó cruzar su mirada con Clark y se alejó empujando el carrito apresuradamente; Annie la miró extrañada, y mientras se alejaban se quedó viendo a los Kent. Ellos también las vieron marcharse, el ojiverde soltó un suspiro de desaliento. Colocó a Hallie en el carrito dándole las manzanas.

- Oye, yo quería manzanas, no puré de manzanas – exclamó la pequeña rubia, arqueando las cejas.

- Será mejor irnos – Clark trató de sonreírle, pero aún no podía.

- ¿Y las compras? – dijo Hallie.

- Regresaremos mañana…- la niña lo quedó viendo confundida.

- ¿Oye, sí vamos a ir a visitar a Annie? – abordó.

- Tú y Annie se cayeron muy bien – comentó.

- ¡Ya somos mejores amigas! – exclamó la niña rubia, sonriendo ampliamente; Clark por fin pudo sonreír, le enterneció la inocencia de Hallie y Annie. 

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amigui Anyelois Hazel London Potter Granger Kent XD... sigo con la risa con los nombres jajaaj, amigui gracias por la idea quedo perfecto en este cap. Espero que disfruten esta segunda parte tanto como yo lo hice. Cabe agregar que este capitulo en especial fue creado con una colaboracion de Anyelois Kent, ella y yo siempre platicamos de nuestros fics y de como van a seguir y asi, y nos compartimos ideas, y hace algunas semanas atras imaginamos toda la escena del supermercado, y ella me dio algunos tips, por eso es tan especial, pero no solo eso, ya que ella tiene memoria casi fotografica y se acordaba a la perfeccion, por eso escribi los dialogos y en la parte mas interesante de la ultima parte osea la de las lechugas y las manzanas las acotaciones fueron escritas por ella, que escribe increiblemente bien y que hicieron este capitulo demasiado especial... Gracias Angie, por esta que es tu segunda colaboración en un fic mio, obvio el primero fue Shape..., que sigo esperandolo con ansias XD... te adoro...  
Y como siempre gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y lo leen, gracias por todo y sus comentarios...


	13. Verdades

CAPITULO 13

Lois estaba recostada en la cama, con la mirada hacia la ventana, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a aquella discusión, aún le costaba creer que el hombre al que más había amado en toda su vida hubiera resultado ser tan diferente al que ella había creído conocer. No podía entender que además de ser su segunda opción él hubiera pretendido sacrificarse y abandonar al amor de su vida por estar con ella para que su hija tuviera una familia. Entonces la pregunta llegó a su mente, ¿en realidad el no pretendía quitarle a su hija?... Pero eso no podía ser cierto, ella sabía perfectamente lo que había oído, de seguro él le había dicho eso con tal de que ella se sintiera culpable por haber escapado con su hija…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, Lois se limpió las lágrimas instantáneamente y Oliver se dispuso a meterse a la cama, ella se giró y le sonrió, él le acarició la mejilla…  
-¿Pensabas decírmelo? -preguntó el intrigado..  
-Claro que si, simplemente que Annie se me adelantó… -se justificó, Oliver la besó en la frente…  
-Entendería si no quisieras decírmelo…  
-No tendrías porque entender… -dijo negando la cabeza… -además no tengo nada que ocultarte, fue una casualidad, muy extraña por cierto…  
-¿Y para cuando es la invitación, entonces?... -mencionó Oliver serió, Lois le clavó los ojos pero él no pudo contener la risa…, Lois lo golpeo y Oliver se limitó a quejarse,..  
-Deja de burlarte, además en pocos días Annie no lo recordará y dejara de insistir solo necesita hacer un par de amigos por ahí y se olvidara de la hija del mejor amigo de su padre… -mencionó sarcástica Lois sonriéndole cómplice…  
-Y de la mejor amiga de su madre… -Oliver no pudo sonreír de oreja a oreja, Lois lo fulminó con la mirada y se volteó indignada dándole la espalda concentrándose de nuevo en la ventana…  
-Lois, lo siento, -inquirió rápidamente mientras la abrazaba y le daba besitos pequeños en el cuello… -no pensé que te fueras a enojar, si no tomamos con humor este tipo de cosas entonces siempre vamos a estar pensado en lo que pueda pasar, y créeme, nada nos podía delatar más que estar tenso todo el tiempo, no hay nada por que temer con Annie ya, de todos modos yo estoy viendo que las cosas vayan bien, ahora que volví a Industrias Queen tengo más que nunca controlada la situación, nadie sospecha el verdadero origen de Annie… -explicó Oliver intentado calmar la situación, ella se giró un poco para mirarlo…  
-Lo siento… -pero Oliver la cayó con un beso, ella le correspondió, sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón recordando al hombre que era el amor de su vida, sintiendo remordimiento por él, pero instantáneamente recordó sus palabras, y lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer, ambas cosas, el quitarle a su hija o el estar con ella sólo por Annie le parecían repugnantes por lo que no lo pensó más y se giró completamente para quedar de frente al hombre que todos estos años había sido más que un amigo, al hombre que la había apoyado incondicionalmente y sobre todo al hombre que se había convertido en el padre de su hija, y que por mucho merecía más aquel lugar, se separaron por un momento y se miraron, ella cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, el volvió a besarla con un poco más de intensidad y con sus fuertes brazos la apretó contra su pecho, La piel de Lois se erizó, pero continuo con aquel besó, suavemente las manos de Oliver buscaron la piel de Lois y ella hizo lo mismo, el besó termino, Oliver sin abrir los ojos comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello y Lois se acomodó en la cama para quedar boca arriba, el volvió a besarla, y Lois lo recordó, sin poder evitarlo…

Clark la tomó entre sus brazos y con una rápida pero muy sensible maniobra recorrió su espalda hasta poder quitar aquello que les estorbaba, el la besaba apasionadamente mientras cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de Lois se erizaban, ella quería tenerlo más cerca, pero eso era imposible, su corazón estaba a mil, necesitaba tanto de él, un miedo inmenso también se apoderó de ella, estaba tocando el cielo y no quería que eso terminará jamás, por eso tal vez ella lo aferraba con tanta fuerza porque no quería dejarlo ir,..

Oliver besaba a Lois tiernamente, poco a poco abrió los ojos y por un momento se perdió en el espacio tiempo, sonrió con timidez antes de abrir los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes, su corazón pareció pararse por un segundo, solo por un instante había sentido que no era Lois la que se encontraba ahí, y al encontrarse en la realidad con ella su sonrisa desapareció, aún no entendía como después de tanto tiempo ella pudiera seguir presente en su vida. Lois y Oliver se miraron por un instante evaluando la situación, buscando por que alguno de ellos diera primero una señal, pero ninguno lo hizo, por un rato, sin embargo poco a poco Oliver se retiró…  
-Oliver, yo…  
-Lo siento, lo siento Lois, -intentó disculparse -tal vez…, solo necesitemos más tiempo… -admitió el rubio  
-No, por favor no digas eso, yo…, yo quería hacerlo…, -admitió Lois, Oliver la miró intrigado,  
-No, Lois, por favor, discúlpame a mí, tal vez fui yo el culpable, tal vez yo te presione demasiado…  
-No, Oliver, tu no me presionaste, yo en verdad lo deseaba, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eres demasiado importante para mí, para que solo sea algo…, algo carnal, -las mejillas de Lois se enrojecieron…,  
-Y te lo agradezco, pero no quiero que te sientas culpable, tal vez ninguno de los dos estaba preparado aún, cuando el momento llegué los dos lo sabremos -comentó Oliver mientras la abrazaba tiernamente, ella le correspondió el abrazó.

Al otro día era el primer día de escuela de Annie, la niña estaba muy nerviosa, pero estaba encantada con su uniforme, estaba presumiendo a su madre los zapatos que Oliver le había comprado el viernes anterior. Lois le dio de desayunar a la pequeña y los tres salieron muy temprano por la mañana para conducir a su hija al primer día de clases.

-¿Y si mi maestra no me quiere? -comentó Annie con una voz de tristeza en la parte de atrás del carro…  
-Annie, tu maestra te va a querer mucho, eres una niña muy linda y educada -comentaba feliz su padre…  
-¿Po que mi maestra de Strar City no puede darme clases aquí?...  
-Por el mismo motivo que tu no puedes ir a la escuela de allá, aquella ciudad está muy lejos…

Oliver se estaciono con cuidado y Lois bajó a Annie con cuidado pidiéndole su mano pero la pequeña corrió hacia su padre y le tendió los brazos, Annie se recargó en su hombro…  
-¿Y si no tengo amigos? -le susurró a él…  
-Annie, ya verás que si tendrás muchísimos amigos, al principio será raro, pero después todo estará bien… -consolaba Oliver…  
-Además, tienes que mirar esta escuela Annie, es grandiosa, mira esos juegos -comentaba su mamá para que la niña mirará la escuela y se entusiasmara, la pequeña a regañadientes lo hizo, miró el jardín y los juegos que estaban pasando la puerta, Oliver y Lois avanzaron a dentro de la escuela, los ojos de Annie se abrieron de par en par…  
-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás? -comentó una maestra que recibía a los niños en la puerta del edificio, Keira se ruborizó y volvió a esconder su carita en el hombro de su padre mirando hacia atrás, de pronto con un rápido movimiento le indicó a su padre que la bajará y corrió hacia donde minutos antes habían entrado…

-¡Hallie! -gritó con emoción mientras llegaba hacia donde la rubia venia entrando con su padre, el la cargaba en los hombros, Clark la bajó inmediatamente y ambas niñas se abrazaron…

-¿Es una broma? -le preguntó Lois a Oliver con sarcasmo…  
-Parece que no… -le contestó el sinceramente…  
-¿No se supone que tenias controlada la situación? -le exigió Lois…

-¿No puedo creer que vengas a esta escuela? -dijo emocionada, dando brinquitos…  
-Yo tampoco…, -Annie soltó a Hall y corrió a darle un abrazó a Clark, él la cargó inmediatamente y mientras ella lo abrazaba él la besaba con demasiada emoción…  
Lois y Oliver decidieron avanzar hacia donde Clark estaba y así lo hicieron, Hallie miró a los dos con curiosidad...  
-Hola, tía Lois, -saludó la pequeña estirándose para darle un beso a la castaña, Ella se agachó y la saludo, Clark les dio una sonrisa a Oliver y Lois en saludo, Annie dejó de abrazar a Clark pero no dio señales de bajarse del regazo del hombre, Oliver miró a la pequeña rubia y la contempló con curiosidad, la niña le sonrió regocijadamente…  
-¿Qué hay Oliver? -Clark saludó por fin dándole la manó libre, Oliver dejó de ver a Hallie a regañadientes, habían pasado algunos meses desde que se habían visto por última vez, Oliver le dio la mano y se miraron mutuamente…,  
-Ella es Hallie papá, la hija de Clark y mi mejor amiga… -le dijo emocionada Annie aún en los brazos de Clark…  
-Hola -dijo la pequeña, mientras lo veía con ojitos abiertos y brillantes-Oliver volvió a observarla, fugazmente recordó un sueño que había tenido hacia unos meses atrás,.., se agachó y la niña se acercó besándolo en una mejilla, el sin saber porque tuvo la necesidad de abrazarla y así lo hizó, la niña lo abrazó…

-¿Qué casualidad no?, ¿Qué estemos todos aquí reunidos? -comentó Lois nerviosa, Oliver salió de sí miró a Clark y a Annie, Lois se iba a acercar a ellos para quitarle a la niña a Clark pero Oliver se lo impidió, y la abrazó por los hombros…  
-Bueno, esta es una muy buena escuela -admitió Clark…  
-No puedo creer que vayamos a ir en la misma escuela -Gritó Hallie con emoción mirando a Annie, la niña miró hacia sus padres y después a Clark, entonces fue cuando él se dio cuenta que aún sostenía a aquella niña en sus brazos, entonces la bajo lentamente mientras Lois lo fulminaba con la mirada…

-Sí, ahora tendré amigos…  
-Te va a encantar el 3ero B -dijo emocionada Hallie…  
-¿3ero? -mencionó con vocecita triste Annie y miró a sus padres…  
-¿No estaré en el salón de Hallie?... -comentó preocupada, Oliver se hincó para ponerse a su altura…  
-Lo que pasa es que ella es más grande que tú, así que ella tiene que estar con los niños de su edad… -intentó explicarle Oliver…  
-Pero ella es la única amiga que tengo y no va a estar en mi salón… -comentó la pequeña…  
-El que tu y Hallie no estén en el mismo salón no quiere decir que no puedan ser amigas, además pueden verse en el recreo -Clark se adelantó a explicarle a la pequeña antes que Lois, esta lo fulminó con la mirada… -para sorpresa de todos Annie le sonrió, volteó a ver a sus padres…  
-Eso es cierto, no lo había pensado, ya no tengo miedo, seré una niña grande -dijo emocionada, tomó a Hallie de la mano y caminaron juntas hacia la entrada de la escuela…, Clark sonrió satisfecho para sí mismo, Oliver se giró para mirar a las niñas alejarse… y Lois hizo lo mismo no sin antes fulminar otra vez a Clark con la mirada….  
-Hola Hallie ¿y quién es esta preciosidad que te acompaña hoy? -indagó la maestra de la que momentos antes Annie se había escondido…  
-Es mi prima -contestó inmediatamente, mientras la maestra la saludaba…  
-Buenos días -saludó Oliver y Lois al mismo tiempo…  
-Maestra Kenwood, buenos días…  
-Buenos días señor Kent…, Así que ellas es Leilani Queen, -comentó la maestra acariciado el rostro de la pequeña…, -los estábamos esperando señores Queen, esperamos que su confianza depositada en nosotros sea compensada y Annie va a divertirse mucho…  
-Muchas gracias -comentó Lois, -solamente queria pedirle unos pequeños favores…  
-Lois no vas a comenzar ¿verdad? -advirtió Oliver divertido, Clark contemplo la escena entre divertido y receloso…  
-No la deje dormir mucho porque entonces no querrá dormirse temprano, además en la dirección me dijeron que su comida es nutritiva ¿no es así?, solo por si acaso no le de muchos dulces…, y si pudiera me gustaría hablar con su maestra…  
-Lois… -intentó interrumpir Oliver sin éxito  
-…tal vez podría proporcionarle mi celular…  
-Señora, Su hija estará muy bien -se apresuró a decir la maestra, ya tenemos todos esos datos, cualquier cosa le avisaremos…  
-Disculpela.. -mencionó Oliver, -es muy sobreprotectora cuando algo es nuevo, pero pronto se le pasara, Clark contemplo la escena intentando esconder una sonrisa… -Amor, es hora de irnos… -dijo Oliver tiernamente y entonces la sonrisa de Clark desapareció, sintió un enorme impulso de con un solo golpe mandar lejos a Oliver, lejos de ella pero se contuvo…  
-Annie, cuídate mucho ok, al rato vendremos por ti, te prometo que estaremos temprano, pórtate bien…  
-Si mama -mencionó la pequeña mientras Lois volvía a acomodarle la blusa…  
-Te amo, recuérdalo siempre… -dijo Lois al borde de las lágrimas…  
-Te amo, nunca lo olvides… -mencionó con su vocecita pequeña antes de abrazarla… -el corazón de Clark se paralizo en un segundo…

-Mi papá está muy mal, los Kandorianos quemaron parte del edificio donde él estaba, está vivo de milagro… -comentó Lois destrozada mientras él la abrazaba contra su pecho… -No puedo seguir aquí sin saber que pasa con él…  
-Vamos Lois yo te llevó… -Clark la tomó en sus brazos y volaron juntos la travesía desde Smallville hasta Washington no les tomó ni 5 minutos…  
-Se que no puedes quedarte -Le dijo Lois con los ojos rojos…, -tienes que estar pendiente de ella..  
-Lois, yo soy el que desea más que nadie estar… -pero ella lo cayó con un beso…  
-Ella te necesita más que yo ahora, además tengo que cuidarlo a él también, Todos estos días estaré pensando en ti y en la noche de ayer…  
-Y yo estaré pensando en el momento de repetirlo siempre…. -Ambos se miraron, ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro, y sin saber porque se miraron Clark la tomó de los hombros y la jaló hacia el y la beso como si nunca fuera a volver a besarla jamás…  
-Te amo, recuérdalo siempre -mencionó Lois antes de que el partiera…  
-Te amo, nunca lo olvides… -le contestó el mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro, Lois lo vio despegar del suelo y marcharse lejos mientras ella se quedaba con una horrible sensación de vacío…

El corazón de Lois se paralizó, con miedo le dio un beso a su hija, e intento no mirar a Clark, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el hubiera olvidado ya aquel pequeño detalle, aunque sería demasiado creer que el pudiera recordar aquel detalle de sus vidas cuando él nunca la amo en verdad, El no tenía forma de asociarlo…, Hallie le dio un abrazo a Clark y ambas niñas entraron a la escuela, Lois tomó a Oliver de la mano e intentó salir a toda prisa, Clark la miró hasta que ella se atrevió a levantar la mirada, el intentó buscar una respuesta, quería correr y exigirle la verdad pero él estaba ahí, y la dejó ir sabiendo que tendría pronto la oportunidad de exigirle la verdad.

Oliver llevó a Lois al Dialy Planet y quedaron de acuerdo para recoger a Annie, Oliver quería aprovechar todo el tiempo libre que tuviera antes de empezar con el control definitivo de sus empresas y que sus compromisos le impidieran esto. Por su parte Lois estaba más tranquila definitivamente Clark no había asociado aquel despido con aquellas frases cursis que siempre utilizaban, por un momento Lois sintió decepción ya que para ella esas frases significaban demasiado, tanto hasta tal punto de habérselos enseñado a su hija, a la única con la que compartiría algo así... Lois estaba sumida en estos pensamientos hasta que una sombra la asustó…  
-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó agitadamente…, Clark había tardado más de lo habitual en llegar al Dialy Planet, pero ella nunca pensó que lo primero que hiciera al arribar era abordarla…  
-No se de que me hablas -agregó sonriendo nerviosamente…  
-Lois, sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo, quiero la verdad, exijo la verdad justo ahora, Annie es mi hija -afirmó seguro de sí…, tomó a Lois por los hombros y la acercó a él, ella intentó zafarse…  
-Clark, bajá la voz, nos van a oír… -pidió ella…  
-No me importa quién me oiga yo no tengo porque ocultársela a nadie… -Clark reclamó…  
-No empecemos con esto otra vez… -exigió Lois zafándose al fin de Clark….  
-No Lois, no empieces tu a intentar ocultármela, no de nuevo, eso que le dijiste..., eso era algo nuestro, solamente de los dos, -Lois se sorprendió de que el también lo considerara de aquella manera, su corazón estaba a mil, por un momento sintió las ganas de gritárselo y aceptar que Annie si era su hija… -y se que no lo compartirías con nadie más… -Lois odió que Clark la conociera tan bien, ella lamentaba no poder decir lo mismo, recordó la última vez que habían dicho esas palabras, que absurdas se oian ahora en Clark cuando el mismo nunca la había amado, la ira se apoderó de ella…  
-No te creas tan especial -solo pudo decir Lois, ya no gritaba, lo tenía demasiado cerca para no estar a punto de rendirse ante él…,  
-Clark basta, tu hijo murió, murió hace años, yo y mi hija podemos decir lo que queramos podemos demostrar nuestro amor como queramos, eso no quiere decir que ella este viva…  
Clark se giró de espaldas, y volvió a mirarla,…  
-Lois, por favor, -los ojos rojos se hicieron presentes… -cuando escapaste hace años yo nunca supe el verdadero motivo, nunca supe que tu habías oído aquella conversación y ahora lo entiendo, te odie tantas veces por eso, pero ahora se que tenias una razón y admito que fui un estúpido al darle a entender a Lana que lo haría, pero no quería hacerla sufrir,  
-¿Entonces aceptas que si lo dijiste?..  
-Si pero no de la forma que crees…  
-¿Ah no y entonces cual?  
-Lo sé, pero lo que quiero decir es que entiendo porque te la llevaste lejos de mí, e incluso entiendo que ahora me hallas seguido mintiendo, cuando me dijiste que mi hijo había muerto una parte de mí se rebeló, y me dijo que eso no podría ser posible, pero todo lo que ustedes dijeron, me hizo rendirme pero con estos últimos encuentros cuando estoy cerca de Annie, puedo sentirlo y tú lo confirmaste hace unos instantes, porque se que nunca lo compartirías con nada que no tuviera que ver con nosotros…  
Lois analizó al hombre que tenía en frente una parte de ella le creía, y estaba conmovida porque el reconocía a Annie como su hija, Las ganas de terminar con todo se apoderaron de ella..  
-Cree en mí, por favor Lois, -interrumpió sus pensamientos…. -te prometo que nunca, nunca en la vida intentaré separarte de ella, yo no podría, no podría hacerlo jamás, incluso no te reprocharía nada, porque justo ahora lo entiendo,  
Lois lo miró, años atrás le hubiera creído sin dudarlo, pero ya le había creído así y el la había decepcionado como nadie y Annie era lo que más amaba, jamás la expondría así…  
-Clark, te entiendo más que nadie, te lo juro -intentó sonar convincente, -sé lo que es tener ganas de que algo que has perdido regrese a ti y que nunca lo haga, pero sería más cruel de mi parte mentirte,. -Lois bajó la mirada, -Annie no es tu hija…  
-No lo creo, -Clark se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, -mírame a los ojos y dime que no es cierto, que ella no es nuestra hija…  
El rostro de Clark estaba muy cerca de Lois, tenía los ojos rojos, la miró de la misma forma en la que Annie lo hacia cuando tenía una pesadilla, hacía muchos años que esos ojos verdes no la miraban así, los había perdido años atrás, y su hija era la única persona que le recordaba que alguna vez los había tenido cerca, pero ahora esos ojitos verdes le pertenecían y no iba a permitir que nadie más se los quitará jamás…  
-Lo siento Clark -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, -Annie no es tu hija -estas palabras le quemaron a Lois, se sintió muy mal por engañarlo, pero hacía años que había comprendido que su hija era primero que nada…

Clark retrocedía toda esperanza que había despertado desapareció, ella no sería capaz de mentirle, no cuando él había puesto sus sentimientos, El se marchó del cubículo, y llegó demasiado rápido al suyo, el le dio la espalda a ella, pero ella sabía que Clark estaba llorando…

Los días pasaron, poco a poco se fueron adaptando a tener que encontrarse tanto en la escuela como en los pasillos del Dialy Planet, para Lois y Clark fue más llevadero porque ya ni siquiera cruzaban mucha palabra en el periódico, se abstenían en los momentos en los que Annie y Hallie se veían en la escuela y esperaban para que se despidieran, Lois a pesar de todo no podía prohibirle a su hija que no se llevara con Hallie, aparte ella sabía que la niña no tenía ninguna culpa de nada, Por su parte su relación con Oliver comenzaba a avanzar, el era demasiado detallista y eso la hacía sentir especial, no había día en el cual no le mandara por lo menos una flor, e intentaba casi todos los días ir por ella para después ir por Annie a la escuela. Lo que más le gustaba de su relación con Oliver es que a pesar de todo aún conservaba a su amigo.

Aquella tarde Oliver le había hablado a Lois para irla a recoger al Dialy Planet, pero ella había terminado un poco antes su trabajo así que lo esperaría abajo, bajó por el ascensor y cuando estuvo a punto de salir del Dialy Planet pero unas voces la detuvieron…

-¿Otra vez por aquí? -preguntó la primera voz con ironía…  
-¿Tu eres el menos indicado para preguntarme eso? -respondió la segunda voz que Lois identifico al instante…  
-Hablando de indicados, porque tenias que ser exactamente tú… -mencionó con cierto recelo en su voz  
-Clark, lo tuyo con Lois pasó hace mucho tiempo se terminó, todos teníamos derecho a construir nuestra vida.. -reclamó el rubio…  
-Si, tal vez en eso tienes mucha razón, pero nunca pensé que Lois iba a elegirte precisamente a ti,…  
-¿Vamos a empezar con ese cuento otra vez?... -Oliver se desesperó…  
-Lo único que te pido es que no me restriegues en la cara a tu familia que debería ser la mia… -reclamó Clark con acidez…  
-¿La tuya? -Oliver rio sarcastico -te recuerdo que tu renunciaste a ella cuando decidiste sacrificarte, además no lo entiendo, no la odiabas porque se había raptado a tu hijo…  
-Oliver, tu mejor que nadie siempre lo supo, -reclamó con ácidez, -siempre has sabido que Lois es el amor de mi vida, siempre has sabido que si yo me case con Lana fue porque creí que iba a morirse, pero tú te aprovechaste de esa situación, te lo dije mil veces, en realidad siempre quisiste quedarte con ella, Como Chloe estaba muerta… -Oliver se enfureció y tomó a Clark de la camisa…  
-Deja a Chloe en paz… -lo miró furioso y Clark le tomó de las manos y las alejo de su pecho…  
-¿Aun te duele? ¿Qué te duele más? el que ya no este, o el que hayas decidido hacer una vida con su prima…, ¿Lois sabe que aún la amas?... -Ante esto Oliver se sorprendió, respiró profundamente…  
-Clark, ¿Qué caso tiene hacernos más daño?, -preguntó molesto Oliver -el único fin de que Lois esté aquí es por su carrera, creo que le debes eso…  
-Por lo visto no lo sabe, ¿verdad? - se respondió Clark a si mismo… -como tampoco te atreviste a decirle nunca la verdadera razón por la que le me casé con Lana, por la verdadera razón que tuve que mentirle diciéndole que no la amaba cuando ni siquiera a Lana la llegué a amar así,- Clark le reclamó con rabia, respirando rápidamente… -porque sabes que si ella lo hubiera sabido jamás hubiera pensado que yo me atrevería a quitarle a mi hijo, porque tu Oliver siempre has sabido que yo no hubiera sido incapaz de habérselo arrancado… -reclamó el ojiverde…, -y aún así la alejaste…  
El corazón de Lois se paralizó por completo, el mundo pareció darle vueltas en un solo instante, respiró profundo esperando oír a lo que contestaba Oliver…  
-¿Por qué Oliver?, ¿Quiero entenderlo?, quiero entender porque si tu sabias todo esto la ayudaste, y sobre todo porque si lograste tu objetivo vienes aquí a restregarme en la cara la felicidad que deje ir…  
-Clark, lo siento, yo te pedí que no lo hicieras, porque no sólo te condenabas tu a un sacrificio, condenaste a Lois, incluso a la misma Lana, aunque la verdad si Lana es infeliz fue algo que ella eligió, pero Lois no, tú la hundiste al mismo infierno al que te hundiste tú, pero si tú querías seguir en el no iba a permitir que Lois lo hiciera -comentó Clark enfurecido…  
Lois sintió que todo se volvía negro, por una parte no entendía nada de lo que ellos habían hablado y por otro lado tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, por una parte una luz en el camino se abría, pero por otra había, traición y decepción, le costaba trabajo respirar y en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en su pequeña hija y en su bella sonrisa, una sonrisa que también le recordaba a él, a la persona que más había amado en el mundo y que ahora al parecer también sentía lo mismo por ella…, una imagen lejana donde Clark, ella y Annie jugueteaban por la granja se hizo más verdadera pero a la vez más lejana que nunca…


	14. How do I live?

Capitulo 14  
How do I live

-¿Rescatarla de un infierno?, no creo que haya sido la única rescatada aquí, siempre lo planeaste, dejaste que ella me odiara para que aceptara estar contigo, pero Oliver no fue mi culpa que Chloe eligiera morir y te dejará solo, ambos sabemos aquí que si lo hizo fue solo por ti… -recriminó el ojiverde mientras Lois volvía en sí de todos esos pensamientos que la atormentaban…  
-Nunca lo entendí, nunca entendí que fue aquello que se supone que le hice a Chloe, y tal vez nunca lo sabré Clark, -los ojos de Oliver se llenaron de lágrimas -pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de ocultarle a Lois la verdad, si lo hice fue para hacer lo que tú no fuiste capaz de hacer, defenderla de todo y contra todos.  
-Yo la defendí siempre de todos…  
-No voy a empezar esta pelea de nuevo Clark, acepta que la perdiste, acepta que al elegir hacer feliz a Lana mientras viviera perdiste a Lois, ¿Qué esperabas Clark que Lois supiera la verdad y te esperara hasta que ella muriera?, ¿Qué querías que hiciera Lois Clark? ¿Qué se sentará a mirar como Lana era feliz mientras ella miraba detrás de la ventana con su hijo?, te dije que no iba a permitir que Lois sufriera de esa manera… -replicó Oliver -además yo no puse las reglas, tú fuiste el primero que le mintió y yo solo continúe tu juego, ahora si me permites, mi esposa me espera… -finalizó el rubio dándole la espalda a Clark y entrando al Dialy Planet, Lois asustada dio la vuelta corriendo e intentó darle la espalda para no encontrarse con él, desafortunadamente se tropezó con una persona tirando sus cosas, se agachó hacia el lado contrario por donde Oliver atravesaba y escondió la cara mientras ayudaba a la señorita a levantar sus cosas, para su fortuna Oliver siguió el camino, Lois respiró rápido y se asomó a la calle, sin duda Clark ya se había ido, contempló las escaleras intentando poner en orden sus ideas pero no pudó, Todo le daba vueltas muy rápido, solo quería correr y escapar, así que se encamino afuera del Dialy Planet, sacó su celular y le mando un mensaje de texto a Oliver…  
"Tuve que salir de emergencia por una noticia, ve tu por Annie"…

No supo cuanto camino repitiendo las palabras en su mente, pero pronto llegó a un parque donde se sentó, recargo sus manos en sus rodillas y se cubrió la cara.  
Intentó poner en orden todas sus ideas y aclarar su mente con varios puntos, pero el más importante sin duda era ¿Qué Clark la amaba?, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ella llevaba años odiándolo por haberle hecho creer que la amaba y al final la hubiese cambiado por el que ella sabía que era el amor de su vida, y ahora ¿se suponía que eso era una mentira?, ¿En qué momento pasó aquello que ella no se dio cuenta?, si ella había visto en su mirada que él ya no la amaba, ¿pero porque aquella mentira?, ¿Por qué sacrificarse por la otra si no la amaba?, ¿en qué momento Lana estuvo en peligro de muerte? ¿y porque seguía viva aún?, Lois se recriminó por pensar siquiera en la idea de que Lana muriera, la detestaba pero jamás le desearía algo tan grande…, y había algo más, algo que en ese momento le dolía más que todo, Oliver lo había sabido siempre y se lo había callado.

Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada, pero no podía, todo la llevaba al mismo punto: Clark….

_En esos momentos deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de procesarlo. Días atrás estaba segura que su amor le pertenecía por completo y ahora en tan solo unos segundos todas las ilusiones habían desaparecido de un jalón, aunque se culpaba de sentirse así de triste, Emil acababa de darle la noticia que debía significar el momento más feliz de su vida, pero como estarlo si aquello que era todo para ella iba a crecer viendo a sus padres separados, Aún no podía creer como él, el hombre que le había jurado estar con ella por siempre para protegerla momentos antes le acabará de decir que se había casado con su primer amor, su corazón se había partido en pedazos y había sentido morir. Y ahora ella estaba destinada a tener que verlo para siempre, algo más grande que el supuesto amor que el sentia por ella los uniría de por vida, y ahora tendría que aprender no solo a soportarlo a él si no también a ella…._

_How do I/¿Cómo yo  
Get through the night without you/Pasaré la noche sin ti?  
If I had to live without you/Si tuviera que vivir sin ti  
What kinda life would that be/Que clase de vida sería?  
__Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold/Oh, te necesito en mis brazos, necesito tenerte  
You are my world, my heart, my soul/Tu eres mi mundo, mi corazón, mi alma  
If you ever leave/Si alguna vez te fueras  
Baby you would take away everything/Bebé, te llevarías todo  
Good in my life/Lo bueno en mi vida  
And tell me now/Y dime ahora  
How do I live without you I want to know/ Como vivo sin ti, necesito saber_

Lois recordaba la forma en que se había sentido después de recibir las dos noticias menos esperadas por ella, las lágrimas recorrian sus mejillas al recordar todo el dolor que le había provocado aquella situación, en realidad el le había roto el corazón en unos instantes, aún recordaba con ironía como aquella noche cuando supo que estaba embarazada había soñado con Clark y ella sosteniendo un bebé, el le sonreía y le besaba la frente pero Lana llegaba y se llevaba a Clark mientras el bebé se quedaba llorando en brazos de Lois y ella espantada no sabía qué hacer con él.  
_¿Cómo se enfrentaría ahora al mundo con un bebé en brazos?, que haría ella sola si ni siquiera sabia como cuidarse ella misma, había salido herida tantas veces que tenía un miedo enorme de que aquel ser indefenso fuera el que más sufriera con todo eso?, ahora no solamente odiaba a Clark por engañarla si no porque no solamente la había condenado a ella a una vida de infierno si no a aquello que crecía en su vientre, pero no podía negarlo, aquel bebé lo era todo para ella, era su pequeña luz, y no dejaría que nada la lastimará…  
_  
Y que tan cierto había sido ese pensamiento, se dijo para sí misma la Lois Lane del presente, aún podía sentir la rabia que sintió cuando oyó decir a ella que ella podría ser la madre de su Annie, y como había salido corriendo de aquel lugar para pedirle apoyo a la única persona capaz de ayudarle, persona a la cuál en estos momentos recordaba que le había mentido…  
_How do I breathe without you/ Como respiro sin ti  
If you ever go/ Si te fueras  
How do I ever, ever survive/ Como yo podría, podría sobrevivir  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live/ Como yo, como yo, oh, como vivo  
Without you/ Sin ti?_

La rabia volvió a invadirle al recordar aquella conversación, no solo hacia Oliver, también hacía Clark, ahora que revivía aquellos momentos no podía creer que Clark ahora anduviera diciendo que siempre la había amado, y que si se había casado con Lana fue por que ella estaba al borde de la muerte. ¿Qué clase de amar era esa?, ¿acaso el nunca pensó que no solamente se sacrificaba él?, había hecho aún lado a las personas que más amaba solo por ser un buen samaritano?, ¿En verdad la felicidad de una moribunda valía más la pena que la felicidad y estabilidad de la persona que amaba y de su hija?, eso era algo que Lois no lo podía entender, por un momento tuvo ganas de ir a buscarlo, a reclamarle todo, a decirle que su buena obra no solo le había destrozado a él la vida, si no a ella, y….  
Annie, la persona más inocente de todo, ahora no estaba tan segura de haber tomado las decisiones correctas para que ella no sufriera, y recordó como le había mentido unos días antes de nuevo a él, ahora como podría verlo a la cara sabiendo que él si le había dicho la verdad sobre no alejarla de Annie, ahora como podría seguir ocultando aquel secreto tan grande…, se sentía tan mal con él.  
Pero al final se recriminó por sentirse culpable por aquella mentíra, después de todo Clark había decidido dejarlo todo por Lana, porque ella tendría que sentirse mal por solo pensar en el bien de su hija y ella….

_-Para qué quería tus absurdas explicaciones si yo te oí, y no tendré un súper sentido del oído pero escuché claramente cuando le decías que yo no merecía sufrir más… aceptaste que me borraran la memoria – gritó entre dientes, cerciorándose de que las niñas no regresaran a ver; afortunadamente la música ambiental del supermercado ayudaba.  
-Eso no es cierto, si lo dije fue porque había decidido terminar mi relación con Lana para estar contigo y darle un hogar a mi hijo con sus verdaderos padres a lado – la mandíbula de Clark también estaba tensa.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! – los ojos de Lois sacaron chispas, y su rostro tenía un rojo encendido.  
-¡Claro que lo era! – contradijo resentido. - Pero al siguiente día tú ya no estabas, ¡desapareciste llevándote contigo algo que me pertenecía, ¡mi hijo! – espetó, por sus pupilas esmeralda escaparon las lágrimas y sin embargo su cara tenía un marcado tono de ira; estrujando la manzana en su mano para contenerse.  
-Me estás diciendo que ibas a dejar a Lana y a estar conmigo solamente por mi bebé – sus ojos marrón se dilataron, estas palabras fueron peor que una bofetada.  
-¿Qué? No… _  
Aquella conversación llegó de repente, ¿si tan sólo hubiera esperado un poco más?, tal vez ahora ellos tres vivirían felices en la granja viendo crecer a Annie juntos, ¿pero cómo saberlo?, el se había propuesto hacerle entender que el no la amaba y había sido tan cruel, o al menos eso le había parecido a ella. Aunque ahora estaba segura que el lo había pensado, había añorado también una vida con ellos tres juntos.

-"No, No Lois" "deja de pensar tonterías, El no te quiso, el nunca te quiso, si el te amará como el dice nunca hubiera preferido a Lana así estuviera muriéndose, todo debe de ser una confusión, aún no has podido olvidarlo, lo sabes por eso es que crees oír cosas que no son…

Pero solo había una persona en este mundo quién podía contarle la verdad, alguien que ahora tendría que darle demasiadas explicaciones. De repente miró el cielo, estaba anocheciendo, Era hora de ir al Dialy Planet a recoger su bolsa, pero lo más probable es que ahí estuviera Clark y la persona con la que menos quería encontrarse era con él, pero no tenía dinero para irse a su casa, por lo que siguió dando vueltas.  
Dos horas más tarde se dirigió al Dialy Planet, gracias a Dios no se encontraba ya casi nadie, subió por el elevador y no pudo evitar contemplar el cubículo que tenía el rotulo de Clark Kent, después de un rato entró a su cubículo y se sentó en el sillón, Tomó la foto de Oliver, Annie y ella que se encontraba en el escritorio, no pudo evitar acariciar la mejilla de Annie en la foto…  
-¿Alguna noticia espectacular? -aquella voz la espantó, porque tenía que ser precisamente esa voz si había hecho todo para evitarla…,  
Lois intentó esconder su cara, era demasiado evidente que había estado llorando y menos él que nadie podría saberlo…  
-Claro, como todo lo que yo hago, deberías irte ya, apuesto a que Lana debe de estar demasiado preocupada por ti… -dijo esto sarcásticamente…  
-Digamos que Lana está acostumbrada -soltó sin pensarlo con una voz cansada…, el corazón de Lois latió muy a prisa al percatarse del poco entusiasmo del que hablaba de ella.  
-Es decir…-rectificó Clark mientras entraba a su cubículo -tu sabes está acostumbrada a mis otras labores aparte del Dialy…  
-Si Claro… -Lois buscó su bolsa y las llaves de su carro y intentó salir del cubículo cubriendo su rostro…  
-¿Y tu noticia?... -le dijo detrás de su espalda…  
-Annie, no puede dormirse si no llegó, la terminaré en casa… -y apresuró a salir de ahí pero algo caliente la quemó, Clark la había tomado por el brazo…  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó mientras la ponía en frente de él… ¿Lois que te paso? -indagó preocupado…  
-Gripa… -se escudó…  
-Lois te conozco… -respingó Clark pero fue interrumpido..  
-No Clark -gritó exasperada, -no me conoces, tiene años que dejaste de hacerlo, tengo gripa y ya, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme… -dijo agresivamente mientras zafaba su brazo de su mano y se marchaba pero él en unos segundos estuvo en frente del elevador…  
-Lois, si te hizo algo Oliver yo….  
-Clark, en vez de preocuparte por mí o por Oliver, ve a ver si Lana esta bien y feliz, al final eso es lo que a ti siempre te ha importado… -Lois tuvo que luchar con todo su ser para no estallar y decirle que sabia aquella verdad, el ojiverde se quedó sin defensas y le dejó el paso libre, Lois salió por el ascensor….

_There would be no sun in my sky/ No habrá sol en mi cielo  
There would be no love in my life/ No habrá amor en mi vida_

Antes de entrar a su casa pensó detenidamente en lo que iba a hacer, necesitaba explicaciones aunque cualquiera que estas fueran les tenía demasiado miedo, pero ya había tenido demasiado miedo y eso solo le hacia cometer las decisiones erroneas, cerró con impaciencia el carro y entro a aquella casa, subió las escaleras, todo estaba en silencio, lo más probable es que su pequeña ya estuviera durmiendo, se dirigió a su cuarto y abrió la puerta lentamente, la niña dormía de lado mirando hacia ella, se acercó un poco y con cuidado se sentó en la cama, la contemplo por un rato, la beso en la mejilla, entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente…

-Buenas noches, amor- saludó el rubio, un calor intensó le quemó el pecho a Lois, lo miró sin decirle nada y le dio un último besó a su hija, cuando se acercó a la puerta Oliver se intentó para abrazarla pero ella lo evadió y salió de la habitación hacia su recamará…  
-Lois, ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó sorprendido y entonces pudo verla bien, era obvio que no estaba bien y que había llorado horas, tenía el mismo semblante que le había visto la vez que la había ayudado a escapar de Clark…  
-¿De verdad pensaste que nunca me iba a enterar? -comentó intentando no alzar la voz, pero fue hacia la puerta y la cerró con seguro para que el ruido no saliera hacia la recamará de Annie…  
-¿De que hablas? -mencionó sin entender lo que ella quería decirle…  
-¿De qué hablo?, claro de tantas cosas que me ocultas no debes saber cual de todas descubrí… -le respondió de la forma más ironíca posible..  
-Lois… ¿pero qué?... -pero Lois lo interrumpió  
-Oí tu conversación con Clark, afuera del Dialy Planet, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Oliver?... -le reclamó ya sin contenerse, estaba tan enojada y confundida que no pudo evitar explotar…  
-Sabía que algún día tendría que darte todas estas explicaciones, pero esperaba que cuando eso sucediera mi objetivo se hubiera cumplido… -Oliver respiró, intentó mirar a Lois a los ojos pero la evitó…  
-¿Qué objetivo?, ¿el que yo estuviera enamorada de ti otra vez?, -preguntó fuera de sí…  
-No Lois, tú no puedes creer eso que dice Clark, tu menos que nadie, el lo dice porque no lo entiende, pero tú sabes que entre tu y yo nunca hubo nada… -intentó explicarse Oliver…  
-Tal vez en un pasado, pero ahora no entiendo como sabiendo que…. -Lois hizo una pausa, ni siquiera había confirmado si Clark la amaba y ya estaba demostrando que eso le importaba demasiado…  
-Sabiendo que Clark te ama -aseguró el rubio…  
-¿Por qué me pediste que lo intentáramos, si sabías que eso le lastimaba?, no me mal interpretes, no me importa lo que el sienta, -mencionó mientras su corazón le indicaba lo contrario -simplemente que no se a quien fue al que le deposite mi confianza, a quien le di el secreto más importante de mi vida, y a quién elegí para que fuera el padre de lo más sagrado que tengo…  
-Lois, por favor calmate, hay mucho que contar, y mucho que platicar… - Oliver intentó acercarse y tomarla de los hombros pero ella de dos manotazos los alejo caminado al extremo de la habitación..  
-No me pidas que me calme Oliver, ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿tu sabias que él nunca me iba a quitar a mi hijo y no me sacaste del error? ¿preferiste que Annie creciera pensando que tú eras su padre y no pensaste en lo que ella va a sentir el día que se entere de la verdad?... -recriminó exasperada dándole la espalda  
-Lo sé, lo sé Lois, -Oliver se acercó a ell -claro que lo pensé, pensé en ella, en ti, en Clark, en mí pero fue la única forma que yo tenía para… - el rubio se quedó callado…  
-¿Para qué Oliver?, explícamelo porque yo tampoco le veo otra explicación que la que Clark tiene… -Lois se volteó exigiendo la verdad….  
-Lois, lo menos que quería es que tu tuvieras que vivir más preocupada de lo que lo has estado todos estos años -la encaró,..  
-¿Preocupada?, Oliver viví casi 5 años muerta de miedo por el momento que el me encontrará y me quitara a mi hija, viví 5 años angustiada cuidándome de todo y todos, me aleje de todo, ¿Cómo es que hiciste todo esto para que yo no viviera aún más preocupada…  
-Lois todo esto lo he hecho para protegerlas, a ti y Annie…  
-¿Protegernos de qué?, Clark nunca tuvo la intensión de quitarme a mi hija y lo sabes, ¿o acaso Clark también te mintió a ti?... -recriminó volviendo a alzar la voz…  
-Clark no, pero Lana sí… -aseguró Oliver  
-¿Lana?, Lana estaba al borde de la muerte…  
-Eso no era cierto…, fue un inventó de ella… -admitió…  
-¿Qué?... -exclamó sorprendida…  
-Por favor Lois, tienes que escuchar mi versión de la historia, y entonces puedes juzgarme todo lo que quieras, -Oliver le hizó una seña con sus ojos para que se tranquilizará, Lois lo miró recelosa pero se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos y las piernas esperando lo que Oliver tenía que decir… -¿recuerdas que cuando Lana regresó nosotros vivíamos en una oscuridad gracias a los Kandorianos, durante esas épocas nadie sabía en quien confiar?, -Lois no le contestó, por lo que el prosiguió -Clark no tenía sus poderes y solo teníamos pocas armas con Kryptonita, durante esa época corrieron rumores que decían que Lex seguía vivo y que el sabia la forma para destruir definitivamente a los Kandorianos, gracias a que había hecho investigaciones, investigaciones de las cuales Lana consiguió aquel traje de prometeo, Clark al no tener sus poderes era inmune a Lana y por eso ella regreso pero era una bomba para los Kandorianos, por eso ellos no se le podían acercar y por eso decidimos que ella nos ayudara a colocar los explosivos en la torre, Pero si Lana podía ayudarnos a nosotros si Lex seguía vivo podría informarles aquello a los Kandorianos, por lo que Chloe y yo nos dimos a la tarea de investigar quien era la persona que tenía contacto con él, primero pensamos en Tess, pero cuando ella descubrió que Lex solo la había usado había hecho todo para bloquearlo y cuando el supuestamente murió en aquella explosión ella perdió todo contacto con él. Tu recuerdas que Clark quería ayudar así que fue a investigar la forma de conseguir de nuevo sus poderes a la fortaleza y te llevó a ti para mantenerte a salvo, pero tú no quisiste quedarte y él pensó que podría mantenerte a salvó lejos de la torre y tenerte cerca de él al mismo tiempo, el con la kryptonita azul podría mantener a salvo de los kandorianos a los humanos mientras Lana entraba a la torre y ponía la bomba de kryptonita verde…  
-Oliver, se muy bien como pasó todo aquello, -dijo muy nerviosa, -lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, nunca olvidaré que en parte fue mi culpa que Chloe este muerta… -admitió la castaña, llevaba años que no recordaba todo aquello porque si no hubiera sido por su necedad de verificar que Clark no estuviera mal Chloe….  
-Lois, no fue tu culpa, Lana quería que estuvieras en esa torre al momento de la explosión, era la única forma que tenía para justificar que tenía que entrar al momento de la explosión, -explico -la única forma de deshacerse del traje de Prometeo era exponiéndose a kryponita verde a altas temperaturas, siempre lo supo, pero ella tenía que hacer que todo aquello fuera un accidente…  
-¿No entiendo para qué?... -preguntó sorprendida ante esto…  
-Porque ella quería estar al lado de Clark,.. -explicó Oliver pero se percato que Lois no lo veía tan obvio como el lo veía desde hace años…  
-No lo entiendo, Lana no me cae el mar de bien, pero siempre he sabido que no es una mala persona… -aclaro Lois confundida  
-Lois, eso fue antes, antes de que ella…., -intentó decir pero no le entendería si antes no le contaba bien todo lo que el sabia -déjame terminar…, Lana fue la que empezó a correr el rumor de que Clark estaba en la torre, rumor por el cual tú fuiste aquel día al lugar donde no debías estar, y razón por la cual Lana te salvó…  
-¿Cómo sabes esto?... -preguntó sorprendida de que él se percatará de todo aquello en aquel desastre…  
-Porque Chloe había conseguido montar cámaras de seguridad, creímos que con las explosiones habían desaparecido las cintas pero Chloe tan inteligente como siempre guardo todo en el disco duro de una computadora y yo tuve acceso a todo eso después de aquel día. -explicó Oliver…  
-¿Pero que ganaba Lana con todo esto?... -mencionó sorprendida, la verdad es que no le encontraba sentido a aquello…  
-Venganza Lois…  
-¿Venganza?  
-Días después de que tu y yo huimos yo regrese a enfrentarla y a decirle que no iba a permitir que te tocará a ti ni al hijo que esperabas, y le pregunte el motivo por el cual había cambiado…, ella realmente te odia, ella pensó que Clark no podría continuar sin ella y no fue así, al contrarió encontró a otra persona a quien amar como a nadie y ella estaba condenada a llevar aquel traje el cual ella se había puesto solo para estar al mismo nivel de Clark, pero al final nada de eso valía la pena, Lex la encontró y el le dio un motivo para vivir, no permitir que tu y Clark fueran felices… -aseguró Oliver mientras se sentaba aún lado de la cama donde estaba Lois…  
-¿Y si sabias todo esto porque no se lo dijiste a Clark? -le recriminó a Oliver, acomodándose para mirarlo de frente..  
-Lois, en su momento no tenía las pruebas necesarias, aún todavía no tengo como justificar que Lana y Lex siguen teniendo nexos, eso nunca pude comprobarlo, solamente lo sé porque ella me lo dijo…, -le comentó desesperado, reviviendo aquellos sentimientos de impotencia que tuvo durante esa época viendo como sus mejores amigos eran separados -y además Clark nunca me creyó, yo le intente advertid de Lana, nunca creyó que Lana no estaba en peligro de muerte, ella conocía muy bien a Clark, sabia que se iba a sacrificar, sobre todo después de haberte salvado la vida, pero Clark nunca me creyó, intente detener la locura de la boda cuando tú estabas lejos pero él creía ciegamente en Lana, si no me creía que Lana no estaba enferma ¿Cómo iba a creerme todo lo demas?..  
-¿Pero aún no entiendo porque tu no confiaste en mí?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él me amaba y que todo esto estaba pasando?..., tu me viste sufrir tantas veces por eso… -dijo indignada intentando pensar porque el le había ocultado algo tan importante…  
-Lois ambos sabemos que nunca habías tenido la habilidad para guardar secretos…, además yo muchas veces quise hacerlo pero sabía que no ibas a poder manejarlo… -le dijo con sinceridad..  
-Nunca le dije a nadie que eras Green Arrow… -se escudó Lois…  
-Lo sé, pero después descubrí algo más, algo que me hizo comprender que tu no podías saberlo, Lois tu nunca te hubieras alejado de Clark si sabias la verdad y mucho menos al y ese bebé no podía estar cerca mientras él siguiera creyendo en Lana… -Lois lo miró aún más confundida ante esas palabras… -Después de lo de Prometeo Lex y Lana querían algo para vencer definitivamente a Clark, pero a la vez tener los beneficios de sus poderes, el traje de prometeo podría deshacerse de Clark, pero Lana sin decirle a Lex descubrió la forma de quitárselo de encima y ya no había forma de hacer otro, pero ahora querian algo igual de poderoso que Clark pero que ellos pudieran manejar, y aunque prometeo había desaparecido ellos sabían como hacerlo, solo necesitaban el ADN de Clark, el problema es que ahora querían mezclarlo con ADN humano pero conservando aquellos poderes y la mejor forma de conseguirlo era…  
-¿Annie?... -preguntó con demasiado miedo Lois, no podía imaginarse a su pequeña siendo examinada por cientificos…  
-Bueno ellos al principió no pensaron en ella, el objetivo de Lana era embarazarse de Clark, o por lo menos conseguir… -Oliver se sonrojó un poco… -bueno conseguir material…  
-Si…, si ya lo entendí…, -dijo Lois intentado alejar aquella imagen de su cabeza…  
-Embriones, ellos necesitaban embriones con los cuales experimentar para crear un ejército contra Clark y bueno, por si volvía a pasar lo que había pasado con los kandorianos…  
-¿Lana quería a mi hijo para experimentar con él? -preguntó directamente….  
-Todavía hay cosas que aún no me explico bien, todo este tiempo he intentado localizar el paradero de Lex pero cuando estoy a punto de encontrarlo se desvanece,  
-¿Todo este tiempo mantuvimos a salvo a Annie no de Clark, si no de esa perra? -ahora si Lois no sintió ningun remordimiento por llamarla así, ahora que entendía que todo era culpa de ella…  
-Lois si tu sabias que Clark se había casado con Lana amándote y que nunca te alejaría de su hija, Annie hubiera estado en peligro todo el tiempo, quizá ahorita no estaría con nosotros…  
-No digas eso jamás…, -le recriminó intentando sacar de su mente aquella imagen donde Lois se llevaba a Annie, la angustia se hizo presente.. -aunque ¿si me mentiste antes?, ¿Cómo se que no lo haces ahora?...  
-Lois tu no, por favor tú tienes que creer en mí…, después de lo que pasó con Chloe lo único que quería era protegerte a ti, al niño que llevabas en tu vientre, y mira se que Clark cuando sepa la verdad me va a odiar, siempre lo supe pero cuando sepa que lo hice por proteger a su hija el verá que es cierto, Es más el día que secuestraron a Annie yo le hice ver que Lana no era la persona que el creía, le advertí, le dije que ella nunca había estado enferma que abriera los ojos, estaba dispuesta a decirle que Annie era su hija, pero él siguió creyendo en ella, yo nunca haría algo para lastimar a Clark que no fuera solo por protegerte a ti o a Annie, incluso a Clark, tu sabes que él fue mi mejor amigo, yo aún lo consideró así Lois…  
-¿Eso incluye el que me hayas pedido que intentáramos ser una pareja? -ironizó preguntándose así misma como eso ayudaba en todo aquello  
-Lois, yo siempre he sabido que lo sigues amando, y creo que tu siempre has sabido que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado sigo enamorado de Chloe, pero ahora que estábamos tan cerca necesitábamos ser más cuidadosos, todo mundo debía saber que tu y yo en verdad teníamos una relación para que creyeran que Annie era hija de ambos, y Clark, el te ama, se que trataría de estar cerca de ti, no se me ocurrió otra mejor idea que tu no intentaras algo con él sintiéndote comprometida conmigo, tu no habrías sido capaz de hacer algo que le pusiera a el en evidencia no solo por el secreto si no porque sentías un compromiso conmigo,.. -explicó Oliver, esperando que ella entendiera porque lo había hecho…  
-Yo tenía que haberlo sabido Oliver, todo esto desde el principio, he odiado a Clark todo este tiempo, -Oliver la miró contrariado, el sabia que lo amaba pero no se esperaba que tuviera remordimientos y Lois se percató -no me mal entiendas, no puedo entender su forma de amarme, cambiando mi felicidad por la de ella, y eso me duele muchísimo creelo, pero tal vez si yo le hubiera dicho que clase de persona era Lana, digo ha vivido con ella todo este tiempo, quiere hacerle daño, tal vez no ahora pero en un futuro…  
-Por eso regresamos, para que tanto Lex como Lana supiera que Clark no estaba solo y además porque no es Clark al que debemos temerle pero a Lex y Lana sí, y si se supone que Annie no es la niña que buscan no teníamos porque escondernos más…  
-¿Aún así, cuando estábamos lejos, debiste de habérmelo dicho? -volvió a recriminarle intentando entender… -Yo tenía derecho a saber que esos psicópatas estaban detrás de mi niña…  
-¿Lois hubieras sido capaz de aguantarte las ganas de venir corriendo a decírle que era su hija?, o la vez que te pregunto si no era su hija ¿hubieras podido negársela?, o ¿te hubieras aguantado las ganas de ir a patearle el trasero a Lana por tu cuenta?... -preguntó Oliver….  
-Es justamente lo que planeó en estos momentos… -Oliver la miró exasperado, Lois respiró y dio señales que había sido solamente una idea, -pero no podemos seguirle ocultándole la verdad a él…  
-Lois, Clark aún no puede saber que su hija está viva, estoy segura que Lex y Lana tienen el ojo en nosotros, y mientras Clark sea su aliado sin saberlo no podemos arriesgarnos, recuerda que todo es por Annie Lois, mira es lo mismo que hacíamos con Clark, tenemos que protegerla, tal vez no de él pero si lo hacemos de él la protegemos también de Lana y Lex… por favor Lois -Oliver la tomó de los hombros, -dame solo unos meses, nunca quise separarte de Clark, te lo juro, yo se lo pedí, le pedí muchas veces que se diera cuenta, pero no me escucho, pero de igual forma sabia que este momento en que te enteraras llegaría algún día y siempre dije que cuando eso sucediera te pediría perdón, por favor Lois, perdóname…  
-¿Cómo confiar en ti Oliver, después de todo lo que me ocultaste?... -le dijo sinceramente, estaba demasiado confundida, sin embargo había una gran verdad en todo esto….  
-Lois, puedo enseñarte algunas pruebas, mañana te llevaré a donde están, obviamente tenían que estar en un lugar donde nadie tuviera acceso a ellas…. -la interrumpió de sus pensamientos…  
-No las necesito… -dijo sin pensarlo…  
-¿Qué dices? -preguntó sorprendido…  
-Si no puedo confiar en ti, entonces no se en quien podría hacerlo, aún no tengo el valor de ir con Clark y decirle que Annie es su hija, y de igual forma no puedo hacerlo sin que el no lo grité a los cuatro vientos y poner a mi hija en riesgo…, además estoy demasiado dolida con él porque en parte todo este infierno ha sido su culpa, y no te puedo mentir estoy muy dolida contigo, pero la verdad es que tu siempre has estado ahí Oliver, conmigo, cuidando de mi y de Annie, y siempre has procurado que ella esté a mi lado… -Lois corrió y lo abrazó….  
-No importa la forma, ni de quién, siempre nos has protegido y eso nunca lo olvidare… , gracias-le repitió mientras lo abrazaba en su pecho…  
-Eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos ¿no crees? -le mencionó mientras la besaba en la frente.


	15. Heridas

CAPITULO 15

Aquella noche a pesar de que Oliver le había explicado su versión de los hechos aún Lois le costaba trabajo asimilar algunas cosas, entendía que todo había sido por el bien de ella y Annie y eso no se lo reprochaba a Oliver, pero le costaba mucho asimilar que todo lo que había sufrido no era solamente culpa de Clark sino también de Lana, aunque ahora ya no le guardaba rencor a Clark por intentarle quitar a su hija, o por haber sido tan cruel en enamorarla y después votarla aún no podía entender como el no solamente había sacrificado su felicidad sino que había condenado a ella y a Annie a una vida sin su protección, sin estar a su lado. Pero no podía negar una cosa, a pesar de todo lo seguía amando y la idea de que el la seguía amando le parecía profundamente atractiva y no solamente por el hecho de sentirse especial para el sino porque ahora estaba segura que el tampoco había sido feliz. ¿Pero cómo sería todo de ahora en adelante?, tenía tantas ganas de ir y golpearlo, de reclamarle tantas cosas en la cara, pero no podía hacer nada, después de tener que aprender a ver diario al hombre que amaba y que le había destruido la vida porque le había jurado amor eterno y la había cambiado por otra, ahora tenía que aprender a ver diario a un hombre que la amaba pero que había sacrificado todo por otra…

Al día siguiente Annie no había querido levantarse para ir a la escuela, estaba molesta con su mamá por no haberla ido a recoger pero sobretodo por haber llegado tan tarde a casa que ella había tenido que dormirse sin verla, Oliver a regañadientes la había convencido para vestirse después de que Annie había decidido no hablarle a su mamá.

-Toc…, toc… -dijo Lois detrás de la puerta después de que Oliver había salido del cuarto después de arreglarla y Annie había decidido no salir a desayunar…, la pequeña bajo de un brinco de la cama y miró hacia la ventana… -princesa ya te dije que lo siento, no quise hacerlo, mamá tuvo que ir a poner en orden su cabeza un rato…  
-Dijiste que fuiste a buscar una noticia… -mencionó molesta ante la mentira que le había dicho antes…  
-Si princesa, ese es mi trabajo y así lo hice, solo que esa noticia afecto un poco a tu mama y me puse de mal humor, yo no quería que tu me vieras de mal humor… -  
-Pensé que no ibas a volver, como la mamá de Hallie… -dijo triste bajando su cabeza…  
-¿La mama de Hallie?... -comentó sorprendida..  
-Sí, ella me lo contó, su verdadera mama se fue para siempre, se fue al cielo y no va a regresar y yo no quiero que tú te vayas y no regreses jamás… -la pequeña corrió hacia los brazos de su madre, Lois la levantó y la cargó, escucho un ruido detrás de ella y vio como Oliver estaba observando, ella volteó a verlo y lo miró con cara de preocupación…  
-Pero mi vida Hallie tiene una mamá, se llama Lana…  
-No, ella es su madrastra, bueno, en realidad no, ella y Clark la cuidan pero sus verdaderos padres murieron, Hallie dice que adora a Clark y que es el mejor papá que pudo haber encontrado después de su papito que está en el cielo, pero Lana no, ella, Hallie dice que extraña demasiado a su mamá, yo no quiero que me dejes nunca… -comentó la chiquilla aferrada del cuello de su madre…  
-Mi amor, yo nunca nunca te dejaré, lo prometo… -le dijo Lois, Annie le sonrió… -¿ahora podemos ir a desayunar?, hice hot cakes… -Annie le sonrió a su madre, ese era su desayuno favorito, sin embargo a pesar de todo Annie no había querido a soltar a Lois durante el desayuno e inclusive durante el camino a la escuela, cuando estacionaron el coche la pequeña insistió en ir en los brazos de su madre…  
Ambos caminaban hacia la entrada cuando se percataron que Clark iba hacia ellos, Lois en un impulso demasiado infantil tomó de la mano a Oliver, el se percató de las intensiones de Lois, así que tuvo que esconder su sonrisa…  
-Buenos días -dijo Clark de forma no muy amable…  
-Hola Small… -pero Lois no pudó terminar la frase, esa forma de decir le remontaron a una época donde ella había sido feliz lo que rápidamente le recordó que el hombre que tenía enfrente era realmente un tonto…  
Annie al oír aquella voz se incorporó y para sorpresa de Lois con un rápido movimiento hizo que la bajara y corrió a los brazos de Clark…  
-Clark… -gritó la pequeña y de un saltó llegó hasta sus brazos y Clark con un rápido movimiento la sostuvo entre ellos…  
-Wow, tu si que eres fuerte… -le menciono el ojiverde a la pequeña medio sorprendido…  
-Hoy comió Hot Cakes -intentó justificarla Lois pero miró a Oliver sabiendo que esa no era una gran excusa…  
-Clark, ¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó la pequeña agarrando las mejillas de él con sus pequeñas manitas…  
-Muy bien gracias…  
-Annie, creo que es hora de que entres a la escuela, ya es un poco tarde… -comentó Oliver un poco receloso…  
Keira abrazo a Clark y en el odio le susurró..  
-Anoche vi las noticias, estuviste sorprendente atrapando esos radrones…  
-Annie, ya es tarde… -repitió Lois mientras se acercaba a ellos y de un solo jalón bajaba a la niña de los brazos de Clark…  
-Hallie -gritó de repente corriendo hacia la puerta de la escuela mientras se alejaba….  
-Si Adiós, -menciono Lois con cierto sarcasmo… - prometo estar aquí a las dos… genial primero no se quieren despegar de ti y al otro segundo ya están con el bando… -comento mientras se daba la vuelta había olvidado que Clark se encontraba ahí y de repente sus ojos se encontraron… -enemigo… -terminó de decir en vos baja, Clark le sonrió sarcástico… -Bueno amor - se dirigió Lois a Oliver poniendo mucho énfasis en esta palabra es hora de irnos, lo tomó de la mano e intentó ignorar a Clark…  
-Me da gusto que ya estés mucho mejor… -comentó sarcásticamente Clark, ella volteó a mirarlo su corazón se llenó de furia y sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero sabia que solo iba a conseguir que se dislocara la mano…  
-¿Mejor? -preguntó preocupado Oliver interrumpiendo los pensamientos agresivos de Lois… -¿Mi amor te pasó algo?  
-Anoche tenía gripa -añadió Clark -¿me extraña que viviendo y durmiendo juntos no lo sepas?...  
Oliver miró a Lois intrigado y desubicado…  
-La gripa que me curaste anoche mi amor -dijo sonriéndole pícaramente a Oliver, Clark desvió la mirada inmediatamente…  
-Ah, esa gripa -respondió Oliver demasiado divertido por lo que Lois intentaba hacer con Clark, pero al parecer el no se había percatado de eso y había tomado aquella respuesta mal porque se encaminó hacia la salida…  
-Me da gusto que estés mejor -finalizó y salió del jardín de niños hacia la calle vacía…  
-¿Lois que… ? -intentó decir Oliver pero Lois lo calló con la mirada recordándole que Clark tenía superoido y que podría estarlo usando en ese momento…  
Cuando estuvieron arriba del carro fue cuando pudieron hablar detenidamente, Oliver había gastado una pequeña fortuna para que tanto el carro como la casa estuviera rodeada de plomo, a través del cual Clark no podía oír absolutamente nada…  
-Lois, ten cuidado con lo que haces…  
-Oliver, si en todos estos años Clark no se ha percatado que vive con una loca psicópata resentida, crees que va a percatarse de que yo sé… -a Lois todavía le costaba trabajo asimilarlo… -bueno que se lo que ha ocultado este tiempo…  
-¿Pero Lois estas intentando ponerlo celoso?, ¿crees que servirá de algo?...  
-Ollie, yo no hago nada, no es mi culpa que el sienta celos de vernos juntos el tomó su decisión… -comentó directa..  
-Sí, sabes siempre estuve consiente que cuando la verdad se supiera tu ibas a tener esas esperanzas de volver a estar con él…  
-Espera ¿Qué dices?, esto no lo hago para regresar con él…  
-Vamos Lois te conozco, tu no empezarías a jugar así si sabes que al final vas a perder, obviamente sabes que esto algún día se sabrá y sinceramente no te culpo, me da gusto que tu, Clark y Annie algún día puedan ser la familia que no pudieron ser, siempre he sido consciente de eso, solo que no pensé que esto fuera a pasar tan rápido…  
-Oliver, espera, yo… yo nunca volvería con Clark…, ósea, el eligió hacernos a un lado, y si algun día se da cuenta de la clase que es esa señorita que tiene como esposa pues bien por el, pero yo no voy a estar ahí para esperarlo…  
-Lois, yo se que ahorita estas enojada, sabía que ibas a estarlo pero eso que haces me demuestra que en el fondo mantienes esa esperanza viva, además es lo mejor que podría pasarte Lois, sabes yo daría lo que fuera, perdonaría lo que fuera solo porque yo pudiera tener la oportunidad de volver a estar con Chloe, de poder formar una familia a su lado, de poder vivir a su lado, tal vez ahora no puedas Lois, pero cuando todo esto termine ¿no lo intentarías?, ¿no intentarías formar esa familia que te arrebataron?...

-Oliver, Clark y yo nos hemos hecho demasiado daño, hay heridas que no se borran jamás…  
-Entonces si no tienes planeado reavivar la llama en el futuro, Lois no comiences a hacer chispas…  
Lois le sonrió sarcástica, lo abrazó en un impulso y bajó del coche…  
-Te veo para ir por Annie… -comentó antes de cerrar la puerta, fue cuando se percató de que también Clark iba entrando por la puerta y arreglándose la corbata…  
-Te amo -le gritó al coche que se alejaba, de reojo se pudo percatar como Clark se daba la vuelta, Lois tenía bien en claro que nunca más iba a haber un futuro para ella y Clark, el mismo se había encargado de tomar ese futuro y dárselo a otra persona, pero no podía evitar emocionarse, por primera vez se había dado cuenta que Clark estaba celoso y eso era tan tentador, sobre todo porque de alguna forma él pagaba así el sufrimiento innecesario que él le había provocado a ella.

Lois llegó a su oficina Clark ya estaba en su cubículo ordenando unos papeles sin prestarle atención a la castaña, ella se sentó en su escritorio y lo miró de lejos, parecía que el no se percataba de su presencia, se decepcionó, volteo su mirada a otra parte, a su monitor y prendió su computadora, después se percato del retrato donde se encontraba con Annie y con Oliver, no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, todo lo que había pasado un día anterior la había dejado mal anímicamente y demasiado confundida, ahora que podía verlo ignorándola, haciendo como si nada pasará no pudo evitar sentir coraje por el otra vez, la ignoraba de la misma forma que el había ignorado todo lo que ella hubiera podido sentir, el solamente había pensado en Lana, dejando al lado no solo su felicidad, si no la felicidad de ella y lo que más le dolía la felicidad de Annie. ¿Cómo podía Clark Kent decir que aún la amaba si con sus propios actos parecía que nunca lo hubiera hecho?  
Estaba a punto de explotar, ella se conocía perfectamente, necesitaba aire antes de que se le fuera encima y le reclamara todo, dejó la foto de Annie en el escritorio y salió bruscamente de su oficina y tomó el elevador, sus impulsos la llevaron al único sitio que irónicamente le traería paz, la azotea del Dialy Planet. Abrió la puerta lentamente aquel lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos tal vez por eso deseaba tanto estar ahí, aquel lugar que había sido de ellos, aquel lugar que tal vez podía recordarle que en algún momento Clark Kent la amó y algún momento el daba la vida por ella, pero esos tiempos habían terminado años atrás, aún no comprendía demasiadas cosas que le eran difíciles de hacer y aunque ahora ella sabía que él decía amarla para ella nada había cambiado demasiado, al final el la había preferido a Lana, amándola o no había decidido hacerla feliz a ella a cambio de su felicidad…  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella que al instante reconoció, la voz que menos quería escuchar en esos momentos a pesar de ser en la persona en la que más pensaba, rápidamente sin que el se percatará se limpió las lágrimas y lo encaró…  
-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?...  
-Vamos Lois, te conozco…  
-¿Me conoces?, francamente Clark no nos hemos visto en ¿5, 6 años?, tu ya no sabes quién soy, así como yo nunca te conocí realmente… -agregó sinceramente…  
-Claro que te conozco Lois, puedo saber cuando no estás bien ¿te hizo algo Oliver? Porque si te lastimo tendrá que vérselas conmigo… -agregó molesto, Lois le sonrió irónica…  
-¿Tu defendiéndome? Clark por favor, en primera Oliver no me hizo nada así que no tienes nada de que defenderme y en segunda no te suena irónico protegerme de ser lastimada cuando fuiste tú la persona que más me lastimo –añadió, de alguna forma quería sacar todo el rencor que sentía hacia él, aunque ahora ese rencor ya no era porque la hubiera engañado ni tampoco porque el le quería quitar a su hija, ella sabía perfectamente que todo eso había sido un fotomontaje y eso era lo que ahora no podía asimilar, entre más pensaba más se preguntaba, y aunque sabía que Clark tampoco era feliz tenía unas ganas inmensas de atacarlo y de preguntarle directamente como había decidido cambiar no solamente su felicidad si no toda la vida de las personas que se supone más amaba por ella…  
-Si, tal vez tengas razón, es demasiado irónico intentarte proteger de todos y no haberlo hecho de mí, igual el haberte ido lejos y enamorarte de Oliver fue lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado…-  
-Ya lo creo –le dio la razón Lois, quería sacarlo de sus casillas obligarlo a decirle en la cara que nunca había querido dejarla, lo necesitaba para convencerse más a sí misma… -Ollie fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y eso te lo debo a ti, si yo no hubiera oído aquella platica entre Lana y tu jamás se me hubiera pasado por la mente que me querías quitar a mi hijo, y jamás le hubiera pedido ayuda, el siempre me apoyo y me ayudo cuando más lo necesite…  
-Lo sé, lo sé Lois, se que cometí demasiados errores pero créeme que he pagado demasiado todos ellos…  
-Lo siento, -mintió Lois, - no intentó reclamarte nada, como tu dices, gracias a ti obtuve lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Ollie y mi hija, la persona más importante en mi vida, y de verdad no pretendo que te sientas mal por eso, no es mi intensión, todos tenemos derecho a buscar nuestra felicidad, además todo ha valido la pena ¿o no?, estas con la mujer que amas, tienen una bella hija, Clark tener todo eso valió la pena cualquier cosa que hayas sufrido, te lo digo yo por que tal vez sufrí demasiado pero si gracias a ese sufrimiento tengo ahora lo mejor de mi vida lo pagó con gusto…  
-¿Incluida la muerte de nuestro hijo? –preguntó de la nada Clark, porque yo daría mi vida entera todo lo que soy porque ese niño viviera Lois, y esa fue una de las cosas que he pagado demasiado caro por todos mis errores… -añadió Clark con la voz entrecortada, Lois nunca espero que Clark le contestará de esa forma, en sus ojos se reflejaba dolor verdadero, no pudo evitar pensar en Annie, miró sus ojos llenos de angustia, al final de todo Clark era el que más había perdido en todo esto, al menos ella tenía a su hija y nunca había tenido que lidiar con el sentimiento de haber perdido a un hijo, por un momento se imagino que Annie nunca hubiera nacido y eso la aterró…  
-Supongo que cada uno de nuestros actos tienen consecuencias, ya lo vez, yo me apresuré a huir, -ella recordó el motivo porque lo hizo, si el en ese momento se hubiera atrevido a luchar por su felicidad ella nunca se hubiera ido, pero ese pensamiento cambio, recordó la plática del supermercado y el porqué ella había huido molesta de aquel lugar… –ya ves, tal vez no todo es tu culpa, si yo no hubiera huido tu hubieras seguido adelante con tu decisión de hacer a un lado tu felicidad con Lana para darle a tu hijo una familia feliz –ironizó, en ese momento reflexiono sobre aquello que él le había dicho en el supermercado, si era cierto que Clark la amaba realmente el iba a dejar atrás a Lana para luchar por su felicidad pero ella se había apresurado y se había marchado...-aunque tú no me amaras, pero que importaba condenarnos a los dos a una vida juntos sin amor si nuestro hijo hubiera vivido…  
-Es que yo si… -gritó Clark desesperado Lois lo miró emocionada, esperando que al fin saliera de su boca lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo y también para confirmar que realmente era verdad que el si la amaba…  
-¿Tu que?... –insistió ella…  
-Yo quería darle lo mejor a ese niño Lois -mintió, ella retrocedió lentamente, pero caminó hacia la salida decepcionada… -y nunca me podré perdonar lo que pasó, si yo hubiera estado a tu lado, nada le hubiera sucedido… -el ojiverde le dio la espalda, Lois  
-Pero no lo estuviste y ya no podemos remediar el pasado lamentándonos… -se dirigió a la salida para marcharse…  
-Tienes razón, me alegra que seas feliz Lois, de verdad… -indicó el chico…  
-Gracias… -terminó Lois antes de darse la vuelta y marchase. Aquella platica no había ayudado mucho, pero por lo menos el rencor que sentía minutos antes se le habían pasado, y es que verlo ponerse mal por la supuesta muerte de su hijo la había hecho sentirse culpable, no sabia bien donde terminaría todo esto, pero ahora que empezaba a entender muchas cosas no iba a permitir que ella siguiera tan feliz como siempre habiendo arruinando su vida, ella tenía que juntar las evidencias que Oliver no había podido tener durante todo este tiempo y si algún dia lograba desenmascararla delante de él, ella tendría que enfrentarse a otra realidad, confesarle que aquel niño por el que tanto lloraba no estaba muerto.

La mañana pasó con calma, Oliver le mando un mensaje por celular de que tenía que salir de la ciudad a arreglar unos asuntos en Star City y que no podía acompañarla por Annie a la escuela por lo que Lois se apuró más que nunca a terminar todos sus pendientes para llegar temprano a la escuela, cuando iba saliendo del Dialy oyó una voz conocida…

-Por favor Lana, solo es por hoy…, ya te dije que no puedo, Perry me mandó a cubrir una noticia y aparte hay una fabrica que se esta incendiando no puedo hacer todo…, nunca te pido nada para ella…, ya se que fue mi idea, que yo quise hacerme cargo de Hallie… No, no Lana, ir por Hallie me toma tiempo tengo que ir en la camioneta…, esta bien, no se porque te llame, ya se que no puedo contar contigo… - Clark colgó el teléfono molesto y dio la vuelta y se topó con Lois…  
-Lois … -dijo sin hacerle mucho caso e intentó caminar entre la multitud pero había demasiada gente como para poder irse a supervelocidad…  
-¿Vas por Hallie? -preguntó naturalmente para que no creyera que había escuchado…  
-Si, eso intentó…  
-Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar, ¿tienes problemas para pasar por ella? yo voy por Annie, si quieres puedo recogerla y las llevo a comer y después en la tarde te la traigo aquí al Dialy…  
-¿Harias eso por mi? -preguntó sorprendido el ojiverde…  
-Voy para alla, y las niñas se llevan bien, no creo que se molesten porque yo la traiga…  
-Mil gracias Lois… -añadió y marcó el teléfono… -Directora Lauren, habla Clark Kent, hoy no voy a poder ir yo por Hallie pero Lois Lane pasará por ella, yo le doy autorización… si Lois Lane, la mama de Annie…, -Lois lo miró divertido… -¿Qué no conoce ninguna Lois Lane?... -Lois le quitó el teléfono… -Directora Lauren, habla Lois Queen, si claro, somos compañeros de trabajo, el tiene que cubrir una noticia, paso en unos 20 minutos…  
-¿Lois Queen?...  
-Clark, cuando uno se casa siempre adopta el apellido del marido… -aclaró, ahora creo que deberías irte, tienes personas a quien salvar…

Lois pasó por las niñas, ellas estaban demasiado entusiasmadas por el hecho de que fueran a comer juntas, decidieron que querían ir a comer pizza y Lois accedió…  
-Le diré a mi papá que tú me recojas más seguido Lois -mencionó la pequeña rubia…  
-Sii, andale mamí, dile a Clark que tu puedes ir por Hallie todos los días -añadio su pequeña con ojos brillantes..  
-Eso sería muy lindo pero hoy fue una ocasión especial porque ni tu papá ni tu mamá podrian venir por ti…  
-Lana nunca puede venir por mí, no le gusta… -  
-¿Lana quien es Lana? -preguntó Annie…  
-Lana es la esposa de Clark… -aclaró Hallie…  
-¿Eso no la hace tu mamá? -preguntó Annie sorprendida…  
-No, mi mamá está en el cielo ya te lo he dicho…  
-Bueno, pero Lana y Clark son tus papás también aunque no hayas nacido de ellos -explicó Lois…  
-Si Clark es mi papá aunque no sea mi papa verdadero pero Lana, no quiero que ella sea mi mama, solo le digo así cuando Clark esta presente, ella nunca me deja decirle así cuando estamos solas, ella no me quiere -agregó mientras Lois sentía ganas de extrangular a Lana, una pregunta se le hizó presente, ¿Quiénes eran los verdaderos padres de Hallie?  
-El que Lana no te deje decirle mamá eso no significa que no te quiera -le mencionó Lois a Hallie, le dolía mentirle a la pequeña pero ella no merecía saber que ella no la estimaba, ella sabía perfectamente lo que era crecer sin una madre a su lado. Lois se quedó viendo pensativa hacia la ventana, y se percato que detrás de los vidrios afuera en la calle alguien miraba hacia ellas, tenía un sombrero negro y gafas oscuras lo que permitían que no pudiera verle la cara, además del pelo negro y largo y lacio, Lois la miró y ella se escondió. Eso la espanto un poco, recordó lo que Oliver le había dicho que Lana y Lex planeaban hacer con su bebé… ¿Y si Lana las estaba siguiendo?, Lois se hiso la que no le dio importancia y siguió conversando con las niñas, pero su miedo se incrementó cuando se percato que la mujer no se iba y que de vez en cuando miraba al restaurant.

Cuando terminaron de comer Lois se apresuró con las niñas hacia el estacionamiento subterraneo de la plaza donde estaba el carro, las tomó de la mano y las aferro hacia ella, por un momento perdió de vista a la mujer y creyó que todo había sido producto de su paranoia y de que sabia que Oliver no estaba cerca, pero de repente sintió que alguien más la seguía, volteó disimuladamente y pudo ver como esa persona se escondía, apresuró el pasó, ahora la había visto mejor, estaba segura de que era Lana…  
-Niñas, creo que olvide mi celular en el restaruant, las meteré en el carro e iré a buscar mis llaves por favor se portan bien… -indicó mientras las metía al carro y las dejaba encerradas con llave…, se dió la vuelta y pudo ver de reojo como se escondía, caminó rápidamente y la mujer se percato de que la seguía por lo que dio la vuelta y apresuro el pasó, Lois enojada corrió hacia ella y alcanzó a pescarla de la cabellera negra, la mujer gritó…  
-¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de que me estabas siguiendo? -dijo molesta, mientras la mujer daba un grito de dolor…-¿me has estado siguiendo por días, creíste que no lo había notado? -la volteó hacia ella… -¿Creíste que no iba a darme cuenta que eras tú? -al decir esto le quitó los lentes, pero no era Lana la que estaba ahí atrás, en realidad por un momento le costó trabajo reconocerla, pero cuando lo hizo por fin, su respiración se hizo más rápida…  
-¿Tu?... -su voz apenas fue audible… -no, no es cierto, tu no puedes…, tu…  
-Lois, por favor déjame explicarte… -dijo aquella mujer…

Hola a todos, de verdad mil mil gracias por esperarme, la verdad es que en realidad mi vida se ha vuelto un poco complicada y casi no tengo tiempo para estar en la compu por lo tanto todo lo que me gusta se reduce a muy muy poco tiempo para dividir todo lo que quiero hacer, espero que este capitulo les guste, queria desarrollar mas omenos los sentimientos que Lois ahora tiene que son un poco contradictorios y dificiles de llevar, pero como fui escribiendo por cachitos cuando tenia tiempo no se si esto se logro, espero que si, queria plasmar lo feliz que debe de sentirse saber que el amor de tu vida que te habia cambiado por otra en realidad siempre te ha amado a ti, pero tambien la frustracion que se debe sentir saber que a pesar de que esa persona te ame prefirio estar con otra y sacrificar tu felicidad, espero que la idea haya quedado entendida, y si la ultima parte la desarrolle muy rapido a mi parecer pero vi todos sus comentarios de que ya querian que actualizara y sin duda intente coloc ar solo las cosas importantes no ponerme a echar choros mariadores, además para llegar a escribir una parte del fic que me emociona muchisisisismo, no les prometo actualizar pronto porque no quiero prometerles algo que no podre cumplir, pero les prometo que del mucho o poco tiempo que tenga en la compu siempre aunque sea 5 minutos escribire algo de este fic... Como siempre quiero agradecerle s a todos los que leen este fic por seguirlo leyendo, y bueno presiento que a lo mejor a partir del proximo capitulo habra alguna persona a la que no le gustara el rumbo que tomara esta historia pero se que otras lo amaran y será lo que han estado esperando al igual que yo...


	16. El regreso

Primeramente gracias por los reviews, por leer, y por todo eso que ustedes suelen hacer, estas historias no serian nada sin gente que lo lea, por tal razón mil gracias. Ahora el motivo por el cual tardo tanto es que también tengo otro fic de Harry Potter y tengo que alternar el tiempo para escribir y a veces no tengo mucho tiempo para esto. Y ahora a responder algunos reviews…

Tatiana: A continuación lo sabrás… xD

arual17: No te preocupes, aun estoy aprendiendo, nadie me enseño a escribir ni he estudiado para esto, estoy trabajando en mejorar mi redacción…

inuykag4ever: de algo puedes estar segura, jamás abandonaría este fic…

Alejandra Kent: tu deseo se ha vuelto realidad…

CAPITULO 16

El Regreso

Lois retrocedió, estaba perpleja y a pesar de que llevaba el pelo largo y negro al oír aquella voz se le habían despejado todas sus dudas, su corazón estaba a mil, ni siquiera creía que eso pudiera ser verdad, ella no podía…,  
-Por favor Lois, -pidió la mujer angustiada, sus ojos estaban fuera de sí…  
-No, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Cómo puedes…?, Clark dijo que… -el corazón de Lois parecía no latirle, su cuerpo se había quedado completamente entumido…  
-Puedo explicarlo, te lo juro… -pidió la mujer acercándose a Lois, pero ella se alejo…  
-¿Explicarlo?, esto no puede tener una explicación… -a medida de que la mujer quería acercarse a Lois ella volvía a retroceder con miedo -tú tienes que ser un fantasma o algo así…  
-Lois, no, soy yo, soy Chloe tu prima, -cuando salieron de su boca esas palabras Lois ya no tuvo ninguna duda -la que te ayudaba a escaparte de tu papá cuando te castigaba y no te dejaba jugar… -explico la ahora no rubia…, un escalofrió se hizo presente por todo el cuerpo de Lois….  
-¡Tu estas muerta!, -gritó de repente fuera de sí, había sufrido tanto por la muerte de su prima que no podía ser cierto que estuviera viva, además Chloe, su prima Chloe no hubiera sido capaz de engañarla de esa manera… -moriste en aquella explosión, Clark lo dijo, el no pudo hacer nada… -agregó fuera de sí, su cuerpo se estremeció y su mente por un momento se transporto años atrás…

******  
-No, por favor déjame regresar… -gritó Lois con ansiedad, Clark el amor de su vida y su prima se encontraban adentro, ella tenía que buscarlos para poder salir todos…  
-Lois, tengo que sacarte de aquí, la torre está a punto de estallar -decía Lana con desesperación  
-No me importa, Clark esta allá dentro y sin poderes… -gritó desesperada, pero no pudo hacer nada una fuerza la levanto del piso, mientras escuchaba un gran estruendo y era empujada hacia fuera del edificio, Lois cayó en el piso y todo se puso negro, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y abrió los ojos, Oliver estaba al lado de ella…  
-Lois, ¿Lois? ¿estás bien?... -preguntó dulcemente…  
-¿Dónde está Clark? -quiero saber ¿Dónde está Clark? -gritó hasta el cansancio, estaba recostada en la calle poco a poco se incorporó…  
-No lo sé Lois, tú te escapaste de Wachtower, no me dio tiempo llegar antes de que la torre explotará y después te encontré aquí -pero de repente unos pasos los desubicaron, Clark venia cargando a Lana en brazos, ella sangraba y el tenía una mirada de impotencia en el rostro…  
-Clark -gritó Lois e intentó pararse, Oliver ayudó a Clark con Lana y la recostaron en el piso, Lois corrió a sus brazos…  
-Estas bien, estas bien -dijo con desesperación mientras lo besaba de lleno en la boca…  
-Tengo que llevar a Lana al hospital… - comentó mientras intentaba cargarla…  
-La llevaremos a Wachtower, ningún hospital está habilitado Chloe sabrá cómo ayudarla mientras todo vuelve a la normalidad, siempre tiene lo necesario -indicó Oliver…  
-¿Dónde esta Chloe, Clark? -exigió con desesperación Lois, ¿no se supone que por eso fuiste a la torre, para sacarla de ahí? -preguntó Lois desesperada…  
-¿Cómo?, ¿Chloe no está en Wachtower? -preguntó el rubio nervioso…  
-Algo en el sistema falló Oliver y ella insistió en ir a arreglarlo, no nos dimos cuenta cuando salió de ahí, yo fui tras de ella pero…  
-¿Dónde esta Chloe?, Clark dime donde esta mi prima -exigió golpeando su pecho…  
-Estaba en la cima de la torre cuando se produjo la primera explosión, -explicó con desesperación… llegué tarde porque no tenía poderes, ella estaba adentro, cuando el sol rojo desapareció oí a Lois y corrí hacia abajo pero la segunda explosión se hizo presente, Lana aun tenia Kryptonita azul, por eso sus poderes no volvieron -indicó Clark… -ella estaba adentro cuando la explosión ocurrio..  
-Nooo -gritó Lois desesperada, Oliver se había quedado sin habla -debe haber un error Clark, por favor dime que hay un error… -Lois sintió desmayarse, el mundo se le iba, ella que había conocido a la rubia desde pequeña, no podía ser cierto que nunca más volvería a verla…

-Lo sé, -aquella voz la interrumpió de sus recuerdos y la hizo regresar a aquella realidad -se que él dijo todo eso, pero te lo juro que todo tiene una explicación. Lois, por favor escúchame…, no voy a mentirte diciéndote que yo no quería que ustedes creyeran que estaba muerta pero si lo hice así fue porque era lo mejor en ese momento…-agregó Chloe desesperada, en realidad ella no quería que su prima supiera que estaba viva pero las circunstancias la habían obligado y tal vez era mejor decir todo de una vez…  
-¿Escucharte?, ahora resulta que ¿fingiste tu muerte?, Oliver y yo estuvimos destrozados y todo fue una mentira y no te importó… -agregó Lois desesperada, tuvo que sostenerse de un coche porque sentía que iba a desmayarse, pero se oligó a ella misma por contenerse recordando que su hija estaba en el carro.  
-No era mi intensión lastimarlos, por favor, tengo que explicarte todo y entonces lo entenderás –intentó acercarse a su prima para auxiliarla pero ella retrocedió, Lois la miró, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, intentando explicar aquella mentira que para ella habia sido lo peor que le habia ocurrido en su vida, respiró profundo y se reincorporó…  
-¿Explicarme? –agregó irónicamente -ya dijiste lo suficiente pero no puedo entender una sola razón para que mintieras de esa forma, pero sabes que si querías que todos te creyéramos muerta así fue Chloe, porque para nosotros moriste hace 6 años… -agregó y caminó molesta hacia su carro…  
-No, por favor Lois espera -Chloe la detuvo del brazo… -déjame explicarte todo, déjame decirte porque lo hice y entonces después podrás enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero ya no puedo hacer lo que tengo que hacer sola -Lois miro a su prima, ambas estaban llorando, aunque Lois lo hacía de rabia e impotencia…  
-No lo entiendes Chloe, pudiste haberte muerto para todo el mundo, pero yo era tu prima, tu mejor amiga, ¿y Oliver?, el te amaba, tú no sabes cómo lo destrozaste con tu muerte, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel para hacerlo?... -reclamó ella.  
-En ustedes dos fue en los que más pensé, yo no quería que me vieran, no quería que supieran…, -agregó desesperada…  
-¿Qué supiéramos que? -exigió Lois…  
-No puedo explicarte las cosas aquí-dijo rotundamente -si alguien nos oye, -miró nerviosa a su alrededor -solamente puedo decirte que tienes que cuidar más que nunca a Annie…  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?... -preguntó exaltada y miró hacia el carro las dos niñas jugaban sin saber que pasaba…  
-Lois, necesito hablar contigo pero por favor en otro lugar… -pidió un poco exaltada  
-Ok, vamos –dijo Lois exasperada y le indicó el camino hacia su auto y comenzó a caminar pero Chloe no se movió…  
-No, no puedo ir y mucho menos con las niñas…- indicó renuente…  
-¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso vas a seguir fingiendo que estas muerta por más tiempo?... -preguntó sarcásticamente demasiado molesta…  
-Sí, así tiene que ser… -declaró firmemente… -y colocó a Lois de espaldas de manera que la cubriera de las niñas…  
-Claro, si no te hubiera descubierto jamás me lo hubieras dicho ¿no es así? –agregó aún más molesta…  
-Por favor Lois, -pidió Chloe -tengo mucho que explicarte pero por favor este no es el lugar…  
-¿Solo tengo una pregunta? –en ese momento Lois recordó de nuevo como es que se había topado con ella -¿tú eres la que me has estado siguiendo todo este tiempo?  
-¿A ti?... -preguntó sorprendida Chloe -¿Te han estado siguiendo? –indagó realmente preocupada…  
-Si, en el supermercado y hoy… -agregó molesta…  
-Lois, yo no te seguía a ti… -Chloe miró al carro, Lois volteó hacia las niñas, Hallie sonreía divino, desde la primera vez que la había visto se había percatado de que aquella sonrisa la conocía de algún lugar, Lois volteó antes de que Chloe dejara de ver a las niñas y se percató de la forma en que la veía…  
-Oh por Dios… -dijo comprendiendo todo… -¿le ocultaste a Oliver que tenía una hija?... -reclamó en seguida la mujer cuando recordó que Chloe había supuestamente muerto embarazada  
-Por favor Lois, no me hables tú de ocultarle cosas al padre de mi hija… -Lois se sorprendió de aquella respuesta, ¿Cómo podría saber Lois que Annie era hija de Clark?… -no me mires así, te lo juro que todo esto tiene una explicación, se porque alejaste a tu hija de Clark y me da gusto que Oliver te ayudará con eso…  
-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?... –exigió…  
-Hay mucho que explicar, pero este no es el lugar… -indicó Chloe  
-Entonces vayamos a algún lado… -pidió Lois, -vamos te presentaré como la tía Lucy, no tienen una idea quien eres… -Lois se encaminó de nuevo al auto..  
-Annie no, pero Hallie me ha visto ya…, en su casa, hablando con Lana, ella podría decirle que nos vio juntas, Lana no puede saber que tú ya sabes que estoy viva… -aclaró Chloe…  
-¿Lana sabe que estas viva?... -preguntó sorprendida y enojada a la vez de que su prima hubiera confiado más en Lana que en ella…  
-Es una larga historia de verdad…  
-¿Y Clark lo sabe? Chloe, ¿Clark sabe que Hallie es hija tuya y de Oliver?...  
-Lois, por favor, este no es el lugar… -repitió firmemente…  
-Esta bien, ¿entonces que sugieres?...  
-Ve con las niñas, has tus actividades y nos vemos otro día, el día que puedas…  
-¿Qué?, yo no permitiré que Hallie pase otro día con Lana, además Oliver, el no quedrá…, no puedo creer que Clark ocultará todo este tiempo la verdad…  
-Lois, -Chloe interrumpió y ansiosamente agregó… -Oliver no puede saber nada y Hallie tiene que volver con Clark, Clark no puede saber que yo…, Lois por favor veámonos en otro lado, te lo explicaré todo… -  
-¿Es que no entiendo nada?, mira Chloe tu puedes pensar que Lana es tu mejor amiga y lo que tu quieras pero Hallie no esta en buenas manos y ahora que se que esa niña es mi sobrina no permitiré que… -pidió Lois…  
-A Hallie no le va a pasar nada, mientras Clark este a su lado…  
-¿Quién eres?... –preguntó Lois en voz baja, no podía entender nada de lo que hacía su prima, además de no entender porque razón ella no había criado a Hallie….  
-Lois, porfavor… -insistió nuevamente  
-No puedo esperar a otro día Chloe, ya se lo que haremos, dejare a Annie con su niñera y llevaré a Hallie con Clark tal y como lo prometí y te espero en una hora, pero si no llegas, te juró por Dios que corró a decirle la verdad a Oliver y…  
-En una hora sabrás mi verdad… -agregó Chloe…  
-En una hora te veo a fuera del Dialy Planet… -indió Lois rotundamente…  
-¿Afuera del Dialy? –preguntó confundida…  
-Por favor Chloe, ¿con ese disfraz quien podría reconocerte?...  
-Esta bien, ahí te veré… -aceptó por fin la rubia, Lois se marchó, aún no asimilaba la situación y no podía entender bien sus sentimientos..  
-Espera, por favor –pidió Chloe de nuevo, Lois se paró y la miró sarcásticamente pero su prima corrió y la abrazó fuertemente, Lois no supó como reaccionar pero ese abrazó le confirmó que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño y que ella aún estaba viva…  
-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, te he extrañado tantas veces… -agregó la rubia…, Lois solo pudo tocarle con una mano la espalda, no sabía exactamente que estaba sintiendo, la ex rubia la soltó y se separó de ella… -espero algún día puedas perdonarme…  
-Te veo en una hora… -fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, y corrió antes de desmoronarse hacia su carró…  
-¿Mami lloraste? –fue lo primero que Annie le preguntó al llegar al carro…  
-Me golpee muy fuerte con un carro cariño, y me dolio mucho pero ya estoy bien… -agregó Lois intentando no volver a llorar…  
-¿Dónde te golpeaste Lois? –preguntó la pequeña rubia, Lois la miró no podía entender como Chloe habia sido capaz de haber renunciado a su hija, esas y otras preguntas le rondaban por su cabeza, la pequeña rubia se habia parado del asiento trasero y se habia acercado a Lois, ella le indió con el dedo su rodilla y la niña se pusó de puntitas para acariciarle el lugar donde supuestamente Lois se habia golpeado… -Sana, sana colita de rana si no sana hoy sanara mañana…, mi papi siempre me canta eso cuando me golpeo y siempre se me quita el dolor… -Lois no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le saliera, acaricio su mejilla de la rubia y sintió muchas ganas de abrazarla, al final ella era su sobrina…

-¿Ahora a donde vamos mama? –preguntó Annie emocionada, -Hallie y yo queremos llegar a la casa para que nos pongamos a jugar con mi casita de muñecas…  
-Eso no va a ser posible mi amor, yo tengo que llevar a Hallie con Clark y tu tienes que ir con Dilah… -mencionó Lois…  
-¿Pero porque Hallie no puede ir conmigo a la casa?...  
-Quede con Clark en que le llevaría a Hallie al Dialy Planet…  
-¿Entonces yo también puedo ir con ustedes al Dialy Planet? –preguntó emocionada la ojiverde dando saltitos…  
-No mi amor, tú tienes que ir a la casa, yo no puedo cuidarte en el periódico porque tengo que salir a buscar una noticia importante…  
-Pero mi papá puede cuidarnos –agregó emocionada Hallie –por favor Lois…  
Era demasiado, no tenia la fuerza suficiente para negarles nada en ese instante, realmente estaba muy enojada con Clark con todas las cosas que le había ocultado durante todo este tiempo pero Chloe no sabía en lo que Lana se habia convertido por lo que decidió llevar a las niñas a la casa, por lo menos ahí estarían más a salvo hasta que pudiera convencer a Chloe de alejarla de Lana.  
-Ya se lo que haremos… , las llevaré a casa con Dilah y yo le hablaré a Clark para decirle que estaras con Annie en casa… -comentó Lois intentando sonar despreocupada, ambas niñas gritaron...  
Minutos más tarde Lois entró al Dialy Planet, entró a su oficina buscando a Clark pero el la abordó primero…  
-Lois de verdad mil gracias por lo que hiciste… -¿Dónde está Hallie? –preguntó, Lois tuvo ganas de golpearlo y exigirle la verdad pero le había prometido a Chloe esperar y aunque ella no había tenido ningun remordimiento al mentirle ella si cumpliría su promesa, por lo menos hasta intentar entender este enredo…  
-Annie quería que Hallie conociera su casa y a mi me pareció bien, además digo no puedes mantener a una niña toda la tarde en la oficina ¿no crees?... –mencionó Lois intentando parecer normal…  
-Lois, no tenías que molestarte, pensaba llevarla a casa…  
-Clark, vamos no puedes llevarla, tendrías que manejar y ambos sabemos la manera en que manejas e ir y venir hasta smallville, ¿a menos que quieras que Perry no se ponga histérico fue la mejor decisión?, además saliendo del trabajo vas por ella y asunto arreglado –terminó Lois…  
-¿Puedo ir por ella ahora? –agregó Clark…  
-¿En serio? No sabes como estaban de emocionadas por pasar una tarde juntas… -dijó Lois mientras recogía de nuevo su bolsa para salir…  
-¿Ya te vas?... –Indagó sorprendido…  
-Claro, tengo una pista excelente… -comentó, te veo en la noche, y salió corriendo de ahí…  
Lois tomó su carro y buscó por todas partes a Chloe pero no la vio, Lois se decepcionó, y se reprochó por haber sido tan tonta y haber confiado en ella después de la farsa que había montado todo este tiempo. Por lo menos su sobrina ahora estaba a salvó en su casa, estaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando abrieron la puerta, Lois se espantó pero se dio cuenta que era ella…  
-Vámonos de aquí ahora… -agregó nerviosamente mientras miraba para todos lados…  
-¿Alguien te sigue? –preguntó nerviosamente, mientras encendia el carro…  
-No, creo que no, aún no han podido dar conmigo…  
-¿Pero quien?...  
-Calle St Edmund, ahora –indicó Chloe, -ahí podremos hablar con calma, indicó…  
Llegarón al lugar, era un sitió muy modesto, subieron al departamento en escaleras, entraron a él…  
-¿Qué es aquí? –preguntó Lois con un poco de miedo…  
-He estado viviendo aquí por los últimos 6 meses, no es la gran cosa pero es libertad…  
-¿Libertad? –dijo sorprendida por la forma en la que Chloe habia mencionado esto último, mientras ella se quitaba los lentes y la gorra, al fín Lois pudo verla bien, a pesar de los lentes y el cabello y de los pupilentes cafes que evidentemente llevaba Chloe no habia cambiado demasiado, pero si se le veía más flaca y un poco más ojerosa de lo habitual, la ex rubia se quitó los pupilentes y entonces encaró a Lois…  
-Creo que vienes por explicaciones y es tiempo que te las de… -habló pausadamente y nerviosa…  
-Me gustaría, me gustaría entender porque Chloe… -agregó su prima…  
-Hace 6 años cuando Zod intentaba apoderarse del planeta, unos días antes de que el sol rojo iniciara, Oliver, Clark y yo buscábamos la forma para que Zod no pudiera tomar el control, y a pesar de que Clark destruyó la primera torre nosotros nunca creímos que volverían a construirla en el tiempo en que hicieron la segunda o que Zod encontraría la forma para quitarle los poderes a Clark para que lo impidiera, entonces yo me dedique a buscar a la persona que le había dado esos secretos a Zod, y todos me llevaron a una sola persona…  
-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con que decidieras hacernos creer que estabas muerta?... –interrumpió Lois…  
-Por favor Lois, se paciente, necesito contarte todo para que entiendas... –Lois la miró cruzó los brazos y se sentó…, -Descubrí que Lex no estaba muerto pero no tenía demasiado poder ya que el dinero lo manejaba Tess y se mantenia ocultó incluso de ella por lo que tenía que descubrir quién era la persona que le daba información sobre lo que pasaba en la liga de la justicia, pero yo no podía creer que alguno de ellos nos hubiera traicionado, pero Lex tenía información que solo nosotros manejábamos, por lo tanto yo tenía que buscar a ese traidor. Después de que Lana se fue… -Lois descruzó los brazos y se acercó a su prima cuando empezó a hablar de Lana…. –y ella adquiera sus poderes estuve en constante comunicación con ella, era parte de la liga de la justicia sin que los demás lo supieran, nos había ayudado secretamente con algunas misiones, pero ella no quería de ninguna forma que Clark supiera que yo tenía contacto con ella, algunos datos me llevaron a pensar que ella era la que había contactado a Lex, ¿pero porque lo haría?, ella lo odiaba, no había razón, entonces recordé que una vez se me había salido contarle que Clark estaba feliz a tu lado y desde entonces su actitud de ella había cambiado, aún así yo quería creer en ella, pero cuando la segunda torre fue construida y Zod le arrebató los poderes a Clark con algo que nosotros no supimos, entonces la enfrenté pero ella lo negó todo. Fue en el momento en el que los poderes de Clark regresaron pero era demasiado tarde porque Zod prendió la torre y el sol rojo regresó y con ellos los poderes de Clark se perdieron nuevamente. En ese momento no supimos ellos habian puesto Krypotnita azul en el agua que tomaba para que perdiera sus poderes en el sol amarillo y que habian esperado a que la Krypotonita desapareciera de su sistema para encender la torre y tampoco que eso era lo que Clark necesitaba para tener poderes bajo el sol rojo. Entonces Lana apareció dispuesta a ayudarnos, ahora que podría acercarse a Clark, pero yo no confiaba en ella y la enfrenté pero entonces pasó algo que yo nunca pensé que podría ser cierto, ella traía una serie de documentos que probaban que Oliver siempre había estado en contacto con Lex, e-mails de los mails más confidenciales de Ollie, cosas que yo nunca vi, porque Oliver se había encargado de borrar cualquier rastro de ellos…  
-No, eso no puede ser cierto, Oliver jamás podría estar confabulado con Lex… -mencionó nerviosamente afirmando que eso no podía ser cierto, además después de haberle confiado sus últimos años y las cosas más sagradas…  
-Déjame terminar, cuando sepas todo podrás juzgar por ti misma…, yo me confundí, Lana había jurado vengarse de Lex por todo el daño que le había hecho y ella me dijo que había conseguido desenmascarar su supuesta muerte, y que había dado con su escondite y haciéndose pasar por otra persona había encontrado todas esas pruebas, y que por eso yo creía que ella era la que estaba cerca de Lex, porque eso era cierto, ella tenía contacto con él como otra persona para saber que planeaba, se hizo su aliada para descubrir al traidor. Me presentó pruebas de que Oliver y Lex siempre habían sido socios con un único propósito, que sus empresas fueran las más importantes del país, y que al jugar Oliver el papel del héroe podría colarse a ellos y saber cada una de las cosas que planeaban y que siempre manejarían las cosas a su antojo y sobre todo lo que fuera mejor para ellos…  
-No, Oliver no puede ser ese que tu dices, el siempre se ha interesado… -Lois se paró, no podía creer lo que Chloe le decía y sobre todo cuando Lana le había dado la información, todo tenía que ser un plan de Lana…  
-Lois, por favor, yo me sentía como tú, no podía creer que él fuera capaz de eso, no cuando yo lo amaba más que a mí misma, no podía creer que él pudiera ser el mismo hombre que me juraba que yo era todo para él, el mismo hombre con el que había luchado mano a mano por el mundo y menos ahora que sabía que estaba esperando un hijo de él…, pero las pruebas que Lana me presentó eran contundentes, realmente existían, yo me sentí morir, quería enfrentarlo pero no podía, ella me dijo que había investigado que ellos querían que Clark se enfrentara a Zod y que fuera Zod quien se deshiciera de él, por esa razón habían decidido que aquella torre si se realizara, y que había sido Oliver quien le había quitado los poderes a Clark, y yo ate cabos, Lois, era obvio que alguien de la liga lo había hecho, no podía existir otra explicación. Pero yo no podía hacer nada, no podía desenmascarar a Oliver porque entonces ellos nos matarían a todos, por eso teníamos que actuar con demasiada calma, por eso fingí con Oliver que nada pasaba pero me aleje, ¿recuerdas la vez que te dije que estaba embarazada y tu me preguntaste porque no estaba emocionada?...  
-Si, me dijiste que no querías que tu hijo naciera en medio de toda esa tempestad… -dijo Lois sin comprender mucho…  
-Yo me refería más a su padre, que al ambiente de Zod, no tenía en nadie a quien confiar, por esa razón me fui alejando poco a poco de Oliver, me sentía más distante con él, el nunca supo porque me comportaba de esa forma en los últimos días…, pero algo más paso, yo empezó a tener algunas crisis, pero nadie se daba cuenta o yo intentaba que nadie se percatara, por las noches tenia sueños horribles y empecé a ver cosas raras, sentía que me estaba volviendo loca, y así era Lois… -su prima miro a la ex rubia extrañada… -realmente descubrir todo eso de Oliver me tenía muy mal y de repente mi peor pesadilla parecía convertirse en realidad al mismo tiempo que Lana y yo ideamos un plan para deshacernos de Zod, Oliver y Clark también participarían, Oliver accedería porque después de que Zod se deshiciera de Clark ni Oliver ni Lex necesitaban que el mundo estuviera dominado por ellos y Oliver ayudaria para hacer explotar la torre con Krypotita verde y por eso era importante que Oliver aún no supiera nada, porque el era parte fundamental para combatir a Zod, a pesar de que eran diferetes los motivos, por eso Lana y yo buscamos una forma de que Clark estuviera al nivel de Zod y fue por eso que el fue a pedirle ayuda a Jor- El y el le dijo de la Kryptonita azul, gracias a los poderes de Clark en el sol rojo en el último momento Zod no pudó terminar con él. Pero cuando todo eso terminara, ¿Qué pasaría conmigo, con mi hijo y Oliver?, yo estaba muy mal y sabía que lo mejor para mí, era mi mayor temor, yo tenía que entrar en un psiquiátrico, pero ahí no había lugar para mi hijo y jamás permitiría que mi bebé creciera al lado de un ser como su padre… -Lois no pudo evitar pensar en Annie y en Oliver, el no parecía el tipo de persona que Chloe describía, por lo menos con Annie había sido un padre excelente… -yo no quería que tú supieras lo que me pasaba, no podía permitir que tu sufrieras al verme en un lugar como ese, por eso decidí que tenía que hacerme pasar por muerta, y por eso fui a la torre, sabía que si ustedes creían que yo estaría ahí en ese momento y pensaran que estaba muerta sería la mejor solución…  
-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme lo que te ocurría?, Chloe yo te hubiera apoyado, hubiéramos visto a los mejores psiquiatras, pero a ti no te iba a ocurrir nada malo, además yo te hubiera ayudado a descubrir a Oliver, y te aseguró que te hubieras dado cuenta que todo era una mentira de Lana…  
-Lois, sabes lo que le pasó a mi madre, yo creí que a mí me pasaría lo mismo, yo no quería que tu vivieras eso que yo había vivido y sentido con mi madre, además como tu misma lo has dicho, tu no aceptarias que Oliver no era quien decía ser, si tu hubieras sabido la verdad lo más probable es que le hubieras dicho todo a Oliver…  
- Chloe, Oliver siempre nos ha ayudado… -intentó negar Lois…  
-Clark no sabía que yo estaba embarazada, -prosiguió Chloe impidiendo que Lois siguiera -el me sacó de la torre pero yo le pedí que me ayudara, le confesé que ya no podía más, que me estaba volviendo loca y que iba a internarme en un hospital psiquitrico, pero que yo no queria que ni tu ni Oliver supiera, Clark me dijo que el no podía mentir así, pero se lo pedí le dije que yo no quería condenarte ni a ti ni a Oliver a verme en un lugar como ese, me costó trabajo convencerlo pero el hecho de que el no supiera que estaba embarazada ayudo un poco accedió, al final era mi vida y yo le dije que yo sabia que nunca saldría de ahí.  
-¿Y que ibas a hacer con tu hija?, como pudiste darte por vencida tan rápido…  
-Lois tu no tienes una idea como es sentir que te estas volviendo loca, yo sabia que yo no iba a poder hacerme cargo de ella y al final yo ya tenía una familia para mi bebé, yo sabia que el estaría en las mejores manos, -Chloe hizo una pausa -en las tuyas y las de él, cuando yo ya estuviera en aquel lugar, yo le pediría a Clark que la cuidara como su hija y la llevará contigo, yo sabia que tu y el serian felices juntos ahora que tu ya sabias su secreto, convenceria a Clark para que no te dijera el verdadero origen de Hallie, yo nunca pense que tu y el pudieran tener un hijo así que pense que Hallie les trairia felicidad, mi hija no podría tener mejor madre que tu y que él, pero mi plan me falló Lois, porque tu no estuviste ahí para ser la madre de mi hija, yo nunca planee que Lana fuera su madre, jamás además sabia que ella no era la indicada, sobre todo porque en cuanto entré a aquel lugar, sabía que nunca debí de haber estado ahí, a la semana de estar ahí me vi muy mal, tuve una amenaza de aborto, ellos creyeron que yo dormía pero escuche al hombre hablar por teléfono sospechosamente, él decía que no podía seguir dándome el medicamento porque estaba embarazada y eso ponía en riesgo al bebé, pero el aseguraba que podía mantenerme sedada sin que el bebé se afectara, yo pensé que Oliver de alguna manera había sabido la verdad, después me quede profundamente dormida. Solamente tenía minutos o segundos en los que despertaba y podía ver con claridad las cosas me sentía ida, pero en ocasiones oía voces, hasta que una vez Clark me fue a visitar, el me decía que porque no le había dicho que estaba embarazada, si lo hubiera hecho jamás me hubiera ayudado, decía algo de que Oliver ahora ya no estaba y también hablaba de un hijo que ya no estaba, yo no entendí nada en ese momento, pero lo miré y le pedí que cuando naciera mi hijo lo llevara a casa y lo criara como suyo y que jamás le dijera que su madre estaba en aquel horrible lugar. Después de un tiempo solo me percataba de que mi estomago crecía y alguna que otra vez me sentía rara, ahora puedo decir que creó que podía sentir que se movía, solo recuerdo que una vez un dolor horrible me despertó, y veía luces por todos lados, fue el día en que Hallie nació, solo oí que los doctores decían que no lloraba, sentí morirme Lois, porque quería hablar y gritar pero no podía hacerlo, oía lo que pasaba pero no podía responder a nada. Después oí la voz de Clark el la tenía en brazos y me la acercó la puso entre mis brazos, hice un esfuerzo por poder abrir los ojos y la miré, fue la única vez que pude verla Lois, tenía los ojos de su padre…, -mencionó con los ojos rojos, su prima estaba descompuesta -poco a poco me di cuenta de que los ratos donde estaba más lucida eran antes de que ellos me dieran una pastilla, por lo que comencé a fingir el tomármela mientras ellos no miraba, y la tiraba, eso me ayudó a que poco a poco me fuera haciendo consiente del mundo que me rodeaba, hasta que un día Lana fue a verme, fingí que estaba fuera de sí y entonces me dí cuenta de todo. Ella preguntaba que si ya podían darme algo más fuerte y el dijo que no era recomendable, Lois, Lana me dio algo para que yo creyera que me estaba volviendo loca, lo descubrí todo allá adentro, y por eso casi pierdo a mi bebé, gracias a Dios el medicamento no afecto a Hallie, pero si lo hubiera tomado por más tiempo ella no hubiera nacido bien, el doctor me mantuvo sedada todo mi embarazo con algo que no dañaba al bebé, he hecho algunas investigaciones ahora, y sé que ella necesitaba a Hallie para que Clark no la dejara, yo no sabía nada de su plan siniestro…  
-¿Qué Plan? –preguntó Lois –No entiendo, ¿no era Oliver el que te había hecho eso?  
-No lo ves Lois, todo fue parte de un plan de Lana, Oliver nunca fue cómplice de Lex, siempre fue Lana, ella intentó acercarse a nosotros para destruirnos, yo sabía la verdad, sabía que ella era la traidora e hizo todo lo posible para convencerme de lo contrario, cuando me dio las pruebas de que Oliver era el traidor yo investigue por mi parte, de alguna forma mi corazón se negaba a aceptar eso, y si hubiera seguido adelante con esa investigación lo hubiera descubierto porque ahora que salí de aquel lugar la continúe, y me di cuenta de que siempre fue Lana, cuando supo que Clark la había olvidado enloqueció, no podía creer que Clark quien le había jurado amor eterno la hubiera olvidado tan rápido y por eso acudió a la única persona que estaba dispuesto a destruirlo…  
-Lex Luthor –contestó Lois inmediatamente…  
-No sabes cuánto me horroriza pensar que no creí en la persona que dije amar, pero apuesto que tu tampoco lo hubieras dudado si ella tu hubiera dado todas las evidencias que ella me mostró… -mencionó desesperada…  
-Pero aun no puedo entender porque no confiaste en mí, o en Clark…  
-Porque Clark ya tenía mucho en peso de tener que destruir a Zod como para además decirle que tenía que cuidarse de su mejor amigo.  
-No, no hablo de eso, si no de tu supuesta locura, Chloe yo era tu prima, tenía derecho de saberlo, nunca hubiera dejado que pasara todo eso… -Lois se desesperó  
-¿Cómo lo ibas a impedir?, yo misma lo creí, creí que estaba mal…. -agregó Chloe…  
-Pero no entiendo si tú fuiste consiente de el daño que te había hecho Lana, ¿porque no le dijiste a Clark lo que estaba pasando…? -preguntó sin entender…  
-Porque las visitas de Clark se espaciaron y Lana iba a verme, ella pensaba que yo no la oía pero ahí me conto todo, era como si yo fuera una confidente silenciosa. En realidad Lex nunca quizó deshacerse de Clark, el queria o quiere que Clark sufriera lentamente y la muerte no era un castigo demasiado lento, ella me contó como engaño a Clark y le hizo creer que iba a morir y como el había renunciado a ti… -Lois se sorprendió ante esto, ahora no había ninguna duda de la verdad, Chloe le contó lo que Lana había hecho con Clark y también lo que planeaban para Annie, Lois estaba realmente fuera de sí intentando atar cabos de todo.  
-Y entonces -prosiguió Chloe -cuando decidi que todos supieran que yo ya estaba mejor para salir y enfrentar eso, me di cuenta que Lana le pagaba bien al director y que yo nunca podría salir de ahí, además de que Lana me dijo que ella se había convertido en la mama de Hallie y me dio miedo que mi hija estuviera a su lado. Un día desesperada quise escapar, el doctor le hablo a Lana para decirle que yo de alguna forma había conseguido recuperar la conciencia pero ellos me empezaron a inyectar cosas y me volví a perder. Decidí dejarme morir Lois, por más que luchaba ellos siempre me inyectaban medicamentos, pensé que solo me quedaba confiar en que Clark protegiera a mi hija hasta hace 6 meses, llegó un enfermero mi brazo estaba morado por los piquetes y le ordenaron inyectarme pero no quizá hacerlo para no lastimarme, al otro día cuando iba a volver a hacerlo yo pude hablar y le pedí que no lo hiciera que yo no estaba enferma y que alguien me estaba haciendo daño, a él le dio miedo y me inyecto, pensó que estaba loca y tenia delirio de persecución pero no se cómo le hizo e investigo y dejó de inyectarme, pero me pidió que actuara ante el director y así lo hice. Radmond cada vez que iba a medicarme me platicaba cosas, me decia que yo no era la única a la que le hacian ese tipo de cosas también comenzó a hablarme de superman, y poco a poco cai en cuenta de que era Clark, nunca le dije que lo conocia porque creería que estaba loca pero le fui demostrando que yo no merecia estar en ese lugar, también me llevaba cosas y un día me pidió que le platicara porque estaba ahí, yo confíe en el y le dije que era parte de una venganza, no le di toda la información porque lo menos que quería era que el se diera cuenta que tenía que ver con superman y así, solo le di información importante, le dije de mi hija y que Lana la utilizaba para mantener a Clark a su lado. El me ayudo a escapar, con el tiempo ahí me crecía el pelo pero el me aconsejo pintármelo, por eso lo hice, el me dio algunos puntos a seguir, lo primero era buscar las pruebas del medicamento que Lana me dio, lo primero que todo era probar que yo no estaba loca para que si me encontraran nadie pudiera meterme a ese lugar de nuevo…  
-¿Y las encontraste? -preguntó Lois esperanzada…  
-No, no puedo hacer mucho, no puedo exponerme, Lana ha mandado personas a buscarme, en una ocasión casí me atrapan, por eso no quería ir al Dialy, tengo que cambiarme el Look seguido, a veces me pongo alguna peluca…  
-Pues no importa, ya no importa nada porque en cuanto sepa toda la verdad Oliver no va a permitir que te vuelvan a meter a ese lugar…  
-No, Lois, Oliver no puede saber que estoy viva…  
-¿Pero porque? -preguntó exasperada Lois, ya no había ningún motivo para callar, si Clark sabia la verdad y lo que Oliver sabia el dejaría a Lana para siempre y tal vez ahora si el podría saber que Annie es su hija…  
-Porque las palabras de una loca no valen, no lo entiendes Lois, para Clark yo estoy loca, para Clark esto no sería ninguna prueba, está claro que Clark no ama a Lana pero es cierto que siempre le ha tenido confianza, el nunca creería que ella es capaz de todo esto…  
-Eso mismo dice Oliver…  
-Necesitamos pruebas, además ella no puede saber que yo te contacte, estoy segura de que los vigila, Lex y ella a ti y a Oliver, aún necesitan a Annie y si llegaran a saber la verdad…  
-Ok, esta bien, pero Oliver puede saberlo, el podría ayudarlo..  
-No, si Oliver sabe que yo estoy viva… -Chloe se sentó en el sofá… -no estoy lista Lois, no estoy lista para enfrentarlo, para decirle que todo este tiempo no confié en el, además estoy segura que si Oliver sabe que Hallie es su hija, lo primero que hará será ir por ella y Clark sabrá que yo me escape y Lana lo convencerá para meterme a ese lugar.  
-Pero no podemos permitir que Hallie siga al lado de Lana… -gritó exasperada Lois -mira Hallie esta en mi casa ahorita, simplemente ya no la regresamos, y de alguna forma puedo alegar que yo investigue que tu no estabas muerta y…  
-Lois, si Lana no ha hecho nada en contra de mi hija en todos estos años es por una razón, a mi más que nadie me duele cada minuto que pasa con ella pero primero necesito juntar pruebas, por eso tienes que ayudarme, necesitamos encontrar a Lex, el se esconde en cada segundo, si encontramos y acorralamos a Lex, Lana caerá rápidamente… -explicó Chloe…  
-¿Cómo?...  
-Lo he pensado mucho durante todo este tiempo, nosotros no tenemos ninguna prueba en contra de Lana, ella se ha encargado muy bien de no dejar pruebas, sin embargo si encontramos a Lex es más fácil porque donde este Lex habrá números y conversaciones. -Chloe se paró… -por favor Lois, ayudamé a encontrar a Lex, aún no le digas nada a Oliver, tu vas a estar cerca de Clark y al estar cerca de Clark estarás cerca de Hallie, por favor Lois, si Oliver se entera de la verdad los enfrentará y yo volveré al hospital y de seguro me sedaran de nuevo…  
-No puedes pedirme que le siga mintiendo a Oliver, el me ha ayudado tanto…  
-Lo sé, se que no puedes mentirle a tu esposo Lois… -Chloe bajó la mirada y Lois por primera vez en mucho rato recordó que estaba casada con el amor de la vida de la persona que tenia en frente…  
-Chloe, Oliver y yo, solo somos amigos, todo este tiempo, Oliver no te ha olvidado -le dijo Lois a Chloe acercándose a su prima… -no sabes cuanto el te amo, apuesto que nunca amó a nadie como lo hizó a ti, yo se que el aún te piensa…  
-Gracias por decirme eso Lois, y me da mucho gusto que Oliver te haya ayudado a proteger a tu hija y si tu y él estuvieran juntos yo no tendría nada que reclamarte, yo fui la que decidió no confiar en él, la que lo perdí, la que se hizo pasar por muerta, era justo que el hiciera su vida -agregó Chloe sonriéndole a su prima…  
-Apuesto que el se pondrá feliz cuando se entere que tu estas viva…  
-No Lois, ambas sabemos que al igual que tu no lo entenderá… -comentó Chloe convencida…  
-Lo sé, sabes no apruebo algunas decisiones que tomaste pero ahora que me cuentas esta historia concuerda con ciertas cosas de las que me acabo de enterar, y tú fuiste solo una víctima más de Lana, y tenemos que encontrar las pruebas necesarias…  
-Lois, por favor perdóname, perdóname por haberte mentido de esa forma… -Lois la miró de alguna ú otra forma aún le dolía eso pero su prima estaba ahí y esa pesadilla pronto terminaría, Lois no pudo evitar y la abrazó, ambas se abrazaron fuertemente y lloraron como niñas, al final ellas volvían a estar juntas de nuevo…  
-¿Me guardaras el secreto?... -agregó Chloe -por favor, necesito pruebas para que ellos no puedan regresarme a aquel lugar y tu me ayudaras con Hallie….  
Lois se quedó pensativa, Chloe tenía razón en que si Oliver sabía la verdad sería tan impulsivo que iría a traer a su hija sin pensarlo dos veces, y también sabía que la seguridad de Annie estaba de por medio, si encontraba pruebas en contra de Lana y encontraba a Lex, su hija estaría a salvo de ellos. Pero habia otra razón, y es que si alguién más sabia la verdad y Chloe hablaba de esa teoria de consipiración la creerian Loca de verdad y realmente la volverian a meter a aquel lugar, Lois no permitira volver a perder a su prima despues de tanto tiempo...  
-Si Chloe, pero con una condición, jurame que cuando tengamos las pruebas necesarias tu le diras a Oliver la verdad,  
-Si Lois, yo enfrentaré a Oliver cuando pueda demostrar que no estoy loca...  
-Y ahora necesitamos encontrate una nueva identidad mientras investigamos que tal Lucy, Lucy Lane… -agregó…  
-No voy a usurpar el lugar de tu hermana Lois…  
-Lucy lleva años en Europa sin aparecerse ni llamar siquiera, además tengo una idea para que tu puedas ver a tu hija y conocer a Annie, ¿no te gustaría?...  
-¿Ver a Hallie?, ¿estar cerca de ella? -Chloe se emociono…  
-Claro que sí, ella no tiene que reconocerte como la mujer que fue a ver a su madre, ¿dices que te has cambiado el look?

Ok a veces el escribir historias tan enredadas es tan díficil porque hacer que todo encaje con lo ya escrito antes es díficil, espero que no haya dejado ni ún cabo suelto y más omenos ya vayan entendiendo lo que sucedio en el pasado, no puedo decir que estoy muy conforme con este capitulo, se que ustedes son los que tienen la ultima palabra si les gusto o no, antes de postear este cap me tope con el comentario de Raque y sobre la parte de si Lois perdonaría a Chloe o no y medite mucho que haria la verdadera Lois Lane, pero obtuve dos puntos por los que Lois si perdonaria a Chloe, en primera porque Lois perdono a Clark que no el contara que el era el blur y a Oliver que el era GA y además por que Darkseid dijo que Lois es pura de corazón y eso haría que Lois si pudiera perdonar algo así, la verdad es que no se si lo hizó muy fácil y tampoco se si los motivos de Chloe para hacerse pasar por muerta sean considerados por ustedes como suficientes, se que Chloe cometio el error de no confiar en Oliver pero lo pagó caro y además ella siempre tuvo miedo a terminar como su madre y ese miedo fue real. Ahora el que Lois accediera a guardar el secreto no se si se entendio bien la idea pero yo pienso que despues de eso Lois debe de estar feliz por tener a su prima con ella. Espero que les haya gustado que Chloe sea la mujer secreta, yo se que la gente que no le cae bien este personaje no estara muy contenta pero es que no puedo evitar amar ese personaje... Ojala este capitulo sea de su agrado...

Rowling nuestra

que inventaste Harry potter,

aclamado sea tu nombre,

conocido sea Hogwarts

tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

Léenos hoy nuestro libro de cada día,

perdona nuestras shippers wars,

como nosotros perdonamos a los twilighteros,

no nos dejes caer en manos de Voldy

y libranos de Azkaban.


	17. Ironias de la vida

_CAPITULO 17_

_Ironias de la vida._

_¿Cómo puedes proteger la vida cuando has perdido el sentido de cómo vivirla? Fue la pregunta que me hice hace 7 años y que me regreso a tu lado, y hoy estoy aquí, preguntándome de nuevo lo mismo, aunque ahora sé que si voy en tu búsqueda esta vez no estarás ahí para salvarme…  
_

_Que ironía es salvar vidas todos los días y saber que no pudiste rescatar a la persona lo era todo, más irónico aún es que te fuiste sin que yo pudiera decirte lo que significaste en mi vida, lo más ilógico es que aún no me resigno a perderte, a pesar del tiempo aún siento que en algún momento me volveré a cruzar con tu sonrisa.  
__  
__Si tan solo el pasado pudiera cambiarse, si pudiera regresar el tiempo y tener el valor suficiente para luchar, si tan solo hubiéramos creído más el uno en el otro. Ahora ya es muy tarde, no sé si tenga el valor de perdonarte, y tampoco creo que tu tengas las fuerzas suficientes para perdonarme a mí también, nos hemos hecho tanto daño, que a veces pienso que aún no hemos empezado…___

_No sé si puedas comprender lo que hice, aunque mi corazón insiste en que tú más que nadie podrías hacerlo, pero tengo miedo de tenerte enfrente, se que pensaras que te lastime demasiado, pero es más difícil saber que la persona que amas está ahí y que tienes que dejarla ir…[/color__]_

Con la mente dándole vueltas asimilando toda la información que acababa de recibir, Lois llegó al Dialy Planet, no podía decir que no estuviera sorprendida por aquella mentira, después de lo de un día anterior y lo de Chloe ya casi nada le podría sorprender, pero la alegría de saber que Chloe su prima, su amiga, su hermana estaba viva era aún más grande que toda la confusión e ira que sentía por las personas que habían cambiado su vida tan radicalmente, todavía intentaba poner en claro toda la información y los motivos que ella le había dado pero aún tenía muchas preguntas, sin embargo todo encajaba con la información que Oliver le había dado una noche anterior. El reencuentro con Chloe y la noche anterior la tenían demasiado cansada emocionalmente, aún estaba asimilando lo que había descubierto sobre Clark, Lana y ella, y ahora tenía que asimilar que él, aquella persona que un día había amado con toda su alma, a quien pensó que conocía mejor que nadie, le había mentido en muchos aspectos, una persona que ahora era un completo desconocido para ella, aquel hombre al que conoció como amigo y cómplice, al hombre que amó, a la persona que odió por mentirle, el hombre que quería arrebatarle la única felicidad que le dejó; su hija, el hombre que tenía enfrente…  
-Lois –saludó cuando la chica estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina…  
-Clark –contestó en un susurro e intentó ignorarlo mientras su cabeza se preguntaba como ella era capaz de reconocer cuando el mentía en cosas tan simples y no ser capaz de darse cuenta de las cosas realmente importantes… ¿habría aún más secretos por descubrir?...  
-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó amablemente, ella suspiró por lo bajo y le sonrió…  
-De maravilla, ¿tendría que ser de otra forma? –sonrió sarcásticamente hacia él, la contempló por un momento intentando comprender si era cierto lo que le contesto o estaba fingiendo.  
-Me da gusto que ya estés mejor… -indicó Clark haciendo relación a la conversación que habían tenido en la mañana.  
-Mucho mejor, -aseguró en tono sarcástico el cual Clark no percató, y caminó hacia él, de repente le sonrió aún más de lo que ya había hecho…- he tenido unos días demasiado reveladores pero ahora me siento tan liberada… -terminó, Lois quería recriminarle todo, pero sabia que no debía de hacerlo, ella no era buena para fingir cuando las cosas estaban mal que no pasaba nada, siempre en algún punto terminaba estallando, pero esta vez no podía perder los estribos, no en aquel momento, tal vez algún día podría decir todo lo que ahora le molestaba, mientras tanto tenía que serenarse.  
-¿Liberada? –preguntó Clark sin entender, Lois sonrió sarcástica, realmente aún lo amaba, sino no habia explicación para sentirse tan enojada por haber puesto encima su felicidad y peor aún, el hecho también de hacerle creer que Chloe estaba muerta.  
-¿Nunca te ha pasado que de repente descubres que todo lo que creías es una mentira?, -hizo una pausa mirando a Clark que estaba desconcertado… -no aún no –agregó por lo bajo sin que él lo oyera, Clark activo su superoído pero lo único que alcanzó fue el no… -bueno el caso es que tomaste decisiones importantes basadas en eso y por más que justificas tu actitud no puedes evitar sentirte terriblemente culpable,- Lois caminó aún lado de Clark y después dio la vuelta para mirarlo por su espalda -pero después algo te hace ver que al final no solo tu permitiste que las cosas llegaran tan lejos –puso un poco de énfasis en lo último, Clark dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, Lois cambió la cara de reproché que había puesto antes, bajó la mirada un instante para tomar valor y mirarlo a los ojos… -y entonces esa culpa se va, lo que te hace sentirte profundamente aliviada…  
-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?...-preguntó Clark con miedo pensando en que Lois tal vez se refería a algo que tenía que ver con él.  
-Nada importante… -añadió Lois sonriéndole…  
-¿Estás segura?- preguntó insistente… -Pareciera que intentas recriminarme algo… -añadió temerosamente…  
-¿Acaso hay algo que tenga que reclamarte?,… -lo miró desafiante intentando disimular lo irónico de su pregunta.  
-No lo sé… -mencionó confundido..  
-Clark ya no vamos a volver a lo mismo, creo que todo lo que alguna vez tenía que reclamarte lo he hecho ya, ahora míranos, la verdad es que somos compañeros de trabajo y nuestras hijas son muy amigas para que ellas también tengan que pagar por todas las cosas que dejamos o no dejamos de hacer, lo único que queda es por lo menos ser cordiales los unos con los otros –indicó Lois muy segura de sí misma mientras daba la vuelta y quedaba casi enfrente de Clark, Lois sintió su respiración demasiado cerca, él la miró confundido, también había notado la cercanía, ella se percató de que el comenzó a respirar aún más rápido, sin duda estaba nervioso, ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por separarse de él. Al final él era el que se suponía la había dejado de amar.  
De repente Perry White salió de su oficina rápidamente…  
-¡Kent! –gritó y él se alejó inmediatamente de ella -La policía acaba de recibir la alarma de un banco, es muy probable que Superman esté ahí, haber si ahora llegas cuando el aún este en el lugar… -Clark tomó su chaqueta, Lois lo miró…  
-Pasó por Hallie a tu casa en un rato… -agregó demasiado nervioso y caminó hacia el elevador sin darle demasiada importancia…  
"Siempre has sabido que Lois es el amor de mi vida,"- recordó aquellas palabras que Clark había pronunciado un día anterior, y hoy por solo un segundo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella pudo comprobar que esto era verdad y ahora ella lo sabía, y él no sabía que ella tenía aquella información, ¿Por cuánto tiempo Clark Kent sería capaz sostener todas las mentiras si Lois se proponía hacerlo salirse de sus casillas?. Lois no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Aquella noche Lois manejó hacia su casa no sin antes hablar por teléfono con Chloe, ahora que había reencontrado a su prima quería estar segura de que no había sido un sueño y más aún asegurarse que no volviera a desaparecer.  
-¡Llegaste! –gritó emocionada Annie cuando Lois entró por la puerta, la pequeña corrió hacia sus brazos, Lois se tambaleó un poco.  
-¿No vino mi papá contigo, Lois? –preguntó una vocecilla pequeña, la niña tenía cara de contrariada al ver que su padre no llegaba con ella, una imagen de su prima se vino a su mente, Hallie era una mezcla exacta y perfecta de los mejores rasgos de Oliver y Chloe…  
-Y usted jovencita no piensa venir a saludarme… -Hallie la miró contrariada, no estaba acostumbrada a que su madre le pidiera algo parecido y mucho menos pensó que la mamá de su amiga le pidiera algo así, la pequeña rubia le sonrió y corrió mientras Lois se hincaba para ponerse a su altura y abrazar por fín a su sobrina... Lois la estrechó entre sus brazos como nunca lo había hecho antes y aunque al principio ella quería estar lejos de ella por pensar que Lana era su madre, ahora comprendía la ternura que la niña le mostraba… -No puedo creer lo hermosa que eres.  
-¿Está llorando? –preguntó apenada la rubia, Annie se acercó a su mamá para cerciorarse que estaba bien…  
-No, se me metió una basurita en el ojo –mintió acariciándole una mejilla a Hallie…  
-¿Quieres que te sople mami? –interrumpió su pequeña hija…  
-Claro- se acercó a Annie quien con cuidado le abrió el parpado y se lo sopló… -¿mejor? –preguntó la pequeña de ojos verde esmeralda, miró a ambas niñas que se encontraban delante de ella, una imagen del recuerdo de una foto de ella y su prima cuando eran niñas se le vino a la mente, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de los lazos que unían a aquellas niñas…, sin detenerse a pensar las estrecho entre sus brazos a las dos juntas.  
-¿Hay alguien en casa? –preguntó una vocecilla familiar detrás de ellas, Annie fue la primera en verlo, quien se separó rápidamente de su madre y corrió hacia él..  
-Papi, llegaste –La niña saltó en los brazos de Oliver y este comenzó a besarla mientras Annie reía divertida, Lois se levantaba y miraba a Hallie, quien estaba un poco temerosa ante la llegada de Oliver…  
-Mi amor ¿creo que llegarías hasta mañana? –interrumpió Lois, Oliver bajó a Annie y besó a Lois en la frente…  
-¿Y dejarte a ti sola, con todo lo que hablamos ayer? –le contestó Oliver sonriéndole..  
-Oliver ¿recuerdas a Hallie? –dijo emocionada Lois, la niña sonrió tímidamente, Oliver la miró solo recordaba haberla visto con detenimiento el primer día de la escuela de Annie y recordaba que había quedado impresionado por su mirada, una mirada que se le hacía extrañamente familiar…  
-Hola pequeña… -Oliver se hincó para ponerse a su estatura, la niña le ofreció la mano tímidamente…  
-¿Por qué no le das un besito y un abrazo? –pidió Lois a Hallie, Oliver se sorprendió de que Lois pidiera esto pero no tuvo tiempo de razonar la situación porque la niña se le acercó y besó la mejilla del arquero para después abrazarlo, a lo que él sin saber porqué respondió abrazándola fuertemente, un calor inexplicable invadió su pecho y cerró los ojos, Chloe apareció en sus pensamientos…  
-¿Mami estas llorando otra vez? –preguntó una vocecilla a lo lejos, Lois tomó la mano de su hija y le pasó el brazo por el cuello abrazándola mientras ambas contemplaban aquella escena, Annie un poco confundida…  
-No mi amor, fue la basurita en el ojo que te dije hace rato…  
Gracias a esto Oliver soltó a la niña y ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir, pero Annie los interrumpió.  
-Papi, Hallie quiere que le enseñes a usar el arco que me regalaste, le dije que tu no tendrías ningún incomeniente, ¿verdad que si le enseñas?... –Oliver miró a la rubia sorprendido.  
-Inconveniente amor, -le dijo a la pequeña y después se dirigió a la rubia -¿De verdad quieres aprender a usarlo?...  
-Si, ¿me enseñaría por favor? –pidió la niña emocionada, Oliver sonió emocionado…  
-Con una condición… -pidió Oliver acercándose de nuevo a la pequeña  
-¿Cuál? –preguntó la rubia… un silencio incomodo se hizo en la sala, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre, Lois se apresuró a abrir.  
-Qué me hables de tu como lo hace Annie…  
-Gracias Tio Oliver –y la rubia lo abrazó…  
-Voy por el arco… -Annie salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, Hallie la siguió…  
-Clark no pudo recogerla y… -dijo Lois tratando de darle una explicación.  
-¿Alguna vez te habías fijado en los ojos de Hallie?, ¿Quiénes serán sus verdaderos padres?, ¿Y de donde la saco Clark? –mencionó todo esto demasiado rápido y casi para si mismo, las pequeñas llegaron con el arco y las flechas, Oliver, Annie y Hallie se pusieron a jugar, Lois los contemplaba emocionada, unos minutos más tarde el timbre sonó y Lois fue a abrir.  
-Hola Lois… -saludó una voz familiar…  
-Clark… -Annie corrió como siempre a saludarlo y Clark la cargó efusivamente, Lois los miró y después volteó hacia donde estaban Oliver y Hallie, en ese justo momento en el que Ollie le enseñaba a la pequeña como sostener el arco, un profundo miedo se hizo presente en Clark, el rubio volteó a verlo y al percatar su presencia se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era que la pequeña rubia estuviera en aquel lugar.  
-Que tal Clark, -Oliver le dio el arco a la niña y se acercó a saludar a Clark, ambos se saludaron de mano un poco tensos, Clark miró nervioso a Hallie, y después a Oliver, Lois se percató de eso y se preguntó en silencio si Clark tendría miedo de que Oliver descubriera que Hallie era su hija.  
-Hola papi, -indicó la rubia cuando se acercó a Clark el pusó a Annie en el piso y dejo que la rubia lo rodeara de besos, Clark era para Hallie lo mismo que Oliver significaba en la vida de Annie, Lois miraba confusa la irónica escena, Clark abrazó fuertemente a la pequeña…  
-Hora de irnos princesa…- Clark la pusó en el piso… -ve por tus cosas.  
-¿Irse? –preguntó preocupado Oliver, para sorpresa de Lois.  
-Aún no me quiero ir –la rubia lo miró -Annie y yo estábamos jugando, y tío Ollie acaba de llegar, me va a enseñar a lanzar flechas como Green Arrow…-Hallie brinco divertida y imito la pose del arquero esmeralda para después correr hacia el arco de nuevo, Oliver sonrió emocionado y orgulloso, Lois lo miró conmovida, había escuchado alguna vez que a veces la sangre llamaba y cada vez que Annie corría hacia Clark intentaba rechazar esa teoría pero ahora Oliver y Hallie también se lo estaban confirmando.  
-¿Qué tal si se queda a dormir aquí? –preguntó Lois efusivamente, después de todo lo que sabía de Lana quería mantener a la pequeña lo más alejada de ella posible.  
-Sí – gritó emocionada la pequeña y bajó de sus brazos para ir a brincar con Annie…  
-Lo siento –esa palabra hizo que las pequeñas dejaran dar brinquitos… -has estado fuera de casa todo el día, tu mamá va a estar preocupada por ti.  
-Pero a Lana no le va a importar… -Hallie bajó la voz, -A mi mama no le va a importar –corrigió ante la mirada de Clark… - si estoy en casa o no, nunca lo hace… -compuso la pequeña…  
-Hallie, Lana no está acostumbrada a que no duermas en casa…  
-¿Esto es en serio? –preguntó en un arranque Lois, Oliver la miró seriamente pero ella lo ignoró…, Clark la miró confundido… -eres un hombre maduro puedes tomar tus propias decisiones.  
-Lois –interrumpió Oliver y la tomó del hombro…  
-Por favor Clark, deja que Hallie se quede a dormir conmigo esta noche –pidió Annie, la pequeña miraba de la misma forma que Lois lo hacía cuando quería conseguir algo, la misma mirada que lo derretía y que hacía que dijera sí a todo, pero Lois hacía años que no lo miraba de esa forma, la había perdido años atrás así como habían perdido a su bebé, ahora la única felicidad que le quedaba era Hallie, y el verla ahí, junto a su verdadero padre, incluso con su media hermana lo hacían sentir sin nada, al final Oliver tenía todo lo que él hubiera deseado, y él nunca había sabido de Hallie así que a Oliver no le hacía falta, en cambio para él, Hallie lo era todo, todo lo que le quedaba…, acarició los cabellos castaños de Annie, con el sentimiento de lo feliz que hubiera sido si ella fuera su hija.  
Mientras Annie interrumpía a Clark, Oliver calmó a Lois con la mirada…  
-Lo siento Annie, no puedo, otro día será o tal vez un día seas tú la que vaya a dormir a la casa… -agregó Clark, Lois lo miró severamente…  
-¿Conocer la granja? –preguntó admirada Annie, volteando hacia su madre y mirándola con ojos saltones. -¿mami puedo ir?...  
-Annie cariño, Clark dijo otro día, -mencionó Lois con tono recriminatorio a Clark mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija -no hoy, además el que da los permisos es tu papá… -Lois le sonrió sarcástica a Oliver a quien sorprendió porque estaba entretenido indicándole la forma correcta a Hallie para tomar el arco….  
-¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir?¿Puedo ir? … -Annie dio tres saltitos hacia Oliver mientras se lo pedía abrazándole las piernas, Oliver en un impulso tomó a la pequeña y la puso hacia su espalda como protegiéndola de Clark…  
-Yo pienso que no, mañana hay escuela…-la pequeña puso carita triste…  
-Cualquier día que tu lo desees podrás conocer la granja,- Le aclaro Clark mientras se acercaba a consolarla pero no pudo acercarse mucho, Oliver la resguardaba y el haber visto a Hallie cerca de él le habían recordado los secretos que aún guardaba…, un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, hacia tanto tiempo que no…  
-Y algún fin de semana podré quedarme yo aquí también –interrumpió una vocecita detrás de él…  
-Claro mi amor… -mintió Clark y regresó hasta donde estaba…, la rubia caminó hacia donde estaba Lois…  
-Ya me voy Tia Lois, muchas gracias por haberme cuidado hoy –dijo con vocecilla triste, Lois no pudo evitar y cargó a la pequeña rubia y la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos, Hallie también la abrazó…  
-Adios Hallie –le dijo Annie con voz triste cuando Oliver la bajó, ambas niñas se abrazaron…  
-Adios y gracias por enseñarme, espero venir pronto a aprender bien -dijo sonriéndole, la pequeña le dio la mano pero Oliver sintió la necesidad de abrazarla fuertemente…  
-Te prometo que pronto tiraras arcos mejor que Green Arrow… -Oliver le acarició la mejilla, mientras Hallie le sonreía radiante…  
-Hall, se hace tarde… -apuró Clark…  
-Ya voy papá,… - comentó la nena mientras seguía sonriéndole a Oliver, Clark la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron caminando de la casa, cuando los vio marcharse Lois no pudo contenerse y subió rápidamente a su habitación.

La granja estaba en silencio cuando Hallie y Clark llegaron, al parecer Lana no había estado en casa todo el día, esto no lo sorprendió, generalmente Lana ocupaba algunas tardes para visitar a Chloe en el hospital. Clark ayudó a Hall a arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente, el tenía algunos deberes en la granja además de patrullar metrópolis, Hallie sabía muy bien que a veces Clark tenía que salir a ayudar a alguna gente así que no le molestaba quedarse a solas algunas veces, aquella noche Lana aún no había llegado, Hallie estaba a punto de irse a la cama así que Clark la acostó y salió, solo sería cuestión de algunos minutos y estaría de vuelta para vigilarla…  
Hallie aún no se había dormido cuando se percató que estaba sola así que caminó hacia el granero, no era la primera vez que salía en la noche hacia allá, siempre que podía iba en busca del telescopio viejo de su padre, Clark le había dicho que su verdadera madre la veía desde el cielo siendo una estrella, Hallie iba ahí para verla del telescopio un poco más de cerca y platicar con ella. Enfocó el telescopio hacia la estrella y la miró.  
"Mami, hoy estuve todo el día con Annie, ella se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, su mamá nos llevo a comer y de ahí tuvo que ir a trabajar pero cuando llegó me abrazó y me cargó. ¿Por qué Lana no puede ser así conmigo?, Lois no es nada para mí y ella me quiere más que Lana, ¿si tu no te hubieras muerto tu si me abrazarías?, apuesto a que sí, Lois abraza y quiere mucho a Annie, yo se que tu también me hubieras querido mucho, claro eres mi mamá, yo se que Lana tiene razón, yo no soy su hija así que no tiene que hacer las cosas que hacen las mamás pero mi papá no es mi papá verdadero y el si me quiere, fue divertido no tener que estar aquí con Lana, y Tito Ollie es divertidísimo, ojala mi papi me de permiso que todos los días me vaya ellos, así Lana no estará de mal humor todo el tiempo"…  
-Hallie –dijo una voz detrás de ella, la rubia pegó un saltó al oír aquella voz, esperaba que él no hubiera escuchado nada, Lana se lo había advertido si ella le contaba que cuando el no estaba no era la madre amorosa que ella aparentaba delante de Clark, ella lo pondría a elegir y Hallie terminaría en un orfanatorio, lo que menos quería.

[color=darkblue]********************  
Hola a todos, espero que este capitulo llene sus expectativas por la tardanza, escribi este fic antes que el de hp, asi que no pueden decir que no pienso en ustedes lol... espero que les guste tanto como a mi... Gracias a todos los que siguen y siguen este fic, los adoro, la primera parte son pensamientos de los protagonistas que se me ocurrieron y quise ponerlos ahi, el capitulo en si comienza despues de el


	18. El Plan

CAPITULO 18

El Plan

-¿Estas absolutamente segura de esto?... –repitió tras verse por segunda ocasión al espejo…  
-Chloe, nadie espera verte siendo tu en la calle, ellos te buscan de pelo largo y negro, no se esperan que te hayas vuelto a cortar el pelo e intentado volver a ser… tú… -añadió esto con un gesto desaprobatorio tocándole el cabello.  
-Si bueno, por una parte algo no está perdido fracasaste en tu intento, ya ni siquiera se que color es…  
-Chloe no esperabas que después de pintarte el pelo de negro, te lo lograra sacar del todo o si?... –Miró el pelo de su prima quien tenia un extraño color castaño.. –se podría decir que tenemos una identidad y media…, así que nadie que te conociera en el pasado te asociara ahora, porque piensan que estas muerta, y los que saben que están viva y te buscan, nunca sospecharan que te cortaste el pelo, ahora a poner en marcha el plan…  
Lois corrió hacia la mesa y recogió su bolsa y las llaves de su carro…  
-¿En serio crees que puedas convencerlo?...  
-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando primita?, además tengo un as bajo la manga…  
-¿Un as?  
-Chloe, recuerda que el no sabe que yo se que la verdad de Lana, y si es cierto que aún me ama, no me lo podrá negar… -sonrió con una voz picarona…  
-Lois, estamos jugando con fuego…  
-Haber Chloe, no te mueres de ganas por tenerla entre tus brazos… -chloe miró a su prima en sus ojos había dolor…  
-Sabes que es lo que más deseo… -agregó su prima…  
-¿Entonces?...  
-Es que tengo miedo que no me acepte, que no me quiera, tengo miedo que no comprenda y que me odie…  
-Chloe, no le vamos a decir que eres su madre, solo iremos a comer y yo llevare a mi hermana, solo eso, ella no tendrá por que sospechar nada…  
Chloe miró a Lois, había sin duda alguna miedo en su mirada…  
-¿Tu no tienes miedo ¿- le preguntó la rubia ahora castaña a su prima, Lois se sorprendió ante esa pregunta… -no has pensado en como Annie tomará la noticia de que Clark y no Oliver es su padre….  
Lois se quedo perpleja, generalmente hacia que su mente evadirá el problema pero en esta ocasión su prima se lo recordaba y si ella no había cambiado todos estos años sería difícil que pudiera dejar ese asunto sin respuesta…  
-No pienso decirle a Annie que Clark es su padre, además ¿eso que tiene que ver en este momento? –evadió volviendo a preguntarle de ella, pero sabia precisamente lo que su prima le quería decir, cuando llegará el día ambas niñas tendrían que enfrentarse a sus realidades, y ella y Chloe tendrían que enfrentar las reacciones de ambas…  
-Sabes perfectamente que llegará un día en que descubramos la verdad y los pretextos para ocultarle a Clark a su hija terminaran… -Lois caminó hacia su prima y le tomó de los hombros…  
-Lo sé, pero aun no tenemos mucho y mientras llegue ese día Ann y Hall necesitan a sus mamás y necesitan su cariño, asi Hall no sepa que tu eres su madre, y por lo mientras te voy a pedir que no me atormentes sobre el día en que Clark sepa que Annie es su hija, porque tal vez ese dia no llegue nunca. –puntualizó.

Aquella noche pasó demasiado lenta para Chloe, estaba demasiado ansiosa y si bien era cierto que tenía miedo, también se moría de ganas por abrazar a su pequeña hija. Al otro día Lois llevó sola a Annie a la escuela, ya que Oliver se había vuelto a marchar buscando pistas de Lex la ausencia del rubio era de suma importancia ya que Lois y Chloe habían decidido que aun no era tiempo de que el descubriera la verdad…  
Al medio día Lois se alisto por ir por Annie y por Hallie claro pero tenia que ser demasiado inteligente en la manera en como podría llevar a Hallie consigo, por eso decidió no preparar a Clark para eso, como todos los días llego a la escuela por Annie y agradeció que Clark aún con su supervelocidad no llegará todavía, ambas niñas corrieron a saludar a Lois, Annie cogió su mochila preparada para irse con su madre…  
-No quiero dejar sola a Hallie mama –dijo la ojiverde a su madre mientras buscaba hacia todos lados la llegada de Clark…  
-No la dejaremos, además, que te parece si hoy invitamos a Hallie a comer con nosotras… -indicó Lois agradeciendo que su hija quisiera hacer más tiempo ahí…  
-¿En serio tia Lois? –preguntó la rubia emocionada mientras Lois le pasaba el pelo detrás de la oreja…  
-Claro, podríamos ir a comer hamburguesa y pizza…  
-Si… -gritó Annie dando brinquitos de alegría, -vamonos ya.. –agregó tomando de la mano a la rubia y dirigiéndola a la salida…  
-Aún tenemos que esperar que Clark llegue y le pidamos… -pero Lois no tuvo que completar la frase porque en ese instante Annie había soltado la mano de Hallie y había salido corriendo al encuentro de Clark…  
-Clark, llegaste… -gritó emocionada mientras que el la abrazaba emocionado, Hallie también se había dirigido a ellos por lo que Lois lo siguió..  
-Claro que llegue, -el bajó a Annie al piso y se acercó a abrazar a Hallie…  
-¿Terminaste?... –preguntó Lois de repente..  
-¿Terminar que? –preguntó confuso  
-Vi que trabajabas en un articulo, Perry te estuvo apurando todo el día…  
-Clark, hoy invitamos a comer a Hallie… -interrumpió ansiosa Annie..  
-Me das permiso de ir –Hallie sonrió esperanzada..  
-No lo se Hall, Lana te espera a comer…  
-Smallville todos sabemos cómo manejas de lento, ir y regresar a smallville te tomará toda la tarde y realmente necesitas entregar eso a tiempo, Hall y Clark se miraron a los ojos, generalmente Clark llevaba a Hallie volando a Smallville, desde que ella había descubierto su identidad secreta así que ambos sabían que aquello no le tomaria ni 2 minutos…  
-Andale papa, a Lana no le va a importar… -agregó la rubia…  
-¿Y porque no vienes a comer con nosotros? –agrego Ann, Lois tomó disimuladamente la mano de su hija y la apretó, la niña miró a su madre con recelo…  
-Si papi, ven con nosotros….  
-Niñas Clark tiene mucho trabajo ¿no es así?, y cono escribe de la misma forma en que maneja, Perry te hará un escándalo… -Clark miró irónico a Lois, ella sabía muy bien que terminar ese artículo no le tomaría ni 1 minuto, solo bastaba que todos se distrajeran para hacerlo… -Además supongo que Clark tiene otros asuntos más importantes que ir a comer hamburguesas y mirarlas jugar en los juegos como buscar noticias en algún asalto de banco o alguien que este en peligro–ironizo Lois refiriéndose a su deber como superman…  
-Por favor papa, ya pasaron dos semanas desde la ultima vez que fui a jugar a casa de Annie y no hemos salido en los fines de semana,.. –agregó la rubia…  
-Hall entiende que Lana…  
Pero Clark no terminó la frase por que Lois la interrumpió…  
-Smallville, no tiene nada de malo que una amiguita de la escuela cualquiera –pusó énfasis en eso para darle a entender que Lana no tenia porque saber que iba con ellas…. -invite a tu hija a comer por ahí..  
-Por favor Smallville –Annie se acercó a Clark y lo abrazo por la cintura, Lois y Clark se miraron en complicidad por la forma en como la pequeña había llamado a Clark…  
-Annie, se llama Clark, nunca vuelvas a decirle así… -Lois la miró seria..  
-Tu lo llamas así máma, -refuto la pequeña –es como cuando llamas a mi papi, Robin para que el te diga que si a algo, pensé que si le decía smallville también diría que sí… -Lois se incomodo un poco ante el comentario…  
-Papi… -insisitió la rubia…  
Clark estaba tan divertido de la forma en la que Annie lo intentó convencer que esa vez no podía negarse…  
-Esta bien, pasó por ti en la noche…  
Hallie y Annie dierón brinquitos de contentas…

Lois acomodo a ambas niñas en el asiento de atrás, y entró al carro, segura de que en el carro el oído de Clark no podía escucharla marcó a su prima…  
-Todo perfecto te veo alla en 20 minutos… -Lois colgó  
-¿Con quien hablabas mami?...  
-Annie recuerdas que un día te hable de tu tia Lucy…  
-No… -confesó la pequeña confundida..  
-Bueno, ella es mi hermana, va a estar unos días en la ciudad, y quiere conocer… te… -agregó..  
-En serio, tengo una tía, habías dicho que yo no tenia tios, y Clark y Lana son mis tiós y ahora tengo otra tia que se llama Lucy.. –Lois que estaba tomando agua, se atraganto cuando oyó que Annie consideraba a Lana su tía..  
-¿Lana tu tia?...  
-Bueno, es tu mejor amiga, y esposa de Clark, entonces es mi tia no así como tu eres tia de Hallie..

Lois intentó evadir el comentario de su hija, pronto llegaron a aquel lugar, Lois traia de la mano a ambas niñas, al fin pudo distinguirla, estaba en una esquina donde no fueran vistas fácilmente, Lois dirigió a las niñas…  
-Lucy… -Chloe dio la vuelta y Lois la abrazó, ese era el plan ya que se suponía que no se habían visto en años, Hallie que era más tímida que Annie estaba atrás recelosa…  
-Mirate, luces hermosa –agregó… Chloe por fín pudo distinguirla más de cerca…  
-Ella es mi tía, mamí… -Annie interrumpió un poco, Chloe al fin pudo desviar la mirada de la pequeña rubia, y miró por primera vez de cerca a Annie, le parecía una niña hermosa, sin duda tenia la sonrisa y la picardía de Lois pero tenía los ojos de Clark, de hecho era más parecida a Clark de lo que Lois pudiera temer…  
-Si ella es tu tía Lucy… -agregó Lois, la niña le sonrió y Chloe se hinco para ponerse a su altura, la niña la abrazo con una fuerza que Chloe no esperaba y ella le devolvió el abrazo por el hombro pudo contemplar de nuevo a la razón de aquel encuentro, no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se erizaba, y aunque estaba muy contenta de abrazar a su sobrina no podía negar que lo que más deseaba era tener en sus brazos a la rubia…  
-Y ella es Hallie, la mejor amiga de Annie… Lois interrumpió el abrazo, sabía que lo que más deseaba su prima era lo siguiente…, Hallie un poco temerosa se acercó a Chloe…  
-Hola –dijo tímidamente la ahora castaña…  
-Mucho gusto… -contestó la pequeña dándole la manó, cuando ambas se tocaron, Hallie sintió un extraño toque que la hizo sentirse rara pero no sabia que…  
-¿Puedo darte un beso? –preguntó tímidamente Chloe, entonces la rubia se acercó a ella permitiendo que su madre le diera un beso en la mejilla, la niña la contempló por unos segundos, y sin poder contenerlo Chloe la abrazó entre sus brazos fuertemente y la niña sin saber porque correspondió el abrazo y se recostó en su hombro….


	19. Mi Luz

CAPITULO 19

_Aunque su corazón le latía con fuerza un calor enorme la había paralizado por lo que era difícil sentir su corazón, su mente se había quedado en blanco, sin saber qué pensar y sin saber qué sentir…  
-¿Quieres salir ya? – preguntó una insistente voz desde afuera. –Se supone que lo veríamos juntas... –tal vez fue aquella voz la que la hizo volver a la realidad y mirar lo que ella estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos, su pensamiento aún se encontraba en blanco pero ahora podría percatarse que su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado y que aquel calor que le recorría el cuerpo ahora le erizaba toda la piel…  
Abrió la puerta temerosamente, del otro lado su prima, Lois, la examinaba, supuso porque la miraba de aquella manera, tratando de descifrar la respuesta, y descifrar sentimientos que ni ella misma podía explicar…  
-¿Me quieres decir qué pasó? –preguntó ansiosamente acercándose a ella, pero ni un sonido salió de su boca, ella aún seguía mirando aquella prueba, Lois se desesperó aun más y corrió a quitarle el objeto, una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su prima. -No lo puedo creer –dijo sonriendo. -¡Estás embarazada Chlo…! -Lois corrió a abrazarla, la rubia le correspondió el abrazo a su prima; continuaba intentando poner en orden todas sus emociones. Lois se separó muy despacio de su prima, un miedo la invadió, Chloe no parecía contenta con la noticia, y eso la preocupó. -¿Qué pasa Chlo...? ¡Vas a tener un bebé!, Oliver y tú tendrán un bebé… ¿no estás contenta con eso...?  
-Más de lo que imaginaba… -Chloe se sorprendió de sus palabras, por primera vez se hizo consciente de que alegría era uno de los tantos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo, su prima la miró confundida, a pesar de aquellas palabras la cara de Chloe no demostraba felicidad, el único destello era aquella mirada que ahora veía más brillante que antes.  
¿Y entonces qué sucede, Chlo...? si es por ese juego que traen tú y Oliver de nada de compromisos y eso… lamento decirte que eso no podrá seguir así, yo misma hablaré con Oliver, sé que él se pondrá feliz y ahora sí tendrá que sentar cabeza… -Chloe miró a Lois, aquello era la menor de sus preocupaciones, y eso ya le preocupaba bastante, era verdad que Oliver y ella estaban en una relación libre, donde se suponía que no había compromisos ni sentimientos de por medio, condición que había impuesto ella misma, pero que sabía perfectamente que hace mucho aquella situación se había salido de control; y aunque en el fondo una parte de ella sabía que Oliver sería la persona más feliz con aquella noticia, si por alguna extraña razón Oliver no estuviera dispuesto a estar a su lado, a ella no le importaría porque ese bebé lo era todo.  
-Lois… -la rubia la interrumpió. -Oliver no puede saber nada - la castaña la miró extrañada. -…aún no - agregó tajante.  
-Chloe, yo conozco a Oliver, es mi mejor amigo, él no te dejará sola con esto… yo lo sé… -agregó Lo, la rubia caminó a la ventana y contempló aquel luminoso sol amarillo.  
Lois estaba tan lejos de entender la verdad, ella no podía darle las explicaciones necesarias para que comprendiera el verdadero motivo por el que ella no podía permitir que Oliver supiera de aquel bebé, pero ella sabía que había una gran probabilidad de que aquel bebé jamás naciera… esa idea la hizo estremecer pero en verdad aquel miedo era el que la estaba consumiendo; por primera vez quería salir corriendo, ser egoísta sólo un momento y dejar que Clark, Oliver y los demás se encargarán de derrotar a Zod y los demás Kandorianos, irse lejos y ponerse a salvo, donde nadie la conociera ni supiera quién era ella, porque hacerlo significaría que su bebé nacería. Se preguntó por qué aquella dicha tenía que llegar justo en ese momento cuando el futuro parecía tan incierto, menos ahora con aquello que le había estado rondando la cabeza últimamente.  
-…y si él por alguna extraña razón no le agrada la idea del bebé, entonces yo le patearé el trasero… -la voz de su prima la hizo salir de aquel trance, por lo que se secó las lágrimas, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, en el fondo ella sabía que aunque deseara salir corriendo no podía hacerlo, tenía un deber no sólo con su mejor amigo, y el amor de su vida, si no con el mundo entero, y ella sabía que preferiría estar ahí que lejos con la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría con sus seres queridos. Pero de todo esto algo sí era seguro, no arrastraría a Oliver a aquel suplicio, además ella sabía que él la mantendría al margen de todo y eso no lo permitiría, ella tenía que ayudar de alguna manera.  
-Lois por favor, deja ser yo quien le diga la noticia… -la rubia le pidió a su prima.  
-Está bien… le marcaré, le diré que tienes que verlo en seguida, no se negará; los dejaré solos aquí… -comenzó a decir rápidamente y entonces Lois tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar un numero. -Y entonces tú podrás darle la buena noticia… -Chloe se apuró a quitarle el celular.  
-Lois, no, aún no. Necesito un poco de tiempo…  
-¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué? Por estar tomando tiempo es que van tan lento… bueno, no tan lento…- agregó Lois demasiado divertida, Chloe le sonrió; por un momento quería estar en el lugar de Lois, sin saber lo que estaba por venir, sin tener que pensar en todo aquello y poder tomar decisiones arrebatadas sin pensar en las consecuencias… pero aquello no era así.  
-…para asimilarlo -le respondió. - Primero tengo que asimilarlo yo para saber cómo decírselo, obviamente que él lo tiene que saber, tarde o temprano lo hará, sólo dame un poco de tiempo… tiempo para prepararlo, Lois tú lo sabes, si voy y le digo en este momento a Oliver que va a ser padre…, él... él...  
-Sí claro, tienes razón… le daría un infarto y el bebé necesita a su padre -razonó Lois, convenciéndose a sí misma.  
-Gracias... – Chloe le sonrió, y volvió a mirar aquella prueba positiva.  
-Pero Chlo, si no lo haces en un tiempo considerable… te prometo que lo haré yo -agregó tajantemente. La rubia asintió, aunque desvió su mirada. _

Chloe no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se sentía exactamente igual como cuando se había enterado que estaba embarazada. La parte de su cuerpo donde Hallie estaba acomodada, le quemaba; una sensación infinita se apoderó de ella, tenía muchas emociones encontradas, quería gritarle que ella era su madre, abrazarla fuerte y llevársela a un lugar muy lejano donde nadie las conociera, donde nadie les hiciera daño, pero para eso era muy tarde… Chloe se reprochó a sí misma en pensar en hacerlo justo en ese momento, lo había tenido que hacer antes, cuando ella nació; debió de haber sido egoísta y haber huido y luchado por ella cuando pudo hacerlo, ahora era demasiado tarde… sobre todo porque no podría intentarlo sin exponerla a ningún peligro. No sabía cuánto tiempo había abrazado a la pequeña, pero por un lado le había parecido una eternidad, y por otra sentía que no quería soltarla jamás. Poco a poco fue soltando a la niña, le era imposible contener el llanto… Hallie la miraba confundida, ella no podía enfrentar aquella mirada, no la merecía, al final ella había decidido vencerse y había dejado de luchar, ella era su madre biológica pero no había tenido el coraje suficiente para mantenerla a su lado.  
-¿Por qué lloras tía Lucy?- Interrumpió una pequeña voz.  
-Annie, tu tía Lucy y yo teníamos años sin vernos… ella no te conocía, es obvio que esté conmovida… - la pequeña rubia sacó del bolso de su pantalón una servilleta, la cual ofreció a la rubia sin decirle ni una palabra, Hallie la contemplaba curiosa. Chloe temblando tomó la mano de la pequeña rubia para aceptar la servilleta, ella le sonrió; tenía sus ojos pero sin duda alguna aquella sonrisa era de él, de él que aún ignoraba la verdad de todo aquello…, la cara de Chloe se hizo estática, su prima miró en sus ojos aquella tristeza y desesperación que había visto hace años en ella.  
-No puedo… -le dijo en voz muy baja.  
-Chlo… Lucy, todo está bien...  
-¡Perdóname…! perdónenme pero no puedo… -Chloe no aguantó y esquivando a Hallie salió corriendo del restaurant, Annie miró desconcertada a su madre y Hallie miró congelada como ella se marchaba.  
-¿Hice algo malo…? –preguntó inocentemente la rubia, sin entender por qué, los ojitos verdes de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-No, no mi amor, tú no hiciste nada malo… -Lois instintivamente abrazó a la rubia para consolarla. Se preguntó si Hallie aunque no sabía que ella era su madre lo había sentido de alguna forma.  
-¿Por qué llora Hallie, mamá...? –preguntó una segunda vocecilla.  
-Porque ella cree que la tía Lucy se fue porque ella hizo algo -le aclaró Lois a su pequeña hija. Lois alejó a Hall de sí para mirarla a los ojos. -Tú no le hiciste nada a la tía Lucy, sólo que la tía Lucy se sintió triste, porque al verlas a ustedes recordó a su hija… -agregó Lois, no sabía por qué había dicho eso pero al final no le había parecido tan mala idea.  
-Mi tía Lucy… ¿tiene una hija? -Annie se apresuró a preguntar. -¿Yo tengo otra prima aparte de Hallie?, ¿por qué no vino con ella? –preguntó curiosa la ojiverde.  
-Porque su hija murió hace algún tiempo… -los ojitos de Hallie se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida.  
-¿Se murió? ¿Se convirtió en una estrella como la mamá de Hall? –preguntó Annie desconcertada.  
-¿Una estrella? –preguntó Lois, sorprendida ante la pregunta de su hija.  
-Sí… toda la gente que muere se convierte en una estrella, eso dice siempre mi papá… -agregó Hallie, con vocecilla triste. - De esa manera pueden vernos desde lejos y cuidarnos.  
-¿Por qué la gente muere, mamá? ¿Por qué tú y yo no nos hemos convertido en estrellas aún? –entre todas las preguntas difíciles que pensó Lois que algún día tendría que responderle a su hija, no se encontraba esta, no estaba preparada para esto.  
-Annie… tengo que admitir que no lo sé. Hay cosas que suceden de las cuales no puedo contestarte –admitió Lois. - Solamente sé que todos algún día seremos estrellas como la mamá de Hallie y como la hija de tía Lucy, sólo que algunos más pronto que otros…  
-Yo quisiera convertirme en estrella ya, y así ver pronto a mi mamá… -manifestó Hallie, Lois se asustó ante este comentario. -Pero mi papá me necesita aquí, yo lo quiero mucho y yo no quiero que él esté triste como yo estoy porque mi mamá se fue antes.  
-¿Mamá, tú no te vas a convertir en estrella sin mí, verdad...?  
-Eso no puedo contestártelo, eso no está en mis manos… lo único que sí puedo decirles es que tu mamá, Hallie, nunca decidió convertirse en estrella y dejarte sola, y mucho menos fue porque no te amara… apuesto a que lo hacía, y mucho. Sólo que no estuvo en sus manos… y Annie, si algún día me pasa lo mismo no será porque no te ame, al contrario, una mamá siempre ama por sobre todas las cosas a su hijo.  
Hallie y Annie sonrieron, Annie corrió a abrazar a su mamá.  
-¡No quiero que te conviertas en estrella nunca! ¡Nunca sin mí!  
-Te prometo que mientras esté en mis manos nunca lo haré -Lois observó cómo Hallie miraba la escena por lo que le extendió su otro brazo y la rubia corrió a abrazarla también.  
-Y ahora díganme… ¿Qué haremos con ustedes dos? si le di el día libre a Mary, porque tía Lucy las iba a cuidar, y ahora ella ya no está.  
Poco a poco su paso se hizo lento, caminó hasta un pequeño parquecillo donde pudo sentarse; no podía olvidar aquella carita, y los lugares de su cuerpo que habían tenido contacto con el de ella aún le quemaban… tenía enormes deseos de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber salido de esa manera de aquel lugar, había estado tan cerca y la había dejado escapar, pero la verdad era que tenerla enfrente y mirar cómo aquellos ojitos la observaban la hacían sentir terriblemente culpable. Una parte de sí le decía que no había sido del todo su culpa, que había hecho lo mejor que había considerado en sus circunstancias debido a que iba a ser incapaz de cuidarla. Oliver, ese había sido su mayor error, no haber confiado en él; un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, pero ya enfrentaría todo aquello en otro momento, además de que siempre creyó que la persona que estaría al lado de Clark criando a su hija sería solamente su prima y nadie más y ella no sabía la verdadera persona en la que se había convertido Lana Lang. Pero aún así nada de eso la justificaba y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque ella debió de haber luchado hasta el final.

Se sentó en aquel parque, cansada de caminar al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar todas aquellas emociones, su vista se alzo al cielo, tal vez en busca de ayuda y consuelo, de repente se percató de algo que hasta instantes pasados, había estado fuera de su mente, aquel edificio seguía ahí, con aquella cúpula donde aquellas ventanas redondas le traían nuevamente recuerdos, sus ojos se perdieron en aquella ventana así como en el espacio y en el tiempo.

_Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente e intento recuperar la compostura de nuevo, sabía que él había llegado y no tardaría en arribar hasta ella, ya que lo último que quería era levantar alguna de sus sospechas  
-Me alegra ser el primero -dijo rodeando con sus brazos su cintura y besándola en la mejilla mientras ella se encontraba observando la ciudad desde una de aquellas ventanas circulares. -no tengo que decirte la razón ¿verdad? -Oliver sonrió pícaramente y con sus manos aún en la cintura de Chloe la giró, sin embargo ella puso un poco de resistencia puesto que tenía miedo de no poder fingir que todo estaba bien, pero aquellas manos y aquella voz hacían siempre que todas sus defensas se fueran por lo que termino cediendo y cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos castaños no pudo evitar recordar aquel secreto que ese día comenzaba a guardarle a Oliver. Este la sorprendió con un beso, ella cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por sus sentidos, al final nada cambiaría evitando o no aquel juego, lo que tanto temía había pasado ya, porque de algo ahora más que nunca estaba segura, amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Oliver Queen, con un amor que ella nunca había esperando, incluso más grande que el que alguna vez pudo tenerle a su mejor amigo, porque esto, esto era distinto a todo lo que había vivido. Mientras los brazos de Oliver la resguardaban, un calor inexplicable en su vientre y una inmensa paz proveniente de esos brazos la invadieron, justo en ese momento y de aquella manera como había llegado aquel beso, por un instante se sintió completa y pensó que nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle todo eso, por un minuto creyó que todos sus miedos se esfumaban porque estos no tenían razón de ser, todo parecía tan fácil en aquellos brazos, en aquel lugar, junto a las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Oliver poco a poco se separó, ella se aferró a sus labios y a sus brazos, pero sabía que tenía que volver a la realidad y se tuvo que obligar a abrir los ojos, fue en ese instante cuando miró aquellos ojos marrones y miró el sitio en el que se encontraba cuando aquella paz y seguridad terminó, y aquellos pensamientos volvieron a ella.  
-¿Que pasa Chloe? -preguntó de repente Oliver ante el silencio que la rubia había guardado.  
-Yo...- Chloe le dio a Oliver su mejor sonrisa...-nada, -se apresuró a decir -tal vez sea que usted me pone nerviosa señor Queen -rió pícaramente y se dio cuenta que aquella sonrisa le salía más fácil que la primera.  
-¿Nerviosa? -Oliver pasó sus manos a sus mejillas -eso me gusta… -agregó mientras intentaba volver a besarla.  
-Oliver... -la rubia lo detuvo y con una mirada le recordó la reunión que tenían con la mayoría de la liga.  
-Chloe… -rió Oliver divertido, evitando aquella mirada mientras le besaba el cuello.  
-Tenemos trabajo que hacer. -dijo tajantemente mientas se liberaba de sus brazos y se dirigía hacia una de las computadoras.  
-Eso es exactamente lo que intento hacer, ¿cuánto tiempo fue 2 meses? –preguntó curioso Oliver mientas volvía a abrazarla por atrás.  
-Quince días… -respondió divertida pero a la vez lo ignoro y continuo en la computadora.  
-Bueno a mi me parecieron 2 meses… -Oliver volvió a besarle aquel lugar que él conocía que hacía que Chloe perdiera todas las defensas y aunque la rubia sintió morir, por primera vez se separó de aquellos brazos y salto a otra de las computadoras. -Chloe vamos, ¿cuántas veces no hemos puesto a prueba la supervelocidad de Clark…,-hizo una pausa y sonrió más pícaramente, mientras se volvía a acercar a ella... - contra la nuestra?.  
-Ollie, no es solamente Clark.  
-Bueno ya es hora que Bart se dé cuenta que esta vez perdió.  
-¿Y que hay de Dinah? –disparó Chloe divertida.  
-Bueno, gran hermana tu sabes mejor que nadie que eso nunca pasó de lo virtual –Oliver sonrió emocionado -¿escucho un tono de celos ahí?.  
-¿Celos yo?, -Chloe lo miró divertida -solamente expongo las razones por las cuales es prudente esperar.  
-¿Esperar? ¿No crees que ya espere demasiado tiempo?, Chlo fueron dos meses.  
-Quince días…  
-Parecieron dos meses… -dijo susurrándole muy despacio mientras la volvía a besar, pero esta vez Chloe lo evadió rápidamente y se separó un poco de él.  
-Vamos Oliver, no me vayas a decir que no te topaste con viejas amigas en Star City, no creo que hayas estado muy a dieta por allá… -Chloe dijo esto divertidamente pero Oliver no rió con ella.  
-Se que a veces todo esto parece más un juego que nada, pero ambos sabemos que hace mucho que esto ya no es así, y yo no podría…, ya no podría estar con nadie más… -Chloe respiró profundamente, no se espera aquella respuesta y que Oliver profundizara en cosas que en este momento no ayudaban mucho, Chloe volvió a evadir y se internó de nuevo en su computadora. –Y se que esto empezó de esa manera pero yo se perfectamente bien que tu sabes que eso terminó hace mucho tiempo y que es obvio que hace mucho tiempo hay algo más, algo que por sobre todo respeto… -Chloe siguió evadiendo aquello, Oliver la miró por unos segundos esperando alguna reacción pero esta nunca llego.  
-Se que lo último que quieres es hablar de esto, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarlo, la verdad es que yo no puedo negar que estos quince días separados parecieron una eternidad, después del ataque de Zod la perspectiva de mi vida y de todo lo que hay en ella cambio, ahora sé que es exactamente lo que quiero… -comentó Oliver detrás de Chloe…, estas palabras resonarán en ella, discretamente se llevó una mano a su vientre, nunca creyó que todo podría ser tan fácil, tan fácil si el apocalipsis no estuviera a punto de llegar.  
-Yo también creo saber qué es lo que quiero… -Chloe lo miró a los ojos, él le sonrió sabiendo que estaban de acuerdo… -y eso es; no hablar de esto… -cortó tajantemente.  
-Está bien no hablemos de esto, como siempre, sigamos con este juego, solo espero que en este juego no terminemos perdiendo los dos… -Oliver se dio la vuelta, en otro momento tal vez se hubiera ido, pero algo lo hizo retroceder. Chloe estaba inmóvil sin decir nada, de repente ella suspiro por lo que él se pudo percatar de que ella estaba llorando. –Lo siento, creo que me exalte un poco, teníamos un trato y yo lo rompí, pero es que simplemente yo no puedo hacer que no pasa nada.  
-Yo se que tarde o temprano tendríamos que enfrentarnos a esto –respondió Chloe,- pero no estoy lista para hacerlo, no en este momento, -hizo una pausa -no mientras sepa que puedo perderlo en cualquier instante.  
-Yo tampoco quiero perderte… -agregó Oliver tomándola de los hombros pero ella se zafó.  
-Pero no es cuestión de lo que nosotros queramos o no, -refutó -hay algo más grande allá afuera, más grande que nosotros mismos y eso siempre lo hemos sabido, el mundo nos necesita, y eso es lo más importante ahora. –respondió tajantemente…  
Oliver la miró pensativo, ella sabía que él había entendido exactamente lo que ella había querido decir._

Aquel pensamiento se disolvió, aquella platica jamás llegó y ella lo sabía, pero aquello no había sido necesario, sabia de alguna forma que aunque ella no lo hubiera dicho literal, Oliver sabia que él había sido el amor de su vida, y ella también lo sabía, sin embargo aquel día sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que leen este fic, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por ser tan pacientes esperando actualización, pareciera que subi 3 capitulos muy rápido, disculpen, la verdad es que ya los tenia escritos pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlos, no suelo actualizar muy rápido, espero les guste y lo disfruten y no me maten si tardo mas de lo previsto en subir el próximo capitulo.


	20. Reportando

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, primero quiero agradecer a Arual17 por dejarme siempre comentarios en esta historia, sobre tu último comentario, si no va a tomarlo bien. Bueno creo que ahora aquí será el lugar central donde publicaré este fic, Mundosmallville desafortunadamente fue cerrado, eso es triste porque ahí tenia muchos comentarios y las personas siempre me motivaban a continuar, pero bueno, disfruten este capítulo.

CAPITULO 20

Reportando para el Dialy Planet…

….Annie Queen y Hallie Kent

Lois entendía bien la reacción de Chloe, y el porqué había salido corriendo del restaurante, sin embargo, ahora ella estaba metida en un gran lío ya que le había dado la tarde libre a la niñera de Annie para que Chloe pudiera pasar tiempo con las niñas, especialmente con Hallie y ahora gracias a eso se encontraba haciendo lo único viable, llevar a las niñas al Dialy Planet.

Sin embargo la idea de tener a Annie cerca de Clark no le gustaba del todo y no porque siguiera temiendo que Clark descubriera que la niña era su hija, sino porque ella no podía manejar el hecho de que Annie se emocionara tanto al verlo y que tuvieran tanta química aun sin saber la relación que tenían, y es que ella era la que había cuidado de la pequeña todo este tiempo y Clark no podía decir que no se hubiera interesado jamás en ella, pero es que al final el había sido el culpable de todo el sufrimiento que ella había pasado y el cual no hubiera sucedido si tan solo el hubiera pensado mas en ella y no en Lana. Una vocecilla interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar mami? -pregunto Annie, era la tercera vez que lo hacía desde que se habían subido al carro, para su pesar Annie había tomado la idea de ir al Dialy Planet de una manera muy efusiva y la primera pregunta que había hecho había sido para saber si su tío Clark estaría ahí.

-Ya falta poco.

-¡Yupiiii! -grito emocionada

-Antes de llegar quiero que recuerden…

-Si mama ya nos los dijiste, -interrumpió la chiquilla -no podemos gritar, ni correr, y quedarnos calladas si tu jefe grita.

-Además de que tenemos que quedarnos en el lugar que nos dejes -agrego Hallie en tono amable.

-Así es, además no pueden alejarse de mi ni interrumpir a los demás

-¿Ni siquiera a Clark? -pregunto Annie preocupada

-No si esta ocupado -le contesto Lois, ya habían llegado al Dialy Planet y Lois ya había estacionado el carro

-¿Y si tu estas ocupada? -agrego de nuevo

-Pues se entretienen jugando en silencio -le contesto mientras bajaba a las niñas del carro.

-¿Y cómo jugaremos si no podemos hablar

-Annie claro que pueden hablar, solo que no pueden gritar

-¿Y si queremos ir al baño?- agrego Annie

-Me dicen y yo las llevo

-¿Pero y si estas ocupada?

-¡Annie! -dijo Lois divertida, la niña le sonrió inocentemente, y Lois se rindió ante su hija y aquella sonrisa que era tan parecida a la de el.

Al cabo de algunos minutos llegaron al piso donde Lois trabajaba en el Dialy Planet, tanto Annie como Hallie buscaron a su alrededor para ver si encontraban a Clark, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque Clark no se encontraba cerca.

Los cubículos de los reporteros del Dialy Planet estaban divididos por vidrios transparentes, sin embargo para fortuna de Lois ella estaba en el piso de los reporteros con más experiencia y sus privados eran más grandes que el de los reporteros de pisos más abajo, por lo que las niñas tenían espacio suficiente para poder jugar un rato. Lois les escombro un rincón para que tuvieran espacio suficiente para jugar. Tanto Annie como Hallie se instalaron en el espacio que Lois les dejo y la pequeña rubia abrió su mochila sacando uno de sus cuadernos, Annie la imito sacando sus crayolas para dibujar, sin embargo la rubia abrió el cuaderno en su tarea y comenzó a hacerla, la morena la miro extraña.

-¿Que estas haciendo? –pregunto

-La tarea, ¿Tú no tienes? -Lois que ya había empezado a redactar un reportaje que había hecho en la mañana se detuvo a observar divertida la escena.

-Si -confeso triste.

-Ya ves, entonces manos a la obra -la rubia comenzó a hacer unos trazos que le habían dejado, mientras Lois observaba como Annie con mala gana sacaba su cuaderno.

-¿No podríamos hacerla después? -dijo al cabo de algunos segundos después de intentar colorear de rojo un circulo que le habían dejado.

-Pero la tarea tiene que ir primero antes de jugar.

-¿Quien te dijo que tenía que ser así?

-Mi papa, lo dice todo el tiempo, así cuando termine puedo jugar toda la tarde sin tener que preocuparme porque no he terminado la tarea.

-Pero el tío Clark no está ahorita aquí -Lois río divertida aun sin intervenir, estaba emocionada viendo lo parecidas que eran las niñas a ella y a Chloe cuando eran pequeñas, su prima siempre había sido responsable, en cambio ella siempre había huido de cualquier cosa que no le gustara, en palabras del general siempre Lois había sido una influencia no muy productiva para Chloe, así que Lois estaba muy interesada en observar quien terminaría arrastrando a la otra a su cometido, si su conclusión era cierta y Hallie se parecía a Chloe, después de algunas persuasiones, terminaría dejando de hacer la tarea para jugar con Annie.  
-Pero si la Tia Lois –contraataco la pequeña

-A mi mama no le importa si jugamos primero, ¿Verdad que podemos jugar primero antes de hacer la tarea?

-No lo sé Annie, sería lindo que por una vez tuvieras hecha la tarea antes de que yo o tu padre llegamos a casa.

-Ya lo oíste a hacer la tarea

-Pero mama, si la hacemos ahorita cuando la acabemos Hallie tendrá que irse a su casa y ya no jugaremos -dijo un poco triste la morena

-Bueno, eso no lo había pensado, en esas circunstancias Hall, Annie tiene un punto, podrían aprovechar este tiempo para jugar ya que no muy a menudo tienen un tiempo para estar juntas aparte de la escuela.

-¿Entonces si podríamos jugar antes de terminar la tarea? -dijo emocionada la rubia, en el fondo Lois se sentía culpable por hacer que la niña rompiera una regla que sabía que era buena y que le había costado mucho inculcar a Annie, pero la verdad es que las niñas no habían tenido un espacio para divertirse juntas.

-Creo que puede ser una excepción, no es que tampoco lo hagan siempre y Annie, espero que en un futuro recuerdes que es importante terminar la tarea antes de jugar, ambas niñas se pusieron a dar brincos de alegría.

-Entonces a que vamos a jugar? -le pregunto Hallie a Annie

-A los encantados - dijo Annie divertida

-Annie, que te dije de correr -advirtió Lois

-Cierto lo había olvidado –admitió la pequeña.

-Ya se, podemos jugar a la escuelita –menciono Hallie emocionada.

-No, a eso no, sería como terminar haciendo la tarea –dijo Annie con un dejo de enfado.

-Bueno pensemos en otra cosa –sugirió.

En ese momento un trabajador del Dialy Planet llego al cubículo.

-Sra. Lane su reportaje está siendo pasado por televisión -el empleado prendió una tele que había en el cubículo de Lois, donde se observaba como se encontraba entrevistando a un político.

-¿Que dices Davis? -Lois se paró de inmediato a buscar el canal...  
-Felicidades Lane, un logro más para su carrera -pero Lois no le puso atención de lo emocionada que estaba.

-Mami, saliste en la tele -dijo emocionada Annie y Lois en un impulso cargo a la niña abrazándola y besándola efusivamente.

-Es que tienes una mama muy talentosa - agrego Lois divertida.

-Mami me estas aplastando -murmuro la pequeña.

-Lo siento cariño es la emoción... - Lois soltó a la pequeña.

-Davis de ahora en adelante eres mi interno favorito, -Lois también lo abrazo y el joven salió emocionado del cubículo de Lois.

-Felicidades Lois -agrego también la pequeña rubia.

-Ven para acá y dame tu también un abrazo - Hallie camino hasta ella y Lois también la cargo y la abrazo emocionada mientras Hallie reía divertida porque Lois comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Guerra de cosquillas -dijo Lois a Annie, y la pequeña corrió a hacerle cosquillas a Hall, quien no podía parar de reír.

-Ahora contra Annie.

-No..., a mi no- pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Lois había tomado a la ojiverde mientras Hallie le hacia cosquillas, Annie río tan fuerte que los reporteros de al lado las miraron extraño.

-Alto, alto, no podemos hacer ruido -Annie y Hallie se callaron en seco ante la advertencia de Lois.

-Lo siento, la niñera falto hoy -se excuso con los demás, mientras cerraba la puerta transparente de su cubículo, Lois intento calmar su felicidad y termino de ver junto con las niñas, el reportaje que habían pasado por televisión, cuando este término apago la tele-bueno niñas, tengo que terminar esto, se que encontraran algo divertido a que jugar.

-Ya se a que podemos jugar -dijo Annie emocionada como si hubiera tenido una gran idea.

-¿A que?

-A que éramos reporteras como mi mama. -Lois miro a ambas niñas emocionada, se sintió orgullosa de Annie por querer seguir de alguna forma sus pasos.

-Y como mi papa - agrego Hall emocionada.

-Y que entrevistábamos a gente importante –añadió Ann

-Como Phineas y Phers

-Esas son caricaturas –le contradijo Ann a Hallie -mejor gente real como Hanna Montana

-No, como los Jonas Brothers

-O como Justin Bieber

-Hay no, el no mejor a los Jonas

De repente una sombra apareció en la puerta Lois volteo y se percato que Clark estaba ahí.

-¿Qué tal si entrevistan a Superman? -agregó Lois picara cuando el abrió la puerta del cubículo, él la miro extraño.

-Tío Clark-dijo Annie antes de que Hallie dijera papa, y se paró a una velocidad sorprendente que hizo que Annie llegara a abrazarlo antes de que Hallie lo hiciera.

-Hola hermosa ¿Como estas? -menciono después de darle un beso.

-Muy bien gracias

-Hola papi -agregó la rubia mientras Clark dejaba a Annie en el suelo y cargaba a Hall.

-Hola princesa ¿como estas? -mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en la mejilla.

-Muy bien, Lois nos llevo a comer y estuvimos mucho rato en los juegos, Annie cayó encima de un niño saliendo de la resbaladilla fue muy chistoso.

-No fue chistoso -replico la pequeña, Clark bajo a Hall de sus brazos.

-Después mi mama nos presento a la Tia Lucy, -agregó Annie sin darle importancia, Lois intento detener a la pequeña con una mirada pero había sido demasiado tarde.

-¿A la Tia Lucy?, No la conocías

-Es una larga historia -agregó Lois rápidamente -creo que deberían ir a jugar.

-¿Aquí en el Dialy Planet? -pregunto Clark preocupado

-Si bueno ya les di un par de reglas –menciono Lois restándole importancia.

-Es mejor que te lleve a casa Hallie –dijo seriamente.

-¿A casa?-pregunto Hall con ojos tristes, mientras Lois le dirigía a Clark una mirada asesina que él no noto.

-¿Pero porque tío Clark? –Annie hizo un puchero enorme, a Clark le recordó a Lois cuando el hacia algo que a ella no le parecía.

-Porque este no es lugar para niñas y menos para ustedes dos juntas.

-Por favor Smallville, ¿qué puede pasar? además dejaste a Hallie a mi cargo toda la tarde y ese plazo no se ha cumplido. –refuto.

-Eso es cierto tío. –añadió Leilani como si eso fuera motivo suficiente.

-Pero eso fue porque tú me aseguraste que tendrían una persona responsable… –Clark puso mucho énfasis en estas palabras -…que las cuidaría en tu casa.

-¿Y yo que soy? –refuto molesta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. –intento tranquilizarla.

-Es que la Tia de Annie iba a cuidarnos pero salió corriendo del restaurante -admitió Hallie, y Lois sintió morir, aunque no podía culpar a las niñas en decir las cosas como realmente habían sido.

-Si y mi mama le dio la tarde libre a nany para hacer otras cosas -agregó Annie para terminar de acompletar.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Lucy cuidándolas? -Lois sabia a lo que Clark se estaba refiriendo específicamente.

-Te sorprenderías de lo responsable que se ha vuelto mi hermana después de todos estos años -eso había sido una gran mentira, la verdad es que después de la muerte del general Lois no había tenido mucho contacto con su hermana, algunas veces Lois la llamaba pero desde el cambio de identidad Lois había decidido no contactarla para nada.

-Tanto que salió corriendo –agregó Clark con ironia.

-No se sentía bien.

-Bueno, Hall vamos te llevo a casa –insistió

-No tío por favor

-Pero papa -mencionaron con voz de suplica ambas niñas al mismo tiempo

-Clark por favor, -ironizó Lois -así como manejas tardaras dos horas en llegar a Smallville y otras dos en regresar y para ese momento ya será hora de salida -Lois sabía que esto no era cierto pero Lois creía que ni Hallie ni Annie estaban enteradas de sus poderes y Clark tampoco quería que Lois supiera que ambas niñas sabían esto, Clark le sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Aun así Lois, no es correcto que las niñas estén aquí, si Perry las ve.

-No dirá nada, olvidas que él me quiere aquí, no le importara como, además ellas estaban portándose muy bien antes de que llegaras y si quieres que no hagan nada que no deban de hacer ponte a jugar con ellas, mis artículos son doblemente más importantes que los tuyos -agregó sarcásticamente y Clark le puso cara de pocos amigos -no te arrepentirás, de hecho estaban a punto de jugar algo que te asombrara ¿verdad niñas?, diganle a que iban a jugar -ambas niñas los miraban divertidas, Annie se acerco a Clark y este se hinco para oirla mejor.

-Hall y yo queremos jugar a que éramos reporteras

-No es tan tierno –dijo Lois emocionada.

-Pero si te la llevas ya no tendré con quien jugar –Annie puso carita triste, para su edad ya sabía muy bien como manipular ciertas situaciones, un rasgo que había heredado de Lois.

-No te preocupes cariño -dijo Lois acariciándole el pelo a su hija, -Clark no solo no se llevara a Hall, sino que jugara con ustedes, ¿que les parece si él juega que es Superman y ustedes lo entrevistan?, -dijo Lois en cierto tono irónico, ambas niñas sin mirarse sintieron miedo ante esta idea, Clark miro a Lois mas molesto gracias a aquella indirecta.

-No, yo tengo una mejor idea -agrego Annie en un dos por tres, -mejor que Clark sea Green Arrow.

-¿Green Arrow Clark? -agrego Lois, ni en mil años - menciono en voz baja, tanto que solo Clark pudo oírla.

-Niñas de verdad quisiera ayudarlas pero en realidad tengo trabajo que hacer sin embargo ya que Lois esta tan entusiasmada en que jueguen a ser reporteras, creo que podrían empezar entrevistando a la esposa de Green Arrow –Clark señalo a Lois y las niñas la miraron sorprendida.

-¿La esposa de Green Arrow?- dijo Hallie sorprendida mientras Lois le dedicaba a Clark una sonrisa de desprecio.

-Tu papa solo esta bromeando -aclaro Lois, -¿verdad?

-Clark -Annie se acerco a él con ojitos saltones.

-¿Que paso pequeña?

-No te vayas, quédate a jugar con nosotros, por favor.-Annie lo miro de una manera que Clark no pudo negarse, tal ves porque aquella mirada era muy parecida a la de Lois.

-Annie creo que Clark tiene que trabajar -dijo Lois inmediatamente molesta ante el hecho de que su hija quisiera tanto la presencia de él.

-Creo que mi trabajo puede esperar un poco –menciono Clark para hacer molestar a Lois, y lo consiguió porque Lois puso cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo ambas niñas se emocionaron -¿Quien me entrevistara primero?

-Yo-dijo Annie

-Tengo una mejor idea -agrego la pequeña rubia -tú serás Green Arrow - dijo la pequeña tomando a Clark de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta la primera silla -y tú serás su esposa -Lois abrió los ojos y tosió incomoda ante la situación, Clark también se sintió raro ante esta idea sin embargo Annie abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No, eso no puede ser posible porque mi mama es esposa de mi papa.

-Solo es una suposición Annie -agrego la pequeña y Lois agradeció a su hija que no apoyara la idea

-Bueno eso es cierto entonces serás su esposa -y Annie sentó a Lois en la silla que estaba al lado de Clark.

-Annie, niñas esta no es una buena idea -refutó Lois rápidamente parándose de la silla de la misma manera -yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Pero mami -Clark reía divertido y contemplaba la escena, la sola idea de pensar en que Lois fuera su esposa lo hacía sentir una pequeña ilusión aunque el supiera que era solo un juego.

- Lo siento.

-Tia Lois tu dijiste que hoy era un día especial porque Annie y yo no siempre estábamos juntas.

-Hallie, no insistas, -pero esta vez el que hablo fue Clark -Annie tiene razón, no queremos que el señor Queen se moleste, además dudo mucho que Lois sepa lo que se siente ser la esposa de Green Arrow -termino Clark con un dejo de ironía.

-¿Y supongo que tu sabes mucho de lo que se siente ser Green Arrow? -ataco Lois.

-No debe ser difícil saber lo que se siente andar corriendo por ahí con mallas verdes y con un arco lanzando flechas -contesto con esa sonrisa que Lois conocía tan bien cuando Clark demostraba sarcástico.

-Bueno supongo que debe ser más fácil saber lo que se siente andar volando por ahí, vigilando todo en mallas azules –puntualizó Lois y él le respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

-Supongo que es más divertido.

-Claro debe serlo,- Lois añadió con severidad -Superman jamás se expondría a algo que pudiera hacerle daño, sin embargo Green Arrow salva vidas arriesgando Incluso la suya propia, eso es algo que el súper héroe nunca ha conocido.

-Tú no puedes saberlo -le contesto ya sin ironía con un dejo de molestia -no tienes idea, tal vez el ha sacrificado ya demasiado, en cambio Green Arrow estuvo escondido ¿cuánto 10 años?

-5 -exclamo alzando la voz y acercándose imponente a Clark, mientras Hallie y Annie miraban asombradas aquella escena -no estaba escondido solo intentaba proteger lo que amaba, algo que el de mayas azules no conoce.

Clark se petrifico ante estas palabras fue un golpe bajo para sus emociones, Lois no tenía idea lo que él había sacrificado y hubiese dado todo porque ella entendiera la mitad de lo que él había estado sufriendo. Por su parte Lois miraba fijamente aquellos ojos, y por instante pudo ver el dolor de Clark reflejado, y se arrepintió de haber llegado tan lejos con sus palabras, aquellos ojos que tanto había amado en el pasado transmitían angustia y dolor, por un momento pareció que el tiempo no había pasado, lo observo unos instantes, al fin pudo percatarse que por el calor de la discusión se habían acercado, estaban parados uno frente al otro, apenas escasos 10 centímetros, ella podía sentir su respiración.  
-Lane, Kent -una voz fuerte y ronca los hizo volver a la realidad, Lois miro hasta el origen de aquella voz, Clark por su parte se topo con la mirada atónita de las niñas que al parecer no se habían perdido ni un instante de aquella conversación.

-Perry, ¿Alguna vez te he presentado a mi hija? -menciono Lois tratando de restarle importancia al hecho de que estuvieran ahí.  
-Hola señor - saludo Annie agregando una sonrisa encantadora a la cual el editor no se pudo resistir y lejos de enojaras porque estuvieran las niñas ahí, sonrió emocionado ante la pequeña.  
-Así que tu eres la pequeña Queen, mira nada más, si ya se te ve la picardía y la astucia de tu madre, ¿Y esta rubia encantadora quién es?  
-Ella es mi hija -añadió Clark, mientras Perry saludaba a la rubia.  
-Ustedes son unas jovencitas muy bonitas, pero Lane, Kent, ¿Niñas en el Dialy Planet?  
-Es mi culpa, se supone que la niñera de Annie las cuidaría pero decidió faltar -Annie miro a su mama y se disponía a contradecirla pero Lois le apretó el hombro.  
-Bueno como sea, Lane acabo de ver tu reportaje en la televisión, ya me han llamado para hacerme propuestas, por supuesto les deje muy en claro que tu eres mi reportera estrella y que no te soltaría, juntos vamos a llegar a lo más grande –Perry abrazo emocionado a Lois las niñas lo miraban divertida de lo tan efusivo que estaba, -tómense la tarde libre –gritó Perry emocionado a ambos, lleven a estas princesas al parque o al cine, ustedes son mis dos mejores reporteros, así que no dudo mucho que mañana por la mañana tenga un gran reporte en mi escritorio, disfruten la tarde en compañía de sus hijas, pero por favor no me distraigan a estos holgazanes, el periódico no se llena solamente con sus noticias.  
-Perry, no creo que... -Clark había intentado decir que no necesita a tomarse la tarde libre pero Perry lo interrumpió.  
-Anden vayan, no siempre estoy de buenas para darles la tarde libre, su pongo que estas jovencitas querrán ir a jugar a un lugar más amplio, ¿no es así?

-Si, -mencionaron ambas niñas y Annie corrió a abrazar a Perry.

-Gracias por darle la tarde libre a mi mama -menciono emocionada, el editor le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tan encantadora como la madre –declaró emocionado, Perry White se dio la vuelta y se marcho a la oficina.

-Si vamos al parque -le grito Annie emocionada a Hallie, y la rubia se emociono

-Y nos subimos a los columpios.

-Bueno yo las llevo, tu puedes quedar a terminar tu noticia, -indico Lois a Clark, -no tiene caso que ambos perdamos la tarde.

-Más bien deberías quedares tú, yo puedo distraer a Annie y a Hallie mientras sales del trabajo, yo puedo terminar lo mío más rápido.- ambas niñas miraron a sus padres con angustia, pues ambas querían que los dos las llevaran al parque.

-Si y que sabes tú de cuidar niñas.

-Tengo una hija.

-No otra vez por favor -indico Annie con desesperación, Perry les dio permiso a los dos y tío Clark yo quiero que vengas al parque conmigo, con Hall y con mi mama -Annie se acerco al ojiverde, este la miro sin poder negarse. Al final las niñas se habían salido con la suya y los cuatro salían del Dialy Planet, caminando para el parque más cercano. No les tomo más de cinco minutos llegar a él y ambas niñas corrieron a los columpios más cercanos, Clark se ofreció para empujarías un rato mientras Lois observaba la escena desde una banca, el empujaba a las niñas alternadamente pero cuando le toco el turno a Annie, Lois no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, tanto Clark como Keira reían, estando tan cerca era imposible no darse cuenta cuanto se parecían, Clark desvío la mirada y se cruzo con la de Lois, una ráfaga de aire hizo que su pelo castaño volara, lo que hizo que Clark la viera más hermosa que nunca, si él pudiera hubiera corrido en ese instante y le hubiera contado toda la verdad, y hubiera tomado la decisión de acabar con la farsa de Lana de una vez por todas, pero eso ya era muy tarde, ahora ella estaba con Oliver y tenían una familia, de la misma manera que el tenia a Hallie y ella también necesitaba de alguna forma una figura materna. Clark dejo de empujar a las niñas y camino hacia donde se encontraba Lois y se sentó a un lado sin decir nada. Lois suspiro y comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, Clark sabía perfectamente el porqué, ella odiaba los silencios incómodos, siempre lo había sabido, era lindo saber que por lo menos algo de ella no había cambiado.

-Así que ¿en que articulo trabajas? –Lois no pudo evitarlo y saco el primer tema que se le vino a la mente.

-Solo reporto el último asalto a banco de esta mañana.

-Claro, me imagino que cubrir tus propias salvadas se ha vuelto tu especialidad. –Lois ironizó.

-Es más fácil, es mejor describir la situación si tienes un punto de vista, digamos desde adentro.

-Si, me imagino que debe serlo. –sin embargo nuevamente se habían quedado sin tema de conversación.

-Es tan bella -menciono Clark observando a Annie.

-¿Quien?- pero Lois encontró la respuesta con solo mirar lo que Clark observaba -claro es mi hija -agregó -Hallie es hermosa también, sus padres debieron de haber sido muy bien parecidos -ironizo Lois sin que Clark lo percatara, él la miro sorprendido como si no se esperara que Lois supiera que Hallie no era su hija, aunque tal vez eso era demasiado obvio.

-Sí, algo hay de eso.

-Ademas debo de admitir que es una niña muy bien educada supongo que aunque cuesta trabajo admitirlo, tu tienes que ver mucho en eso -Clark observo a la pequeña rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-No hay mucho que enseñarle, es muy noble, se parece mucho a su verdadera madre -Lois sintió un vuelco en el estomago, había olvidado que Clark era el mejor amigo de Chloe y que siempre la quiso como a una hermana, supuso que a Clark le dolía lo que supuestamente le había pasado a ella.  
-¿Conociste a sus padres? -pregunto ella con inteligencia, de alguna forma quería saber si Clark tenía el valor de confesarle la verdad.

-Si, pero creo que conocí más a su madre, y no hay instante que no le agradezca a ella por permitirme tenerla a mi lado, ella me pidió que cuidara de Hallie, y eso es lo que he hecho todos estos años -Lois callo, de alguna forma las circunstancias habían puesto a Clark en la situación necesaria para quedarse con la niña, no podía culparlo por eso, ahora lo entendía, de alguna manera el también intentaba proteger a su manera no solo a Hallie sino también a Chloe.

-¿La quieres mucho?

-No tienes una idea, la quiero de la misma forma que la hubiera querido si fuera propia, ahora ella es la parte más importante de mi vida -admitió Clark, -sabes llego a mi vida cuando más necesitaba esperanza, eso significa ella para mi, esperanza.

-Sí, lo mismo puedo decir yo de Annie, -Lois sonrió mirando hacia su hija -cuando la tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos, la primera vez que me miro con aquellos ojitos...-no termino esa frase porque hacerlo era confesar que veía los suyos a través de ella, -entendí la verdadera razón de mi existencia, y fue como si todo lo demás pasara a segundo plano y como si todo hubiera valido la pena.

-Sí creo que puedo entenderlo -ambos se miraron, Clark le sonreía y Lois le había correspondido el gesto, de repente ella se percato de algo que le hizo reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto nervioso.

-Que esas niñas cambiaron todo nuestro mundo Clark, tanto es así, que es del único tema del que podemos hablar sin pelearnos. -Clark la miro riendo con ironía.

-Lois hace algunos años podíamos hablar de muchas cosas si pelear.

-Tú lo dijiste, hace muchos años, eso quedo atrás.

-¿Podríamos intentarlo no crees? -le pregunto mirándola como lo hacía antes, el corazón de Lois latió con fuerza.

-¿Intentar qué?

-El ser amigos, pero no solo por ellas como lo dijiste antes. -Lois se sorprendió ante esto, si tan solo él tuviera el valor de contarle todo, de aceptar la verdad, tal vez ella se quedaría sin defensas y no le importaría esta vez quedarse a pelear, defendiendo lo suyo.

-¿Y entonces por qué?, ¿Porque tú y yo tendríamos que ser amigos cuando nos hemos hecho tanto daño? -añadió ella mirándolo a los ojos, ambos se observaron por un instante, Clark se acerco a ella poco a poco, el corazón de Lois estaba a punto de estallar pero en ese preciso instante un celular sonó, lo que provoco que ambos se alejaran, Lois se percato que no era el suyo por lo que volteo a ver lo que estaban haciendo las niñas, ambas jugaban en una rueda que daba vueltas sin percatarse de nada.

-Bueno…, ¿Que paso?..., una amiga la invito a su casa, -Lois supo de inmediato que era ella, por un momento había subido al cielo y aquella llamada la había hecho caer mil pisos, además de que recordó que él había interpuesto la felicidad de Lana a la suya propia incluyendo la de Annie y la de ella, y había roto sus ilusiones de la misma forma que Clark había roto el momento al contestar aquella llamada -soy su padre, además ella necesita distraerse a veces,… tan pronto salga del trabajo…

Lois camino hacia las niñas para dejar de oír aquella conversación.

-Annie, Annie ven acá –gritó Lois a la pequeña y ella corrió hasta donde estaba su madre.

-¿Que paso?

-Es hora de irnos –puntualizó.

-¿Vamos a ir al cine? -preguntó emocionada como si los cuatro fueran a irse a otro lado.

-No, nos vamos a casa.

-¿Pero porque? Aun es temprano. –refuto la pequeña ojiverde.

-No, ya es tarde y hay otras cosas que hacer -Lois se hinco a alturas de Hallie, -si pudiera te llevaría conmigo, pero no creo que tu papa acceda de nuevo -indico Lois abrazándola y besandola, en aquel momento Clark llego hasta ellas ya sin hablar por teléfono.

-Tío Clark ¿verdad que vas a ir a la casa con nosotras? –preguntó Ann todavía con la esperanza que el irse fuera con ellos también.

-Clark tiene cosas que hacer, Lana lo espera en casa –agregó sin darle tiempo a él para contestar -y tomo a Annie de la mano caminando hacia fuera del parque.

-Lois ¿no creo que tengan que irse ya? –interrumpió Clark, intentando que Lois desistiera de esa idea.

-No, claro que tenemos, -le contesto agresivamente -tu también tienes cosas que hacer, no queremos que Lana se moleste por entretenerte.

-Mami yo no me quiero ir todavía. –refuto Annie.

-Por favor Tía Lois, deja que Annie se quede un rato mas -Lois soltó a Annie para acariciar una mejilla de Hallie, lo que hizo que la pequeña morena aprovechara para correr hacia donde estaba Clark para abrazarlo.

-No puedo hoy, Annie y yo tenemos que ir a ver a su padre, apuesto a que se alegrara mucho de que hoy hallamos salido temprano, pero no te preocupes estoy segura que Clark pronto te dará permiso para quedarte toda la tarde con Annie, pero ahora si en casa, ¿Verdad Clark? -dijo amenazadoramente, el no dijo nada y Lois beso y se despidió de la pequeña rubia.

-Vamos Annie -dijo Lois para que bajara de los brazos de Clark, pero la niña no lo hacía.

-Quedémonos otro rato. –dijo mientras seguía aferrada a Clark.

-¡Annie!, -insistió Lois pero la niña le hacía caso -¿no quieres saber si tu papa ya llegó de viaje? - la pequeña niña asomo su carita con ojos llorosos.

-¿Ya va a llegar ahorita?

-Es muy probable pero si estamos aquí no podremos averiguarlo -Annie miro a Clark limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Nos vemos tío Clark espero poder verte pronto, -y lo beso en la mejilla, después bajo de sus brazos para despedirse de su prima. Después tomo la mano de su madre y ambas se marcharon, Lois lo hizo sin dirigirle la mirada a Clark.

El las observó partir con un nudo en el estomago, el hecho de que Annie aceptara irse con su madre solo para ver a su padre le hizo recordar que ninguna de las dos le pertenecían, por un momento había parecido que las cosas entre él y Lois no habían cambiado pero todo se había ido.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?, ¿tenemos que ir a casa ya? -Clark miro a la rubia, ella la miraba con ojitos tristes, de alguna forma conocía esa mirada en alguien más, algo que también le recordaba que Hallie tampoco era suya, pero eso no le importo, en ese instante ella estaba con él y nada ni nadie iba a poder separarlo de ella.


	21. A tu lado

**Primeramente, hola a todos, gracias por leer este fic y dejarme comentarios, esa es la mejor motivación que tengo para seguir y continuar hasta el fin con este fic. No me vayan a felicitar por actualizar tan rápido de hecho tengo una confesión que hacerles, yo comencé este fic en un foro y después lo publique aquí y siempre tenia la mala costumbre de adelantarme un capitulo en aquel foro y publicar al mismo tiempo el capitulo viejo aquí en y el capitulo más nuevo en , sin embargo hace unos días cerraron la pagina y pensé que este viejo vicio era muy malo y decidi publicar hace algunos días el ultimo capitulo que había publicado haya pero que no había hecho aquí, y ahora traigo oficialmente el más reciente capítulo de esta historia, por lo cual cierro oficialmente ese vicio y ahora publicare lo mismo en todos los lugares donde publico mis fics.**

**Arual Gracias, gracias por ser siempre tan fiel a este fic y si siempre esta en todo… me cae mal.. XD . Tatiana, muchas muchas gracias intentare no defraudarte XD…**

**Y ahora aquí esta el capitulo… espero les guste…**

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**A TU LADO**

Desde la ventana de su pequeño departamento podía ver aquella torre, cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar sentir melancolía, tenia enormes deseos de poder entrar ahí nuevamente, donde había sido tan feliz, pero también donde había pasado los peores momentos de su vida.

_-Chloe, tu mensaje me asusto, ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque te urgía verme con tanta prisa?_

_La rubia la observó, aún esperaba que lo que hubiera encontrado fuera una mentira, no podía creer que aquella que fuera su mejor amiga ahora estuviera en su contra, al menos ella había creído conocerla bien, le estiro la mano proporcionándole ciertos papeles, ella los abrió y lo miro sorprendida. -Debí de haberlo supuesto, debí de haber previsto que tarde o temprano lo descubrirías, pero primero tenía que cerciorarme antes de decírtelo._

_-Decírmelo ¿Me ibas a decir que Lex está vivo y que has tenido contacto con él?_

_-Se que parece una traición, pero no es así, hace unos meses descubrí que estaba vivo y decidí enfrentarlo, quería denunciarlo, pero entonces cuando lo hice me di cuenta que él tenia información valiosa de nosotros, de todos los miembros de la liga, y entonces –hizo una pausa –descubrí que tenía un infiltrado en nuestras filas, se que es difícil de creer pero era la única manera de que el haya podido obtener toda esa información, Chloe se que parece que estoy de su lado pero lo único que he hecho durante este tiempo era intentar que confiara en mí para descubrir a la persona que nos estaba traicionando._

_-Por favor Lana, no puedo creerte eso._

_-Entonces dime ¿Por qué yo estaría del lado del hombre que más daño me ha hecho en la vida?_

_-No lo sé, eso respóndemelo._

_-Es cuestión de confianza Chloe, lo único que he hecho desde que Clark y yo terminamos fue unirme a la liga, tal vez el único contacto que tenía con el grupo era por ti pero tu sabes bien que todo este tiempo les he ayudado, al fin me siento parte de algo importante, no podía permitir que Lex destruyera también esto, por eso lo hice, para descubrir al traidor, y afortunadamente mi sacrificio ha dado resultado porque ya sé quién es._

_-¿Que dices? –preguntó Chloe sorprendida._

_-Si, alguien de nuestro equipo ha estado trabajando para él, más bien con él, todo ha sido parte de un plan que ha venido desarrollándose desde hace muchos años._

_-¿Nadie de la liga estaría de su lado?_

_-Se que parece mentira pero tengo pruebas._

_-¿Pruebas? ¿Que tipo de pruebas?_

_-Correos, emails, y estadísticas -Lana hizo una pausa, desapareció a súper velocidad para después arribar trayendo consigo unos documentos -no quería enseñártelos antes de estar completamente segura, y después cuando tenía todas las pruebas estaba buscando la forma de decírtelo, de prepararte, porque sabia que esto iba a ser doloroso, sobre todo para ti. -ella le extendió los documentos Chloe no podía creer que alguien de la liga los hubiera traicionado, pero ella era su amiga desde la preparatoria, habían pasado muchas pruebas de amistad y no confiar en ella era aún peor. Abrió losa papeles lentamente como si presintiera que lo que estaba a punto de descubrir acabaría para siempre con su felicidad._

Cerró los ojos, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, como había sido tan tonta para no haber creído en el hombre que amaba, a pesar de las pruebas tan contundentes que Lana le había presentado ella debió de haber creído en él antes que en ella. El timbre sonó, se limpio las lágrimas de un solo jalón y suspiro fuertemente, solo había dos personas que conocían el lugar donde vivía, era improbable que fuera Lois, debiera de estar trabajando, asi que solo quedaban dos opciones, él o alguna otra persona extraña, por lo que prefirió asomarse por la rejilla, una pequeña niña de cuatro años intentaba estirarse para tapar el ojo de la puerta sin éxito, la rubia se sorprendió de verla ahí y le abrió de inmediato.

-Tía Lucy -una vocecita sonó inmediatamente después de que la puerta se abrió y Annie saltó y abrazó a Chloe.

-Annie

-Estaba contando los días para venir a verte -habían pasado varias semanas desde la vez que Chloe y Hallie se habían encontrado, y Lois había intentado encontrar el momento adecuado para hacer que Clark le prestara a Hallie para propiciar otro encuentro con Chloe, pero había sido en vano, Lois y Clark tenían muy poca relación, inclusive a pesar de que sus cubículos eran contiguos casi no se veían, sin embargo Lois quería que el próximo encuentro de Hall y Chloe fuera lo mas natural posible, por eso la primera vez que Oliver volvió a salir de la ciudad Lois llevo a Annie con Chloe con el pretexto de que no había nadie quien la cuidara, Annie y Chloe se llevaron muy bien desde el principio y la niña se encariño rápidamente con su "Tía Lucy" por lo que se emocionaba mucho cuando Lois le prometía que la llevaría a pasar la tarde con ella. La niña la beso fuertemente en la mejilla y Chloe la bajo al piso esperando saludar a Lois pero ella no llego.

-¿Annie viniste sola aquí? –preguntó Chloe angustiada.

-Claro que no, mi mama esta afuera -la niña le hizo señas de que se pusiera a su altura, Chloe obedeció y Annie se acerco a su oído -te hemos traído una sorpresa - entonces la pequeña la tomo de la mano y la encamino hacia afuera, Lois estaba parada con una mano escondida, fue entonces cuando Lois jalo de atrás su mano y una pequeña niña rubia salió tímidamente.

-Hallie ha venido con nosotros –mencionó alegremente Annie.

Chloe paso aire, era la tercera vez que tenía a su hija enfrente, tenía muchas ganas de correr y abrazarla pero eso solo conseguiría espantarla, tampoco podía huir ya no, era hora de enfrentar el hecho de que la única forma de estar a su lado era solo como una conocida.

-Hola -dijo Chlo tímidamente mientras Hall le daba la mano, esta se la tomó.

-Hola -contesto la pequeña suavemente.

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó intentando contener su emoción.

-Bien muchas gracias -mencionó la pequeña tímidamente.

Chloe abrazó a la pequeña, Hallie era demasiado callada o tal vez era asi porque para ella era una desconocida, ella misma solía ser asi de niña también, esa idea de que Hallie se pareciera a ella la hizo emocionarse.

-Mira ven, te mostrare algo -comentó Annie cuando Chloe dejo de abrazarla, la ojiverde la llevo hacia la ventana donde momentos antes Chloe había estado, ella tenia los ojos rojos de las lagrimas contenidas y no podía dejar de ver a su hija, era tan hermosa, sin duda se parecía a él.

-¿Te gusto mi sorpresa? -curioseó Lois a Chloe haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Como lo has hecho? No se supone que estabas teniendo problemas para convencerlo.

-¿Con quien crees que hablas primita? -Chloe la miró sarcásticamente

-Es bueno saber que sigas teniendo tanta influencia en él. –refutó Chloe riendo maliciosamente, su prima le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Las circunstancias ayudaron un poco, resulta que hay un evento en la escuela esta tarde así que los niños tendrán que regresar, puse de pretexto que tardaría más en llevarla hasta Smallville que en regresarla, y tenía que decidir entre dejarla a mi cuidado o llevarla al Dialy Planet.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Bueno creo que encontré un nuevo método de persuasión más eficaz –Chloe abrió los ojos en señal de pregunta. –Annie, de hecho fue gracias a ella, parece ser que Clark no puede resistírsele... -mencionó Lois entre emocionada y enojada, Chloe la observó, Lois supo lo que su prima le intentaba decir, y eso era el hecho de que la niña era hija de Clark -Bueno, me voy... –cortó de inmediato Lois.

-¿Te vas?-preguntó preocupada la rubia.

-Regreso en una hora y media, hay una información que necesito encontrar para mi próximo articulo.

-Pero, ¿Vas a dejarla aquí sola conmigo? –susurró Chloe para que solo Lois pudiera escucharla.

-No no solo a ella, Annie se quedara con ustedes también... –agregó.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿que va a pasar si él la anda buscando?

-Primeramente yo quede en llevarla a la escuela en dos horas, yo vendré por ella y en segundo él no sabe donde estamos, tu sabes que mi carro esta blindado de hierro así que él no escucha ni sabe nada, no tiene ni idea de que las niñas estarán aquí, ¿además no has oído lo de la fábrica de hilos?, eso tiene que entretenerlo un rato, lo que tú tienes que hacer es encontrar la manera de acercarte a ella, así cuando sea momento ella sabrá que tú la amas.

Chloe suspiró, no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse a su hija y hacerla sentir que la amaba y que ella la dejara de ver solo como una desconocida.

-Annie me voy cariño -Lois se despidió y la niña salió corriendo a despedir a su mama, y Hallie detrás de ella, aunque la niña seguía aun muy apanada

-Y tu no vas a despedirte de mí? -Hallie le sonrió a Lois y fue corriendo a abrazarla, -regreso en una hora ok... -Lois les guiño el ojo.

-Adiós mami -y Annie jaló a la pequeña rubia de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Chloe respiro profundamente antes de dirigirse hacia las niñas, Annie estaba señalando algunos puntos en el paisaje.

-Ves te dije que de aquí se veía el Dialy Planet -añadió la morena emocionada, tal vez si tenemos suerte podemos verlo volar

-¿Que hacen pequeñas?- Chloe se acercó a las niñas y después se hincó para ponerse a su altura y aprovecho eso para abrazar a ambas niñas, su mano derecha que contenía la espalda de Hallie vibro al tocarla y al parecer Hallie había sentido algo extraño porque había dado un pequeño salto que casi logro que Chloe la soltara pero ella se obligo a no hacerlo.

-Le estaba enseñando a Hallie que desde aquí se puede ver media ciudad, y le enseñaba el Dialy Planet, ¿Verdad Tía Lucy que todos los días que vengo dejamos la ventana abierta por si Superman pasa volando?

-Si claro –agregó Chloe

-¿Alguna vez lo ha visto? -pero esta vez no fue Annie la que hablo si no Hallie para sorpresa de Chloe.

-Ahh..., si claro, creo que alguna vez lo he visto volar por ahí.

-Ojalá existiera un lugar donde pudiera verse toda la ciudad así podríamos verlo seguro.

-Claro que existe, -mencionó la pequeña rubia, -¿Ves ese edificio de allá? -la niña señalo con su dedito la watchtower, Chloe se sorprendió -ahí puede verse todo.

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Has estado ahí? –preguntó Annie curiosa.

-Mi papa me lo conto -dijo si pensarlo.

-Wow en serio.

-El dice que antes, todos los superhéroes se reunían ahí y ese edificio les permitía mantener vigilada y a salvo toda la ciudad.

Annie se quedo pensando, ella sabía bien que el papa de Hallie era en realidad Superman pero no estaba segura que la rubia supiera aquello.

-¿Cómo puede saber eso tu papa? -preguntó mas para conocer la respuesta de Hallie que para conocer la verdad, la rubia cayó en cuenta de su error por un momento pensó que había traicionado a su papa.

-Eso es fácil -interrumpió Chloe -su papa es reportero como tu mama Annie, tal vez es por eso, o no Hall...

-Si claro -se justificó la pequeña, la niña volvió a contemplar aquel edificio con melancolía, la verdad era que Clark le había contado sobre la Watchtower y sobre su mama que era quien dirigía todo aquello, Clark le había dicho a la niña que su madre y su padre habían muerto defendiendo gente por lo que Hallie se sentía muy orgullosa de aquello aunque eso no hacía que no le doliera que su mama no estuviera con ella.

-¿Quieren ver una película? -propuso Chloe de repente.

-Siiii –gritó Annie de repente emocionada mientras que Hall mas reservada solo asentía.

-Me parece perfecto, -Chloe saco de una gaveta algunas películas de Disney y se las mostró a las niñas, mientras ellas las miraban escogiendo.

-¿Eran de tu hija? -pregunto Hallie de repente, y aunque generalmente no hablaba mucho después de que la señora Lucy la había abrazado había sentido demasiada empatía con ella. Chloe se quedo callada ante esto, no entendía lo que la niña quería decir, Annie miró preocupada la escena.

-¿Mi hija? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-Mamá nos lo conto, -interrumpió la morena preocupada -ya sabemos que ese fue el motivo por el cual el día que te conocimos te fuiste llorando, Hallie y yo te recordamos a tu hija, ¿no es asi?.

-¿Lois les contó eso? –indagó Chloe intentando ordenar sus ideas.

-Yo no había querido preguntarte nada para no ponerte triste tía Lois.

-¿La extrañas mucho? –pero esta vez fue la rubia la que hablo de nuevo.

Chloe miró a Hallie, sus ojos se volvieron rojos por las lágrimas contenidas, sintió un deseo enorme por decirle que ella era su madre, pero hacerlo solo era contraproducente.

-Todos los días, -contestó después de un rato esperando que de alguna forma el mensaje le llegara a Hallie y que a través de aquella frase la pequeña niña sintiera que ella la amaba, que su madre la amaba.

-Yo también extraño a mi mamá, ella también está muerta, murió cuando acababa de nacer –agregó Hallie, las palabras de la niña fueron como cuchillos en el corazón de Chloe, aunque respiro e hizo un esfuerzo por no derramar el llanto, Chloe toco el pelo de Hallie intentando consolarla, la mirada de la rubia reflejaba profunda tristeza por primera vez reconoció no sólo sus ojos en su pequeña hija, si no aquella mirada triste que veía todos los días frente al espejo –pero tengo a mi papa, él es muy lindo conmigo y yo lo quiero mucho –justificó la pequeña, Chloe sonrió algún día le agradecería a Clark todo lo que había hecho por su hija.

-¿Qué les parece si escogemos la película? –propuso Chloe

-¿Cuál era su película favorita tía Lucy? –preguntó curiosa Annie.

Chloe observó las películas, no tenía idea de cuál decir pero su corazón le indico una y la tomó.

-Esta

-¿El rey león? –Preguntó Hallie sorprendida… -esa es mi favorita también.

Chloe se dispuso a poner la película en el dvd mientras Annie llevaba a Hallie al refrigerador, Chloe siempre tenía cosas de comida, Annie se puso un banquito y sacó la nieve, ella ya lo había hecho antes, asi que sirvió en 3 tazas una porción de nieve para las 3 y justo antes de que empezara la película se dirigieron hasta el sillón de enfrente, las niñas se abrieron de manera que Chloe se sentó en medio de ambas, Annie que ya tenía más confianza con su tía se recargo asi que Chloe pudo abrazarla, la rubia intento con miedo pasarle el brazo por los hombritos de su hija de tal manera que poco a poco pudiera abrazarla pero Hallie se adelanto porque ella se recargo en su regazo y Chloe solo pudo sonreír mientras la abrazaba completamente.

_-Y siempre estaremos juntos, ¿no?_

_-Simba,...déjame decirte algo que mi padre, me dijo..., mira las estrellas. Los grandes reyes del pasado nos miran desde las estrellas._

_-¿sí?_

_-sí, ...por lo tanto, cuando te sientas solo, solo recuerda que esos reyes estarán ahí siempre para guiarte…_

-Mira Hallie,-Annie asomo su cabecita y se dirigió a la rubia -entonces es cierto lo que dijo tu papá, tu mamá esta observándote desde las estrellas, ella siempre está ahí mirándote, -Chloe se entumeció, cuanto le dolía estar tan cerca de su hija y no poder curar el dolor que ella misma le había causado, las palabras de su sobrina hicieron que no solo ella inundara sus ojos con lagrimas, Hallie también lo hacía. –También tu hija te está mirando tía yo lo sé… -ahora Annie se dirigió a su tía y ante esto Chloe no pudo evitar que la lágrima callera por su mejilla, los ojos de su pequeña sobrina se angustiaron y pasó su mirada de su tía a su amiga –lo siento, lo siento, no quería hacerlas llorar –los ojos gemelos de Clark se hicieron acuosos, Chloe se enterneció y abrazo más hacia si a su sobrina.

-No, no pequeña, no fue tu culpa, yo estoy llorando porque lo que has dicho es muy hermoso –Chloe le acarició su pelo, -nunca había pensado esto pero estoy segura de que es cierto y yo sé perfectamente que la mama de Hallie la está observando –al decir esto se giró hacia su hija y con lágrimas añadió -y que si ella pudiera decirle algo, le diría que la ama y que siempre ha sido la personita más importante de su vida, aunque ella no haya podido estar ahí para comprobárselo –al decir esto miro firmemente a la pequeña rubia, esta le sonrió.

-Estoy segura que tu hija diría lo mismo tía Lucy, y sé que ella está muy orgullosa de que tu hayas sido su mami. –al decir esto Chloe no pudo evitar abrazar aún más a Hallie y besarla en la frente fuertemente, ahora las 3 lloraban.

-¿Crees que se conozcan? –preguntó Hallie mientras la película seguía corriendo.

-¿Quién? –respondió Chloe sin entender.

-Tu hija y mi mama.

-Claro Hallie –contestó Annie, -estoy segura de que se conocen y deben de llevarse muy bien.

-¿Y tu qué piensas Tía Lucy?

-Que deben de ser muy buenas amigas como tú y yo lo somos ahora ¿o no? –Hallie le sonrió y asintió, era muy fácil relacionarse con la pequeña, ellas continuaron viendo la película.

-Tengo una idea –se emocionó de repente Ann, -Hallie puedes pedirte a tu mama que cuide a la hija de mi tía Lucy allá en las estrellas y mi tía Lucy puede prometerle que ella cuidará de ti ¿no creen? –el corazón de Chloe latió con fuerza le dirigió a la pequeña rubia una mirada, no sabía que decir y la pequeña tampoco, el timbre sonó de repente.

-Esa debe de ser mi mamá –Annie salió corriendo para la puerta. -¿Quién es? –preguntó antes de ir.

-Annie, es mamá –agregó Lois desde afuera, Chloe se obligó a dejar de mirar a la rubia quien ya había bajado la mirada ante el timbre sonante y se paró para llegar hasta donde estaba Lois, Annie abrió la puerta y abrazó a su mama.

-Niñas ¿están listas? Es momento de irnos, apenas si tenemos tiempo de llegar, vayan por sus cosas –mencionó Lois bajando a Annie, ambas niñas fueron a meter algunas cosas que habían sacado de su mochila.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Lois a Chloe aprovechando que las niñas estaban lejos.

-Bien, creo –pero las niñas llegaron de nuevo y ya no pudieron continuar.

-¿Tía cuando voy a volver a verte? –Annie se acercó a su tía realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

-Espero que pronto –Chloe le acarició una mejilla.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana? –pronunció Lois ante la admiración de Chloe…

-Sí –Annie se puso a dar brinquitos de gusto.

-¿Por qué no vienes a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros?

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? –le contestó ella.

-Oliver estará fuera de la ciudad, al parecer ha conseguido nueva información para su nuevo negocio–puso mucho énfasis en eso, queriéndole decir a Chloe que había encontrado nuevas pistas de investigación contra Lex –se irá desde el jueves en la noche y no regresara hasta la otra semana.

-¿Otra vez va a viajar mi papa? –Annie se entristeció, últimamente Oliver viajaba mucho

-Pero no te entristezcas, tu tía ira a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros –puntualizó Lois, Chloe miró preocupada a su prima. –Bueno vámonos si no, no llegamos… -Annie besó a Chloe en la mejilla.

-Fue lindo volver a verte –le dijo la rubia a su hija.

-Gracias, a mí también me dio mucho gusto volver a verla –Hallie se acercó a Chloe y ella se agachó para abrazarla, Chloe pudo ver como los ojos de Lois se volvían rojizos.

-Nos vemos tía… –le dijo Annie con la manita de lejos dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Lois esto es una locura, definitivamente no me siento bien aquí –puntualizó Chloe mientras ayudaba a Lois a preparar la comida de aquel sábado, Annie jugaba despreocupada en su cuarto que se encontraba en la planta alta del departamento de Lois. La cocina de Lois era amplia había una mesa en medio donde ambas estaban cortando y preparando algunos guisos, Chloe estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

-Chloe relájate, nada va a pasar, -aclaró Lois -Oliver no va a venir hasta la otra semana, tú misma lo comprobaste, acaba de llamar hace 10 minutos desde Star City, además ¿no crees que es sano cambiar de ambiente?.

-¿Y si nos estuvieran vigilando?

-Chloe, -Lois rió por lo bajó, Chloe podría ser demasiado intensa cuando se lo proponía -Oliver se ha encargado de investigar si Lex lo está haciendo y ya sabes esa respuesta mejor que nadie, tú misma dijiste que era obvio que Lex no nos mantendría vigilados porque nosotros lo descubriríamos y ese sería un rastro para dar con él, además no se porque estas tan intensa hoy, ya hemos estado aquí antes cuando Oliver no esta y nunca te habías puesto así de intensa. –Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde la primera vez que Hallie había visitado el departamento de Chloe, algunos fines de semana cuando Oliver salía Chloe iba a pasar el tiempo con Lois y Annie.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo estar tranquila, no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento, esto me parece una mala idea, solo me estoy exponiendo a que él me descubra.

-¿Estas consciente de que algún día tendrá que suceder? –preguntó Lois

-Pues si, -Chloe se quedo sin palabras -pero espero estar preparada para ello, además el día que eso suceda todos tendremos las pruebas necesarias contra ellos y podre recuperar a mi hija y mantenerla a mi lado, mientras tanto tu sabes muy bien lo que podría pasar si Oliver lo descubre antes de tiempo.

-Se bien lo que te preocupa Chlo, pero Hallie estará bien –afirmó Lois mirando a su prima sin embargo Chloe se quedó pensativa -

-Nunca voy a poder perdonármelo –agregó la rubia mientras Lois intentaba apoyar a su prima.

-Chloe ya hemos hablado mucho de esto, fueron las circunstancias, hiciste lo que creías más conveniente para ella, creíste que Clark y yo la criaríamos juntos, no tenias idea que el decidiría estar con Lana.

-Sí pero él jamás va a entenderlo.

-Claro que va a hacerlo, cuando le expliquemos todo, él te ama, yo lo sé y yo se que el va a estar muy feliz cuando sepa que estas viva.

-No Lois, no te mientas, no me lo va a perdonar, jamás me va a perdonar no haber confiado en él y sobre todo jamás va a perdonarme todo el daño que todo esto le ha hecho a Hallie.

-Pues va a tener que entenderlo, y Hallie, Hallie va a estar bien cuando descubra que sus dos padres están vivos, además no tienes que culparte por lo que ha vivido, ella ha estado bien, es una niña muy linda y aunque me duela reconocerlo Clark ha sido un excelente padre para ella, no hiciste mal al confiar en él.

-Lois ¿acaso no la has visto?, -refutó Chloe -se que Clark hace lo mejor que puede y se que es un buen padre con ella, eso lo sé, pero Lana, por lo menos Annie vive feliz, de alguna manera dentro de todo esto Annie tiene a una mamá y aun papá con ella que la aman, ella nunca ha tenido que anhelar nada, de alguna forma ha vivido feliz, ¿has visto con que tristeza habla de su mamá muerta?, -Chloe no pudo contener el llanto, Lois no pudo evitar abrazar a su prima.

-Pero su mamá no está muerta y ella algún día va a entender porque no estuviste todos estos años con ella.

-¿Crees que Annie algún día lo entienda?

-¿Annie que tiene que ver Annie en todo esto? –evadió Lois.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, incluso cuando todo esto termine, ¿vas a seguir ocultándosela?

- Wooo, wooo, woo, -Lois se paró en seco, estaba partiendo jitomates ¿no estábamos hablando de ti?

-Son cosas parecidas, llegará un momento en el que ya no habrá razones para que él no lo sepa y cuando lo descubra quedar que Annie lo vea tal cual es, como su.. –pero Lois la interrumpió.

-Está bien está bien, creo que ambas vamos a enfrentar cosas muy difíciles en el futuro, tal vez deberíamos de dejar de atormentarnos antes de tiempo ¿no crees? –Chloe la miró conocía perfectamente a su prima, mientras no hablaran del tema que le incumbía a ella todo estaba bien, aunque tal vez Lois tenía razón en algo, aún no era tiempo de atormentarse.

-Sí tal vez en eso tienes razón –aseveró Chloe mientras metía algunas cosas en el refrigerador que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

-¿Sabes lo que tú y yo deberíamos de hacer? –Refutó Lois, Chloe la observó con curiosidad -Irnos –mencionó de tajo.

-¿Irnos? –reafirmó la rubia de un jalón.

-Si, irnos, irnos lejos solo tú y yo con Hallie y con Annie a otro país y empezar desde cero, donde nadie nos conozca, lejos de Oliver y Clark, al fin ninguno de los dos sabe de la existencia de su hija perdida –Chloe miró a su prima entre incrédula y asustada, aunque tal vez eso debería ser más una broma que otra cosa.

-Lois eso suena muy fácil pero Oliver adora a Annie y Clark, Clark buscaría por todo el universo si fuera necesario para encontrar a Hall.

-Bueno ya buscó a una hija por todo el mundo una vez y no la encontró ¿no?

-Es una buena broma –agregó Chloe dirigiéndose hacia la estufa que estaba en el lado opuesto al refrigerador para poner a cocer el jitomate.

-Era una broma al principio, ahora creo que puede funcionar, es eso o enfrentarnos a la realidad –mencionó Lois cerrando el refrigerador.

-¿La realidad de decirle a Clark la verdad sobre Annie? –refutó Chloe de espaldas a Lois meneando el sartén.

-La realidad de decirle a Oliver que Hallie es su hija y que tu estas viva –disparó Lois de repente, al momento de que sentía una fuerza extraña en la puerta que la obligo a voltear.

-¿Qué Hallie qué? –mencionó una tercera voz que hizo que Chloe se estremeciera, la cuchara que sostenía se cayó en el sartén.

-¿Oliver?


	22. Broken

CAPITULO 22

_-¿Cuánto tiempo fue esta vez?_

_-4 segundos más, 12 arriba del promedio y 2 por encima del récord para su edad. -Lois miró a Oliver preocupada, este la abrazo._

_-No debes de preocuparte, tú sabes que para ella esto es normal –contestó Oliver intentando animar a Lois_

_-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que alguien por ahí la vea y descubra que no es normal no quiero que ellos tengan motivos para darse cuenta. –agregó desesperada._

_-Lois tranquila, -Oliver la tomó de los hombros para brindarle apoyo como siempre lo hacía en esos casos -encontraremos la forma de hacer que Annie no demuestre sus habilidades en público._

_-Lo dices tan fácil, tú mismo te has dado cuenta cuando pega brincos, también tiene su fuerza, ¿y si no sabe cómo controlarla?._

_-Lois -Oliver la miró y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos -no estás sola en esto, buscaremos la forma de que nadie se dé cuenta, lo haremos._

Aun no podía sacar de su mente la última conversación que había tenido con Lois, siempre habían medido la velocidad y la fuerza de Annie para percatarse si la niña había heredado o no los poderes de su papá y aunque desde que nació siempre mostró más habilidad que los niños de su edad estas diferencias siempre habían sido mínimas, y aunque cada año eso aumentaba un poco, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses Annie había desarrollado su velocidad y su fuerza a una rapidez que aterraba y no por el hecho de que algo estuviera mal, ellos siempre habían esperado que la niña tuviera los mismos poderes que Clark, lo que los asustaba era el hecho de que alguien fuera capaz de notarlo lo suficiente para relacionar a la pequeña con Clark o peor aún con Superman.

Tal vez esa era la mayor razón por la que Oliver viajaba tanto últimamente, quería conseguir las pruebas para atrapar a Lex lo más pronto posible, quería alejar la amenaza de su familia pero sobre todo de su hija, porque aunque Annie no llevara su sangre esa niña lo había salvado en muchos sentidos y le había devuelto las ganas de vivir que había perdido cuando Chloe murió, por esa razón tenía que seguir buscando, sobre todo ahora que Annie avanzaba por caminos en los que ni él, ni Lois podían guiarla, y aunque una parte de si se negaba a perderla, sabía que Annie muy pronto necesitaría la guía de su verdadero padre. Oliver siempre había sido consciente de que Clark era el verdadero padre de Annie y al contrario de lo que Clark pensaba el jamás había intentado arrebatarle nada, simplemente estaba protegiendo lo que él no había podido proteger, y aunque Clark no lo viera así, era lo que un mejor amigo debía hacer, y tenia fe en que cuando Clark supiera toda la verdad, el pudiera entender la razón por la cual el le había ocultado la verdad de Annie durante todo este tiempo.

Todos estos pensamientos llenaban su mente mientras viajaba de regreso a Metropolis, y aunque salir a buscar pruebas acerca de Lex y su paradero le habían dado datos importantes, la verdad era que estaba dejando de lado algo aún más valioso y eso era Annie.

_-Papi -una vocecita que no se esperaba le contestó por el celular de Lois la noche anterior. _

_-¿Annie? -preguntó sorprendido._

_-Papi ¿donde estas? -dijo con vocecita triste y desesperada al mismo tiempo del otro lado del teléfono._

_-¿Annie qué te pasa?, ¿estás llorando?, -preguntó asustado de oírla de aquella manera -¿donde está mama? -indagó con ansiedad pensando en que ella estuviera en peligro._

_-Ella está dormida, -se justificó la pequeña y Oliver se tranquilizó -le quite su celular, tuve una pesadilla y tu no estabas -recriminó._

_-Tranquila princesa, solo fue una pesadilla._

_-Lo sé, pero dijiste que siempre estarías aquí cuando tuviera una pesadilla y no es cierto -la voz de la pequeña se quebró._

_-Mi amor lo siento, -Oliver se justificó –daría todo por estar ahí, pero tenía que trabajar... –se sintió terriblemente culpable, no había nada que justificara el hecho de que no estuviera a su lado, al final el hacia todo para protegerla y se estaba olvidando que la mejor manera de hacerlo era estando a su lado._

_-Tú siempre has dicho que yo y mama somos más importantes que tu trabajo._

_-Lo sé, lo sé, debí de haber estado ahí, no tengo justificación, te prometo que estaré ahí la próxima vez y también te prometo regresar más pronto de lo que esperaba_

_-¿Lo prometes? -_

_-Lo prometo._

Aquella conversación telefónica con Annie a escondidas de Lois, le había hecho cambiar de parecer acerca de volver hasta la otra semana y es que no importaba que tan cerca podría estar o no de Lex, Annie estaba sufriendo y antes que nada y desde el primer momento que la tuvo en sus brazos el había jurado vivir para protegerla y hacerla feliz.

El camino de regreso se le hizo eterno, sobretodo porque tenía que conducir, había podido viajar en su avión privado, pero viajar en coche ayudaba mas a pasar desapercibido y ahora que investigaba a Lex eso era lo mejor. Quería darle una sorpresa tanto a Lois como a Annie, asi que uso el programa del celular en el que podía enlazar con un numero externo y decidió enlazarlo a la oficina de Star City, de esta manera cuando hablara al celular de Lois ella pensaría que aun se encontrará alla. Una hora después estaba llegando a la ciudad, se preguntó si debía pasar a alguna tienda para comprar una buena película y palomitas o si debía ir directamente a casa por Lois y Annie y secuestrarlas, llevándolas directamente al cine, esa idea le gusto más, moría por ver a su hija.

Cuando estacionó el carro algo lo paralizo, era como si de repente algo le dijera que no debía entrar a la casa aunque otra parte de él no podía esperar. Se bajo del carro pero un impulso lo hizo sacar la foto de ella que siempre traía escondida en uno de los departamentos secretos de su cartera, tal vez había sido el sueño de la noche anterior, pero aquel día sentía a Chloe más cerca que nunca.

-¿Chloe eres tú? -Oliver entró a lo que sabía que era watchtower aunque no lucia exactamente como el recordaba, el sol daba de lleno en una de las ventanas que iluminaba una silueta con una pequeña cabellera rubia, ella volteó y le sonrió. -¿En verdad eres tú? -ella volvió a sonreír y se acercó a él, intentó tocarla pero al hacerlo se daba cuenta de que en realidad estaba tocando a Hallie, la mejor amiga de su hija, de repente Clark llegaba y se la llevaba, y él se quedaba sumido en la misma angustia y desesperación que había sentido cuando Chloe había muerto, fue cuando despertó de aquel sueño.

Oliver intentó despejar de su mente todo aquello y concentrarse en lo feliz que Annie se pondría al verlo, asi que entró hacia la casa lo mas sigilosamente posible, la casa estaba en calma solo unos pequeños murmullos que salían de la cocina, pensó que Lois estaba preparando algo de comer por lo que se dirigió hacia allá.

-La realidad de decirle a Oliver que Hallie es su hija, y que tu estas viva -la primera frase retumbó en la cabeza de Oliver haciendo que no le prestara atención a lo último de aquellas palabras, ¿cómo podría ser su hija la niña que Clark había adoptado?, eso era imposible.

-¿Que Hallie qué? -preguntó sin pensarlo, no había forma de que eso fuera posible.

-¡Oliver! -exclamó Lois espantada, dejando caer el recipiente que sostenía en las manos, Chloe se quedó paralizada de espaldas a Oliver mientras él se percataba de la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación aparte de Lois, una persona que estaba de espaldas pero que le parecía demasiado familiar, no supo porque pero su corazón se paró en un instante para darse cuenta de las últimas palabras de Lois que antes no había notado, "tu estas viva".

Chloe seguía paralizada, no había forma de escaparse de ahí, lo que tanto había temido se hacía realidad, por su parte Oliver reflexionó aquella primera impresión, era absurda, lo que se imaginaba no podía estar pasando, seguro la otra persona que estaba ahí era la muchacha que les ayudaba con los quehaceres domésticos, a Lois nunca le había gustado que ellas vistieran de uniforme asi que lo que pensaba era demasiado absurdo. Miró a Lois para buscar algún indicio de que aquel pensamiento no era más que el mismo afán de siempre de no aceptar el hecho de que Chloe se había ido para siempre, sin embargo notó la tensión en Lois, algo andaba mal, Oliver rió con ironía al percatarse de lo ilógico que estaba siendo todo en un intento de volver a la realidad.

-¿Como podría ser Hallie mi hija?, eso es absurdo... -pero Lois no contestó, en respuesta desvió la vista hacia la otra persona en la cocina y el rubio no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia la otra silueta en la cocina, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la mujer traía una cabellera larga color castaño claro, pero aquella silueta le era más familiar de lo que el estaba dispuesto a reconocer por lo que su corazón comenzó a latir profundamente, una fuerza indescriptible lo atrajo hacia ella, haciéndolo avanzar a paso lento, reinaba un silencio desgarrador en el cual solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de los que ahí se encontraban, siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse con el perfil de aquella persona. Al principio le costó trabajo distinguir los rasgos de aquel rostro, y por un instante lo que él había pensado al ver aquella silueta le pareció totalmente absurdo, sin embargo de repente los vio, aquellos pequeños lunares en su mejilla derecha, tal y como los recordaba, formando aquel triángulo perfecto. Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo paralizando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, no podría ser nadie más... entonces una fuerza externa lo hizo levantar lentamente la mirada mientras ella volteaba, los ojos color miel encontraron a los oliva, fue entonces cuando cada uno de los detalles de aquel rostro tomó su lugar...

-¡Tu! -fue la única palabra que pudo surgir de su voz antes de sentirse desfallecer, las piernas dejaron de responderle por un segundo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio haciéndolo retroceder de aquel fantasma. Lois avanzó un poco hacia Oliver para intentar ayudarlo pero no se atrevió a llegar muy lejos, sobre todo después de que Oliver parecía volver en sí. Chloe estaba paralizada sin saber que decir, sin saber qué hacer, intentaba controlarse pero las lágrimas y el dolor le sobrepasaban.

-Oliver... -Lois intentó decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada para ayudar a la situación, Oliver continuo contemplándola algunos segundos incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, nadie supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en silencio sin moverse ni decir una palabra, pero en realidad ninguno de los tres se atrevía a decir algo, en un impulso Oliver se acerco a Chloe para tocarla y comprobar si era real, pero se detuvo a un metro de distancia, alzo su mano queriendo alcanzarla, de alguna forma demostrarse a sí mismo que lo que tenía enfrente no era un espejismo pero a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro el retrocedió.

-Esto no está pasando, -mencionó un poco agitado -tú no puedes ser real -aseguró Oliver intentando convencerse así mismo, Chloe se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo justificar algo que no podría justificarse, algo para lo que no estaba preparada a enfrentar. -¡tu estas muerta! -añadió incrédulo de nuevo.

-Oliver... -intervino Lois debido a que Chloe aun era incapaz de pronunciar palabra -todo esto tiene una explicación, si nos serenamos y nos calmamos podremos explicarte todo con calma -Oliver miró a Lois intentando comprender todas y cada una de sus palabras, miro a Chloe, no podía creer que la tuviera enfrente, todo su cuerpo estaba hecho caos, por un lado la emoción de volver a verla estallaba de su pecho, y por otra parte un animal rugiente en su estomago lo hacía rabiar pensando en todos los años que habia sufrido en vano pensándola muerta, un impulso hizo que se dirigiera a ella queriendo tocar de nuevo aquel rostro que tantas veces deseo poder tocar solo una vez más, sin embargo se paralizó, el miedo lo invadió por completo, el miedo de que ella no fuera real y al tocarla se desvaneciera en el aire. Oliver apretó los puños sumido en el mar de confusiones de sus emociones, simplemente no podía dejar de verla y de preguntarse si en algún momento esto podría no ser real, pero Lois estaba ahí, confirmando con sus acciones que a imagen que veía no era un fantasma, el dolor en su pecho era inmenso y no pudo evitar reprimir un grito...

-Oliver..., -lo llamo una voz temerosa apenas audible, pero esta vez no fue Lois quien hablo, sino Chloe, aquella voz le erizo el cuerpo, después de 6 años la escuchaba de nuevo, esa era la confirmación definitiva de que aquello no era una mentira... -Oliver lo siento... - Chloe avanzó hacia el rubio pero él se alejo instintivamente de ella.

-¡Tú no eres real!, ¡no puedes ser real! -grito Oliver desesperado, el dolor lo quemaba por dentro, Chloe agacho la mirada, ahora que lo tenía enfrente no podía ocultar que lo seguía amando y que sin duda alguna él había sido el amor de su vida y ahora que lo volvía a tener enfrente no quería volver a perderlo, pero ella sabía que después de que el supiera la verdad era posible que lo perdiera para siempre.

-Se que parece una locura que Chloe esté viva -interrumpió Lois -¡pero está viva Oliver!, ¡viva! -agrego feliz esperando que Oliver se diera cuenta del milagro y de que lo más importante no era él porque, si no el hecho de que ella ahora estaba ahí, pero él solo la observó, -¿Acaso no lo ves Oliver?, se que ahora no entiendes nada pero cuando lo hagas...

-¿Entender? -Oliver la interrumpió de golpe -¿Acaso esto se puede entender?, Clark te vio en la torre cuando esta explotó, -añadió Oliver dirigiéndose ahora a Chloe -él nos los dijo, estaba deshecho, ¿Cómo puedes estar viva ahora? -Oliver le exigió una explicación.

-Lo sé Oliver, se lo que Clark te hizo creer... –soltó sin pensarlo.

-¿Hacerme creer? -Oliver contempló a Chloe fuera de sí -¿Clark sabia que estabas viva? -Chloe miró a Lois, ambas primas se miraron cómplices... -¿Clark sabia que estabas viva? -repitió aun más fuerte, Chloe le asintió a Oliver, este cerró los ojos intentando detener el llanto...

-Oliver deja explicarte todo... -agregó Lois

-Tú también lo sabías -acuso Oliver a Lois, -Siempre lo supiste y no me dijiste nada.

-No -se defendió inmediatamente -yo también creía que estaba muerta...

-Entonces ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? -preguntó de inmediato a Lois, pero ella se quedo callada y miro a Chloe, no se atrevió a contestar, -¿desde cuándo lo sabes? -le exigió Oliver

-Hace 3 meses -contestó Lois temerosa.

-¿Tres meses?, tres meses ¿Y te quedaste callada?

-Oliver no era mi secreto...

-Tú más que nadie en este mundo me ha visto sufrir todos estos años por su muerte ¿porque me lo ocultaste? –recriminó.

-Porque estaba intentando proteger a Chloe... –intentó explicar Lois

-¿De mi?

-No, no de ti... –aclaró rápidamente.

-¿Entonces? -Lois miró de nuevo a Chloe, no sabía que contestarle...

-Oliver perdóname..., -añadió Chloe -yo se que nunca voy a poder pagar todo el daño que te he hecho...

-¿Perdonarte?, ¡me mataste contigo!, -Oliver le gritó a Chloe, mientras esta lloraba inconsolable... -respiraba pero no quedaba nada en mi, ¿Por qué?, ¿Porque me mentiste asi?, ¿cuál fue mi error?, porque nunca lo entendí, -Oliver respiro haciendo una pausa comprendiendo algo que no había comprendido por años... -¿Acaso me odiabas tanto?.

-Oliver no, -repuso Chloe intentando acercarse más a él pero Oliver se alejo -yo nunca te odie, yo te amaba, te amaba más que a mí misma, alejarme de ti ha sido una de las dos cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida.

-¿Y entonces porque tuviste que ser tan cruel?, ¿Por qué fingir algo asi?.

-Porque fui una idiota, -soltó sin pensarlo -porque creí que eso era lo mejor...

-¿Lo mejor?, -interrumpió Oliver -¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para ti?, porque destrozaste el alma de los que te amábamos.

-Lo sé y no me va a alcanzar la vida para pagarlo, lo he pagado con lagrimas de sangre durante seis largos años… -Chloe hizo una pausa pero Oliver la miraba desconcertado -pero en ese momento no lo pensaba asi, ni siquiera podía pensar, lo único que quería era... –se mordió los labios, Chloe no pudo continuar porque hacerlo significaba entrar en otro tema aun más delicado.

-Oliver…, -interrumpió Lois de nuevo -¿no lo ves?, ella te amaba, siempre lo ha hecho ¿acaso no te preguntas que fue lo que impulsaría a que ella hubiera hecho algo así?, no ves que lo que hizo tiene la misma causa por la cual estuvimos huyendo todos estos años -agregó Lois -sus palabras hicieron que recordara el verdadero motivo por el cual había regresado, Annie, la niña que había criado como su propia hija, de repente recordó la primera frase que había escuchado y la cual le sorprendió demasiado... "La realidad de decirle a Oliver que Hallie es su hija" Aquellas palabras que en un primer momento le parecieron inconcebibles retumbaron en su cerebro, Chloe no estaba muerta y ahora todo tenía sentido...

-Hallie... -susurró fuera de sí, Chloe respiró profundamente comprendiendo ahora que Oliver había deducido lo de su hija, los ojos del arquero se llenaron de un profundo temor y sus ojos que ya estaban acuosos se llenaron aún más de lágrimas...

-Oliver puedo explicar lo de Hallie... -la rubia se adelantó intentando acercarse a Oliver pero este la detuvo con una mirada de odio...

-¿Hallie es mi hija? -preguntó tajantemente, y aunque su mente, su cuerpo, su corazón mismo se lo confirmaban tenía que escucharlo de ella, Chloe solo pudo bajar la mirada..., acto que confirmo las sospechas de Oliver, esté perdió el control y tomó el primer vaso de vidrio que encontró para arrojarlo al piso con coraje, para después dar un grito desgarrador...

-¿Cómo pudiste...?. ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme algo asi? -Oliver no podía controlarse, sentía su pecho estallar, Hallie era una niña hermosa y desde la primera vez que la había conocido algo lo hizo sentirse especial a su lado y ahora que sabía que era su hija no podía concebir el hecho de no haberla tenido a su lado por 6 largos años.

-Oliver... -Chloe menciono con voz temerosa, pero al ver que Oliver no respondió continuo -todo lo que hice fue para protegerla, tú puedes entenderlo porque todo este tiempo tú lo has hecho con Keira -Oliver la miró incrédulo.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que todo este tiempo protegiste a Hallie de mi?... -añadió indignado.

-No sabía lo que hacía… -refutó Chloe esperando que Oliver digiriera estas palabras y se diera cuenta que algo fuerte había sucedido en el pasado para que ella tomará esas decisiones.

-¿No sabias lo que hacías?, por Dios Chloe me privaste de estar con mi hija, de verla crecer, de estar con ella en sus momentos más importantes, me privaste de la vida que siempre desee tener a tu lado, me lo quitaste todo con tu estúpido engaño y ahora dices ¿que no sabias lo que hacías?. –Oliver se sentó en uno de los banquitos de la cocina eran demasiadas cosas que asimilar, Chloe no supo que decir, solo lloraba, Lois por su parte también miraba la escena preocupada, intentando pensar en como poder ayudar un poco.

-Oliver –Chloe contuvo el llanto -yo jamás quise que las cosas pasaran de esta manera, cuando supe que estaba embarazada nos vi juntos, al lado de nuestro bebe, luchando por él, pero después todo se complico, y lo único que quería era que Hallie creciera lejos del peligro, rodeada de amor con gente que le diera todo lo que yo no podía darle -Oliver miró a Chloe entendiendo algo que hasta ahora no se había percatado. Hallie había crecido como hija de Clark y de Lana...

-¿Que no podías darle?, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿No entiendo nada?, porque diablos Hallie no está contigo,

-Oliver -Lois interrumpió -Chloe y yo te explicaremos todo... -refutó Lois, Oliver volteó a mirarla...

-¿También sabias que Hallie era mi hija? –preguntó sarcástico Oliver.

-Lo supe el día que descubrí que Chloe estaba viva, hace 3 meses atrás, me basto mirar como Chloe se interesaba por ella para darme cuenta que el hijo que Chloe esperaba si había nacido... -soltó Lois sin pensarlo, Oliver la observó a ella para después mirar a Chloe...

-¿Tu sabias que Chloe iba a tener un hijo mío?

-Oliver yo creí que Chloe estaba muerta... –Lois se intentó justificar.

-¿Creíste que Chloe estaba muerta?, tu sabias que Chloe esperaba un hijo mío y jamás me dijiste nada.

-Oliver, yo también pensaba que Chloe estaba muerta, lo único que quería era que no sufrieras más, ¿qué caso tenia decirte que ibas a ser padre si Chloe y el ya estaban muertos?, solo ibas a hundirte más…

-Yo tenía derecho a saberlo, -le gritó a Lois y después se dirigió a Chloe –Tenia derecho a saberlo –le gritó ahora a Chloe -Tu podrás haber muerto, pero no tenias ningun derecho de ocultármela, ni mucho menos de alejarme de ella…

-Oliver déjame explicarte–Chloe volvió a intentar acercarse pero Oliver retrocedió.

-No, no Chloe –Oliver se alejo aun más –nada, nada puede explicar el que me hayas ocultado a mi hija durante todo este tiempo, he vivido 6 años ignorando todo esto, la he tenido cerca, he hablado y platicado con ella sin saberlo, pero esto va a cambiar en este momento porque Clark va a tener que devolvérmela ahora… -Oliver intentó salir de la cocina, Chloe y Lois se miraron entre si muertas de miedo, Lois reaccionó rápido tapándole el paso…

-Tú no puedes hacer eso… -mencionó al mismo tiempo Lois.

-No me digas que hacer o no hacer, es mi hija…

-Por favor Oliver, -suplicó Chloe -si Clark y Lana saben que ustedes saben que yo estoy viva, todos estaremos en peligro, incluidas Hallie y Annie…

-No dejare que nada malo les pase a mis hijas –Oliver puntualizó esquivando a Lois y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿Y a Chloe? –Gritó Lois, -¿dejaras que Chloe corra peligro? –Oliver se detuvo en secó... –la única forma que tenias de saber que Hallie era tu hija era a través de Clark o de Chloe, y Clark jamás te lo hubiera dicho, entonces Lana y Lex sabrán que Chloe tiene contacto con nosotros, ya consiguieron deshacerse de ella una vez porque les estorbaba, no será difícil que vuelvan a hacerlo y entonces créeme, ni tu sufrimiento por su supuesta muerte, ni el secreto de Hallie habrán valido la pena.


	23. Cara a Cara

CAPITULO 23

Oliver manejaba velozmente en la carretera, no estaba bien, tenía todas sus emociones fuera de sí, su cabeza aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Chloe estuviera viva y menos de que le hubiera mentido tan cruelmente, sobre todo ocultándole a la persona que en un solo instante se había convertido en la razón de su existencia. El carro último modelo gris de Oliver se dirigía por la carretera que llevaba a Smallville, aun no podía creer que durante todos estos años hubiera luchado tanto por proteger a Annie de todo peligro y por mantenerla alejada de Lex y Lana mientras que su hija crecía expuesta a la merced de dos tipos con solo una cosa en mente: venganza.  
Pero ahora todo había cambiado, la ahora sabia la verdad y no podía permitir que su hija siguiera en medio del peligro, así Lois y ella no estuvieran de acuerdo, nada ni nadie impediría que él se presentaría ahí y exigirá sus derechos, nadie podría negarle el poder llevársela lejos.  
El teléfono sonó de nuevo, era Lois, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había marcado, dejo que la llamada sonara como lo había hecho con las otras, no quería oír explicaciones, no quería nada, lo único que deseaba era llevarse lejos a Hallie, donde nadie pudiera arrebatársela de nuevo, ni siquiera le importaba esa estúpida advertencia que Lois le había lanzado antes de salir a la calle sobre Chloe:

_¿Y a Chloe? –Gritó Lois, -¿dejaras que Chloe corra peligro? –Oliver se detuvo en secó... –la única forma que tenías de saber que Hallie era tu hija era a través de Clark o de Chloe, y Clark jamás te lo hubiera dicho, entonces Lana y Lex sabrán que Chloe tiene contacto con nosotros, ya consiguieron deshacerse de ella una vez porque les estorbaba, no será difícil que vuelvan a hacerlo y entonces créeme, ni tu sufrimiento por su supuesta muerte, ni el secreto de Hallie habrán valido la pena.  
"…ya consiguieron deshacerse de ella una vez porque les estorbaba, no será difícil que vuelvan a hacerlo…" _

Aquella frase el retumbó en la cabeza, ¿acaso era posible que Chloe no lo hubiera engañado, no directamente?, ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecer, si eso era posible entonces tal vez ellas tenían razón y entonces ella estaría en peligro nuevamente, pero aun así Hallie seguiría estándolo, pero después recordó que Clark sabía que Chloe no estaba muerta, por lo tanto no había podido ser una artimaña de Lex, la rabia y el enojo que por un instante había desaparecido llego más fuerte que nunca, no quería pensar más, no quería pensar en ella, ¿porque hacerlo cuando ella no lo había hecho antes?, no le importaba lo que ellas tuvieran que decir, aun todo tuviera justificación él no podía entenderla.

_-Por favor Oliver, -suplicó Chloe -si Clark y Lana saben que ustedes saben que yo estoy viva, todos estaremos en peligro, incluidas Hallie y Annie… _

Esa frase le pasó de nuevo por su cabeza, ellas no entendían, no podía entender todo lo que él ahora sabia, Hallie estaba en peligro cada instante que pasaba al lado de Lana, no podía dejarla un segundo más ahí…  
"Señor, tiene 11 mensajes de Voz"... –mencionó el teléfono, lo tomó enojado, quería lanzarlo por la ventana pero de repente la vio, una foto de Annie que tenía en el protector de pantalla, esa pequeña niña que había sido su salvación durante todos estos años, lo que lo había impulsado a despertarse cada mañana, ¿y si ellas tenían razón?. Llegó a la granja y se estaciono lejos de ella, no quería avisar aun su llegada, el teléfono volvió a sonar, no quiso contestar, sin embargo cuando la llamada terminó, un impulso le hizo abrir un mensaje de voz…

"_Oliver por favor regresa a casa, sé que estás enojado pero aún tenemos que contarte todo lo demás, si de verdad quieres mantener a las niñas a salvo tienes que regresar, no puedo decirte mucho por teléfono hazlo por ellas, por favor, hazlo por tus hijas."_

El mensaje termino y estaba a punto de finalizarlo pero oyó otra voz que lo paralizo…

"_Sé que no puedo pedirte nada, que nada de lo que hice tiene justificación, solo necesito un poco de tiempo, es lo único que te pido, tiempo, necesito que sepas todo antes, la mejor forma de protegerla es no haciendo nada ahora, en nombre de nuestra hija dame tiempo"_

Oliver colgó el teléfono, ¿tiempo? Había pasado 6 años sin su hija, no pasaría ni un minuto más, comenzó a caminar hacia la granja pero toda la fuerza que había tenido mientras estaba en el auto para ir y tocar la puerta tomar a su hija y marcharse se había ido, se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo decirle a Hallie que él era su padre, y como justificar el hecho de llevársela lejos de la que consideraba su familia, de repente oyó una risa que lo paralizo, a lo lejos en el campo verde Hallie corría, el sin saber porque se escondió para no ser visto.  
-Hallie no corras, te vas a caer, puedes lastimarte -advirtió una voz a lo lejos.  
-Corre papá si no, no volará jamás… -el corazón de Oliver se paralizó cuando la pequeña rubia llamaba papa a Clark, se asomó un poco para verlos cuidando que ellos no lo vieran, Clark sostenía en las manos un papalote, había llegado hasta donde la pequeña estaba…  
-Hallie, no vayas tan rápido… -gritó de nuevo Clark llegando hasta ella, y cargándola de un tirón…  
-No papa no… -mencionó divertida Hallie riendo…  
-¿Qué te dije de no correr rápido?... –mencionó Clark divertido mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña y ella reía divertida.  
-Que me iba a caer… no papa, cosquillas no… -gritó divertida  
-Que voy a hacer contigo… -mencionó Clark divertido…  
-Volar un papalote, así que bájame… -Clark la puso en el suelo –anda tómalo…  
Oliver contempló la escena a lo lejos, observando como su hija era feliz a su lado, miró a Clark mirar a Hallie mientras ella corría intentando hacer que el papalote subiera en el aire, conocía esa mirada, era la misma mirada con la que el observaba a Annie cuando jugaban juntos, la amaba de la misma manera que él amaba a Annie, y entonces comprendió algo que antes no se había percatado…, ambos se habían arrebatado lo que más amaban sin darse cuenta, él le ocultaba a Clark que Annie era su hija, y el hacía lo mismo con Hallie, al final ninguno era mejor que el otro, lo único que los podía diferenciar era que Clark estaba ciego y no sabía la clase de persona que Lana era, pero también había otra gran verdad, ambos morirían antes de dejar que alguien dañara a Annie o a Hallie.  
Hallie seguía intentado hacer que el papalote tomara vuelo, de hecho casi lo estaba logrando por lo que soltó más hilo pero el viento no le favoreció y el papalote callo cerca de donde Oliver estaba, sin embargo él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Hallie corría hacia donde él estaba.  
-Necesitas correr más recio Hall –comentaba Clark, divertido, lo que hizo que Oliver se percatara de la cercanía de la pequeña rubia, por lo que rápidamente retrocedió hacia el árbol que lo escondía…  
-Lo sé, creo que tendrás que ayudarme un poco…  
El solo saberse cerca de ella lo ponía mal, aun no estaba listo para decirle la verdad a ella, no tenía como justificar su ausencia en su vida y ella veía en Clark a un papa, tal como Annie lo miraba a él, no sería fácil ocupar su lugar, el destino había jugado con ellos de una manera muy cruel, no estaba listo para decir la verdad, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que Hallie corriera peligro, no cuando estaba al lado de Lana, las dudas se desvanecieron de su mente y dio dos pasos firmes hacia donde ellos estaban…

_-¿Y a Chloe? –Gritó Lois, -¿dejaras que Chloe corra peligro?..._

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente, su mente intento ignorarlas, ella no se había detenido por un momento a pensar en él, así que él no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero su corazón, su corazón lo mantenía paralizado, la verdad era su mente la odiaba completamente por haberlo hecho sufrir tantos años sin ella, pero su corazón era un cumulo de emociones encontradas, su corazón latió con fuerza como años no lo hacía, estaba viva y por un segundo eso era todo lo que importaba, pero no, ella le había hecho daño, él no podía amarla, no después de haber ocultado la verdad más hermosa de su vida, un enojo salió de su pecho, se odiaba a sí mismo por sentir todo eso aún por ella.

_-Por favor Oliver, -suplicó Chloe -si Clark y Lana saben que ustedes saben que yo estoy viva, todos estaremos en peligro, incluidas Hallie y Annie…_

Todos los pensamientos le daban vuelta, estaba confundido sin saber qué hacer, sin embargo esta última frase de Lois lo hizo tomar una decisión, Hallie y Annie eran sus hijas y no dejaría que nadie las lastimara y la mejor forma de hacerlo era con calma y paciencia y sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba, se encamino hacia su auto no sin antes mirar de nuevo a su pequeña hija, ella reía, y lo hacía como su madre, trato de omitir eso ultimo de su mente, lo último que quería pensar era en Chloe y en todas las cosas que amaba de ella, Clark abrazaba a Hallie, él la había cuidado durante 5 años, podía hacerlo por unos instantes más, necesitaba explicaciones, claro que lo necesitaba, necesitaba aclarar su mente para saber cuál era la decisión que menos afectaría a su hija.  
En cuanto llego a la ciudad no supo a donde ir, y aunque quería escuchar lo que tenían ellas que decir no quería ir a casa, no estaba preparado, pero sobre todo no estaba listo para volver a verla, primeramente porque sus sentimientos no lo hacían pensar con claridad, pero sobre todo porque en el fondo de su corazón él estaba feliz de saber que de alguna forma había recuperado algo que había perdido años atrás, quería quedarse con esa sensación además tampoco quería ver a Lois, ella le había mentido también, no solamente al no decirle lo que pasaba, le había mentido durante años, ella había sabido del embarazo de Chloe y jamás lo había dicho, si tan solo él hubiera sabido de aquello antes, el jamás hubiera permitido que Chloe se expusiera al peligro, la hubiera mantenido a salvo aun así si eso hubiera significado dar su vida..., estaba perdido en esa gran ciudad, su pasado lo había alcanzado y una fuerza inmensa e inexplicable lo hizo dirigirse hacia aquel lugar, aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos, tantos que había sido incapaz de pararse ahí durante 6 años, pero tan significativo que nunca tuvo el valor de deshacerse de él. Aquel lugar donde todo comenzó, donde su amor comenzó, aquel lugar que había sido testigo de que todo lo vivido era real.

Llego hasta la puerta principal con todas sus emociones a flor de piel, aun los sistemas de seguridad funcionaban, por lo que dejo que las puertas de aquel lugar se abrieran de par en par, el lugar era exactamente como lo recordaba, todo estaba exactamente en el sitio donde ella lo había dejado, desde su muerte no permitió que nadie más volviera a entrar a aquel lugar, los muebles tenían polvo acumulado camino despacio observando cada detalle, de repente algo lo hizo girarse, una energía que conocía muy bien…  
-Oliver!–menciono ella sorprendida. El volteo y la observó, no podía creer que ella se hubiera atrevido a entrar a aquel lugar.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –mencionó molesto.  
-¿Dónde está Hallie? –preguntó ansiosa…  
-No me has contestado mi pregunta –advirtió el rubio.  
-Tenía que venir aquí, necesitaba ver mis notas, repasar todo con cuidado, necesitaba encontrar algo que le abriera los ojos a Clark de una vez por todas, en caso de que decidieras decirle la verdad, pero es inútil, ella supo esconder todo tan bien…-dijo rápidamente mientras se dirigía a unos cajones donde pasaba papeles rápidamente, la voz de Chloe se quebró al último, sus manos temblaban, Oliver se percató de esto, por primera vez pudo observarla bien, su cara indicaba los mismos rasgos que el recordaba pero su mirada era triste y desesperada, fuera cual sea el lugar en donde estuvo todos estos años ella tampoco lo había pasado bien. Chloe contuvo el llanto, Oliver no se atrevió a decirle nada, ella volteó a verlo y avanzo a él…  
-Dime que no has hecho nada, por favor Oliver, dime que Clark sigue creyendo que tú piensas que estoy muerta… -indicó pero Oliver no mencionó nada, se dedicó a observarla con ojos duros…  
-No lo hice por ti… -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, quería que ella tuviera claro que lo que había sucedido no tenía nada que ver con ella.  
-Gracias –agradeció Chloe, ambos callaron, él quería pedirle explicaciones pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, ella quería contarle todo pero no tenía el valor suficiente, sabía que él la odiaría más de lo que ya hacía.  
El teléfono de Oliver sonó, era Lois de nuevo pero no lo contestó, inmediatamente de que dejo de sonar, el de Chloe comenzó a hacerlo, ella contestó en seguida…  
-Lois tranquilízate, está aquí… -contestó enseguida intentando calmar a su prima, Oliver podía alcanzar a oír la voz de Lois desesperada… -no hizo nada…, no es necesario que tú y Annie vayan a ningún lado…, confía en mí, lo haré te lo prometo…, se lo contare todo -Chloe colgó el teléfono.  
-Lois estaba preocupada, tenía miedo de que hubieras cumplido tu amenaza y Clark se diera cuenta que ya saben que estoy viva -Oliver no dijo nada nuevamente por lo que Chloe prosiguió -Sé que jamás podré pagarte todo el daño que te he hecho, y también sé que es probable que nunca me perdones, sobre todo ahora que voy a decirte toda la verdad...  
-¿La verdad? Eso empieza a sonar tan raro en ti, pero creo que ya nada me puede sorprender, después de haber revivido entre los muertos...  
-Oliver sé que nada de lo que he hecho tiene justificación que valga la pena, siempre supe que tarde o temprano tendría que decirte todo esto, pero esperaba estar preparada, aunque ahora sé que jamás lo estaría, y también quería que cuando esto pasará yo pudiera devolverte lo que te había negado hace años, nuestra estar hija. -El siguió sin contestarle. Quería explicaciones pero estaba tan enojado que pedírselas sería demostrarle que le importaba... -Oliver,- Chloe continuo -sé que jamás vas a poder perdonarme, lo único que puedo decirte es que todo lo que hice fue por que Hallie estuviera bien, o al menos lo que pensé que en ese momento estaba bien.  
-Tan bien que término viviendo al lado de una persona como Lana..., ¿en qué pensabas cuando permitiste que Hallie viviera con ella.  
-Jamás fue mi intención, -la rubia se defendió -yo creía que Lois sería quien cuidaría a Hallie, jamás creí que Lana consiguiera estar al lado de Clark de nuevo y no hay día que no me arrepienta por las decisiones que tome, lo he pagado demasiado caro, he perdido todo lo que me importaba, pero cuando me di cuenta que Clark y Lana estaban juntos yo no pude hacer nada...  
-¿No podías hacer nada? –Oliver ironizó -¿qué tal buscarme?, ¿qué tal decirme la verdad antes de que mi hija terminara en manos de ella?... –reclamó..  
-Créeme que lo hubiera hecho, sin importar que me hubieras odiado de la misma manera en la que lo estás haciendo ahora, lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo si tan solo hubiera podido...  
-¿En serio?- Oliver rió sarcástico -¿y qué fue eso que te impidió hacerlo?.  
-El hecho de estar encerrada en un psiquiátrico, -añadió Chloe al fin, Oliver se sorprendió ante esto -porque esa fue la única forma que Lana encontró para mantenerme callada..., porque uso contra mí lo que más había temido en mi vida y yo me lo creí completamente...  
-¿En un psiquiátrico? -menciono el rubio...  
-Recuerdas cuando descubrimos que Lex estaba vivo en medio de todo el caos de los kandorianos?, recuerdas como descubrimos que él tenía información que sólo nosotros manejábamos ambos intentamos descubrir quien había sido el traidor pero no encontramos evidencia que pudiera decirnos quien había sido-Oliver observaba a Chloe escéptico, la rubia callo por un momento… -solo que yo si encontré…  
-Lana –murmuró Oliver mientras Chloe asentía con la cabeza…, -encontré algunos detalles en tus archivos cuando te crei supuestamente muerta, conociéndote esas pocas evidencias me bastaron para investigar y darme cuenta de la persona en la que Lana se había convertido, sin embargo la evidencia no fue suficiente para que Clark me creyera.  
-Lo sé, por eso la enfrente, además ella había sido mi mejor amiga, Lex le había hecho mucho daño ya, tenía que haber algún tipo de explicación, sin embargo jamás pensé que el hecho de ver que Clark podría amar a otra persona la hiciera convertirse en la persona que es ahorita, por eso le pedí una explicación y eso fue lo peor que pude haber hecho.  
-Lois menciono que ellos habían logrado desaparecerte una vez, ¿fue por haberla descubierto?… -Chloe asintió con la cabeza… algo cálido invadió el pecho de Oliver, quizá Chloe no le había mentido del todo, sino que habían sido las circunstancias las que habían hecho que los hechos solo se acomodarán.-Pero la explosión, Clark te vió muerta, él lo mencionó, pero resulta que Clark sabe que estas viva, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...  
-Cuando enfrente a Lana sucedió algo que yo no esperaba…, mencionó que había sospechado hace tiempo que Lex estaba vivo y lo investigo por su cuenta, que lo había encontrado y enfrentado, pero que Lex le había ofrecido ayuda para vengarse de Clark ahora que la había reemplazado, ella me dijo que después de pensarlo decidió ganarse la confianza de Lex para encontrar a la persona que nos estaba traicionando, ella sabía muy bien que tú y yo manteníamos lo suficientemente vigilada a Tess como para que ella fuera esa persona, así que me argumento el hecho de las pruebas que había encontrado y me dijo que el estar del lado de Lex había dado frutos porque había encontrado a la persona que le informaba todo lo que hacíamos… -Chloe callo, Oliver la observo, sus ojos oliva se pusieron rojos, estaba conteniendo lagrimas…  
-Ella me presentó pruebas, correos, mails, estadísticas, cosas contundentes que no podía refutar…, además tenía sentido, tenía sentido que ella hubiera querido ganarse la confianza de Lex para ayudarnos, ella no podía ser aliada de Lex, no después de todo lo que le había hecho… -Oliver empezó a sentir un gran vacío en su pecho, un miedo inmenso lo invadió…  
-¿Quién era?, Supuestamente Lana ¿Quién era la persona que nos había traicionado? –Chloe miró a Oliver, no pudo contener las lágrimas que sus ojos trataban de reprimir, Oliver recordó una frase de la conversación en casa de Lois…  
-¿Estas queriendo decir que todo este tiempo protegiste a Hallie de mí?...  
Esa frase que había dicho sin intentar comprender retumbó ahora más que nunca en su cabeza, como si cada parte del rompecabezas pronto tomara su lugar…  
-Chloe ¿Quién fue la persona que Lana te dijo que compartía información con Lex?... –Chloe lo miró llorando justo después de desviarle la mirada…  
-Tu… -mencionó Chloe al fin en un murmullo, un murmullo que Oliver pudo entender bien…, el sintió que un dolor inmenso paralizó su corazón.  
-¿Le creíste? –preguntó Oliver mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero Chloe no le contesto… -Le creíste… -afirmó mientras el dolor en su corazón invadía todo su pecho pero Chloe no dijo nada…

_-Es hora… -mencionó Clark a todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en la watchtower… Lana abrazó a Chloe fuertemente y después hizo lo mismo con Clark, después se acercó a Lois…  
-Toda esta pesadilla terminará pronto y ustedes serán felices… -comentó Lana a Lois antes de abrazarla…  
-Lana yo…, no sé qué decirte…  
-No, no tienes que decirme nada, me alegra mucho que Clark haya encontrado a una persona como tú en su vida… -Lana le sonrió a Lois, -te esperare en la salida para irnos al mismo tiempo… -comentó Lana a Clark…  
Clark abrazó a Lois, Oliver se dirigió hacia Chloe que se había alejado a la ventana de la watchtower a contemplar el cielo rojo que los cubría…  
-Chloe, todo saldrá bien, -la tomó por los hombros intentando calmarla, el sabía perfectamente que Chloe tenía miedo después de aquella visión que había tenido meses atrás…, Chloe retiró inmediatamente los brazos de Oliver cuando este la había tocado…  
-Eso espero –le dijo toscamente antes de dirigirse hacia el otro extremo de la habitación..  
-Chloe ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó queriendo saber que era aquello que la tenía tan molesta…  
-Nada solo estoy nerviosa, no quiero que nadie de mis amigos muera… -Oliver la abrazó inmediatamente…  
-No va a pasarnos nada, el plan no puede fallar, tenemos todo controlado… -Chloe lucho para zafarse de los brazos de Oliver pero ella mantenía aferrada tan fuerte que ella no podía alejarse, Oliver sabia en el fondo porque Chloe lo hacía, ella tenía miedo de perderlo, se lo había dejado en claro unas semanas atrás, no quería involucrarse más para después perderlo, lo que ella no sabía es que él ya la amaba con todo su ser y que él tenía el mismo miedo que ella. Oliver la separo no sin antes sostener su rostro con sus manos y besarla, sin embargo Chloe interrumpió el beso tan pronto como pudo…  
-Te amo… -Oliver le confesó, tenía que hacerlo, el solo hecho de saber que algo le pudiera ocurrir sin haberlo dicho lo traspasaba. –cuando todo esto termine tu y yo…  
Basta ya Oliver... –gritó Chloe de repente sin que él lo pudiera comprender, Clark y Lois que aún se encontraban en la watchtower miraron sin comprender… -no es necesario que sigas fingiendo que te importó, aunque sea el último instante deja de jugar conmigo por un momento… -Chloe se alejó de él mientras que Clark y Lois le dirigían una mirada de desconcierto, Lois corrió hacia su prima…  
-Estoy bien, estoy bien… -le mencionó Chloe a lo lejos…  
-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Clark a Oliver, quien intentó responder pero Chloe interrumpió…  
-Vamos ya, no tenemos más tiempo que perder… -Chloe se dirigió a la pantalla principal… -Clark ¿listo? –preguntó, Clark asintió, fue hacia donde Lois se encontraba y la besó para después salir de la watchtower junto a Oliver… Oliver miró por última vez a Chloe, ella también lo miró pero sus ojos solo lo hacían con resentimiento… ella no podía entender aún que lo que el sentía por ella era verdad, pero cuando todo eso pasara el aprovecharía cada momento para confirmarle que en verdad la amaba._

-Le creíste… -la voz de Oliver se quebró, ahora entendida porque Chloe había tenido aquel comportamiento momentos antes de morir, el dolor del pecho se le hizo aún más intenso, no podía entender como Chloe había sido capaz de haberlo creído culpable de una traición así.  
-Oliver, perdóname…  
-¿Perdonarte?, yo los busque a todos, yo confié en todos, los uní a esta causa, te hice parte de ella, ¿Cómo creíste que yo podría ser la persona que los traicionó?  
-Oliver perdóname, ese fue uno de los argumentos de Lana, ella me presento pruebas de que todo había sido una alianza tuya con Lex…  
-Pero si Lex y yo siempre nos odiamos a muerte…  
-Lo sé, pero Lana dijo que eso era parte del plan, del plan para que las compañías de ustedes fueran las líderes en todo, todo encajo tan bien, la fusión de industrias Quien con Luther Corp., el hecho de que la persona que quedo al cargo de Luther Corp. hubiera sido un viejo amor tuyo, el hecho de que sus padres fueran los fundadores de Veritas, todo parecía parte de un plan bien armado y Lana tenía pruebas…}  
-¿Pruebas?, tú eras una de las mejores hackers del mundo, si yo era el traidor ¿Por qué no lo viste antes?...-  
-Oliver, lo sé, fui una tonta, me di cuenta muy tarde cuando ya todo estaba hecho…, por favor trata de entenderme…  
-¿Entenderte?, ¿Cómo puedo entenderte?, yo te amaba Chloe, y yo hubiera muerto antes de creerte a ti una traidora, teníamos tantos momentos juntos, tantas cosas…, no creo que alguien más llegara a conocerme ni siquiera la mitad de lo que tú lo hacías… ¿Cómo me creíste capaz?...  
-No lo hice –mencionó Chloe –al menos no al principio, todo me parecía una locura, Oliver, yo también te amaba… -el corazón de Oliver latió con fuerza, esa era la primera vez que había escuchado decir a Chloe que alguna vez lo había amado, -quería morirme cuando Lana me presento las pruebas, debía de haber algún error en todo esto, -Oliver se dio la vuelta era demasiad información que tenía que procesar -tu no podrías ser la persona que ella me mostro, no pedias serlo, yo te conocía muy bien, tu no habrías podido engañarme de una manera tan cruel, no cuando acababa de enterarme que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo. –Oliver volteó a verla  
-Por eso me la ocultaste… –aseveró Oliver…, -por eso me ocultaste que estabas embarazada, por eso fingiste tu muerte…  
-Oliver por favor perdóname, solo buscaba lo mejor para mi hijo... además no pensaba tan bien en esa época, cuando te creí aliado de Lex lo único que quise fue alejar a mi hijo de todo aquello…  
-¿Alejarla?, no la veo muy alejada…  
-Lo sé pero todo me cayó de golpe, cuando te creí traidor empecé a sentirme mal, ahora sé que Lana me dio algo, aun no estamos seguros que es pero yo empecé a oír voces, la única que sabía era ella, no quería preocupar a nadie más con eso, creí que tu traición me dolía tanto que me estaba volviendo loca, no quería preocupar a Lois, además ella quería decirte lo del bebe, yo solo le pedía tiempo y Lana me sugirió que la única forma de que tú nunca dieras con Hallie y de que Lois no te lo dijera además de que ella no se angustiara con mi estado mental era fingiendo mi muerte… -Oliver miró a Chloe con recelo, como si no creyera nada de lo que había estado diciendo… -pero Lana y yo sabíamos que Clark jamás estaría de acuerdo, así que Lana me ayudo a que Clark creyera que había muerto también, aunque ella me había prometido que ella más tarde le explicaría a Clark por qué había decidido fingir mi muerte y que yo después haría prometerle que cuidara de mi hijo, por lo menos mientras podría salir de la clínica, ella y yo acordamos que no le diríamos a Clark que tú estabas supuestamente al lado de Lex, que sería más fácil mantenerte controlado si tú y Lex no se percataban que sabíamos la verdad, pero después de la explosión me di cuenta que todo andaba mal, unos hombres aparecieron y me llevaron con ellos, me inyectaron y más tarde desperté en la clínica de salud mental, no recuerdo mucho a partir de ahí, solo recuerdo haber visto a Lana sonriendo burlonamente, ahí supe que algo no estaba bien, meses después Clark vino a verme, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo le dije que me perdonara y que debía prometerme que cuidaría a Hallie, de ahí no recordé nada hasta… -Chloe calló miró a Oliver que estaba llorando y más fuera de sí que cuando la había descubierto viva, no podía contarle lo que iba a decirle, Oliver no podía saber que por su estupidez Hallie había estado en peligro de muerte casi al nacer -el nacimiento de Hallie –finalizó -y a un breve instante en que la tuve en mis brazos…  
Oliver se dio la vuelta, tomó un par de libros que estaban ahí y las arrojo, también arrojo un par de cosas que tuvo a su alcance…  
-Oliver, por favor perdóname…  
-¿Perdonarte?, ¿tu podrías perdonarme?, Chloe yo te amaba, eras todo, y me lo arrebataste, ¿algún momento en todo esto pensaste en mi?, ¿en el daño que me hacías?...  
-Antes de que esos hombres me llevaran yo me oculte en un edificio cerca de ahí, tal y como lo habíamos planeado con Lana, ella después me acompañaría a la clínica, entonces te vi llorando ante la noticia de mi supuesta muerte, no podía entender como podías fingir tan bien, entonces aquellos hombres me atraparon y me sedaron, horas después tuve un tiempo lucido, solo podía pensar en ti y en esa imagen, entonces lo único que pensé fue en buscarte y pedirte perdón. Y ahora doy gracias a dios de poder haberte dicho esto, esto que he cargado durante 6 largos años, Oliver sé que para ti ha sido duro descubrir todo esto, sé que jamás voy a poder reponer todo el daño que te hice con mi muerte, pero créeme que lo he pagado he pasado cada día de esos 6 años sabiendo que tengo una hija y que no puedo tenerla a mi lado, he pasado cada dia de esos 6 años pensando en el daño que te he hecho, he pasado estos 6 años amándote sabiendo que la única responsable de que no hayamos tenido la vida que deseábamos había sido yo.  
-Me da gusto que tengas bien claro quién es la responsable –confesó Oliver –te será más fácil comprender que jamás voy a poder perdonarte…, el único tema que tendremos en común será la manera más fácil para rescatar a Hallie de las garras de Lana, supongo que con tu contacto con Lois estas al tanto de todo lo que sabemos y supongo que Lois esta al tanto de lo que tú sabes… -Chloe intentó hablar pero Oliver continuo –Entiendo lo peligroso que puede significar para ellos que sepan que ahora compartimos información, por lo tanto creo que muy a mi pesar será mejor que Hallie siga donde está, pero ahora no descansare hasta encontrar pruebas y espero lo mismo de ti, espero que lo hagamos tan pronto como podamos y después ninguno de nosotros va a tener que volver a ver la cara del otro jamas…  
-Oliver… -Chloe intentó hablar pero Oliver salió rápidamente de la watchtower sin mirar atrás.


	24. Cambios

**Agradezco a cada una de las personas que dedica parte de su tiempo a este fic y que lo lee y lo comenta, no tengo palabras para expresar que a pesar del tiempo aun sigan leyéndolo y viéndolo por aquí, espero que este cap les guste y lo disfruten de la misma manera en que yo lo hice. Tengo que aclarar que este fic es tan Clois como Chlollie, por lo tanto ambas historias están entrelazadas y para que haya una cosa tiene que haber la otra. Si por momentos hay más de una que de la otra no es porque tenga preferencia por alguna es que asi es necesario para la historia. Muchas gracias y disfruten el cap.**

CAPITULO 24

Cambios

Lois conducía hacia la escuela de Annie sin dejar de mirar el espejo retrovisor y encontrarse con sus ojitos cubiertos de lágrimas. Había sido toda una odisea conseguir que dejara de llorar y todo un milagro convencerla para ir a la escuela. Había llorado toda la noche desde que él había partido.

-¡Oliver! –mencionó Lois emocionada cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la casa. –Gracias a Dios que estas aquí -Lois lo abrazó pero él no le correspondió al abrazo–. Gracias por entender y no haber hecho nada -Oliver alejó a Lois de él y se encamino hacia las habitaciones. Lois sabía que no sería fácil lidiar con Oliver en estos momentos, debería de estar inmensamente dolido, y probablemente no le hablaría por semanas, pero ella tenía que decirle que lo sentía, ella tenía que explicarle sus razones, y aunque él había sido el padre de Annie por todos estos años, ahora con saber la existencia de Hallie, debía entenderla aún más, así que no se detuvo ni un momento y lo siguió a la habitación.

Oliver abría uno de sus cajones cuando Lois llegó a la habitación, ella estaba temerosa pero sabía que ella era la primera que tenía que hablar.

-Sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero quiero que entiendas que no era mi secreto –aclaró pero Oliver no dijo ni una sola palabra–. Yo quería decírtelo, pero después de que Chloe me explicó toda su historia me di cuenta que era demasiado peligroso, tanto para ella como para las niñas… -Oliver sacó un par de camisas y las colocó sobre la cama. Lois avanzó hacia el-. Todo coincidía con lo que me acababas de contar y yo solo…, decidí ayudarla a encontrar todo lo que necesitamos antes de decírtelo-. Lois observó cómo Oliver sacaba casi toda su ropa del armario, su corazón se paralizó por un instante-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó temerosa, pero él no contestó-. ¿Oliver? –insistió.

Oliver abrió el closet y sacó una maleta del armario y comenzó a meter toda su ropa en ella.

-¿Oliver? -volvió a preguntarle.

-¿No es tan difícil adivinar o sí? -agregó violentamente-. Me voy de aquí.

-Pero Oliver, no puedes hacer esto -suplicó Lois.

-¿Yo no puedo hacer esto? –le alzó la voz sarcástico-. ¿Tú puedes mentirme y yo no puedo hacer esto?.

-Oliver, entiendo que estés enojado, pero creo que tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderme. Tú también me mentiste -se defendió Lois. Oliver la miró, era obvio que él no estaba bien. Esta situación lo había sobrepasado y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Oliver volviera a sonreír como lo hacía antes. Lois solo recordaba haberlo visto de esa manera una vez, y eso había sido cuando Chloe había muerto, Oliver había durado meses muerto en vida y la primera vez que lo volvió a ver sonreír llenó de felicidad había sido el día en que Annie había nacido, cuando Oliver había entrado por la puerta de la habitación de Lois en el hospital con Annie en los brazos.

-No puedes compararlo –le refutó Oliver enojado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Porque no?-, le contestó Lois enojada, al final Oliver le había mentido también. -¡Tu sabias que Clark me amaba!, ¡que hubiera sido incapaz de alejarme de Annie!, ¡y tú me lo ocultaste! –acusó molesta.

-No es lo mismo. ¡Tú y Annie estaban en peligro! –le agregó.

-¡Chloe y Hallie también lo están! –le gritó Lois, Oliver le clavó la mirada…

-¿Y pensaste que haría algo para poner en peligro a mi hija o a Chloe?, ¡yo la amaba!, ¡la había amado todo este tiempo!, ¡tú me viste todos estos años sufriendo!, ¡creyendo que Chloe estaba muerta!, me viste llorarle noches enteras, sufrir como nadie. Clark decidió alejarte, el decidió mentirte, decirte que no te amaba, y decidió hacer su vida con Lana, él te partió el corazón y en eso no te mentí, así que tuviste razones de sobra para odiarlo y para aceptar que el ya no iba a estar más en tu vida. Tuviste a Annie todos estos años a tu lado, yo no tenía nada de ella. No tuve nada. No tuve la oportunidad de decirle adiós, ni una tumba donde llorarle. Tú no tienes idea de la sensación que produce perder de un instante a otro la razón que más amas en la vida, y encontrar años después que todo fue una mentira, un inventó porque simplemente la persona por la que hubieras dado la vida simplemente no confiaba en ti.

-Oliver, Chloe te amaba y yo sé que ella aún… -Lois intentó explicarle.

-¿Me amaba? –le interrumpió-. ¿Y de que sirvió que me amará?, ¿de qué sirvió si me creyó un traidor...? -menciono Oliver y siguió haciendo su maleta.

-Todos nos equivocamos, ¡mírame a mí!, aleje a Annie de Clark, yo tampoco confié en él, debí de haber peleado, debí de haber creído que lo que teníamos era verdadero, debí de haber sabido que el haría algo así, pero el fantasmas de Lana del pasado y de la intensidad de sus sentimientos por ella me hicieron dudar del amor que el me tenía y que me había demostrado en más de una ocasión que era real… -Oliver continuaba haciendo sus maletas, parecía que nada de lo que le dijera haría cambiar a Oliver de opinión. -Es más, hace semanas Clark me oyó a Annie decirle algo que era sólo nuestro, jamás pensé que él le hubiera dado el mismo significado que yo. El me abordó asegurando que Annie era su hija porque él sabía que yo jamás compartiría aquello con alguien que no tuviera que ver con nosotros. Me miró a los ojos y me pidió la verdad, y una parte de mi confiaba en él, una parte de mi quería terminar con toda esta mentira, pero no lo hice, porque tuve miedo de perder a Annie pero también tenía miedo de perderlo a él, de que me odiara, primero por haberlo separado de ella y en segunda por haberle mentido y hacerlo pasar por el dolor de saber que nuestro hijo había muerto. Y yo sé que esos eran los mismos miedos de Chloe, porque ella sabía que cuando descubrieras la verdad no ibas a descansar hasta tener a la niña a tu lado y Lana iría tras ella y no dudaría de ocupar a Hallie para hacerle daño. Además ella sabía que jamás la perdonarías y que terminaría odiándola de la manera que lo haces ahora y que te perdería para siempre.

-¡Sabes algo! -Oliver interrumpió en cuanto Lois tocó el tema de Chloe -no quiero hablar de Chloe contigo, y en eso tenía razón, jamás voy a perdonarla, porque a ella no le importó lo que pasará conmigo estos años, por lo tanto a mí no me importa lo que pase con ella, lo único que tendremos en común solo será Hallie, solo ella-. Lois estaba a punto de llorar, y aunque intentaba entender a Oliver no podía evitar sentirse triste por lo que la situación se había convertido, sobre todo cuando ella sabía perfectamente que ambos se seguían amando igual o más que en el pasado, pero Oliver jamás la perdonaría. El Rubio término de empacar sus cosas, cerró la maleta y salió de la habitación.

-Oliver no te puedes ir... - Lois le mencionó mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

-¿Porque no? -rebatió.

-Por favor hablemos –suplicó Lois.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, -gritó Oliver desesperado-, simplemente no puedo vivir al lado de una mujer que fue capaz de ocultarme el secreto más importante de mi vida, mientras yo di toda mi vida por ella-. Oliver se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

-Oliver no fue mi intención lastimarte -continuo mientras caminaba detrás de él.

-Pues lo hiciste Lois, tú de entré todos. Las dos personas que más he amado en mi vida fueron las dos personas que más me han herido... -Oliver se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¿Papi? –preguntó una vocecilla quebrada en el fondo, ambos, tanto Lois como Oliver miraron a la pequeña, corrió hacia donde Oliver se encontraba y Oliver la abrazó como siempre solía hacerlo.

-¿Ya no quieres vivir con nosotros? -le pregunto llorando, el corazón de Oliver se partió en dos, no sabía cuánto había escuchado de la conversación, pero no quería lastimarla y en el fondo sabía que eso era inevitable. Tanto para ella como para Hallie, porque tarde o temprano ellas tendría que conocer la verdad. No supo que decirle, no podía quedarse, ese era el lugar donde él había descubierto toda la verdad, odiaba estar ahí, no podía ver a Lois sin sentirse enojado y ahora Annie le recordaba que el tarde o temprano le causaría a Clark el mismo dolor que el ahora pasaba.

-Annie te amo, quiero que recuerdes esto siempre, tu eres y serás siempre mi hija y eso nada podrá cambiarlo jamás pero ahora necesito un poco de tiempo -confeso Oliver y beso a la niña en la mejilla.

-Oliver, por favor, -Lois suplicó, el entendió bien, ella quería que se quedara, ella sabía que Annie estaba sufriendo, Oliver sintió rencor por un instante, siempre había sabido que la felicidad y el bienestar de Annie era lo primordial para los dos, eso era lo que los padres hacía por sus hijos, así que entendía a Lois, pero no podía evitar pensar que ella habia puesto a Annie sobre encima de Hallie, y sin que él lo supiera lo había llevado a hacer lo mismo.

Oliver bajo a la pequeña, después de darle un beso lento en la mejilla, tomó su maleta y abrió la puerta, Annie miró a Oliver con sus ojotos rojos.

-Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo-. Oliver le dirigió una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Lois estacionó el carro, Annie seguía llorando, ella jamás había visto a su hija sufrir de aquella manera, y eso le partía el alma. Ella jamás imaginó que Oliver pudiera irse de su lado y tampoco creyó que la mas sufriría con toda esta situación fuera precisamente su hija. Lois no concebía que Oliver, la persona que había defendido a Annie hasta con su propia vida todos estos años, fuera precisamente la persona que ahora la estuviera hiriendo de aquella manera, y aunque Lois sabía que Oliver tenía toda la razón de estar molesto y herido, no entendía porque Annie tenía que salir lastimada con todo esto. Lois bajo del auto y abrió la puerta trasera para que Annie bajara pero la niña no dio señales de que quisiera hacerlo.

-Ya llegamos, anda baja ya Annie, se va a hacer tarde -pero Annie negó con la cabeza- amor te encanta venir a la escuela, vas a jugar con tus amiguitos, vamos sal de ahí.

-No, no quiero ir a la escuela, yo quiero ver a mi papa, quiero estar con él –mencionó llorando, Lois le limpió las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Pronto lo veras, él te lo prometió, y ya sabes que….

-No es cierto-, lloró Annie,-él ya no quiere vivir con nosotros.

-Annie anoche te explique que él tuvo que salir de viaje de nuevo, pero veras que el estará pronto con nosotras como siempre.

-Eso no es cierto, yo los escuche.

-Amor escúchame, tu papi y yo si peleamos un poco pero él te ama mucho y a mí también, sólo que el necesitaba salir de viaje y yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero estoy segura que en cuanto regrese todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Pero yo quiero que regrese ahora.

-Mira hagamos algo, intentaré llamarle para que trate de volver lo antes posible, pero ahora vamos a la escuela -Lois le tendió la mano para que Annie la tomara pero Annie solo se cubrió la cara con sus manitas y se recostó en el asiento.

-Annie por favor, no puedo llevarte hoy al trabajo, tengo que cubrir un reportaje.

-Hola -dijo una voz detrás de Lois, ella dio un brinco exhalado y término golpeándose la cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?, lo siento no quise –intentó disculparse.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?, me espantaste-, dijo Lois mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Dicen que sólo los que guardan secretos se espantan de esa manera -Lois le sonrió con ironía.

-Tú te debes espantar muy seguido entonces -le contestó y Clark le devolvió la misma sonrisa irónica- Y yo no escondo nada -agregó Lois.

-Hola Annie -Clark saludó hacia dentro del carro, en ese momento la niña salió del carro y abrazó a Clark, él sin pensarlo la tomó en sus brazos, y entonces se percató que la niña lloraba desconsoladamente, él la abrazo más fuerte, quería que ese abrazo terminara con el dolor de la pequeña, y se sintió impotente de no saber que era aquello que le había hecho sufrir de aquella manera.

-Annie ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?-, le preguntó ansioso, al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba lo mismo a Lois con la mirada.

-No quiere ir a la escuela, ya sabes, berrinches de la edad -justificó Lois intentando restarle importancia.

-¿Lois esto no parece un berrinche? -aseguró Clark -Annie ¿qué es lo que te pasa?-, le pregunto tiernamente.

-Es un berrinche -aseguró Lois molesta. No era posible que Clark sin haber estado con ella todos estos años pudiera conocerla tan bien-. Soy su madre, la conozco más que a mí misma.

-Yo también tengo una hija y se distinguir un berrinche de algo que no lo es -puntualizó Clark. Annie seguía con su carita escondida en el hombro de Clark. Él la bajó al suelo y se hincó a su altura, la pequeña tenía su mirada hacia el suelo y Clark tiernamente le levantó la barbilla. Ver sus ojitos verdes llenos de lágrimas le partió el corazón aún más-. ¿Qué pasa Annie?, ¿qué tienes?.

Annie no habló de inmediato solo miraba a Clark con sus ojitos llorosos.

-Mi papa ya no quiere vivir con nosotros -soltó de repente, el corazón de Lois se detuvo por un instante. Jamás se imaginó que Annie fuera capaz de decirle algo como esto a Clark cuando no había querido hablar en toda la mañana. La pequeña comenzó a llorar y volvió a abrazar a Clark, este le devolvió el abrazo mientras asimilaba la información que acaba de recibir. Clark buscó la mirada de Lois para confirmar aquello, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron ella bajó la mirada.

-Sólo está de viaje, tuvo una emergencia en Star City, por eso se fue, ya intente explicárselo -aseguro Lois.

-No es cierto, el regreso de viaje ayer -mencionó la pequeña, Lois suspiro exasperada.

-Fue sólo un imprevisto, el regresará Annie, ya te lo dije -Clark miro a Lois con duda -tuvo un problema con unos empleados y tuvo que regresar de emergencia -justifico Lois.

Clark se volvió a la pequeña, la separo de él y la tomo de sus manitas.

-Yo conozco muy bien a Oliver, él… -Clark iba a decir que había sido su mejor amigo, pero él le había quitado lo que el más amaba, -él las ama a ambas, -mencionó Clark dolorosamente, a pesar de todo tenía que aceptar que para Oliver no había nada más importante que Lois y Annie, al menos nada que Oliver conociera, y aunque le dolía en el alma aceptar esto, esta era la única forma de que Annie no estuviera triste. -Jamás las dejaría, sería un completo idiota si lo hiciera -confesó Clark recordando como él había dejado ir su felicidad, las miradas de el y Lois se cruzaron por un instante-. Y sí hay una cosa que se de Oliver es que él jamás abandona lo que ama.

-Pero él lo dijo –refutó la pequeña.

-Debiste de haber entendido mal, eres su hija y no hay nada más importante para un padre que su hija-. La pequeña le sonrió un poco, Lois admiraba la escena entre sorprendida y conmovida.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad -le aseguró Clark -verás como pronto estará con ustedes, ahora límpiate esas lagrimas… -Clark le limpio sus mejillas mientras se lo decía- …porque están a punto de tocar el timbre. Hallie ya está adentró y tenía muchas ganas de verte, estuvo hablando de ti todo el fin de semana y de lo mucho que se divierten en el le sonrió radiante, Lois miró recelosa la escena, Clark había conseguido en cinco minutos lo que ella no había logrado en una hora, pero tenía que admitir que todo eso era hermoso, la relación de Clark y Annie era hermosa. Tenía que reconocer que su conexión era la de un verdadero padre y su hija. Lois recordó a Oliver y los pocos momentos que Oliver y Hallie habían compartido, ella había visto esa misma conexión en ellos, sintió una punzada en su corazón, se preguntó cómo Clark reaccionaría el día que tuviera que decirle la verdad sobre Annie.

-¿Entonces todo está bien con Oliver? -Clark le preguntó a Lois después de que dejaron a Annie dentro de la escuela.

-Claro, ¿por qué tendría que estar mal?

-Bueno, Annie realmente estaba angustiada...

-Todo está bien...-interrumpió Lois -Oliver sólo está de viaje, regresará la próxima semana, y como tú lo dijiste Oliver "jamás" sería tan tonto para irse de nuestro lado, aparte no creo que nuestra vida sea de tu incumbencia. Te agradezco lo que hiciste por Annie hoy pero nuestro bienestar familiar no es tu problema. Lois se marchó.

Lois estuvo marcando a Oliver al celular durante toda la mañana para contarle que Annie estaba destrozada y que Clark sospechaba que algo pasaba pero el celular estaba completamente apagado, incluso hablo con Chloe pensando que tal vez ella podría tener noticias de él, pero ella tampoco sabía nada de él desde que había salido de la watchtower la noche anterior.

-¡Clark! -gritó Annie y se soltó de su madre, cuando se lo encontró en la salida de la escuela horas más tarde.

-Hola pequeña me da gusto que estés de mejor humor -confesó Clark con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor, gracias.

-Hola tía Lois- Hallie saludó y Lois abrazó y besó a la pequeña rubia.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó sin evitar pensar en todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido el día de ayer.

-Muy bien gracias tía.

-¡Papi! -gritó Annie de repente y bajó de los brazos de Clark de un brindo para salir corriendo. Lois siguió con la mirada a Annie, fue cuando se percató que Oliver estaba en la entrada de la escuela. Lois se paralizó y miró a Clark quien observaba la escena confundida, lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse a Oliver y Annie.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó casi en susurró sin poder evitar sonar molesta.

-Vine a ver a mi hija -Oliver miró hacia donde Hallie se encontraba.

-Yo también quería verte -Annie le dio un beso a Oliver en la mejilla, pero el seguía teniendo la mirada fija en Clark y Hallie quienes se acercaban hacia ellos. Lois miró a Hallie la pequeña le sonreía a Oliver justo como Annie lo hacía cuando veía a Clark.

-Pensé que estabas en Star City -mencionó Clark mientras se acercaban, eso hizo que Oliver rompiera el contacto con la rubia y regreso a ver a Clark seriamente.

-¿Por qué tendrías que pensar eso? -dijo el rubio para infortunio de Lois, eso refutaba todo lo que ella hubiese podido decir. Lois notó que Clark la miraba pero ella se mantuvo fija en Oliver.

-Hola tío Oliver -mencionó Hallie sonriendo, Oliver se volteó a la pequeña y sonrió, se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

-Hola -le contestó, Hallie se acercó a Oliver para darle un beso de saludo, Lois miró la escena con miedo, miedo de que Oliver no se contuviera y revelara la verdad en ese momento, pero para su sorpresa, fue la pequeña la que lo abrazó y Oliver se lo correspondió. Lois suspiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que aunque Oliver estaba profundamente conmovido estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no llorar. Clark miraba la escena con recelo, Lois sabía perfectamente porque. De alguna manera Clark consideraba a Hallie algo suyo, sobre todo ahora que él creía que Annie no era hija suya, además también porque era el mismo sentimiento que ella tenía cuando él y Annie tenían esa conexión especial. Ambos sabían que había fuerzas más grandes que no podían negar.

-Ojala pronto pueda ir a jugar a casa de Annie para que me sigas enseñando a lanzar flechas como ella –mencionó la pequeña cuando ellos dejaron de abrazarse. Clark y Lois se sorprendieron con la facilidad y la confianza que la rubia le hablaba a Oliver, ella siempre había sido más tímida que Annie, incluso con Lois. Oliver sonrió emocionado.

-Si Clark no tiene algún problema, podría llevarlas hoy a ambas y…

-Lo siento –interrumpió Clark inmediatamente-, hoy no podrá ser posible, no le avisamos a Lana y ella va a estar esperándola, tal vez otro día- Clark le sonrió a Hallie, pero ella solo le devolvió una mirada de tristeza. Oliver por su parte se tensó. Lois pudo percatarse de que estaba enojado.

-Será otro día entonces –le dijo a Clark con cierto desdén–. Hora de irnos –le mencionó a Annie.

Oliver le acarició a Hallie la barbilla, cargó a Annie y salió a grandes zancadas de ahí.

-Adiós Clark-, Annie le gritó asomando su carita por encima del hombro de Oliver. Lois y Clark se miraron, ella se despidió de Hallie antes de alcanzar a Oliver. Estaba abriendo la puerta de atrás, cuando Lois se percató de que llevaba los ojos rojos, por lo que Lois no se atrevió a decirle ni una sola palabra, aunque Annie estaba relatándole todo lo que había hecho en su día.

-¿Traes tu carro? –le preguntó a Lois cuando terminó de colocar a Annie en el asiento para niños.

-Está del otro lado -explicó Lois.

-Llevaré a Annie a comer, pasaré la tarde con ella y te la llevaré a la casa cuando salgas del trabajo.

-Oliver, necesitamos hablar- suplicó Lois.

-Ya hablamos todo anoche, voy a tranquilizar a Annie, ella estará bien-afirmó.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-. Annie gritó desde el carro, Lois se asomó a la ventana.

-Adiós amor-, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros? –preguntó tristemente.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo acompañarlos-, aclaró Lois. Lo menos que su hija necesitaba era ver que sus padres pelearan más de lo que ya había escuchado la noche anterior. –Pero papá y tu pasaran toda la tarde juntos, será divertido.

Lois le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla mientras Oliver se subía en el carro. Le dijo adiós con la mano, mientras veía como Annie se intentaba girar para verla, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Lois y aunque la actitud de Oliver la lastimaba, no podía evitar sentirse triste y entender el dolor por el que estaba pasando. Lois caminó a su carro sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó una voz familiar a su espalda, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, intentó secarse las lágrimas antes de regresar a verlo.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -se justificó, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Clark supo que definitivamente él sabía que ella no estaba bien.

-Yo solo quería…

-No te preocupes por mí Clark, Annie y yo estamos bien –le interrumpió Lois, ella acarició la mejilla de Hallie, antes de marcharse.

La tarde pasó muy lenta para Lois, no había tenido noticias de Oliver lo que la había puesto demasiado ansiosa, tanto que decidió subir a la azotea, necesitaba hablar con Chloe pero era demasiado peligroso. Se ocupó en contemplar el atardecer mientras los pensamientos sobre Oliver, Chloe, Hallie, Annie y Clark le pasaban por la mente.

-¿Lois? -ella brincó asustada, Clark tenía que dejar de aparecer cuando ella menos requería su presencia.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso -le exigió.

-¿Hacer qué? -comentó contrariado.

-Aparecer de repente detrás de mí. Casi me da un infarto.

-No fue mi intensión asustarte -aclaró.

-Pues así fue-. Lois caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Lois ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Clark.

-¿Pasando de qué? -intentó evadir, pero la mirada de Clark le hizo saber que no le creía.

-Es claro que algo está pasando, Annie no estaba así por nada, Oliver no estaba en Star City y definitivamente algo paso con ustedes dos. Los escuche cuando hablaban –confesó Lois, ella lo miró con recelo y con miedo.

-¿Ahora espías nuestras conversaciones? –le preguntó molesta.

-Lois no fue a propósito –intentó explicar calmadamente.

-¿No fue a propósito?, sinceramente Clark lo que pasa o no en mi matrimonio no es de tu incumbencia –le aclaró.

-Es que no puedo verte así-, confesó Clark, Lois lo miró por un momento, ella sabía que Clark era sincero, lo podía ver en su mirada, aunque no debía olvidar que él no sabía que ella conocía sus sentimientos. -Si Oliver hizo algo para lastimarte a ti o a Annie yo…

-¡Clark basta! –le gritó enojada, recordar que Clark la amaba y que había sacrificado su felicidad propia, la suya y la de Annie la hacían enojar bastante. Lois estaba sorprendida de que Clark se preocupara por el hecho de que Oliver las lastimara cuando él había sido la persona que más daño les había hecho a ambas. -Escúchate a ti mismo, tú no tienes ningún derecho a juzgar o meterte en esto, ¿o ya se te olvido quien fue la primera persona que destruyo mi vida?-. Lois sabía que había dado un golpe bajo porque Clark se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, por lo que se encaminó rumbo a la salida.

-Lois lo siento –intentó disculparse-. Yo solo…

-¡No te metas en mi vida! –le exigió.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que tú y Annie estuvieran bien.

-¿Y desde cuando te preocupa a ti que Annie y yo estemos bien?, ¿porque no mejor te preguntas si Lana y Hallie están bien?, ¡ellas son tu familia!, Annie y yo no lo somos, por lo tanto lo que nos suceda no es tu problema.

Oliver y Annie arribaron al departamento media hora después de que Lois llegara. Annie entró corriendo a abrazar a su mama, Lois le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Papa me llevo a comer una pizza y después fuimos al cine, vimos mi villano favorito 4… -le dijo casi inmediatamente.

-Wow Annie, me da mucho gusto, ¿sin mí? –Lois le preguntó molesta a Oliver. Era una de sus películas favoritas y ella y Oliver llevaban semanas esperando aquella película.

Oliver y Lois se miraron y se dedicaron una mirada de recelo.

-Annie, ven acá, necesitamos hablar -pidió Oliver, la sonrisa en la niña desapareció, Lois siempre había sabido que era muy perceptiva así que podría deducir cuando algo no iba bien y su carita lo reflejaba. Oliver la tomó de la mano y se sentó en un sillón y puso a la pequeña en sus piernas.

-¿Vas a volver a irte de viaje? –le preguntó con carita triste,

-Annie yo… -Oliver no supo que decirle

-¿Ya no quieres vivir conmigo? –agregó ante la confusión de su padre.

-Claro –le dijo de inmediato -claro que quiero vivir contigo. Si yo pudiera no me separaría ni un solo instante de ti, te amo y quiero que siempre tengas presente eso, siempre, siempre lo haré. Eres mi hija y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo.

-¿Entonces vas a seguir viviendo con nosotras y ya no te iras de viaje? –aclaró y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Annie, yo...

-¿Es porque estás enojado con mi mama verdad? –le preguntó de repente.

-No yo… -Oliver y Lois se miraron, Oliver se dio cuenta que Lois tenía miedo que Annie la culpara a ella. -Tu mama no tiene la culpa de nada –le aclaró. -A veces las personas hacemos cosas que a los demás no les gustan y ellos se enojan, y a veces se enojan tanto que es mejor poner un poco de distancia para que con eso ya no se sientan enojados –le explicó. –Por eso creo que tu mamá y yo necesitamos estar solos por un tiempo, pero eso no significa que nosotros no nos queramos o que hayamos de dejado de quererte a ti.

-¿Y ya no te voy a ver?

-Claro que sí, vendré a verte siempre que pueda, yo necesito arreglar unos asuntos en Star City, y puede que algunas veces no pueda verte, pero mientras este aquí te veré todos los días. Nada nada cambiara. -Oliver le limpio sus lágrimas..

-¿Siempre vas a quererme? –le preguntó la pequeña.

-Siempre, te lo prometo. -Oliver abrazó fuertemente a Annie y la besó, ambos lloraban, pasado un momento, Oliver bajó a Annie. Oliver se despidió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Annie, porque no vas a jugar un momento a tu cuarto –le mencionó Lois a la pequeña y Annie la obedeció, ella esperó un tiempo prudente para dirigirse a Oliver.

-Oliver yo…

-Necesitamos hablar –le interrumpió Oliver para sorpresa de Lois.

-Me parece bien. Hay un par de cosas que tienes que saber.

-Escucho –dijo Oliver.

-Oliver regresa a la casa, no es bueno que estés solo, no con todo lo que te está pasando.

-No te preocupes por mi Lois, he estado peor, sobreviví 6 años sin ella, ahora ya no necesito a nadie.

-Entonces hazlo por tus hijas, Annie le dijo a Clark sobre ayer, yo intente solucionarlo diciendo que estabas de viaje pero me desdijiste con tu llegada y Clark escuchó nuestra conversación porque me abordo hoy en el Dialy Planet. Hemos cuidado todo tanto tiempo, no podemos permitir que por esto Lex se dé cuenta que estemos separados, y que comience a sospechar las razones.

-Lois todas las parejas tienen crisis.

-Lo sé pero…

-Si tu miedo es que Lex pueda llegar a Annie, despreocúpate prometí cuidarla con mi vida y siempre lo hare, pero ahora necesito tiempo para mí. Tiempo para continuar con la investigación, ahora más que nunca me urge desenmascarar a Lana. Clark y yo merecemos poder abrazar y tener a nuestras hijas a nuestro lado, verlas crecer, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Oliver...

Lo que me lleva a otra cosa –la interrumpió. -Necesito saber dónde puedo encontrar a Chloe -Lois sonrió emocionada.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a perdonarla.

-Jamás voy a perdonarla, no te confundas, solo lo hago por Hallie. Ella tiene información y ha estado investigando por su cuenta, necesitamos descubrir todo lo más pronto posible, y si lo hacemos por separado nos llevara años, tal y como lo hemos hecho. Lo único que ella y yo tenemos en común ahora es recuperar a Hallie lo más pronto posible y si para eso necesitamos trabajar en equipo pues así será.

-Pero Oliver, ella está viva.

-No voy a volver a hablar de esto contigo, ¿me vas a decir cómo encontrarla o también tengo que buscarla como lo he hecho con Lex todos estos años.?


	25. A Quien Tu Decidiste Amar

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen leyendo mi fic, espero les guste este capítulo. Por ahí muchas personas me pedían un capitulo Clois, espero que lo disfruten y que al fin entiendan porque tuvo que pasar lo que paso en los capítulos anteriores. Bueno ojala les guste el cap.

CAPITULO 25

A Quien tu Decidiste Amar

Hacía ya casi dos meses desde que Oliver había descubierto la verdad y se había ido del departamento de Lois. Ella había perdido casi por completo el contacto con él, sobre todo porque Oliver se la pasaba fuera de la ciudad la mayor parte del tiempo intentando encontrar a Lex, y solo sabía que él estaba en la ciudad porque eran los días en los cuales visitaba a Annie. La pequeña había sido la más afectada con aquella situación, que no entendía porque sus papas ya no estaban juntos. Los momentos más difíciles eran las noches, porque era precisamente a esa hora, después de llegar del trabajo, donde Oliver jugaba con ella y la acompañaba hasta que se quedaba dormida. Y aunque Lois estaba intentando hacer todo aquello como él lo hacía, no era lo mismo y ella lo sabía. Aunque después de un tiempo Annie había dejado de llorar y se había cansado de hacer preguntas, pero Lois aún podía ver la mirada triste en sus ojitos verdes. Lois tampoco estaba bien. La verdad era que extrañaba mucho a Oliver, él era su mejor amigo. Había pasado a su lado los últimos 6 casi 7 años de su vida a su lado y ahora no estaba. Extrañaba la forma en cómo se sentía protegida a su lado. Ahora se había vuelto paranoica y aunque ella sabía que Oliver aún se encargaba tanto de su seguridad como la de Annie, para ella eso no era suficiente. Tenía miedo de que Lex las vigilara, temía que la pequeña mostrara alguna habilidad que hiciera alertar que ella no era una niña común. Aquella situación le recordaba exactamente la forma en la que se había sentido cuando había escuchado aquella conversación de Lana y Clark; sola, desprotegida y teniendo que cuidar a un ser indefenso de algo contra lo que ella se sentía demasiado pequeña para luchar. En aquellos momentos Oliver había sido su salvación y él le había prometido que estaría a su lado para protegerlas a ambas y ahora, él había faltado a su promesa. Lo peor de todo es que no podía culparlo.

Para Clark era claro que algo había pasado entre Oliver y Lois, sin embargo él no había intentado tocar el tema de nuevo. La conocía perfectamente bien para saber cuándo algo le estaba afectando. Sin embargo, la que se veía más triste era Annie y eso a él le partía el corazón. Tal vez por eso es que últimamente estaba más al pendiente de la pequeña. Él siempre intentaba hacer que Annie sonriera o se sintiera mejor cuando la veía en la escuela. De hecho, Clark había adquirido el hábito de llegar más temprano para verla antes de que la niña entrara a clases y cuando Lois tardaba para llegar por ella por algún reportaje, el esperaba solo para abrazarla o verla. En el trabajo, la relación de ambos era cordial y como Clark no había insistido en el tema de Oliver, Lois no había tenido que poner su escudo y eso tenía sus ventajas, porque Lois había conseguido que por lo menos una vez a la semana Hallie se quedara en "casa de Annie" aunque Lois siempre las llevaba con la "tia Lucy", lo que hacía muy feliz a Chloe porque había desarrollado una relación maravillosa con Hallie además de que se había vuelto la tía favorita de Annie.

Por otro lado, Chloe y Oliver ahora trabajaban juntos obteniendo pistas sobre Lex y Lana, aunque la relación era demasiado tensa. Oliver y ella solo hablaban lo esencial y Oliver seguía odiándola pero Chloe ahora tenía acceso de nuevo a la watchtower y como nadie de la liga se atrevía a tocar el lugar sabiendo que Oliver lo había cerrado, Chloe estaba a salvo.

-Me hablo hace dos horas –decía Lois por teléfono mientras entraba en el carro.

-Lo sé Lo, pero definitivamente estaré encerrada toda la tarde en ya sabes dónde… –le contestaba Chloe por el teléfono.

-Es solo un día –refutó Lois.

-Lo de verdad no puedo, es una pista importante, me necesita aquí.

-¿Te necesita ahí?, ni siquiera quiere verte y ahora te necesita ahí.

-¡Lois! –reprimió Chloe.

-Solo lo ayudas por que tienes sentimientos de culpa y porque lo amas… -recriminó.

-¡Lois! sabes que no puedo explicarte mucho por teléfono pero de verdad necesito estar aquí.

-Está bien, está bien, ¿y no puedo llevártela ahí? –preguntó Lois.

-¿Estás loca?, -contestó defensivamente -¿prefieres ponerla en peligro antes de que pase la tarde con Clark?, no puedes acercarte aquí, se supone que tú no tienes idea de este lugar.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no sé en qué estaba pensando… -dijo Lois apenada.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo –amenazó la rubia.

-¿No sé de qué estás hablando? –evadió Lois,

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Y si no cuando te vea con gusto podré recordártelo. No te preocupes, estará bien. Clark no descubrirá nada por otra tarde que pasé con él. Además tu misma me has dicho que ella se pone feliz cuando lo ve, y creo que Annie necesita un poco de eso ahora.

Lois colgó con las palabras de Lois rodando su cabeza, por lo que fue a recoger a Annie a la escuela, a la salida Clark esperaba a la pequeña. Annie se soltó de la mano de Lois para ir corriendo, sonriendo, a los brazos de Clark. Chloe tenía razón, Annie necesitaba un momento de felicidad y si Clark podía hacerla feliz por un momento ella no podía ser egoísta.

Lois llevó aquella tarde a Annie al Dialy Planet, la niñera había tenido un problema familiar. Cuando llegaron a su oficina lo primero que hizo Annie fue buscar a Clark, pero él no andaba por ahí. Lois miró como Annie lucia decepcionada, mientras sacaba su cuaderno y sus colores para dibujar mientras Lois redactaba un artículo.

-Hola –mencionó Clark de repente, Annie volteó hacia donde Clark estaba y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Clark! llegaste -le dijo emocionada.

-Claro que llegue, y mira con que hermosa sorpresa me encuentro.

-Su niñera no pudo llegar… -explicó Lois.

-Y mi tía Lucy salió de la ciudad –aclaró Annie.

-Pues tu niñera debería de tener más tardes libres y tu tía Lucy debería de viajar más seguido si eso hace que puedas venir a visitarme –Annie le sonrió emocionada.

-Lane, necesito ese artículo en media hora –gritó Peter desde la oficina. Para suerte de Lois, Peter no notó a Annie, ya que estaba en los brazos de Clark, así que entró de nuevo a su oficina sin notarlo.

-¿Qué tal si tú y yo vamos a mi cubículo a jugar un rato? –propuso Clark.

-¡Siiii! –gritó emocionada la pequeña.

-Annie, no puedes quitarle el tiempo así a Clark -defendió Lois.

-Annie no me quita tiempo –le contestó Clark a la defensiva. –Además podrás terminar a tiempo tu artículo –aseguró Clark.

-¡Por favor! mamá –pidió la ojiverde suplicante. Lois pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Solo si Clark tiene tiempo.

-Claro que tengo tiempo -respondió Clark mientras cargaba a Annie y la llevaba a su cubículo. Lois miró a Annie marcharse con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras platicaba alegremente con Clark, no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse feliz por un instante.

Lois se concentró en su artículo y dejo que Clark y Annie jugaran juntos toda la tarde. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que por primera vez no se sentía celosa de Clark. De hecho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse segura, por primera vez pensó que Annie estaba a salvo. Tal vez porque sabía que Clark la defendería de todos y contra todos. Aquel sentimiento era demasiado irónico e hizo sentir a Lois profundamente culpable. Ella había alejado a Annie de Clark por protegerla e irónicamente él era la persona que más a salvo podría tenerla.

La tarde pasaba con calma y Clark y Annie aún no se cansaban de platicar y de jugar, sin embargo de repente se hizo un alboroto en la oficina y todos se aglutinaron en la televisión. Una vieja fábrica de ropa se quemaba. Lois volteó inmediatamente buscando a Clark y Annie. Ellos estaban unos pasos detrás. Clark miró a Annie y le acarició la barbilla.

-Necesito cubrir esta noticia –mencionó a la pequeña, esta le sonrió y Clark salió corriendo de ahí. Annie miró asustada la televisión, los incendios eran una de las cosas que más miedo le daban a la pequeña por lo que salió corriendo hacia Lois y esta la cargó y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, nadie saldrá herido –pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se escucharon gritos de victoria en toda la oficina, Lois volteo a la televisión y superman estaba en escena. Annie, también regreso hacia la tele justo a tiempo para observar como el apagaba gran parte del fuego con su soplido. Todos aplaudieron en un instante al mismo tiempo que Annie lo hacía. Lois observó a su hija y se preguntó lo que significaría para Annie saber que ese hombre que tanto admiraba realmente era su padre. Aunque inmediatamente Lois reprimió ese sentimiento. Además, aunque en algún momento Annie supiera que Clark era su padre, el que la pequeña supiera la verdadera identidad de Clark era muy peligroso, así que al final eso sería algo que jamás podría responderse.

Annie y Lois regresaron a su cubículo como todos los demás cuando se mencionó en las noticias que la fábrica estaba a salvo, así que Lois continuó con su artículo mientras Annie dibujaba. No fue hasta veinte minutos después cuando Lois terminó el artículo que se percató de que la pequeña se había quedado dormida en el escritorio. Lois suspiró, ese era uno de los momentos que le recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba a Oliver. En otras circunstancias ella solo hubiera cogido el teléfono y le hubiera marcado y él hubiera ido por ellas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asegurándose de que Annie llegará sana y salva hasta su cuarto sin darse cuenta del trayecto sumida en lo más profundo de sus sueños. Lois comenzó a guardar sus cosas para irse, no sin antes entregar el artículo a Peter. Cuando lo hizo observó a Annie dormir. Era tan parecida a Clark que no entendía como él se había creído aquella historia. Fue cuando se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, y empezó a indagar la mejor forma de cargar a Annie sin despertarla y poder llevar todas sus cosas, por lo que primero tomo la mochila de Annie y la coloco en su espalda para después tomar su bolsa y cuando se disponía a cargarla, la mochila se resbaló de su brazo, aunque Lois con un rápido movimiento la tomó para que no golpeara a Annie, el ruido hizo que la niña se moviera un poco.

-Creo que alguien necesita un poco de ayuda –comentó una voz familiar detrás de ella.

-No te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas sola –le contestó sarcástica y enfadada del tono que había usado.

-Oh, vamos Lois, solo es un poco de ayuda –mencionó Clark acercándose a Annie. Lois lo observó mientras Clark tomaba suavemente a Annie y la cargaba. Por un momento Lois creyó que la pequeña se despertaría pero se acomodó rápidamente en el hombro de Clark sin abrir los ojos siquiera, mientras Clark le silbaba lo que parecía ser una canción de cuna. Lois no podía negar que parecía que Clark tenía experiencia en eso y se imaginó cargando a Hallie con el mismo amor que Oliver había cargado tantas veces a Annie. Lois se encaminó al elevador detrás de Clark. El transcurso hasta el carro ocurrió en completo silencio, pero Lois se sentía en paz. Suponía que esa era la sensación que debería de haber tenido durante todos estos años, si Clark no hubiera decidido sacrificarlo todo por ella.

-¿Lois? –Esto hizo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos, Ya habían llegado al carro y ella no lo había notado. -Es este tu carro ¿cierto?

-Si claro, lo siento, yo solo…, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente -se disculpó. Lois abrió la puerta trasera del carro y Clark colocó suavemente a Annie en el asiento para niños, esta vez la niña se movió más pero Clark volvió a silbar la canción de cuna y Annie volvió a dormirse sin percatarse de nada.

-Gracias –le dijo Lois sonriendo cuando cerró despacio la puerta del carro.

-¿Lois Lane dándome las gracias por algo? –mencionó Clark divertido.

-Bueno, es Annie, ya sabes no hay nada que no haría por ella, incluido darte las gracias –soltó sin pensarlo y le sonrió sarcástica como en los viejos tiempos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como aquella Lois Lane de 18 años que amaba hacerlo rabiar.

-Puedo estar de acuerdo en eso, es lo que cualquier padre haría. Darlo y hacerlo todo por sus hijos.

-¿Tu harías lo que fuera por Hallie? –le preguntó de repente.

-Claro, es mi hija –afirmó.

-Oliver también lo haría… –dijo sin pensarlo, Clark la miró extrañado –me refiero a que Oliver también haría lo que fuera por Annie -añadió Lois rápidamente. Clark le sonrió aliviado.

-Eso es lo que hacemos Lois, creo que no hay nada que no hiciéramos por nuestras hijas –ambos se miraron en silencio. Lois se sintió doblemente culpable. Tenía ganas de decirle toda la verdad de una vez. Contarle de Chloe. Acabar con el sufrimiento de los cuatro de una vez, pero Lana y Lex aún eran peligrosos.

-Bueno –Lois rompió el silencio –y hablando de eso, creo que debería irme.- Annie necesita llegar a su cama –Lois le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia su asiento, sin evitar pensar en Annie, Hallie, Oliver y en todo lo que se habían estado ocultando y como Clark también había escondido a Hallie de Oliver. Lois de repente se paró en seco y regresó a ver a Clark.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? –le preguntó a Clark, esperando que en un futuro el pudiera entenderlo.

-¿De acuerdo en que? –le preguntó ya que él también se había quedado sumido en pensamientos.

-¿En que no hay nada que no haríamos por el bienestar de nuestros hijos? –agregó Lois.

-Sí, absolutamente ¿por qué me lo preguntas de nuevo? –pero Lois tardó en responderle.

-Necesitaba confirmar que Hallie tiene un gran padre –Clark le sonrió mientras observaba a Lois subirse al carro y arrancar.

Lois se fue manejando sumida en sus sentimientos y en las miles de preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza y agradeció que los superpoderes de Clark no incluyeran leer los pensamientos. Era obvio que algún día los cuatro tendrían que enfrentar todo. ¿Habría justificaciones que valieran la pena? Al final todos tenían una razón válida, tanto para justificar sus actos como para estar enojados y Clark había aceptado que existían cosas que tenían que hacerse por el bienestar de sus hijos, y el mantener a Annie a salvó tanto de Lex como de Lana habían sido la principal razón por la cual ellos le habían mentido acerca de la pequeña, y eso era contra lo que Clark no tenía defensa. No después de que él también había hecho lo mismo con Oliver, inclusive más. Porque Clark sabía perfectamente que Chloe estaba viva, algo que les había ocultado a ambos.

El corazón de Lois comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando se percató de que una figura las esperaba afuera de su casa pero cuando se acercó más y las luces del carro iluminaron la silueta se percató de que era Clark el que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó sorprendida.

-Asegurándome de que Annie llegue sana y salva a su cama –mencionó mientras abría la puerta trasera del carro y cargaba a Annie en sus brazos.

-Esto no era…

-Sh… -Clark silenció a Lois mientras comenzaba a susurrar una canción de cuna y le hacía señas a Lois de que le abriera la puerta. Lois le indicó las escaleras a Clark una vez que estuvieron a dentro. Lois abrió la puerta del cuarto de Annie y comenzó a quitar la colcha de la cama de la pequeña para que Clark la acomodara ahí, pero justo cuando Clark había colocado a la pequeña, Annie apretó sus brazos fuertemente en el cuello de Clark.

-No te vayas –dijo entre sueños –por favor papá no te vayas. –Clark y Lois se miraron por un instante. Clark intentó volver a cantarle la canción de cuna, pero esta vez no funciono. Annie estaba suspirando y comenzando a llorar –no te vayas… La pequeña despertó asustada… -¿Papa? –Preguntó pero fue entonces cuando Annie se dio cuenta que la persona que la estaba cargando no era Oliver -¿Clark?

-Hola –le dijo sonriendo.

-Creí que…, creí que eras mi papa -Annie comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente.

-Annie, no te preocupes, el vendrá pronto a verte –agregó Lois rápidamente mientras intentaba limpiarle las lágrimas. Lois no pudo evitar que toda la escena la sobrepasara y no pudo contener que las lágrimas cayeran también por su mejilla. Clark no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, odiaba terriblemente a Oliver por hacer que ellas estuvieran sufriendo de aquella manera.

-No es cierto, eso me dijiste el otro día y el nunca vino.

-Annie…

-El vendrá pronto –dijo Clark de repente.

-¿Qué? –mencionó Lois asustada ya era suficiente con que ella y Oliver le prometieran cosas a Annie sin podérselas cumplir para que la única persona que parecía hacerla feliz en estos momentos también la decepcionara.

-Es hora de que Oliver y yo tengamos una pequeña conversación.

-Clark… -Lois estaba a punto de refutar la idea, porque el hecho de que Clark enfrentará a Oliver en estos momentos cuando el rubio estaba tan emocionalmente afectado no prometía nada bueno.

-Solo será una conversación amigable –agregó Clark –ahora límpiate esas lágrimas, es hora de dormir –le mencionó mientras le quitaba los zapatos. Lois sacó la pijama de Annie y comenzó a cambiarla.

-Creo que es momento de que me vaya –agregó Clark, Lois le sonrió.

-No… -dijo Annie de repente mientras abrazaba de nuevo a Clark, -por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma –le suplicó.

-Annie, Clark necesita llegar a…

-Claro que me quedó –agregó sin pensarlo, lo que hizo que Annie volviera a sonreír.

Cuando Lois acabo de cambiar a Annie, Clark la metió a su cama pero Annie se hizo hacia un lado para que Clark pudiera tomar asiento ahí, Lois prendió la lámpara y apagó las luces.

Lois besó a Annie en la frente como beso de buenas noches y le acarició la mejilla como lo hacía todas las noches en las que Oliver se quedaba con ella para dormir. -Te amo, recuérdalo siempre –mencionó Annie, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, Lois observó a Annie por unos segundos debatiendo si debía responderle o no.

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides, -le contestó finalmente, Annie le sonrió ampliamente. Lois podía sentir la mirada de Clark en ella, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, así que salió de la habitación rápidamente. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, Clark y Annie conversaban. Los ojos de Lois se llenaron de lágrimas al mirar aquella escena y al recordarse que tal vez era aquella escena la que debió de haber visto los últimos 5 años todas las noches.

-Hola –mencionó Clark desde la puerta de la cocina. Lois comenzó a toser. Clark la había vuelto a asustar en el momento preciso que estaba dándole un sorbo a su café. Clark se acercó a ella y le comenzó a dar palmaditas en la espalda. –Yo, lo siento, no pensé que… -pero Lois tosía aún más fuerte…, Clark corrió a servirle un vaso de agua, Lois la tomó y poco a poco fue recuperando la respiración… -Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a…

-Está bien... –agregó Lois cuando finalmente pudo hablar.

-¿Donas? –preguntó Clark cuando vio que Lois tenía una caja de donas abiertas y al lado de su café estaba un plato con una a la mitad.

-¿Gustas una? –mencionó Lois sin pensarlo.

-Tiene años que no como una de estas –señalo Clark mientras tomaba una.

-¿En serio? –mencionó Lois sarcástica…

-Me recordaban demasiado a ti –soltó sin pensarlo. Lois lo miró confundida… -y Lana las odia –agregó intentando componerlo, pero eso solo hizo que Lois regresará a la realidad.

-Claro…

-Annie está durmiendo –agregó Clark cambiando el tema, sabía que nombrar a Lana había sido un grave error.

-Gracias –agradeció Lois.

-No, no me des las gracias, es un placer -dijo Clark sonriendo. -Annie es una niña increíble y es maravilloso verla dormir. Parece un ángel. -Los ojos de Lois se volvieron rojos. Escuchar a Clark hablar de Annie era demasiado doloroso -¿Qué pasa, que dije?

-Nada, nada es solo…, a veces pienso que soy la única persona que piensa eso.

-Estoy seguro que Oliver piensa lo mismo –Lois lo miró amenazadoramente, Clark sabía que estaba entrando a un terreno peligroso, pero no le importó. -¿Qué está pasando Lois?

-Creí que te había dicho que no era asunto tuyo- reclamó Lois rápidamente, Clark la miró desconcertado, ella suspiró e intento recuperar la calma. –Está bien, mira no quiero ser grosera después de todo lo que hiciste por Annie hoy, solamente que no puedo hablar contigo de estas cosas.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué no?, -le devolvió la pregunta -Clark no puedo hablar de mis problemas familiares con mi ex, es muy raro.

-Pero fuimos amigos antes -se excusó, -y dijimos que intentaríamos volver a serlo, podemos hacerlo.

-Clark ya es muy noche, no quiero entretenerte más después de todo el tiempo que perdiste con Annie hoy…

-No estoy perdiendo mi tiempo –refutó de inmediato. -Estar con Annie no es perder mi tiempo.

-Ok, lo entiendo, pero en lo que no puedes perder tiempo es en mis problemas familiares o en mí. Tienes que irte a casa con tu familia, con tu hija, con Lana, o irte a salvar personas y todas esas cosas de superhéroe que haces.

-Pero eso está afectando a Annie Lois –Clark advirtió.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?-, contestó Lois a punto del llanto, de todas las formas que sabía que ella podía reaccionar esta fue la que menos se esperó. -¿Piensas que me gusta verla llorar todas las noches porque su papa no está aquí con ella como él prometió?, ¿piensas que yo no me doy cuenta como le afecta?, ¿piensas que no he intentado todo para que esta situación le afecte lo menos posible?

-Lois te entiendo…

-No, no lo entiendes Clark –le refutó -porque tú nunca has visto llorar a Hallie de esa manera, deseando que su padre estuviera a su lado y sentirte impotente.

-Yo he visto a Hallie llorar de la misma manera, preguntándome porque sus padres tuvieron que morir… –soltó Clark sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Lois admirada.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que Hallie no es mi hija biológica –confesó Oliver, Lois lo miró intrigado.

-Entonces –preguntó Lois -¿quiénes eran sus padres?

-Es un poco complicado de explicar –confesó Clark.

-¿Un poco complicado? –preguntó Lois en tono sarcástico, algo que no había cambiado en Clark todos estos años era en que había temas en los cuales no sabía mentir… -¿Y la mejor versión que pudiste darle era que sus padres biológicos están muertos? –le soltó de repente.

-Están muertos –afirmó Clark intentando parecer convincente.

-¿En serio?, porque a mí no me lo parece.

-Están muertos Lois –reafirmó.

-Sabes una cosa, sigues siendo un pésimo mentiroso. Al menos para ciertas cosas. Jamás entendí cómo pudiste ocultarme tu identidad tanto tiempo o como le haces ahora para que nadie descubra la verdad, pero hay cosas en las que no puedes mentir y esta es una de ellas –Lois lo miró profundamente, Clark trató de evitar la mirada pero no pudo.

-Ok, está bien, -aceptó Clark a regañadientes -pero es como si lo estuvieran, jamás volverán a su vida –puntualizó.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos? –preguntó Lois.

-Lois no quiero hablar de eso, -evadió Clark -creo que es mejor que me vaya –Clark dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, Lois lo siguió.

-Pretendes que volvamos a ser amigos y que yo te hable de mis problemas familiares y a la primera te das la vuelta y te vas… -Clark se paró en seco, Lois llegó hasta donde él estaba, se miraron un rato en silencio sin decir una sola palabra.

-Yo…, -Clark quería inventar alguna excusa que valiera la pena pero Lois lo observaba con las manos cruzadas, ella tenía un buen punto. –Es un poco complicado Lois…

-Bueno, te estoy escuchando –dijo Lois mientras se sentaba en la sala y con una seña le pedía a Clark que hiciera lo mismo.

–Yo salvé a la mamá de Hallie antes de que muriera, pero ella…, ella…, la mama de Hallie perdió la razón. Ella…, ella está en un psiquiátrico y cada día que pasa empeora más. Jamás va a poder hacerse cargo de ella.

Lois intentó que lo que Clark le decía no le afectara. Ella no podía decir algo que pusiera en peligro a todos, tenía que controlarse, pero Clark estaba siendo tan sincero que se comenzaba a preguntar si de esta conversación podría obtener la verdad.

-¿Y el papá?... –preguntó Lois.

-No lo sé… -mencionó Clark bajando la mirada.

-¿Y el papá? –repitió Lois con insistencia.

-El ni siquiera sabe de su existencia –le dijo de repente exasperado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Lois…

-El jamás supo que Hallie iba a nacer –Clark se rindió.

-¿Y porque se lo ocultaste? –exigió Lois.

-Porque no sabía dónde encontrarlo –confesó el ojiverde.

-¿No sabias?, -preguntó Lois -ósea que ahora ya lo sabes –afirmó.

-Lois… -intentó defenderse Clark, aunque sabía que no había forma hacerlo.

-No intentes mentirme Clark –le gritó exaltada.

-Sí, sí sé cómo encontrarlo –confesó Clark.

-¿Y no has hecho nada?

-Hallie es mi hija -dijo Clark firmemente, por un momento Lois creyó que Clark estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos se le habían puesto rojos. -Yo he estado con ella durante 6 largos años. Yo la he cuidado, la he consolado. He estado en sus enfermedades. La vi dar sus primeros pasos. La levanté cuando se cayó mil veces, no puedo quedarme sin ella, él ni siquiera la necesita.

-Porque no sabe de su existencia –explicó Lois.

-Exacto, no le hace falta.

-¿Te estas escuchando?, durante todos estos años me odiaste porque creías que te había apartado de tu hijo y tú estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-No compares las cosas, yo estuve creyendo por seis largos años que tenía un hijo del cual me habías alejado. Pase seis largos años deseando conocerlo, verlo, estar a su lado, él no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que Hallie pueda existir.

-Él es su padre Clark –le aclaró Lois -te guste o no.

-No, es que no lo entiendes Lois. Él tiene una familia, lo tiene todo para ser feliz, no necesita a Hallie -Lois lo miró intrigada.

-¿Tú no puedes saber si es feliz o no?, y aunque lo fuera, ¿acaso no has pensado en Hallie? En que ella merece conocer a su padre.

-No quiero que la lastime –le confesó Clark.

-¿Cómo podría lastimar a su propia hija?

-Porque lo conozco…, -confesó Clark de repente, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, el corazón de Lois comenzó a latir con fuerza, esperando en el momento que el nombre de Oliver saliera de los labios de Clark –él es…, él es como Oliver.

-¿Cómo Oliver? –dijo Lois casi sin aliento, mientras su corazón se paralizaba.

-Oliver lo tiene todo, te tiene a ti, tiene a Annie –dijo de repente.

-Y tú tienes a Lana –le reclamó Lois en instinto, Clark suspiró irónicamente -Y no entiendo que tiene que ver Oliver y mi familia con lo que estábamos hablando.

-Que él te ha tenido a ti todos estos años, tiene a Annie, yo ya no puedo perder nada más en la vida.

-¿Y que más te da que Oliver y yo hayamos hecho una familia?, tú también tienes una.

-Es que no puedo perderla a ella como te perdí a ti -soltó sin pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho bajo la mirada y le dio la espalda a Lois, ella se quedó callada procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No me perdiste –dijo Lois serenamente –tú la escogiste a ella… –agregó al fin con cierto recelo - … sobre mí.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Clark, aquello había sonado tan desgarrador y tan cierto a la vez.

-Sí – él regresó a verla sin poder contener las lágrimas. –Y ese ha sido el mayor error de mi vida.

-¿Error? –Preguntó Lois mientras su corazón se aceleraba a mil –Tú la amabas –le soltó sarcástica.

-Te amaba a ti –admitió Clark de pronto, otro silencio reinó entre ellos, tener todo esto a dentro lo mataba poco a poco, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Lois, no estaba preparada para esto, y aunque se supone que ella ya lo sabía nunca había sido tan real para ella como ahora que aquello salía de sus labios – Siempre te he amado a ti y me está matando el hecho de que Oliver ocupe un lugar que debería ser mío.

Aquellas últimas palabras sacaron a Lois de quicio y la regresaron a la realidad, él había elegido aquello, él los había llevado a todos a ese infierno y ahora intentaba reclamar un lugar al que él mismo había renunciado.

-Lo nuestro quedó en el pasado, deja de mentir ya –reclamó Lois.

-¿Mentir? -repitió Clark. - ¡Mentira ha sido mi vida desde que te fuiste! –confesó exasperado. -Dices que soy un pésimo mentiroso pero la única vez que necesité que no me creyeras lo hiciste.

-¿De qué estás…? –dijo confusa Lois.

-¿Querías que no te mintiera? –Interrumpió Clark. –Bueno, esta es la verdad… No puedo perder a Hallie porque ella es lo único bueno que tengo en la vida – declaró Clark. Lois no supo cómo reaccionar. - Porque he vivido seis largos años al lado de una mujer a la que no amo… - Clark miró a Lois a los ojos, esa mirada la asustó, pero no porque él pudiera hacerle daño si no porque él estaba mirándola de aquella forma que la hacía perder la cabeza. -Porque he pasado seis años pensando en ti, en la familia que pudimos tener y que tú hiciste con Oliver… - Clark comenzó a avanzar hacia Lois, ella retrocedió para alejarse de él pero fue en vano porque la pared se interpuso. -Porque me he pasado seis años intentando olvidarte. – Clark la acorraló… -Olvidar tus caricias –el ojiverde le acarició la mejilla. - Olvidar tus besos… - y sin verlo venir Clark la besó.


End file.
